Un futuro incierto
by AsuraCrying00
Summary: Takumi, hijo de un Maestro Pokemon y un Maestro Campeón, su sueño es superar a su padre. Para ello primero tendrá que seguir sus pasos, ganar cada competencia que trate de Pokemon y... vencer a sus hermanos. Aquellos que sin duda se lo impedirán, no por maldad, sino por querer demostrarle que superar a su padre no será cosa fácil. Clasificación M por las dudas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente soy Asura_Crying00, un jugador del summoners war, y seré su cariñoso narrador.

Bien esta historia trata de un joven que ha logrado cosas que otros ni en sus sueños habrían podido hacer, como ejemplo ver, pelear a favor y en contra de legendarios, acabar con organizaciones mafiosas, etc. Pero al final a nadie le importa eso o si?, bueno veamos en si dije que la historia trataría de ese joven que ya todos conocen pero por el momento veremos y hablaremos de otro chico que en si no va a ser el protagonista pero la historia lo va a necesitar.

La historia está por empezar...

Gyarados, surf!- gritó un joven rubio de tez morena a su enorme serpiente marina, que realizó la acción en el acto.

La serpiente marina se acercaba montado en una gigantesca ola hacia su oponente.

Bouffalant destroza esa ola con fisura.-acto seguido el imponente pokemon búfalo pisó el suelo con una fuerza tremenda que lo rompió creando una gigantesca grieta con una fuerza misteriosa en su interior, partiendo a la ola al mismo tiempo. El gyarados cayó con fuerza contra el suelo quedando inconsciente.

Gyarados ya no puede continuar! Entrenador por favor libere a su último pokemon.- Anunció un sujeto que parecía ser el referi.

Da lo mejor de ti amigo.- El joven soltó lo que parecía ser una serpiente verde que daba la impresión de ser majestuosa.

No esperaba menos del campeón de Unova, aplastó completamente la ventaja que le llevaba.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No me lo dejaste nada fácil, mira que dejarme atrás por 3 pokemon, nadie me había hecho eso antes. Eres muy divertido.- El viejo campeón demostraba cierta nostalgia en sus palabras.

Para nada, estoy muy complacido de llegar hasta aquí, pero... no pienso perder!-Exclamó con vigor, su pokemon hizo lo mismo.

Hajajaja. Demostremos le nuestra convicción Bouffalant!- Pisando con fuerza en respuesta a su entrenador, creando pequeños sismos en el campo.

Serperior usa malicioso, luego ya sabes que hacer.- acto seguido la defensa de Bouffalant bajó.

(¡Esa estrategia!).- pensó Alder, reaccionando ante ello.

Aléjate de Serperior va a usar rayo solar!.- Exclamo Alder.

Pero para su mala suerte eso no era lo que quería hacer su rival. Serperior se enrosco utilizando envoltura en Bouffalant.

Je je pensaste que usaría la estrategia de Trip. No es así?- dijo embozando una siniestra sonrisa.

Quitate lo con corpulencia.- Incrementando su musculatura para zafarse de Serperior pero no servia.

Terminalo con cola dragón.- Su cola se cubrió con un aura azul para golpear con fuerza en la cabeza de Bouffalant. Fueron varios azotes hasta que quedó fuera de combate.

¡Bouffalant ya no puede pelear y siendo el último pokemon de Alder, el ganador es Takumi Ketchum!-Anunció el referi.

Ganamos Serperior!- saltando a abrazar a su pokemon.

Ara, ara me vencieron completamente, bien joven me siento feliz de por fin tener a alguien para dejarle mi puesto, proteg_- fue interrumpido por Takumi.

De que habla yo solo quería pelear contra usted.- Dejando a todo el mundo en el estadio callado.

Mmm... ya veo, nadie quiere mi puesto...- deprimido por el hecho de que no va a poder jubilarse como tanto deseaba.

Lamento eso je je, bueno me iré tengo mucho porque ver en Kalos, nos vemos Alder.- Despidiéndose antes de partir hacia una nueva aventura.

Bueno esta historia continuará...

Espero que le haya gustado esta pequeña introducción :D

Por si sospechan del team de este pequeño héroe, en su nombre lo dejé claro xD


	2. Primer fallo y primera victoria

Capitulo 1: Primer fallo y primera victoria

Nos encontramos en Pueblo Paleta, un hermoso pueblo donde las historias comienzan...

¡Profesor Oak, vine por mi primer pokemon!- Exclamó emocionada mente un niño rubio de tez morena, llevaba un pantalón jean azul, con una chaqueta roja con el dibujo de una pokeball es su espalda y su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba a los hombros.

Oh Takumi, no esperaba que llegaras tan temprano.- impresionado de la hora en la que llegó el nene.

Por supuesto, quiero salir de viaje lo mas pronto posible.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Bueno llegaste en un momento oportuno él o ella ya está a punto de nacer, sígueme.- dijo el profesor Oak.

Yendo para el lado del rancho, se encontraron con un Sceptile que miraba impaciente a su pareja, un Serperior que empollaba su huevo con ternura. Aquel huevo brillaba con intensidad, dando a saber que ya eclosionaría.

Es increíble.- Exclamo Takumi al ver el estado del huevo y de su futuro compañero/a.

De pronto el huevo había desaparecido en un estallido de luz dejando en su lugar una pequeña Snivy. La pequeña abría sus ojos con lentitud, observando su alrededor vio al joven Takumi, se quedó viéndolo como si lo estuviera probando, cosa que extraño a sus padres. Escapándose del agarre de su madre se paro en frente del chico, esperando algo...

¿Sucede algo pequeño?- pregunto el profesor Oak, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a la recién nacida.

Snivy lo ve y de pronto dos pequeñas lianas salen de sus hombros, y lo mandó a volar, dejando sorprendidos a todos. En un acto seguido saltó sobre Takumi y se puso es sus brazos, queriendo que éste la abrase.

Al parecer le agradas...- dedujo el Oak tendido contra el suelo.

Sí al parecer je je.- Con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

El Sceptile se paró frente a él y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, dándole a saber que se la deja a cargo.

No lo defraudare.- Agachando su cabeza en señal de respeto al poderoso Sceptile.

Antes de retirarse, Serperior le dio una lamida en la mejilla a su cría antes de enrollarse en su pareja y con ello se retiraron.

Desde ahora seremos compañeros, que dices Snivy?- Pregunto con una sonrisa, en respuesta le lamió la punta de la nariz provocando que este se riera.

Y cuál fue el capricho por el que quisieras iniciar tu viaje en Kanto?- Pregunto a sabiendas del por qué.

Él inició su viaje aquí, juré ante todos que lo superaría y me volvería el Campeón de Campeones.- Dijo mientras alzaba su puño y pareciera que estuviera estrujando algo.

De todos los chicos de esta generación, eres el más codicioso.- Afirmó con orgullo mirando para arriba.

Al bajar la cabeza se dio cuenta que ya no estaba. Mirando por todos lados, y sin encontrarlo.

Al parecer ya se fue.- Dijo un joven de cabello naranja con rallas marrones.

Al parecer, haz venido de visita o por orden de tu hermana, Green.- Pregunto curioso.

Ambas, y también para verte papá.-Dijo con cierto sonrojo. Se nota que era muy orgulloso.

Mientras tanto nuestro querido aventurero iba por la ruta 1...

Al parecer tenemos que ir por aquí para llegar a Ciudad Verde, si no recuerdo mal en ese gimnasio...- pensaba tratando de recordar algo importante.- Bueno da igual, lo dejare para lo último.-

Mientra caminaba se encontró con una manada de Ekans y ciertamente uno de ellos le llamó la atención, era de color diferente al resto, en ves de color violeta era de un amarillo opaco. Sin duda él lo quería.

Hey Ekans!- señalando al de color único.-Te reto a una batalla.-

De un momento a otro éste le arrojó un líquido verde que soltaba humo. Takumi reaccionó a tiempo y lo esquivó tirándose a un lado.

Con que esas tenemos, ve Snivy.- arrojando su pokeball, surgió la pequeña lagartija.- Vamos con malicioso y luego dale con látigo sepa.- al instante la defensa de Ekans había bajado y el golpe de avecinaba a él. Pero este reaccionó cavando para esquivar el ataque.- Rayos no me lo esperaba, estate alerta puede venir de donde sea.-

Y como lo suponía Ekans salió por debajo de Snivy y la mandó a volar.

Snivy!- éste corrió para atraparla.- estas bien?.- Los ojos de Snivy brillaron por un momento, hasta que vio que su dueño se había lastimado tratando de salvarla. Enojada se levanto y mato a Ekans con su mirada, si malicioso bajaba la defensa esta mirada destruía la moral completamente.

Adelante, usa ciclón de hojas.- Reaccionando a la orden, mando a volar a Ekans al aire con su ataque.

Antes de colisionar contra el suelo saco un liquido violeta que cubrió a Snivy, dejándola envenenada. Al caer se levantó con mucho dolor y al ver que su ataque había funcionado, se preparó para lanzar su siguiente golpe. Y para la mala suerte de Snivy era venoshock.

Oh no, Snivy!-Corriendo con todo lo que podía para tomarla y correr, para suerte de Snivy lo logró salvo que parte del ataque le dio a Takumi en su hombro.-gah.-

Como pudo corrió al Centro Pokemon para que atendieran a Snivy...

Una enfermera se le acercó con una mirada bastante molesta... y de pronto le pegó una bofetada.

Auch, por que fue es_. Fue interrumpido por la enfermera.

Como se le ocurre enviar a una recién nacida a pelear contra un Ekans de ese nivel!?- Gritó furiosa la enfermera Joy.

...- no pudo decir nada, era cierto no debió enviarla sin antes haber practicado un poco, también debió analizar el nivel de su contrincante. Lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar su cabeza mientras trataba de no soltar ni una lágrima.

Relajándose un poco.- Snivy estará bien necesita descansar.- Dijo antes de marcharse para atender al resto de los pokemon.

En su cuarto en el CP(Centro Pokemon)...

Soy un idiota... soy un idiota... soy un idiota...- se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez.- No merezco tener una compañera como Snivy, no merezco llevar el apellido Ketchum, no merezco haber tener la sangre de ellos dos. No merezco nada. Dudo que Snivy me perdone!- grito antes de golpear con fuerza el muro de la habitación.

Escucha el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y gira para ver quien era pero sin poder reaccionar ante el invitado, este le pego una bofetada estruendosa.

 _Sniv Sniv Snivy_.- regañaba fuertemente a su entrenador.

Escuchaste todo lo que dije?- pregunto triste, esta asintió en señal de respuesta.

 _"Eres mi compañero de aquí hasta el final, YO FUI QUIEN TE ELIGIÓ "_ rugió con fuerza la pequeña lagartija.

No se cómo pero te entendí completamente Snivy.- Abrazando a su primer y único pokemon. Acto correspondido por la pequeña.

Ambos se observaban con la misma mirada de determinación, ambos querían ser más fuertes, ambos querían LA REVANCHA!

Takumi fue al campo de entrenamiento del CP y grito a todo pulmón: ALGUIEN QUIERE PELEAR!, siendo escuchado por todos los presentes.

En eso un pelado con apariencia de motociclista le dice que acepta el reto.

1Vs1 te parece bien mocoso?-

sí-

me gusta esa mirada en tus ojos, adelante Ekans.-grito soltando a su serpiente.

Gracias y no pude haber pedido mejor contrincante.- liberando a su compañera.

Entre la multitud:

No creo que vaya a ganar, que dices?-

Ni yo, pero uno nunca sabe.-

Vallamos a ver onee-chan.- arrastrándola

Ese chico.- la enfermera Joy iba a pararlos hasta que vio la mirada de ambos.

Al parecer llamamos un poco la atención.- Mencionó el pelado.

Eso no creo que importe.- Dijo relajadamente

Bien iré primero, Ekans piquete venenoso!.- grito dando la 1era orden.

Detenlo con ciclón de hojas.- Snivy empezó a girar deteniendo las agujas con sus hojas.

Cavar ahora.-

Ciclón de hojas en el agujero.-

Ekans salió volando por el movimiento, en eso Takumi le ordena a Snivy usar malicioso. Desesperado por lo que va a suceder el pelado le ordena a su Ekans usar piquetes venenosos.

Muy obvio, terminemos con esto, Snivy usa Hoja Aguda.- cortando la agujas con gran maestría, va a hacia y lo termina de un golpe.

Regresa Ekans.- guardando a su pokemon se le acerca a Takumi con una mirada muy intimidan te.- Buena pelea chico... fue muy divertida.-

ah, gracias.- con una gota de sudor.- Quién sigue?.-

Luego de ello fue retado diez veces más.

Ahhh buen trabajo Snivy, uff si que fue duro este día.-Luego de decir eso, alguien tocóla puerta.-Quién podrá ser a esta hora.-

Al abrirla, estaba la enfermera Joy de brazos cruzados.

Qué desea?- pregunto nervioso.

Quería disculparme por lo de la bofetada.-Decía sonrojada.

No hay necesidad de eso, tenía razón yo no debí haber peleado de esa manera, no sabía nada de mi Snivy.- miraba hacía abajo apenado.

Aún así no debí golpearte, mi deber es_-

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CURAR A Snivy!- Decía inclinado dándole sus mas sinceras gracias.- Quería decirle eso antes de irme.-

Eh? Te vas?- sorprendida por todo.

Si iré, no iremos por la revancha.- Decía mientras levantaba a Snivy.

Ya veo, buena suerte.- Dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Un día después de hablar con la enfermera Joy...

Adelante Snivy, malicioso.- Acto seguido Ekans ya estaba contra el suelo derrotado.- Bien ve pokeb_.- antes de poder arrojarla una red cubrió a Ekans y se lo llevó.

Ja ja lo tenemos.- metiéndolo en una jaula.- Gracias mocoso.-huyendo en un camión jeep.

Oigan no pueden llevarse a un pokemon de esa forma.- corriendo tras de ellos.

Snivy ciclón de hojas.- el ataque provocó que las llantas traseras estallaran.

Maldito mocoso, ve golbat.- al salir de la pokeball éste mandó una ráfaga de viento hacía Snivy.

Soportando no ser llevado, Snivy saltó y usó ciclón de hojas, dejando K.O a golbat. Del jeep se bajaron dos hombres uno de ellos el dueño de golbat y el otro furioso mandó a su magmar. Mientras que magmar y Snivy peleaban, Takumi fue a liberar a Ekans.

No te preocupes, te liberaré en un segundo.- Ekans observaba interesado en el chico.

Sni.- cayendo a suelo luego de ser golpeada por un mega golpe de parte de magmar.

Donde está el mocoso?- se preguntaba el dueño de magmar.

Mierda soltó nuestra mina de oro.- irritado de que arruinaran su negocio.

Magmar llamarada.- el ataque iba directo contra Ekans.

Poniéndose frente al ataque para que no dañara a Ekans, ya en su anterior pelea le habían debilitado, si el ataque le daba estaría muerto. Si salía todo bien sólo tendría una quemadura, mejor que dejar morir a Ekans no?, pero antes de que la llamarada llegue, Snivy había recibido el ataque por ellos. Quedando en el suelo cubierto de quemaduras.

Sniiiiivy!- Gritando desesperado por el estado en el que se encontraba su pokemon.

Para que aprendas a respetar a tu mayores.- ambos truhanes riéndose de él.- Bien ahora magmar acaba con ellos.- Diciéndolo con una sonrisa despreciable.

 _"Tengo que salvar a Takumi"_.- una luz empezó a cubrir a Snivy empezado a hacerla mas grande y mas hermosa. Ese era el fenómeno llamado evolución.

Snivy.-su impresión fue borrada al escuchar la voz de su pokedex.- **Servine es un pokemon que nunca se da por vencido. Si alguien le golpeara, le atacaría sin dudar. Se mueven por la tierra tan rápido que parece que estuvieran deslizándose. Confunden a sus enemigos con rápidos movimientos, para luego debilitarlos con su látigo sepa; Sus movimientos son rayo solar, malicioso, hojas aguda, ciclón de hojas y látigo sepa como movimiento de combate** (vieron cuando juegan y se quedan sin pp en los movimientos, bueno funcionaria como combate).

Increíble aprendiste rayo solar.- emocionado por el nuevo movimiento.-(pero ya no le queda energía, habrá que terminar esto rápido).- pensando en lo que hará.

Ekans necesito que me hagas un favor ve detrás de ellos y si ves que quiere escapar atacalos.- dijo mirando a la serpiente amarilla. Éste asiente y pone en marcha el plan.

Malicioso.- realizando el ataque pedido, la defensa de magmar bajó.- Ahora RAYO SOLAR.

Margar esquivalo.- Grito desesperado la basura humana.

Al irse atrás para esquivar el rayo solar recibió un ataque de ácido por la espalda provocando que quede al alcance del ataque, magmar al quedar inconsciente los dos truhanes empezaron a correr, lastima que fueron rodeados por la manada de Ekans.

En la espera de 30 minutos, la policía llego para llevárselos.

Muchas gracias por su colaboración, hemos estado tras estos dos por mucho tiempo.- exclamo feliz la oficial Jenny.

No hay de que.- Dijo retirándose para ir al CP.

 _"No crees que te estas olvidando de algo"_.- dijo algo cansada Servine.

Me da miedo pero entiendo todo lo que dices.- Dijo algo preocupado Takumi.

 _"Eso se debe a que estableciste una conexión aura con esa Servine"_.-Dijo Ekans.

En ser_, wah ya se que era lo que me olvidaba.- acto seguido saco una pokeball.- No vas a tratar de huir?.

 _"Por mas que no me gusten los humanos, me ganaste y me salvaste no tengo alguna objeción para que me lleves contigo"_.- Dijo des interesadamente .

Bien pokeball ve.- Ekans quedo dentro.- Sí, mi primera captura!- Exclamo con suma alegría.


	3. Primera medalla y ¿primera novia?

Primera medalla y ¿primera novia?

En el Bosque Verde...

Tras la captura de Ekans y la repentina evolución de Snivy a Servine, nuestro héroe había llegado al bosque que se encuentra al norte de Ciudad Verde.

Luego de montar un campamento el quería discutir algo con su nuevo compañero de viaje.

Qué significa eso de tener un vinculo aura con Servine?- pregunto curioso recordando lo que le dijo Ekans antes de atraparlo.

...- Ekans lo miró y luego se volvió a dormir.

Vamos!, por favor!- Le rogó para que le prestara atención.

 _"Que molesto, para empezar un vinculo aura es cuando tú y tu pokemon unen sus auras, cómo? ni idea, pero al unir sus auras estas entran en resonancia dándole mas intensidad y poder a ambos"_.- Dijo se una forma desinteresada.

Ya veo, pero cómo explica eso que la pueda entender, y a ti ahora que me doy cuanta.- Pregunto antes de ponerse a pensar.

 _" Como dije ambos aumentan su poder tanto como habilidades, una de ellas sería el poder entender a otros seres. Simplemente me entiendes por ello, no hay mucho que explicar, aun para los auras guardianes les es difícil explicar el fenómeno aura por completo"_.- Dijo cansado de explicar.

En síntesis el aura es increíble, que bien ahora podre hablar con todos lo pokemon del mundo.- Emocionado.

 _"Eres un humano muy curioso, puede que sea emocionante el seguirte"_.- Dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Ahora que recuerdo en la siguiente ciudad hay un gimnasio, a si que habrá que retar a todos lo entrenadores de ahí antes de ir al gimnasio.- Emocionado por ver diferentes retadores.- Buenas noches Servine, Ekans.- Antes de caer rendido.

 _"Buenas noches"_.- se despidió acurrucándose en su amo.

...- la víbora simplemente se fue a dormir.

Ya en ciudad Plateada...

Adelante Primeape, tajo cruzado.- ordeno fúrico.

Servine terminalo con rayo solar.- confiado del poder de su pokemon.

El rayo solar se impacto con Primeape causando una explosión en consecuencia, dejándolo fuera de combate.

No puede ser!- cayendo de rodilla, luego de haber perdido de manera tan patética.

Quien sigue?!- exclamo Takumi.

Yo!- le respondió un karateca con un Machamp detrás de él.

Perfecto, regresa Servine. Ve Ekans.- Servine regreso al lado se amo y luego Takumi envió a Ekans al campo de batalla.

Se ve que es pesada, ve con patada baja Machamp!.-

Machamp se dirigió hacia su oponente y le trato de plantar una patada en el vientre, así es trato porque Ekans salto y se aferro a su pierna.

Bien Ekans, usa ácido.- acto seguido la víbora le arrojo un liquido humeante de color verde, que al parecer le había bajado la defensa a su contrincante.

Oh no! Quítate lo de encima con karatazo.-

En si logro sacárselo, ya que se salio pero el golpe se lo dio así mismo, recibiendo mucho daño debido a su reducción de defensa.

Terminalo con ácido.- dando su orden final Ekans termino la batalla.

Eres muy bueno chico.- le felicito.

Gracias.- inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Dando así por concluido su calentamiento, para la batalla de gimnasio.

Ya en el gimnasio...

Eh así que un retador, Soy Forrest el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.- Se presentó ante su retador.

Yo soy Takumi de Pueblo Celeste.- se introdujo ante el líder.

Así que originario de Sinnoh, eh.-interesado en el muchacho.- Cuánto tiempo llevas como entrenador?.

6 días, empecé mi viaje aquí en Kanto.- Mencionó con orgullo.

Ya veo, bien diré las reglas. Yo utilizare dos pokemon y tu seis, te parece bien?-

(que suerte que sean dos).- pensó para si mismo.- Me parece bien.

Bien yo empezare con Geodude!-

Adelante Ekans.-

Forrest se quedo viendo ese Ekans, seguro que a su hermano le gustaría verlo.

Tienes el primer movimiento.-

Gracias, Ekans usa cavar.-

Escarbando bajo tierra, se acercaba hacia su oponente, saliendo le encesto un buen cabezazo.

Usa rodada.-

Rápido, ácido.-

Ambos ataques colisionaron, la defensa de Geodude había bajado pero siguió rodando hacía Ekans, dándole de lleno.

Geodude, rizo de defensa.- Recuperó lo que había perdido.

Ácido otra vez.-

Esquivalo.-

Siguiendo las ordenes de sus entrenadores, los ataques siguieron sin parar hasta que Ekans ya no podía usar más su ácido. Geodude vio eso y se dirigió hacía su oponente con rodada para acabarlo.

USA TOXICO.-

Geodude fue cubierto por un líquido violeta que lo envenenó.

VENOSHOCK!-

Geodude quedó fuera...

Bien hecho, no me esperaba eso.- Le elogió mientras devolvía a su pokemon y preparaba su siguiente pokeball.- Ve, Onix.-

toxico.-

Cúbrete con tumba rocas y luego trampa de rocas.- Se preparaba para el siguiente combate.

Oh no.- Ahora cuando cambiara tendría serios problemas.

Cola de hierro.-

Esquivalo y toxico.-

No dejes que te de.-

Para el tamaño de la serpiente de roca se movía muy rápido y esquivaba perfectamente los ataques de Ekans. De un momento a otro se descuidó y recibió la cola de hierro de Onix, dejándolo gravemente herido sin poder levantarse.

Será mejor que lo regreses, un ataque mas y quedará lesionado.- Le recomendó el experto de tipos roca.

Viendo a Ekans, tomo su pokeball para devolverlo, pero éste le gritó:

 _"Quiero seguir, no me daré por vencido. Me lo llevaré conmigo!"_.- Rugió la serpiente amarilla.

Guardó su pokeball, y le dijo a Forrest que la batalla seguiría.

Como quieras, Onix acabalo con Cola de Hierro.-

Ve , Ekans!-

De pronto la cola de Ekans de cubrió de un brillo blanco, y se volvió de color metálico como la de Onix. El había aprendido su técnica.

Ambos empezaron a chocar sus colas, hasta que quedaron una con la otra tratando de ganar terreno, su poder era igual. Ninguno quería perder.

Vamos Onix.-

No te rindas Ekans.-

Onix al encontrarse en mejor estado ganó terreno, y luego lo mandó a volar, terminando con él.

Regresa Ekans.- mirando su pokeball.- Gracias por pelear hasta el final.-

Increíble, con tal sólo ver y recibir el movimiento de Onix aprendió Cola de Hierro, no hay duda alguna, ese Ekans es especial.-

Gracias.- Mirando su siguiente pokeball.- Pero esto todavía no se acabó, ve Servine.-

La trampa de rocas se activó causándole daño a Servine. Onix preparó su cola para atacar, esperando ordenes de su entrenador.

COLA DE HIERRO!-

RAYO SOLAR A TODO PODER!-

Al colisionar, Onix fue arrastrado por el ataque, dejándolo encastrado en el muro del gimnasio, obviamente fuera de combate.

Muchas gracias por tu arduo trabajo.- devolviéndolo a su pokeball.- Ten es tuya, la medalla Roca.- dijo arrojándole la medalla.

Gracias por el combate.- Le agradeció antes de irse.

Yendo por la ruta 3 hasta llegar al Monte Luna, se encontró con todo tipo de entrenadores, dándole aun mas experiencia para su próximo encuentro de gimnasio.

Creo que nos perdimos.-

 _"Debiste traer el mapa de la cueva que te dio la enfermera Joy"_.-Le regaño Servine.

 _"Eso te pasa por idiota"_.- Era turno de que que Ekans hablara.

Gracias, Ekans.- Volteó la cabeza de manera ofendida.- Igual si tenemos suerte, tal vez encontremos un Onix.-

 _"A qué viene esa obsesión por las serpientes"_.- Pregunto Ekans.

Mis padres dijeron que de pequeño un seviper entro en la habitación donde dormía y me raptó, estuvieron una semana buscando y cuando me hallaron, me vieron jugando con un grupo de pokemon serpientes, entre ellas me dijeron que estaba seviper, arbok, ekans y toda la línea evolutiva de snivy. Todas en un mismo lugar, obviamente mis padres estaban sorprendidos.- dejando impresionados a sus compañeros.- Y bueno en ese entonces todavía no me habían puesto un nombre, creo que tenía 2 semanas de nacido, pero bueno al final se decidieron por Takumi, que se escribe con los caracteres 卓巳 y significa "eminente, serpiente".- dijo terminando de relatar su historia.- Pero bueno aun sin eso me siguen encantando los pokemon serpiente.

 _"Ya veo, es una historia muy interesante"_.- Dijo Servine muy divertida.

Avanzando por el Monte Luna escucharon un grito...

AUXILIO!- se oía como el grito de una chica.- Estoy atascada en unas rocas.-

Ya voy!- Gritó Takumi antes de ir a socorrerla.

Al llegar podía ver como su pierna derecha estaba enterrada bajo una rocas. Y claro también a la hermosa adolescente que estaba ahí, era castaña con el cabello atado con cierto parentesco con el de la profesora Juniper, llevaba una falda rosa y una blusa celeste que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, y unas sandalias blancas.

Ekans cava por debajo de ella.-

Al seguir sus ordenes, por debajo de la chica se partió el suelo cayendo las rocas que estaban sobre ella, antes de que se cayera Servine la sujeto de la cintura y la trajo hacia ella.

Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

Si, muchas gracias por salvarme.- Se abalanzo sobre él y le abrazó.

Mirando su pierna se dio cuenta que estaba con una herida infectada. Se agacho frente a ella para que se subiera en su espalda.

Esta bien, no pasa nada.- al mover su pierna mostró incomodidad. Éste en respuesta la alzo en forma de princesa.

Entonces te llevaré así.-

Y así siguieron hasta salir del monte, claro que fueron guiados por las instrucciones de la chica.

Por fin!- gritando al cielo después de una larga caminata.

Tan pesada soy.- Dijo de manera burlona a su salvador.

No tanto, solo te falta un poco de ejercicio.- ésta le respondió pellizcándole la mejilla derecha.-Auch, lo lamento.-

Al llegar a Ciudad Celeste, fueron a un hospital para que la trataran de inmediato.

Señorita, todo esta bien solo necesita hacer reposo por un día o dos.- Le hablaba el doctor que la atendió.

Gracias por todo, sabe dónde esta el chico que vino conmigo?-

Dijo que iría al centro pokemon.-

Saliendo del hospital fue caminando para el CP en busca de Takumi, al llegar se vio una enorme explosión proveniente del área de entrenamiento. Al entrar al CP le pregunta a la enfermera por un joven rubio que tenía consigo un Ekans shiny, al instante le reconoció y le dijo que estaba en el área de combates.

Luego de llegar encontró a Takumi luchando contra dos chicas al mismo tiempo...

Nidoqueen usa machada.- dijo la chica 1

Nidoking, mega cuerno.- dijo la chica 2

Ekans ácido a los pies de Nidoking, Servine hoja aguda contra Nidoqueen.-

El suelo por debajo de Nidoking se derritió y cayó, quedando con su cuerno clavado en el suelo sin poder sacarlo. Servine y Nidoqueen quedaron igualadas en fuerza sin poder tomar terreno, hasta que la presión entre ataques acabo en una explosión que las termino separando.

Terminemos con esto, Servine rayo solar. Ekans excavar!-

Nidoqueen protege a Nidoking con protección.-

Nidoking usa refuerzo.-

Gracias a esa combinación, ambos gemelos sobrevivieron a la colisión.

Vaya no me lo esperaba.- sorprendido de que tales monstruos lleven movimientos defensivos.

No te lo esperabas no es así.- La chica 1 guiñándole un ojo.

Nidoking logró zafar su cuerno, dejando a los pokemon gemelos listos para contraatacar.

Nosotros también sabemos algunos trucos, Ekans ácido y luego cavar. Servine malicioso y luego rayo solar.-

Nidoking usa derribo en Ekans.-

Nidoqueen hiperrayo.-

Entre Nidoking y Ekans al cruzar ataques, sólo la víbora sobrevivió. Mientras tanto Nidoqueen ganó en ataque especial, dándole de lleno a Servine.

Vamos onee-chan, demuéstrale quien manda.- Animó la chica 2.

Era una batalla muy dispareja para Takumi, Ekans estaba en sus ultimas por librar batalla con Nidoking, mientras que Nidoqueen no había recibido tanto daño. Sólo le quedaba ir con todo.

COLA DE HIERRO/ SUPER PUÑO!- Ordenaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos pokemon se golpeaban sin parar, pero que tenía la ventaja era Ekans debido que a su cuerpo no era fácil atinarle golpes en comparación a Nidoqueen, ella los recibía todos. Siguieron así hasta que...

Aléjate de él, y usa el hiperrayo-

Salta sobre ella y enroscala.-

Nidoqueen había que dado atrapado por Ekans sin poder moverse.

Cúbrela con ácido.- En consecuencia la defensa de ella había bajado.- Sigue hasta el final!.-

Nidoqueen había caído...

La victoria era de Ekans.

Bien hecho Ekans!.- Exclamo mientras estrangulaba a la serpiente en un gran abrazo.

Ah, bien hecho Nidoqueen, mereces un descanso.- La devolvió a su pokeball y fu hasta Takumi a darle un beso de la victoria la mejilla derecha, cosa que no se esperó.-No pierdas hasta nuestra revancha.-

No lo haré tenlo por seguro.- Y se despidió de las chicas, se iba a ir donde la chica lisiada pero...

Ah hola, justo iba a ir a verte luego de curar a mis pokemon.-

Se ve que la pasabas muy con esas chicas.- Bufó mirando para otro lado.

La verdad es que sí, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una pelear tan difícil.-

Luego del "malentendido" fueron juntos a curar a sus pokemon.

Enfermera Joy podría darnos dos habitaciones.- Preguntó Takumi.

Lamento decirle que ya no me quedan habitaciones disponible.- Dijo tristemente la enfermera.

Oh vaya, está bien, gracias.-

Volviendo con la celosa...

Dijo que ya no le quedaban habitaciones.-

En serio, ahora donde vamos a dormir.- Lloraba chistosamente.

En eso Takumi le dijo que le siguiera, hasta que llegaron a un Hotel 5 estrellas.

En lo que ella se queda mirando y con una sonrisa nerviosa le pregunta:

Qué hacemos aquí?-

Vamos a dormir aquí.- Dijo simplemente.

Pp pero este sitio no es muy caro?!- grito sorprendida al ver el precio de la estadía, una noche: 500.000$(pokedólares).

Para nada.- Ladeo la cabeza como si no entendiera nada.

Al entrar una recepcionista les atendió.

Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?, jóvenes.-

Nos podría dar dos habitaciones, si es tan amable.-

Tiene como pagar?.- Pregunto desconfiando de chico a ella.

En eso Takumi le entrega una tarjeta negra, que hace los ojos de la recepcionista y de la chica salten completamente.

Por favor preparen una habitación para los jóvenes!- en eso la servidumbre los llevo a una habitación.

Mientras tanto la recepcionista llamó al dueño de la tarjeta para saber si no era robada.

En la región de Alola...

Si?- escuchaba lo que le decían por teléfono.- Es un chico rubio con el pelo hasta los hombro y lleva una pulsera negra?- esperando la respuesta.- Sí es mi hijo, tiene permiso de usar la tarjeta.-en eso cuelga y vuelve a lo suyo.

Quién era cariño?- Dijo una mujer rubia con un esbelto cuerpo mientras apoyaba sus enormes atributos en la espalda de su "cariño".

Era una recepcionista de ese lujoso hotel en Ciudad Celeste, al parecer se sorprendió de que Takumi tuviera en su poder la tarjeta negra que le diste.- le respondió mientras miraba el hermoso cielo azul de aquella región.

Sabía que tenía que darle una común pero estaba preocupada ya que no sabe mucho sobre el dinero.-

Eres demasiado preocupona.- Menciono antes de besar a su mujer.

Qué esperabas? es mi único hijo, y debido al trabajo no podemos tener otro.- Se defendió de la acusación de su cariño.

Renuncia a tu puesto, no lo necesitamos.- le propuso mientras le manoseaba la entrepierna.

No puedo, es mi deber como campeona de Sinnoh.- finalizó la invicta campeona, Cynthia Shirone.

Gustosa por el toque de su amado, empezó a hacerle lo mismo.

Volviendo con Takumi...

En la misma habitación con Takumi, ella se sentía nerviosa. Estaban en completo silencio, hasta que ella decidió hablar primera.

H H hasta ahora no me has dicho tu nombre.- le dijo sumamente nerviosa.

Mmm... es cierto, soy Takumi, mucho gusto.- le dijo sonriendo apenado por haberse olvidado de ello hasta ahora.

Que lindo nombre, me llamo Tsubasa, el placer es mío.-

Te gustan los pokemon?-

si, bastante, soy fanática de los tipo volador.-

De pronto se abre, entrando la recepcionista les indicó que sus habitaciones estaban listas.

Luego de todo el asunto de la tarjeta, Takumi y Tsubasa fueron al gimnasio de la cuidad a retar al líder.

Al llegar, se encontraron con el gimnasio cerrado con un cartel en la puerta diciendo:- "El gimnasio estará en mantenimiento hasta nuevo aviso".

Tienes que estar bromeando, ya quería mi medalla.- dijo decepcionado.

Qué haremos hasta entonces?- le preguntó nuestra bella lesionada.

Según la enfermera Joy, hoy se celebrará un torneo de parejas en el Cabo Celeste.-dijo medio pensativo.- Que te parece?.-

Eh? Pero en ese torneo no sólo participan parejas románticas.- dijo mientras tomaba sus mejillas con sus manos y ladeaba la cabeza para todos lados.

No lo creo, esas hermanas con la que peleé antes dijeron que iban a participar.- Recordando aquellas chicas que casi le dan una paliza.- Entonces... vamos?-

Mmm... me parece bien.-

Y así ambos partieron hacía el Cabo Celeste.

Vaya si que hay mucha gente.-

Y que lo digas.-

Luego, de una rato ambos se registraron en el torneo. Y el torneo ya estaba por comenzar. Viendo la tabla, los encuentros ya estaban decididos, cada pareja seleccionó un nombre al registrase.

1er Pareja de enamorados vs pareja brillante

2do pareja juvenil vs pareja de infantes

3er pareja luna vs pareja zafiro

4to pareja quetzalcoatl(Takumi y Tsubasa) vs pareja chocante

5to pareja marina vs pareja karateca

6to pareja normal vs pareja gemelas

Y así los encuentros empezaron...

1er encuentro: Ana/Jean vs Luján/Joaquín

Ve rapidash.- Ana.

Ve tyranitar.- Jean. Al enviarlo al campo su habilidad se activó.

Ve magmar.-Luján.

Ve blastoise.- Joaquín.

Llamarada/hiperrayo.- Ana y Jean ordenaron al mismo tiempo.

Llamarada/hidro bomba.- Luján y Joaquín ordenaron al mismo tiempo.

La colisión de ataques llegó dejando solo a Blastoise en pie.

2do encuentro: Sasha/Jimmy vs Miranda/Aaron

Ve fearow.- mando Sasha.

Ve pidgeot.- mando Jimmy.

Ve pichu.- mando Miranda.

Adelante eelektross.- mando Aaron.

Pichu danza lluvia.- acatando la orden en el campo empezó a llover.

Eelektross vencelos con truenos.- el ataque fue tan poderoso que dejo K.O a sus oponentes.

Imposibleee perdidos contra unos mocosos que todavía usan pañales.- Se fue llorando siendo consolada por su novio.

Si lo hicimos!- los infantes victoreaban muy contentos.

3Er encuentro: Miriam/Roberto vs Emilia/Subaru.

Ve blaziken.- mando Miriam.

Ve sceptile.- mando Roberto.

Ve swampert.- mando Emilia.

Ve walrein.- mando Subaru.

Los pokemon empezaron a pelear, obviamente la velocidad de blaziken y sceptile era superior gracias ella provocaron una gran cantidad de daño. Dando por concluido la pelea para ellos.

4To encuentro: Tsubasa/Takumi vs Alexis/Jaden

Adelante Ekans.-

Da lo mejor de ti swablu.-

yo te elijo, Kirlia.-

Beheeyem presentate.-

Ekans usa toxico en Beheeyem.-

Beheeyem detenlo con psíquico.-

Swablu haz que pierda la concentración con tornado.-

Kirlia rayo en swablu.-

Ekans se dirigía hacia Beheeyem para envenenarlo pero fue detenido por su psíquico. Swablu aleteó sus alas para crear un tornado que mantuviera ocupado a Beheeyem para su mala suerte Liria le había arrojado una descarga eléctrica que le dejo aturdido. Ekans habiéndose librado de psíquico no perdió la oportunidad y envenenó a Beheeyem.

Ekans rápido usa cavar y ve hasta Kirlia .-

Kirlia atenta.-

La víbora habrá usado cavar pero no fue a por kirlia sino que fue a por Beheeyem dándole el golpe de gracia pero antes de caer...

Beheeyem mismo destino.-

Ambos cayeron. Tanto Takumi como Jaden los regresaron a su pokeball, no sin antes dar las gracias por su esfuerzo.

Bueno parece que todo depende de ti Tsubasa/Alexis.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Bien.- Respirando profundo.-Vamos con todo, Swablu golpe aéreo.-

rayo.-

swablu esquivaba lo ataques de Kirlia con gran habilidad, dándole una gran cantidad de golpes, estaba a punto de ganar. Pero...

Kirlia detenla con las manos!-

Increíblemente lo había logrado, le tenía justo en sus manos...

Kirlia usa rayo!-

swablu quedo fuera de combate luego de recibir tremendo ataque a tan corta distancia.

El torneo de parejas había terminado para ellos...

Realmente perdimos.- dijo suspirando Takumi.

Lo siento fue mi culpa.- agachando la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

No fue tuya, fue mía. No debí confiarme, pero la verdad solo entre al torneo para divertirme, y lo hice gracias a ti.-sonriéndole.

De verdad?- pregunto queriendo confirmar lo que dijo.

Sí.- Dándole su sonrisa mas sincera.

Gracias.- un poco sonrojada.

Con el transcurso del tiempo el torneo había llegado a su fin. Dejando como ganadores a la pareja infantil, cómo llegaron hasta la final? Eso es historia para otro momento.

To be continued...


	4. Ahora es cuando la cosa se pone seria!

Ahora es cuando la cosa se pone seria!

Tras la derrota del torneo que se llevó acabo en Ciudad Celeste, Takumi y Tsubasa decidieron ir al gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín.

Al llegar al CP, encontraron a la enfermera Joy corriendo con Chansey de acá para allá atendiendo a una gran cantidad de pacientes que estaban con serias lesiones.

Por qué los pokemon están en ese estado?.- Takumi le pregunto con una mirada seria a Joy.

Se debe al líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, nunca se contiene con sus retadores.- Dijo mientras suspiraba debido a todo el trabajo que le dejaba.

Qué tan fuerte es?- pregunto con una sonrisa emocionada.

Pues, no ha sido derrotado derrotado en combate desde hace un año.- Aquella declaración levanto aun mas los ánimos de Takumi.

Luego de la pequeña charla con la enfermera Joy fueron a un hospital general para que vieran la pierna de Tsubasa.

Tu pierna ya esta bien señorita.- dijo mientras le retiraba las vendas que hacían presión en la antigua herida.

Muchas gracias doctor.- dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia.

No hay de que señorita.-

Doctor, sabe que tipo de pokemon usa el líder de esta ciudad?-Pregunto Takumi debido a que se le olvidó preguntarle sobre aquello a Joy.

El Teniente Surge usa pokemon de tipo eléctrico.-

Disculpe las molestias.- dijeron antes de irse para el gimnasio.

Al llegar se encontraron con un sujeto vestido de soldado que llevaba unas gafas de sol en la entrada del gimnasio.

Qué se les ofrece pequeños?.- pregunto el sujeto.

Quisiera retar al líder de este gimnasio, por favor.-

Entonces, síganme.-

El sujeto los guío hasta llegar a Surge.

Y estos bebés?- pregunto el teniente a su primer oficial.

El chico viene a retarlo por su medalla, señor.- declaró de forma respetuosa.

Así que es eso, bien chico será mejor que no me hagas perder el tiempo.-

Tras aquella declaración Takumi y Surge estaban sus lados respectivos del campo de batalla, esperando que el árbitro de la señal para comenzar.

Esta será una pelea por la Medalla Trueno. Cada uno usará tres pokemon, sólo el retador podrá sustituir y no se permiten el uso de medicamentos en el combate.-Tras decir eso, arrojó una moneda al aire.- al Teniente le toca sacar primero.-

Ve voltorb.-

Así que voltorb, bien iré con Servine, adel_.- No llegó a sacar a Servine porque Ekans de había salido de su pokeball.

 _"Yo iré y acabaré con todos"_.- declaró la víbora amarilla.

Está bien como quieras.- se rindió Takumi

Voltorb giro bola ya.- salió girando a toda velocidad directo contra Ekans.

Antes de que Takumi pudiera dar una orden, Ekans saltó directo sobre voltorb y le estrello su cola de hierra enterrándolo contra el suelo.

Luego Ekans uso toxico, y lo remató con venoshock.

Surge viendo el estado de su pokemon decidió usar autodestrucción, todo el campo fue arrasado por la explosión. Lo único que quedó en el campo era un cráter con un debilitado voltorb en el.

Dónde quedó Ekans?.- se preguntó Surge.

Todos miraban el campo buscando a Ekans, unos segundos después salió por debajo del suelo completamente ileso.

Ya veo se salvo con excavar.- Surge estaba impresionado con el rendimiento de aquella víbora.

Te juzgué mal chico, no me vas a hacer perder el tiempo para nada.- dijo mientras regresaba a voltorb a su pokeball.

Gracias.- le respondió nervioso.- (aunque no hice nada).- pensaba algo angustiado.

 _"Quién sigue?!"_.- Ekans preguntaba impaciente.

(Qué le pasará a Ekans?).- se preguntaba preocupado por él.

Adelante magneton y usa Rayo.-

Magneton liberó electricidad de su cuerpo, que fue directo a Ekans, provocándole mucho daño. Ekans se fue bajo tierra para evitar mas ataques, saliendo le encestó un cabezazo a magneton, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Ekans saltó y cargo una cola de hierro para rematarlo pero...

Bomba imán!-

Acto seguido magneton fue rodeado por una esferas de metal que fueron disparadas hacía Ekans, que lo distanció de él.

Levantate y usa onda trueno.-

Magneton se logro levantar, cubierto con estática se chocó contra Ekans provocando que quedara paralizado.

Ekans furioso por no haber podido esquivar el ataque fue bajo tierra y salió por detrás de magneton encestándole una cola de hierro con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo fuera de combate.

Regresa.- devolviéndolo a su pokeball, soltó a su siguiente pokemon.- Vamos con todo Raichu.-

 _RAI RAI!_.- rugió a todo pulmón para corresponder a su maestro.

 _"Así que dices que vas a aplastarme, adelante. Ven y demuéstralo!"_ \- Ekans le retó.

Raichu COLA DE HIERRO!-

Ekans no se que sucede contigo pero demuéstrale que nadie puede contra ti!- Le animó Takumi a Ekans.

Tanto Raichu como Ekans chocaros sus colas, peleando como si fueran espadachines, Raichu demostraba que tenía mejor control sobre el movimiento cola de hierro.

Raichu, acabalo con trueno!.-

Ekans alejate de él y usa ácido!-

Raichu cubrió su cuerpo con electricidad y le arrojó un poderoso trueno de gran tamaño. Ekans iba a cavar para evadir el ataque pero no pudo moverse por la parálisis que le había dejado magneton, recibiendo el trueno completamente.

Ekans trató de levantarse pero cayó rendido.

Gracias por tu duro trabajo.- regresándolo a su pokeball y preparando la próxima.- Ve Servine.-

Velocidad extrema ahora!-

Hoja aguda.-

Raichu embistió la hoja aguda de Servine y la mandó a volar.

(La fuerza de Raichu es superior).- pensó impresionado por su fuerza.

COLA DE HIERRO!-

Servine atrapalo con látigo sepa.-

Servine detuvo el ataque atrapando a Raichu por su cola, y ésta empezó a azotarlo con el suelo repetidas veces.

Raichu trueno!-

Mierda! Servine arrojalo!-

Servine recibió el ataque y no podía soltarlo debido a que la electricidad la dejó pegada a él. Una vez detenido el trueno le soltó.

Raichu hiperrayo!-

Servine rayo solar!-

Ambas vigas de energía luchaban por ganar terreno.

Ninguno quería ceder.

Ambos querían llevarse la victoria para sus respectivos entrenadores.

Pero...

Servine no pudo aguantar el estar mantenido de pie debido al daño recibido por trueno, cayendo de rodillas, el rayo solar se había desviado hacía la derecha, permitiéndole al hiperrayo seguir de largo y llevarse puesto a Servine.

Ella al recibir ese haz de energía cayó rendida.

Gracias Servine.- la regresó, no podía hacer otra cosa. Se quedó mirando al suelo, él había perdido.

Qué sucede? No vas a enviar tu siguiente pokemon?- Surge pregunto curioso a la actitud del chico.

Yo pierdo, no me quedan más pokemon. Lo lamento.- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

Así que pensabas que podrías vencerme con sólo dos pokemon. Je je ja ja ja!- el Teniente había estallado en risas por aquella declaración.- Ay chico eres muy divertido.- cambiando un poco su actitud le dice.- Bien has pedido, si quieres volver a retarme tendrás que traer otro pokemon contigo.- finalizo dándole otra oportunidad.

No esta enojado?-

Si no me hubieses dado una pelea como esa, ahora mismo no estarías de pie respirando.- sentenció antes de regresar a su Raichu para que descansara.- Te estaré esperando, Jeff muéstrales la salida.-

Con eso dicho el sujeto de lentes ahora revelado como Jeff, el primer oficial del Teniente Surge, los llevó fuera del gimnasio.

Una vez afuera...

Ya escuchaste al Teniente, ve y consigue a otro pokemon.- le dijo a Takumi antes de cerrar las puertas del gimnasio.

Que lastima casi ganabas.- Tsubasa le dijo para consolarlo.

Gracias por tratar de levantarme el anime.- dijo agradecido.

Con ello partieron al CP para tratar a Ekans y Servine.

Luego de que la enfermera Joy curara sus pokemon, Takumi estaba por iniciar una conversación con Ekans...

Por qué tuviste esa actitud en la batalla con Surge.-

 _" Se debe a lo del Cabo Celeste"_.-

Fue porque perdimos?-

 _"No y sí, no me gustó haber caído y haberle dejado todo el trabajo a mi compañero, perdimos porque fui débil"_.-

No es así, perdimos porque no sabíamos nada de nuestros oponentes.-

 _"No puedo aceptar perder, no más"_.-

Por qué?-

 _"En todo el tiempo que he vivido, varios humanos han querido tenerme solo por ser diferente, debido a ello vi como mi manada original fue asesinada frente a mí"_.-

Cómo sucedió algo así?!-

 _"Unos cazadores vinieron a por mí, entrando a nuestro territorio, matando todo lo que se metiera en su camino"_.-

Lograste huir de ellos?-

 _"Sí, fue gracias a Arbok y a Weezing, eran los lideres de la manada. Ellos se hicieron cargo de esos cazadores permitiéndonos huir a mí y al resto"_.-

Flashback

Habiendo llegado los cazadores, la manada de ekans y koffings, se habían puesto en alerta.

Estos cazadores enviaron Tyranitar, Aggron y Golbat tras el Ekans shiny, pero la manada no permitirían que se lo llevaran.

Tyranitar destroza a esas lombrices- sentenció el dueño del lagarto derriba montañas.

Antes de que el hiperrayo de Tyranitar llegara a los Ekans, un Weezing se había puesto frente a ellos usando protección.

De repente apareció un Arbok que utilizó toxico en Tyranitar.

Aggron foco resplandor en arbok ahora!-

Antes de que pudiera disparar, Weezing salió volando con cabezazo dándole en el mentón provocando que el foco resplandor fuera hacía Tyranitar.

Malditos! A TODOS LOS GOLBAT, BOLA SOMBRA A ELLOS!-

Weezing detuvo el bombardeo con su protección, permitiendo que arbok usara mirada deslumbrante en ellos.

Tyranitar/Aggron hiperrayo.-

Golbat viento cortante.-

Sin poder hacer nada el ataque le dio a todos en la manada.

Tyranitar terremoto.-

Aquel ataque acabo con todos.

Golbat mata a esas lombrices.-

Cada golbat bajo y uso gigadrenado en un koffing o ekans.

Bien lacayos vayan por el ekans shiny.-

Señor que hacemos con Arbok y Weezing?-

Eliminalos, no necesitamos basura.-

Antes de que pudieran poner sus manos en Ekans, arbok saltó sobre ellos y los roció con ácido, dándoles su muerte.

Weezing usó hiperrayo en el dueño de Aggron, matándolo en el acto. Una vez muerto Aggron atacó al dueño de Tyranitar con foco resplandor y luego destruyó su pokeball.

Tyranitar al estar libre empezó a atacar a todos los cazadores junto a Aggron, iban a vengarse por todos esos días de esclavitud.

 _"Síguenos Ekans"_.- Arbok le pidió a su forma preevolutiva.

En eso llegaron a un río que parecía no tener fin.

 _"Huye por aquí, en este río llegaras a Kanto, el lugar de origen de nuestra especie"_.-

 _"Qué harán ustedes?"_.- casi no podía hablar por todo lo acontecido.

 _"Acabaremos con los cazadores"_.- respondió Weezing

 _" Me quedaré a ayudarlos"_.-

 _"NO! Debes marcharte!"_.-

 _"Esta bien"_.- dijo mientras trataba de no llorar pero fue detenido por Arbok.

 _"Sólo una cosa, no debes de desconfiar de todos los humanos"_.-

 _"POR QUE DEBERÍA?"_.-

 _"Alguna vez nosotros fuimos pokemon de entrenadores, ellos dieron su vida por nosotros, eran cobardes pero aun así no dudaron de poner nuestras vidas sobre la de ellos. Nunca los vamos a olvidar"_.- Dijo Arbok con melancolía en sus palabras.

Tras ese discurso cada quien partió a su camino.

Fin del flashback

Ya veo, pero no tendrás que preocuparte por eso nunca mas, ahora estas conmigo y con Servine.- Declaro con firmeza.

 _"Aun así yo no quiero ser mas débil, quiero ser el mas fuerte del mundo!"_.-

Lo serás, te convertiré en el numero 1 en el mundo, lo juro en nombre del mismísimo Arceus y de todos los legendarios.- Declaró con orgullo.

 _"Es una promesa!"_.- Finalizo Ekans.

Con eso dicho la historia de Ekans y Takumi acaba de comenzar...

To be continued...


	5. Los problemas recién comienzan

Los problemas recién comienzan

Tras la charla con Ekans, Takumi y Tsubasa fueron al puerto de Ciudad Carmín para pescar...

Wow es un hermoso puerto, no lo crees Takumi?- Mencionó maravillada.

Si también lo creo.- con algo de indiferencia.

Luego de una pequeña charla con el viejo dueño de la tienta de pesca, ellos se hicieron con un par de supercañas a buen precio, no sin antes infartarlo con la tarjeta negra de Takumi.

Al arrojar sus hilos, empezaron a esperar a que picara.

Takumi, qué usaste de cebo?-

Use un caramelo que me había dado mi padre antes de salir de viaje.-

Tu padre eh, qué es lo que hace para ganarse la vida?- Pregunto interesada debido a aquella tarjeta, no por interés en su dinero claro, sino por que tal vez sea hijo de un mafioso o algo parecido.

No se muy bien cual sea su profesión pero lo he visto enfrentarse en batallas pokemon con distintos maestros campeones, y claro he escuchado ciertas veces sus conversaciones con la policía internacional así que tal vez sea un político.- dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Si ha enfrentado maestros campeones, él no será uno?!-

Sería imposible recuerda que en sólo Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos hay liga pokemon.-

Entonces no será un Maestro pokemon o un miembro de la élite 4?!-

La segunda es imposible, conozco el nombre todos ellos, y sobre lo primero tal vez pueda serlo, he visto a mi padre patearle el trasero a Steven y a Lance en combate.-

En serio?, es increíble!.- pensando en si hubiera una persona capaz de hacer tal hazaña, sólo se le ocurría una.- Takumi por casualidad como te apellidas?-

Mi nombre completo es Takumi Ketchum.- al finalizar Tsubasa se cayó de trasero y muy nerviosa empezó a decir algo.

Tu pa padre es A Ash Ketchum el campeón invicto del Torneo de Campeones?!- Pregunto, no mas bien grito.

Sí así se llama mi padre pero no sabía que haya hecho algo así.- En eso saca su pokegear y llama al parecer su padre.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Alola...

Una belleza rubia se levantaba completamente desnuda, luego de haber pasado una noche con su amado, iba para el baño hasta que escuchó sonar el video holomisor. Antes ir a contestar se puso una bata blanca, al contestar la llamada y ver quien era...

Takumi querido como has estado?!- Pregunto emocionada de saber como estaba su retoño luego de no haberle visto en tanto tiempo.

Volviendo al puerto Carmín...

Hola mamá, he estado bien, gracias.- dijo de forma feliz al ver a su madre en tanto tiempo.

A que llamas querido?-

Quería preguntarte sobre papá, me entere de que es el campeón invicto del Torneo de campeones.-

Hasta ahora te enteras, realmente eres tan despistado como tu padre.- Dijo de manera divertida.

Así que realmente lo es.- Mientras ellos hablaban, Tsubasa los veía desde atrás con la boca abierta. Pero no pasó desapercibida por la rubia.

Y quién es esa linda chica que esta detrás tuyo.- preguntaba con cierto tono de acusación.

Ah? Ella es Tsubasa, una amiga que conocí en el Monte Lunar.-

Al parecer tu amiguita esta impresionada de verme.- dijo divertida.

Ven Tsubasa, presentate.-

H hola, mucho gusto soy Tsubasa.-

je je, el placer es mío.-

Usted en verdad es la campeona de Sinnoh?-

Si lo soy, me llamo Cynthia Shirona.-

No puedo creerlo, es raro muy raro no sabía que la campeona de Sinnoh estuviera casada o que tuviera un hijo.- Mencionó sorprendida.

Y no fue fácil, la prensa es muy escurridiza.-

Pero si no recuerdo mal no había un rumor de que el campeón de campeones osea Ash Ketchum salía con la mundialmente famosa modelo Elesa?!- al decir eso la mirada de Cynthia se oscureció.- Dije algo horrible, no?- ella se maldecía por dentro.

No, no es nada malo es sólo que es difícil de explicar.- dijo de manera calmada.

Su marido la engañó?- otra vez lo había hecho, ella quería golpearse.

EH? No, no es eso tampoco, es que ,como decirlo , ella es una de las mujeres de mi marido.- dijo de manera avergonzada.

Eh?- la mirada de Tsubasa había perdido la luz.

Mi marido es polígamo, pero no es su culpa es en realidad nuestra, todas nosotras lo decidimos.- Dijo completamente colorada.

Ya veo, Takumi viene de una familia complicada.- Dijo de una forma algo tenebrosa.

(Creo que piensa que somos una de esas familias pervertidas, no la culpo.)- pensaba la rubia.

Esta bien es duro asimilar algo así, pero como es que nadie en el mundo sabe de eso.- pregunto súper curiosa.

Contactos muy buenos, podría decirse.-

Ya veo.-

Y una cosa.- dijo mientras señalaba para que se acercara al pokegear.- Estas aprobada para ser la novia de mi hijo.- le dijo en susurro.

Eh! No, no somos eso, de verdad.- se había sonrojado tanto que parecía un tomate.

Está bien, Tsubasa fue un placer conocerte, Takumi no olvides llamar más seguido, sí?. Hasta luego.- con eso ella colgó.

Volviendo en algún lugar de Alola...

Un hombre alto, de tez morena, con un par de z en las mejillas, salía de la ducha e iba directo a su habitación para ver a su mujer.

No está. Donde habrá ido?.- Buscándola, la encontró sentada frente al holomisor mientras se frotaba la sien.- Sucede algo querida?.- preguntó preocupado.

Umm? No es nada cariño, es solo que Takumi llamó recién.-

Le sucedió algo?!-

No, nada cariño es solo que quería preguntar si habías ganado el torne de campeones.-

Ese hijo mío.- dijo mientras se levantaba luego de caer de espaldas por tal noticia.

Bueno, lo único importante sería que conoció una bella chica.- dijo con cierta alegría, se imagina rodeada de un montón de nietos.

A sí, bueno sacó tu atractivo después de todo.- dijo mientras le daba unos masajes en los hombros a su esposa.

Y él salió completamente despistado como tú.- dijo de manera divertida mientras recibía ese relajante masaje.

Tienes ganas de hacerlo otra vez?- le susurró al oído.

Todas la veces que quieras, soy toda tuya siempre y cuando no estorbes en mi trabajo.- dijo de manera provocativa.

Así que tu trabajo está antes que yo eh?- Al decir eso la levanto de la cintura y la levanto al estilo de princesa.- Ahora veremos si querrás volver luego de lo que te haré.- Tras decir eso se la llevó a la habitación donde la dejaría muerta.

Volviendo al puerto...

Siguen sin picar.- Se quejaba Takumi.

Se supone que hay que tener paciencia.- le replicó Tsubasa.

Siguieron así por hora y media hasta que la línea de Tsubasa era arrastrada.

Al parecer tengo uno y es grande!- decía mientras trataba de subir la línea.

Vamos con fuerza.- le alentaba Takumi.

Al tirar la línea salió un ducklett.

Qué hace un ducklett en Kanto!?- pregunto de forma sorprendida Takumi.

No lo sé pero lo voy a atrapar.- acto seguido sacó un swellow.- Golpe aéreo.-

Swellow sacó de órbita a ducklett, luego Tsubasa sacó una pokeball y se la arrojó, giró una tres veces hasta que quedó atrapado.

Bien hecho Tsubasa.- le felicito.

Gracias, a ti también swellow.- éste le grazno en señal de aceptación antes de que le devolviera a su pokeball.

Pasaron dos horas sin que a Takumi le saliera algo, ya había anochecido así que volvieron al CP.

No tuve nada de suerte hoy.- dijo mientras suspiraba.

 _"La siguiente tendrás mejor suerte"_.- Dijo Servine tratando de animarlo.

Gracias Servine.-

 _"Buenas noches"_.- dijo Ekans dejando sorprendido al resto.- _"Qué?"_.-

No es nada, es solo que nunca nos deseaste buenas noches antes.- Servine asintió sobre aquello.

 _"Sólo duérmanse"_.- ordeno la víbora sonrojado.

Al siguiente día Takumi y Tsubasa caminaban por la ciudad hasta llegar a una fuente. Se sentaron en una banca que estaba frente a la fuente.

Que pena que los pokemon no piquen este día.- dijo algo deprimido

No te preocupes Takumi, ya veras que mañana incluso podrás pescar un gyarados gigante.- dijo tratando de animarlo.

Por qué tenía que venir una tormenta!?-

Creo que nada levantará tu animo.- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Mientras comían un helado, fueron salpicados por detrás.

Quién fue?!- grito molesta Tsubasa.

En la fuente había un feebas morado, al parecer era el culpable. Antes de que Tsubasa pudiera quejarse, Takumi le había arrojado una pokeball. Al quedarse atrapado Takumi salió corriendo en dirección al CP, seguida por Tsubasa.

Al llegar Takumi le entregó la pokeball a Joy diciéndole que es urgente.

Que sucedió? Por que saliste corriendo?- decía de manera exhausta.

Feebas estaba herido.- declaró Takumi.

Cómo?- Pregunto ahora preocupada.

Feebas estaba sangrando.- dijo de manera preocupada.

No puede, pobrecito como crees que habrá sucedido?-

No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré.-

Pasó un tiempo hasta que la enfermera Joy les dijo que pasaran a la pecera donde estaba feebas.

Y cómo esta?- preguntaron preocupados.

Estaba muy mal estado, al parecer no había comido en días y estaba muy golpeado.-Declaro con cierta pena.- Dónde lo atrapaste?-

Lo atrape en una fuente de la ciudad, no muy lejos.-

Ya veo, entonces creo que las lesiones fueron hechas por los filtros anti grimers.- dedujo Joy.

Pero como llegó ahí?-

Debió ser por la tormenta en la costa, pokemon como magikarp y feebas tiendes a ser arrastrados por corrientes, terminando en piscinas y cualquier lugar que tenga vías acuáticas.- explicaba la enfermera.

Ya veo, cuando se mejorará?-

Trate sus heridas lo mejor que pude pero no creo que pueda volver a nadar como antes.- sentenció de la mejor manera que podía.

Ya... veo.- Tanto Tsubasa como Takumi estaban tristes por el pequeño feebas.

Piensas quedártelo.- pregunto Joy a Takumi.- Lo atrapaste para salvarlo, así que no es tu culpa. Si quieres podríamos dejarlo en un acuario de ciudad Celeste para que lo cuiden hasta que pueda volver a nadar.- propuso la enfermera.

No lo se. No quiero abandonarlo luego de haberlo capturado sin su permiso.-

Dijo mientras miraba la pecera donde descansaba feebas.

Ya veo esperaré a que tomes tu decisión.- luego de decir eso Joy se retiro del cuarto junto con Tsubasa, debían de darle espacio.

 _"Donde estoy?"_ \- se preguntaba feebas.

Estas en el CP.- respondió Takumi.

Feebas asustado se fue lo mas atrás posible, chocando con la pecera.

Ten cuidado te vas a volver a lastimar.- le avisó a feebas de manera preocupada.

 _"Como llegué aquí?"_.- se preguntaba mirando por todas partes.

Yo te traje, te encontré herido en una fuente de la ciudad.-

 _"Cómo puedes entenderme?!"_ \- pregunto sorprendida y asustada.

Según tengo entendido es porque tengo un vinculo aura con mi Servine, así que puedo hablar con todo pokemon que he atrapado.-

 _"Atrapado?! No puede ser! Otra vez me van a abandonar?!."_ feebas gritaba conmocionada.

Espera feebas tranquilizate.- una vez se tranquilizó Takumi le pregunta.- Que eso de que te voy a abandonar?-

 _"Mi entrenador me abandonó porque no podía evolucionar"_.-dijo mientras temblaba.- _"Dijo que si no podía evolucionar sólo era basura"_.- declaró mientras trataba de no estallar en llanto.

Pues ese sujeto era basura, como alguien se atreve a decir que otro es basura solo porque no puede lograr algo.- Takumi había estallado en ira. Los sentimientos de él, feebas por alguna razón lograba sentirlos.

 _"Tú estas preocupado por mí?"_.-

Por supuesto, ahora yo seré tu entrenador y amigo, yo no te obligaré a evolucionar.- Declaró con firmeza.- Te prometo que nunca te abandonaré.- juró Takumi.

Luego de aquello ambos se habían hecho amigos, conversaban como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre. Feebas le contó que su antiguo entrenador le abandono en una fuente de ciudad Azulona.

Takumi le juró que cuando le encontrara le daría un lección, tras decir eso, la puerta fue tocada y pasó la enfermera Joy para que respondiera a su pregunta anterior.

Yo seré su entrenador, no! Yo seré su amigo.- Joy ante la respuesta le sonrió y le dijo que para el tratamiento de feebas viera a cada enfermera de las ciudades que visite.

Luego de todo lo sucedido, fueron al parque de la ciudad para relajarse. Al llegar se encontraron dos chicos, uno de ellos peleaba usando un Venusaur y el otro un Milotic.

Milotic usa surf!- acto seguido el pokemon serpiente sirena creo una gran ola que montaba. Ésta se dirigía hacia venusaur.

Venusaur planta feroz!-

Ambos ataques chocaron pero Milotic había arrasado las raíces que se dirigían hacia ella, siguiendo con las olas le dio de lleno al sapo gigante dejándolo fuera de combate.

Gracias, gracias.- agradecía a la gente que le aplaudía por tal logro.

Con ellos ambos entrenadores se agradecieron por la pelea.

El chico que había ganado se acerco a Tsubasa y le regaló una rosa que sacó de su manga.

Una rosa para otra rosa.-

Gracias.- dijo Tsubasa con una gota en la cabeza.

Quién se cree que es?- dijo Takumi algo irritado sin saber por qué.

Ese sujeto es uno de los mas grandes entrenadores de pokemon de agua, Jack el magnífico, se dice que podría vencer al mismo Plubio en combate.- Le dijo una mujer que estaba al lado.- Soy una cazadora de talentos, mucho gusto.-

Yo soy Takumi, el placer es mío.- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Tras el haber conocido a Jack fueron al lado de una fuente donde ambos soltaron a sus pokemon.

En la fuente ducklett y feebas jugaban uno con el otro.

Swellow y swablu comían junto a Servine y Ekans.

 _"Yo lamento haber caído en nuestro encuentro"_.- Se disculpaba Ekans con Swablu.

 _"No deberías culparte fue mi culpa el haber perdido, podríamos haber ganado si no me hubiera confiado en mi fuerza."_ -

 _"No definitivamente fue mi culpa"_.- decía Ekans.

 _"Que tal si lo dejamos en que nadie tuvo la culpa"_.- declaro una tregua.

 _"Me parece bien"_.- finalizando la conversación siguieron con la comida.

Que te parece feebas, estar rodeados de amigos.- Le pregunto a feebas, sabiendo su historia gracias a Takumi. Éste le sonrió en respuesta.

Veo que le caes bien.- Takumi anuncio.

Se dice que tanto entrenador como pokemon sienten lo mismo.- dijo divertida.

Que significa eso?- dijo algo sonrojado.

(Gracias a ese Jack se que le intereso un poco a Takumi).- pensaba un feliz de conocer un poco los sentimientos de Takumi.-(y encima tengo la aprobación de su madre).- al pensar en eso se sonrojaba fuertemente.

Vaya pero si no es la linda chica del público?- con decir eso se acercó a ella.-Mucho gusto soy Jack el magnífico.- se presentó ante Tsubasa.

Cuando éste sujeto se acercó a ellos, feebas había gritado del miedo.

Feebas que te sucede?- Tsubasa le preguntó preocupada.

Jack al verle le hizo caso omiso.

Señorita me preguntaba si quería ir conmigo a tomar algo?- al terminar de hablar cayó contra el suelo debido al golpe que Takumi le encajo en la cara.

Tu! Maldito!.- dijo de manera fúrica al sujeto.- Por qué le hiciste eso a Feebas?- exigió de forma atemorizante.

De qué hablas? Yo no le hice a ese bicho- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Takumi le encajó una patada en la boca.

Te voy a aplastar!.- Antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue detenido por Tsubasa.- Suéltame! No vez que ese es el bastardo que dejó así a feebas?-

Por favor detente, si sigues un oficial podría llevarte!- trataba de calmar a Takumi antes de que algo malo pudiera suceder.

Ya veo, no se como te enteraste, pero si yo yo soy quien tiró a la mierda esa basura!- declaro con una sonrisa cínica.

Tu!- se zafó del agarre de Tsubasa e iba directo contra el pero fue detenido por los látigos sepa de Servine.

Si quieres pelear ve al torneo que se celebra en este parque a las 8pm.- luego de decir eso de fue con una sonrisa.

Tras el escándalo de la tarde, había mucha gente reunida para ver el torneo, la mayoría había venido por el rumor de que Jack asistiría y que éste había sido retado por un entrenador que le había golpeado por estar con su chica. Y la otra razón era por su líder de gimnasio Surge, se decía que participaría.

Pero no fue así.

El torneo se desarrolla en el parque de la ciudad, al parecer habían instalado 4 piscinas para que los concursantes pelearan ahí.

El torneo ya había iniciado y se habían decidido ya los combates.

Luego de que Takumi luchara en tres batallas, le tocó pelear con Jack.

Así que llegaste hasta aquí.- comento con burla Jack estando en la zona roja.

Pienso aplastarte.- finalizo Takumi estando en la zona verde.

Entrenadores envíen a su primer pokemon.- Anunció el arbitro para dar comienzo a la batalla.

Ve gorebyss.- Al traerlo el publico le ovacionaba.

Adelante Ekans.- Al salir utilizó intimidación en Gorebyss.

El entrenador de la zona verde tiene el primer movimiento.- Declaró el arbitro tras haber arrojado una moneda.

Ekans al agua!-

Gorebyss tras él.-

Ambos pokemon se zambulleron en el agua. Gorebyss de acercaba a su oponente.

Gorebyss cascada!- ordeno mientras hacía una pose.

Gorebyss se cubrió con energía azul y fue directo a Ekans.

Ekans cubre esta piscina con toxico.-

Sin lugar al que huir gorebyss quedó envenenado. Al verse sin otra cosa que hacer volvió a atacar con cascada.

Atento.- ordeno calmado.

Gorebyss se iba a estrella contra Ekans pero éste lo recibió con colo de hierro, terminó volando fuera del agua y cayó sobre una de las plataformas.

Gorebyss rayo de hielo!- grito desesperado.

Gorebyss congelo toda el agua de la piscina, sin dejar rastros de Ekans.

Excavar ahora!-

Ekans salió del hielo dándole un cabezazo a Gorebyss casi sin energías.

Gorebyss danza lluvia.-

En el campo había empezado a llover,de un momento a otro gorebyss se estrello contra Ekans usando cascada.

Nado Rápido!- dedujo Takumi.

Bingo! Gorebyss Hidro Bomba!-

excavar!-

Ekans había escapado por los pelos, Gorebyss esperaba a que saliera para darle con la hidro bomba. Ekans y le dio por la espalda con venoshock, dejando a Gorebyss fuera de combate.

Gorebyss ya no puede pelear, entrenador envíe a su siguiente pokemon.- Anunció el arbitro.

Regresa preciosa!- guardando a Gorebyss, preparó su siguiente pokeball.- Ve Lapras!-

Descansa Ekans.- le regreso a su pokeball.- Ve Servine!-

Lapras rayo de hielo!-

Servine esquivalo y malicioso!-

Lapras arrojo un haz de energía que congelaba todo a su paso, Servine esquivaba hasta llegar detrás de él y usar malicioso.

Lapras Neblina!-

Lapras se cubrió con una espesa niebla blanca para proteger sus estadísticas.

Hoja aguda!-

Rayo de hielo!-

Servine saltó directo a Lapras con hoja aguda, éste la congeló pero el trayecto fue directo hacía él, partiendo el hielo en su cabeza y luego Servine estando descongelada reanudo su ataque dándole otra vez en la cabeza.

Lapras frio polar!-

Al escuchar lanzo su ataque fulminante pero por los golpes en la cabeza su ataque dio hacía la izquierda de Servine sin darle ningún rasguño.

Terminalo con rayo solar.-

Servine arrojo el haz de energía en Lapras dejándolo fuera de combate.

Lapras ya no puede continuar, entrenador por favor envié a su ultimo pokemon.

Regresa!- devolvió a Lapras con ira.- Acabalos mi reina!- Envió a Milotic a pelear.

Acua cola!-

Servine sin previo aviso recibió el ataque y quedo atrapada en el torbellino de Milotic.

Rayo Solar!-

Manda a volar a esa rata lejos y luego usa surf.-

Milotic arrojo a Servine contra el suelo a una distancia de ocho metros y creo una ola la cual monto y se dirigió hacía Servine, ésta le arrojo un rayo solar que fue absorbida por la ola. Sin poder esquivarla quedó fuera de combate al ser aplastada por la ola.

Servine ya no puede continuar, entrenador por favor envíe a su próximo pokemon.- Declaro el arbitro.

Buen trabajo Servine.- Guardando su pokeball con Servine dentro.- Ve Ekans.-

Ekans regreso al campo arrojándole toxico a su oponente, envenenándolo en el acto.

Maldita basura como te atreves a ensuciar a mi reina?!- esto dejo callado al publicó.

Ekans demuéstrale quien es la basura!-

Ekans disparo venoshock, pero fue completamente congelado por el rayo de hielo de Milotic. Luego de ello Milotic uso acua cola para rematarlo.

Ekans quedó fuera de combate.

Que te parece mi reina?! Eh Mocoso!- se burlaba de Takumi.

Entrenador por favor envié a su ultimo pokemon.- Anuncio el arbitro.

Ya veo porque dicen que podrías ganarle a Plubio, regresa Ekans.- preparando su ultimo pokemon.- Ve feebas!-

Ante esta elección Jack estallo en risas.

Es en serio vas a usar esa mierda inservible contra mi reina? Estas completamente idiota.- declaro ofendido.

Feebas no es basura, ella es mi pokemon, ella es mi amiga!- feebas quería llorar antes aquellas palabras.

Entonces dile adiós esa cosa, Milotic usa Hidro Bomba!-

La hidro bomba le había dado de lleno a Feebas, sacándolo fuera del campo, iba a caer contra el suelo pero fue atrapado por Takumi.

No tienes que ser fuerte, ni hermosa, ni la mejor. Sólo tienes que ser mi amiga.- Le decía con una sonrisa a Feebas.

Ésta comenzó a brillar, su cuerpo se estiraba, empezaba a cambiar, no, ella estaba evolucionando.

MILOTIC!- Rugió Milotic en su nueva forma. Su cabello era de color celeste pastel, su cola era negra con escamas doradas y sus ojos eran de color celeste.

Ella parecía la reina del océano.

Lo único que te faltaba era confianza en ti misma.- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Maldito mocoso!- Llamo la atención de Takumi.- Milotic usa surf en ello!-

Milotic sin dudar se montó en la ola que creó y fue directo hacia Takumi y su Milotic.

La Milotic de Takumi saltó frente a la ola con un espejo de color rosado, que al chocar con la ola, todo el poder de la ola fue desviado contra la Milotic de Jack.

Aquella Milotic salió despedida contra suelo.

No puedes perder contra esa basura! Ve con acua cola!-

Levantándose con dificultad cargo su acua cola contra su oponente.

Ésta le respondió con el mismo ataque, al chocar la Milotic de Takumi había mandado a volar a su oponente dejándolo fuera de combate.

El ganador del encuentro es el entrenado de la zona verde, Takumi.-

Luego del encuentro Jack fue arrestado por la policía por lo que le había hecho a Feebas, perdón a Milotic, se preguntaran como y con que pruebas. Fácil gracias al invento del científico loco Colress, el poketraductor.

Con aquel artefacto obtuvieron el testimonio de Milotic, mas las pruebas hechas por la enfermera Joy y la supervisión de la oficial Jenny.

La final del torneo se decidió con Takumi y un entrenador de pokemon de tipo fuego, Antony. Como resultado Takumi había ganado, y el premio del torneo fue una piedra llave para la mega evolución y con eso nuestros protagonistas fueron al CP a descansar.

El día había llegado, era hora de levantarse para todos los entrenadores, salvo Takumi, quien seguía exhausto por los combates que tuvo anoche.

Tsubasa entro a la habitación de Takumi para despertarlo, al entrar se encontró a Takumi siendo envuelto por Milotic y a Servine durmiendo a los pies de su cama. Ekans estaba en una esquina durmiendo enroscado.

Hey Takumi despierta.- se lo pidió amablemente. Sacó una bocina de aire y la presiono, no antes de taparse un oído.-

Con el estruendoso ruido todos en la habitación se despertaron de golpe.

Mis oídos!- grito Takumi

Buen día a todos.- Tsubasa les saludo.

Tras ese saludo nuestros héroes fueron al gimnasio a retar a Surge.

Ya volviste.- les saludó Jeff el portero.

Si vine por mi medalla.-

Entonces sígueme.-

Vaya,Vaya así que haz vuelto.- mencionó con una sonrisa.- Desde que te fuiste seguí sin perder algún encuentro.- Declaró con orgullo.- Veamos si esta vez puedes acabar con eso.-

Ambos fueron a sus lados respectivos del campo. El arbitro se puso de pie contra el borde del medio del campo.

Bien, ambos usaran tres pokemon, el retador podrá sustituir y los objetos de curación están prohibidos.-lanzando una moneda.- El primero en sacar sera el Teniente y quien tendrá el primer movimiento será el retador.-

Ve voltorb.-

Adelante Ekans, toxico.-

Voltorb onda trueno.-

Así ambos pokemon quedaron con problemas de estado.

Venoshock/Giro bola.- ordenaron al mismo tiempo.

En la colisión voltorb se llevó todo el daño.

Explosión!-

Excavar!-

Debido al estallido quedó un enorme cráter con Ekans y voltorb debilitados en el.

Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar, por favor envíen a los siguientes.- Declaró el arbitro.

Ve Raichu/ve Servine.- llamaron al mismo tiempo.

Cola de hierro/Hoja aguda.- volviendo a ordenar al mismo tiempo.

Al chocar los ataques, el de Servine corto atravesando la defensa de Raichu, dándole un golpe crítico.

Raichu velocidad extrema!- saliendo disparado como una bala fue directo a Servine.

Rayo solar!-

El rayo solar le dio de lleno a Raichu dejándolo gravemente dañado.

Hiperrayo!-

Esquívalo y Ciclón de hojas.-

Servine logro esquiva el hiperrayo y lo venció con ciclón de hojas.

Raichu ya no puede continuar, Teniente por favor saque a su siguiente pokemon.- declaro el arbitro.

Vamos con todo, Magnezone!-

Evolucionó?!-

Si!- declaró con una sonrisa.

Servine rayo solar.-

Foco resplandor.-

ambos ataque chocaron pero el de magnezone atravesó el de Servine, dejándola fuera de combate.

Servine ya no puede continuar, retador por favor envíe a su ultimo pokemon.- anunció el arbitro.

Regresa Servine.- la devolvió a su pokeball.- Ve Milotic!-

Así que atrapaste un Milotic.- dijo observando a la hermosa sirena.

Así es!- Declaró orgulloso.

Bien Magnezone, terminalo con electrocañón.-

Magnezone disparó una bola de energía amarilla a gran velocidad, parecía imposible de esquivar.

Milotic manto de espejo!-

Milotic se cubrió con un espejo rosado que al impactar el ataque, este lo reflejo con el doble de daño hacia Magnezone.

Sin poder esquivar recibió un golpe muy duro.

Magnezone vamos levantate!- se levantó a duras penas.- ve con giro bola!-

Yendo a toda velocidad se estrello contra Milotic.

Milotic terminalo con acua cola.-

Milotic creo un remolino que rodeo su cola y estrello en Magnezone.

Magnezone estaba hundido en el suelo sin poder moverse.

Magnezone ya no puede continuar, el ganador es el retador Takumi.-

Bien chico aquí tienes tu tercer medalla, la medalla Trueno.- dijo con orgullo ante aquel que lo derrotó.

Gracias, pero esta es mi segunda medalla.- aclaro Takumi.

Cómo? no te has enfrentado al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste?- pregunto confundido.

No, el gimnasio estaba cerrado por mantenimiento y no decía cuando volvería a abrir.-

Eso es raro no me avisaron nada, en lo común cuando esas cosas suceden nos avisan para poder recibir una mayor cantidad de retadores.- dijo de manera confundida.

En serio?- pensando sobre ello.- Si averigua algo sobre ello me podría avisar por favor?- suplicándole al teniente.

Claro no hay problema, dame tu numero de pokegear y lo haré inmediatamente.-

En eso Takumi le da su numero y le registra en amigos.

Muchas gracias por todo Teniente Surge y Jeff.- dijeron al unísono Takumi y Tsubasa.

No hay problema.- respondió Surge.

Vuelvan pronto.- les despidió Jeff.

Tras lo sucedido los chicos fueron al CP. Y el Teniente Surge fue al videomisor para hablar con cierta líder de gimnasio.

Apenas le atendió.

Se podría saber porque tu gimnasio estaba cerrado y ninguno de los demás sabíamos sobre ello?- pregunto acusadoramente a la jovencita frente a él.

No hay un porque, solo estaba ocupada debido al torneo que se realizo en el Cabo Celeste.- Respondió simplemente.

No mientas, por esa razón cerraste tu gimnasio durante 5 días?!-

No es la gran cosa.- respondió sin ninguna inquietud.

Luego hablaremos en la siguiente reunión.- con eso se finalizó la llamada.

Esa zorra debe estar planeando algo.- dijo de forma pensativa.

Quiere que la mande a vigilar?- preguntó Jeff mientras traía unas cervezas.

Hazlo, lo que pueda hacer es peligroso para la liga pokemon.- respondió seriamente.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste...

Ese sujeto si que es molesto.- comento de manera irritada a nadie en particular.- y te gusta como se siente?- esta le pregunto al hombre desnudo que tenía arrodillado frente a ella.

Ella le estaba frotando sus genitales con sus pies hasta que este se corrió en su cara, al haber hecho eso le costó su vida.

Quién te dio permiso de correrte?!- tras haberle dicho eso, le dio una patada en la cara dejándole inconsciente.- Llevenselo de aquí.- al decir eso unos sujetos de negro se lo llevaron a quien sabe donde.

Señorita su hermano le envió un mensaje.- fue advertida por un sujeto de negro pero este llevaba consigo un mega aro.

Mi hermano?- al escuchar eso se alegró y oyó el mensaje.

El mensaje era una carta con un holograma, al activarse se mostró un chico de metro setenta con el pelo castaño parado, idéntico al profesor Gary Oak.

Como has estado hermanita, te he enviado este mensaje para avisarte que Takumi partió de viaje y que podríamos tener problemas ya que escuche que Touma Ketchum vendrá debido a que su hermanito estaría en esta región.- al sentenciar lo de Takumi, la jovencita dejó de prestarle atención.- A todas las unidades el que me traiga a Takumi Ketchum ante mi le daré 10.000.000 de pokedólares sin marcar por supuesto.- Anunció completamente feliz.

En respuesta todos los soldados que estaban con ella suspiraban, el sujeto del mega aro solo quedó diciendo los términos de la misión a los demás.

Takumi esta vez vas a ser mío.- dijo mientras se imaginaba todas las cosas que harían juntos.

To be continued...

Gracias por leer mi historia.

Y GRACIAS Xonwa2016 POR DEJAR UN REVIEW :'V , ME ESFORZARÉ LO JURO.


	6. Preparándose para la siguiente medalla!

En algún lugar de Kanto...

Un joven de pelo azul de baja estatura que llevaba pantalones de samurái rojos con llamas amarillas bordadas y una vendas en el pecho, saltaba de árbol en árbol junto a un Golduck , ambos al parecer se dirigían a una edificación que estaba rodeada por unos sujetos de negro.

Qué haces aquí mocoso!?- Gritó alertando a sus compañeros.

Golduck psíquico.- ordeno de manera calmada.

Al usar psíquico sus ojos empezaron a brillar de azul, con ese mismo brillo cubrió a sus ponentes y los dejó incapacitados contra el suelo.

Sigamos.- con eso dicho entraron al lugar en cuestión.

Tenemos intrusos en la entrada del bosque.- uno de esos sujetos de negro le avisaba a su superior.

Envíen al escuadrón 10 y al 11 tras ellos.- ordeno el que parecía estar a cargo, éste sujeto era alto, pelirrojo con el pelo punk, y llevaba un uniforme negro con gafas de sol.

El escuadrón 11 estaba conformado por 9 hombres con uniformes de color celeste y El escuadrón 10, por 2 mujeres y 7 hombres con uniformes de color violeta.

Ambos escuadrones llegaron hacia el intruso...

No es mas que un mocoso!- dijo una de las mujeres del escuadrón 10 como si hubiera sido ofendida.

Con ello ambos escuadrones soltaron a sus pokemon, los del 11 enviaron nueve weaviles y los del 10, nueve crobats.

Golduck, Surf.- ordeno calmadamente aún estando rodeado por varios enemigos.

Golduck creo una ola que inundó todo el edificio arrasando con todos sus oponentes y con parte de la estructura.

Sigamos adelante.-

Los intrusos derrotaron a los escuadrones 10 y 11!- aviso alarmado uno de los sujetos de negro.

Evacuen el edifico y borren toda la información obtenida, yo me haré cargo de los intrusos.

Con la orden dada todos los sujetos de negro evacuaron, dejando solo al pelirrojo que se quedó sentado en su silla en el centro del cuarto de control.

Así que se fueron todos.- menciono el joven de pelo azul.

Así es, quedamos solos tu y yo.- anunció mientras sacaba una pokeball de su cinturón.- Mi nombre clave es Capitán Flare!- con eso dicho sacó un Glalie con una diadema en la cabeza.

Como el equipo Flare?- dijo con cierta gracia.

No es nada del otro mundo, cada miembro con rango de capitán lleva el nombre de una de las mafias caídas.- revelo mientras se preparaba para pelear.

Podría saber el nombre de tu organización?- le pregunto respetuosamente.

Derrotame y tal vez te lo diga.- con eso dicho tomó su pokearo.- Mega evoluciona!-

La diadema de Glalie empezó a soltar unos lazos de energía que se unían con los del pokearo de su dueño, al tocarse Glalie había cambiado de forma. Se había convertido en Mega Glalie.

Como quieras, Golduck usa surf.- ordeno tranquilamente.

Glalie congela esa ola con ventisca!-

Golduck, montado en la ola que había creado se dirigía hacía Glalie para acabar con el. Pero Glalie logro congelar la ola con su ventisca, acto seguido uso cabeza de hierro en Golduck mandándolo a volar.

Glalie acabalo con Triturar!- Acto seguido se dirigió hacia el pato para terminarlo de una vez por todas.

Golpe centrado.- ordeno con una sonrisa siniestra plasmada en su cara.

Golduck mientras caía, su puño se cubrió de una energía blanca que brillaba con intensidad.

Glalie se acercaba a Golduck para acabarlo con sus colmillos cubiertos de una energía oscura, pero al llegar a cierta distancia recibió un golpe de parte de Golduck que lo llevo hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Una vez enterrado en el suelo su transformación desapareció, mostrando que ya no podía pelear mas.

Regresa Glalie, adela_.- no pudo continuar porque Golduck lo tenía retenido con psíquico.

Si Glalie no pudo, que te hace pensar que otros de tus pokemon podría vencer a mi Golduck?- le pregunto con cierta molestia en su voz.

Uno no sabe hasta hasta que se haga.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ya veo, entonces usa todos los pokemon que traigas contra mi.- dijo convencido por el pelirrojo.

Golduck soltó al pelirrojo.

Eh, eres un poco arrogante pero ya que insistes.- tomando sus otras 5 pokeball.- Vayan!-

De las pokeball salieron un Scizor, un Sharpedo, un Gyarados, un Ampharos y un Venusaur.

No será?!- se pregunto preocupado el pequeño.

Así es! Mega web!- Con eso dicho una luz salida de pokearo empezó a cubrir a sus pokemon, dándoles sus formas Mega.- Vas a arrepentirte de ser tan arrogante!- acto seguido todos sus pokemon se dirigieron hacia Golduck.

Es cierto no sabía que pudieras hacer eso, eso solo lo hará mas divertido.- declaró con una sonrisa algo retorcida.

1 hora después...

C C Cómo?- se preguntaba Flare estando de rodillas frente al Golduck de su enemigo.

Detrás de Golduck, todos lo pokemon del pelirrojo yacían contra el suelo debilitados.

Fácil, soy un Ketchum.- anunció de una manera desinteresada.

Luego de aquella pelea tanto Flare como el pequeño de pelo azul, ahora revelado como un Ketchum, se habían marchado.

Mientras tanto en la ruta 8, Takumi y Tsubasa...

Tenemos que ir por aquí para pasar por Ciudad Azafrán para llegar a Ciudad Azulona.- explicaba Tsubasa.

Vamos a tener que caminar mucho.- dijo Takumi mientras suspiraba.

Sí.- también suspiraba en respuesta.

En lo que seguían caminando escucharon el ruido de unas motocicletas...

Que sucede?- pregunto Tsubasa detrás de Takumi.

Una banda de motociclistas tenía a una joven pelirosa atada de manos, y otra banda estaba estaba al parecer peleando por recuperarla.

Devuélvanla bastardos!- gritaba uno de la banda contraria.

Entréguennos la cabeza de su líder y tal vez lo hagamos.- ordeno el que parecía ser el líder de la banda que tenía a la jovencita.

Y una polla!- grito otro miembro del bando contrario.

(PARA DIFERENCIARLOS, EL BANDO QUE TIENE A LA JOVEN LLEVAN CHAQUETAS CON UN MUK DIBUJADO EN SUS ESPALDAS. EL CONTRARIO LLEVAN EL DIBUJO DE UN ARBOK CON DOS EKANS ENVOLVIENDOLO)

Ah, si? Chicos demuéstrenles de que estamos hechos!- ordeno el líder de la banda Muk.

Todos los miembros, que eran veinte sin contar al líder, soltaron diez grimer y diez Golbat.

Malditos! Vamos a Vencerlos!- con el grito de uno de los miembros, todos sacaron su pokeball.

Ante sus oponentes salieron 2 Drapion, 5 Ekans y un Gengar

Todos estaban peleando en serio, la banda Muk llevaba la ventaja numérica pero la banda Arbok no se iba a dar por vencido, antes de que pudieran matarse entre ellos, un sujeto pelado apareció y gritó:

Deténganse! Es a mi al que quieren, déjenla ir! Y pueden hacerme lo que quieran.- ofreció el que al parecer era el líder del grupo Arbok.

Bien, es toda suya.- con eso dicho les entrego la chica a los otros, sacó un Muk e iba a ordenarle matar al líder Arbok.

Pero fue interrumpido por el rayo solar de un Servine...

Quién?!- grito el líder de la banda Muk.

Servine, hoja aguda!-

Servine prácticamente volando, apareció frente a Muk y con su cola, hundiéndola en la tierra, levantó el suelo por debajo de Muk mandándolo a volar.

Muk!- grito preocupado por su pokemon.

RAYO SOLAR!-

Con eso dicho Servine disparó una viga de energía verde contra Muk. Al contacto entre el rayo solar y Muk, hubo una enorme explosión.

Tras la explosión, Muk cayó contra el suelo debilitado.

Están bajo arresto!- Declaró la oficial Jenny.

Cada miembro de la banda Muk salieron corriendo, pero fueron detenidos por un rayo solar.

Jenny junto a otros oficiales esposaron a todos los miembros de la banda Muk y se los llevaron.

Con la llegada de Jenny, que vino por una llamada de Takumi, se llevaron a la banda Muk.

Tiempo sin verte.- saludo Takumi al líder de la banda Arbok.

Eres el mocoso de ciudad Verde.- dijo recordando a Takumi y su batalla anterior.

Sip, soy yo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias por salvarme.- agacho su cabeza en agradecimiento.

No hay de que, somos amigos no?- le dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo que el otro le respondió con un sí.

Por que querían lastimarte?- pregunto Tsubasa.

Es debido a que nuestra banda se encarga de echar a otras bandas que llegan a la ciudad a causar problemas.- respondió el líder, a lo que los demás miembros de la banda Arbok respondieron con un gran SIIIIII

Ya veo, debe ser duro.- dijo Tsubasa.

Lo vale, proteger a la gente de la ciudad de mi amada.- dijo con cierto orgullo, al decir eso la joven que había sido raptada le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

Gracias por venir por mi, y a ustedes.- dijo la joven aferrada al pelado.

No hay de que, como dije solo vine a ayudar a un amigo.-

Luego de su pequeña charla, todos fueron juntos al CP de ciudad Azafrán.

Qué ha sido de ti, mocoso?- pregunto el pelado.

He obtenido las medallas Roca y Trueno hasta ahora.- le respondió Takumi.

Eso es genial!- le elogió.

Y ustedes desde cuando son pareja?- Tsubasa pregunto interesada.

Hemos sido pareja desde hace 4 años.- declaro feliz la jovencita de pelo rosa.

Eh? 4 años? Felicitaciones!- exclamo feliz por la pareja.

No es la gran cosa.- respondió avergonzado el pelado.

Por que no la vi contigo cuando nos conocimos?-

Eso era porque ella estaba ocupada con sus estudios.-

Si he estado estudiando para suceder a mi madre.- respondió la pelirosa.

Suceder a tu madre?- pregunto confundida Tsubasa.

Sí, ella es la enfermera a cargo de este CP.- declaró orgullosa de su madre.

Eso es genial!.- exclamo de forma amistosa.

Gracias.- dijo la hija de Joy.

A todo esto nunca me dijiste tu nombre mocoso.- Ante este comentario tanto Tsubasa como la pelirosa cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime.

Es cierto ja ja. Mi nombre es Takumi, mucho gusto.- dijo mientras le daba la mano al pelado.-

El mío es Albert, y el gusto es mío.- con eso dicho estrecho su mano con la de Takumi en un apretón de manos.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Josephina.- se presento la pelirosa.

Y el mío es Tsubasa.-

Hey mocoso, quieres la revancha?- pregunto mientras le enseñaba su pokeball.

Por supuesto!-

Con eso dicho fueron al campo de batalla ubicado detrás del CP, su pelea llamo la atención de toda la gente en el CP, debido a que Albert es muy conocido y respetado.

3 vs 3, te parece?- El pelado le pregunto a Takumi.

Me parece bien!- exclamo entusiasmado.

Bien. Adelante Arbok!- arrojo su pokeball y de ella salio una cobra violeta.

Ve Ekans!-

Entre el público:

Enviar un ekans contra un arbok? Ese chico debe de ser un principiante.- comento una chica.

No te creas, mira ese ekans se ve que es muy fuerte, osea mira su tamaño. Iguala al de arbok, encima es de un color diferente al de su especie.- un señor le instruyo a la chica.

Es cierto!- un chico apoyo al señor.

Ese chico me parece conocido.-

A mi también.-

Ese joven no es el que venció a Jack el magnífico?!-

Sí es él!- grito una niña con uniforme de secundaria.

Con eso revelado la gente murmuraba de que iba a ser un combate inolvidable.

Volviendo a la pelea:

Arbok cabezazo!- tras la orden la cobra inclino su cuerpo y salió disparado en dirección a Ekans.

Excavar!-

Ekans se fue bajo tierra provocando que su evolución fallara, saliendo por detrás de la cobra le planto un buen golpe.

Recuperate y usa ácido.-

Luego de recuperarse de un ataque muy eficaz, le arrojo un líquido verde humeante a la víbora.

Excavar.-

Ekans evito el ataque yendo bajo tierra, el suelo donde estaba empezó a derretirse.

Reserva!- Arbok empezó a acumular energía.

Mientra la cobra usaba reserva, Ekans salió por detrás de él y le plantó otro golpe.

Reserva de nuevo!-

Cola de hierro!-

Mientras Arbok volvía a reunir energía, Ekans le dio un golpe que lo hundió en el suelo.

Reserva otra vez!-

Ekans terminalo con cola de hierro!-

Ekans salto con su cola estando de color plateada, mientras que Arbok volvía a reunir energía. Le planto un golpe que levanto humo.

Takumi y Ekans estaban esperando a ver el resultado.

Escupir!-

Ekans impresionado recibió un haz de energía que lo arrastro contra el muro detrás de Takumi.

Ekans!- corrió al lado su pokemon.

Al ir a ver, encontró a Ekans con espirales en sus ojos.

Buen trabajo, regresa.- Takumi lo devolvió a su pokeball.- Eh, ese movimiento fue increíble!- exclamo fascinado por el ataque tan devastador.

Gracias por el cumplido.- Arbok sonrió ante ello.

Bien, ve Servine!-

Arbok ácido!-

Arbok al atacar vio como Servine desapareció del lugar, reapareciendo ante él con la hoja de su cola brillando de verde. Fue mandado a volar con la hoja aguda de ella.

Cayó debilitado.

De un solo golpe!- exclamo impresionado por la velocidad y fuerza de ese pokemon.

Je je mi Servine es muy rápida, es su mejor talento.- declaro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya veo, regresa Arbok!- guardándolo en su pokeball, preparó la siguiente.- Ve Scizor!-

Vaya un Scizor- dijo sorprendido ante la elección de su oponente.

Los Moteros no solo usamos pokemon de tipo veneno, para que sepas.- el pelado explico con orgullo.

Me parece genial! Bueno, Servine usa malicioso!-

Desaparece!-

Servine no pudo llegar a usar malicioso ya que Scizor desapareció, éste reapareció detrás de ella y le planto un puño bala en la cabeza, arrastrando su cara contra el suelo.

Je je que te parece esa velocidad, mocoso!- exclamo presuntuosamente.

Es rápido pero no tanto como Servine.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Eh?- no pudo reaccionar ante esa afirmación.

Servine se levanto y salió disparada contra Scizor, dándole con hoja aguda en el vientre.

Puño bala!- Ordeno el pelado algo irritado.

Desapareciendo, reapareció detrás de Servine pero, ésta le había atrapado sus brazos con sus lianas. Scizor trataba de zafarse de su agarre mandándola a volar pero Servine tenía sus pies firmemente enterrados en el suelo.

Hiperrayo!- ordeno con esperanzas de que pudiera hacer que se liberara de su apresamiento.

Servine separó los brazos de Scizor para que apuntaran al este y al oeste de ella, provocando que su ataque fallara.

Rayo solar!-

Con aquella orden, Servine disparó a quema ropa un haz de energía directo a Scizor. El ataque siguió hasta que Scizor ya no podía continuar.

Regresa!- devolviendo a Scizor, saco su tercer pokeball.- Adelante Drapion!-

Un enorme escorpión había aparecido en el campo de batalla.

Eso si que es grande!- exclamo impresionado del tamaño de esa cosa.

Es un regalo de mi novia.- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Servine ciclón de hojas!-

Misil Aguja!-

Ambos movimientos se contrarrestaron.

Puás Toxicas!-

Drapion siguiendo la orden de su entrenador, creo una estrellas purpuras que arrojo por todo el campo.

Diablos! No esperaba que usara eso.-

Drapion veneno x!-

El escorpión puso sus brazos en posición de x y arrojo una cruz de energía violeta directo a Servine.

Servine con su increíble velocidad desapareció, y reapareció detrás de Drapion con su cola lista para usar hoja aguda.

Drapion con las pinzas de su cola atrapo a Servine impidiéndole moverse.

Rayo solar!-

Ante esto el escorpión aumentó su agarre, provocándole dolor a Servine e impidiendo que pudiera atacar.

Veneno x!-

Realizando su postura, arrojo una cruz violeta directo en Servine y siguió hasta que ya no pudiera continuar, al ver esto Drapion la soltó.

Gran trabajo, regresa!- guardo su pokeball y saco la siguiente.- Todo depende de ti, Milotic!-

Al entrar al campo, Milotic fue envenenada por la púas toxicas.

Drapion misil aguja!-

Acua cola!-

Drapion disparo un montón de agujas que fueron directo a Milotic, ésta con acua cola atrapó cada una de las agujas, y golpeo directamente a Drapion.

Colmillo rayo!-

Drapion al recuperarse del ataque anterior, cargo contra Milotic con sus colmillos envueltos en electricidad.

Alejalo con hidro bomba!-

Milotic disparo agua a presión de su boca directo a Drapion.

Usa veneno x!-

Drapion pasaba a través de la hidro bomba utilizando veneno x, antes de poder acercarse, Milotic detuvo el ataque y se alejo de él. Usando acua cola la estrello contra Drapion, éste se defendió con veneno x.

Drapion salto sobre Milotic y le clavo sus colmillos en el cuello. Milotic chillaba del dolor mientras trataba de zafarse pero el agarre de Drapion era muy fuerte.

(Si esto sigue así, ella acabara debilitándose).- Takumi trataba de pensar en como salir de este apuro.

Al parecer la victoria es mía.- anunció el pelado.

Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto.- aclaro Takumi.

El colmillo rayo de Drapion se había detenido por alguna razón. Cosa que Milotic no desaprovechó, con su cuello libre, arrojo la hidro bomba en él. Drapion fue lanzado al aire.

Drapion misil aguja!-

Acto seguido Drapion arrojo un millar de agujas mientras estaba en el aire.

Manto de espejo!-

Milotic se cubrió con un espejo que recibió todas las agujas y luego las devolvió con el doble de fuerza.

Drapion estando en el aire recibió el contraataque dejándolo apunto de caer rendido.

Milotic espero a que cayera, al ver la distancia rodeo su cola con un remolino, y golpeo fuertemente en venganza a Drapion, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Bien hecho Milotic!- Exclamo mientras corría hacía ella para abrazarla.

Milotic estaba a punto de caer debido al envenenamiento, pero al ver que su entrenador quería felicitarla, uso recuperación para aguantar hasta su "recompensa".

Takumi salto sobre Milotic abrazándola. Luego de un rato ella cayó debilitada.

Tras el emocionante combate, ambos entrenadores fueron con la enfermera Joy para que trate a sus pokemon.

Y retaras al líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad?- pregunto Josephina a Takumi.

No por ahora, no creo haber alcanzado el nivel todavía.- respondió a su pregunta.

Entonces que harás?- esta vez fue Albert el que pregunto.

Iremos al gimnasio de ciudad Azulona.- respondió Tsubasa.

Ya veo, quieren que los lleve?- se ofreció el pelado a llevarlos.

Se puede?!- pregunto Tsubasa emocionada por no tener que caminar hasta la siguiente ciudad.

Por supuesto!-

Con esto dicho fueron en motocicleta hasta ciudad Azulona, acompañados de cuatro miembros mas de la banda Arbok.

Tardaron menos de 40 minutos en llegar.

Gracias por traernos!- se despedían de los moteros.

No se preocupen ya nos volveremos a ver!- Exclamo el líder de la banda.

Aquí finaliza este capítulo.

To be continued...


	7. Nuevos retos

En una habitación de la Meseta Añil:

Dime, que has descubierto de los sujetos de negro?- pregunto un joven alto de pelo celeste, atado en una cola de caballo.

El nombre de su organización es Team Revolution, tienen seis capitanes con los nombres de las seis mafias caídas: Flare; Rocket; Aqua; Magma; Plasma; Galaxia. Al parecer su organización a reclutado a los remanentes de estas mismas, y estos capitanes llevan con sigo un mega aro que funciona con mayor eficacia que la mega web.- informo el pequeño de pelo azul que derroto al capitán Flare.

Creí todo sobre la mega web había sido eliminado.-

Según lo que me dijo Flare, tienen un gran científico trabajando para ellos.-

Sabes cuál es el objetivo del Team Revolution?-

Su objetivo es dominar el mundo.- concluyo con una mueca.

Ya veo, lo de siempre.- dijo suspirando.

Si pero esto es diferente, según lo que me dijo su organización tiene mas de cien mil integrantes.- informo con una cara que demostraba molestia.

Cien mil!? Eso va a ser muy problemático de lidiar.- se exalto por el tamaño de la organización, que hasta ahora, a estado en secreto funcionando desde quien sabe cuando.

Que haremos entonces?- exigiendo ordenes a seguir.

Por el momento regresa a Alola, padre esta ahí de vacaciones. Avísale de lo ocurrido, mientras tanto yo organizare un grupo para erradicar cada base de ellos acá en Kanto y Johto.- Contando parte de su plan.

A la orden, Ryuto nii-san!-

Con eso dicho ambos partieron.

Mientra tanto en el gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán...

Una hermosa adolescente salía de la ducha completamente desnuda con una toalla en los hombros, ésta tenía el cabello negro largo y sedoso, representando completamente la belleza de la mujeres japonesas. Se dirigía a su habitación hasta que llegó un rotomdex.

Señorita Natsume, lamento molestarla pero llegó un entrenador solicitando una batalla con usted, roto.- Este rotomdex se dirigía hacía ella con mucho respeto.

Dile que en un rato iré, tengo que vestirme.- dijo antes de entrar a su habitación a ponerse su ropa.

Entendido,roto.-

Con eso dicho, rotom fue hasta el retador para informarle que esperara un poco.

El entrenador fue hasta el campo de batalla, guiado por rotom, y se quedó esperando a que llegara la líder de gimnasio.

Luego de una larga espera salió por una puerta justo por detrás del otro lado del campo, una bella adolescente con el pelo negro recogido hacía atrás dejando su frente expuesta y llevaba un kimono corto que le cubría hasta los muslos.

El retador al verla, no podía pensar en nada mas, la larga espera lo valía.

Mucho gusto soy Natsume, la líder de este gimnasio.- se presento dando un giro para mostrar cada parte de su persona.

So So So soy Jimmy!- se presento súper nervioso ante la belleza.

Bien Jimmy, rotom sera nuestro juez.-

Bien, esta será un pelea por la medalla pantano. Cada uno usará dos pokemon, solo el retador podrá sustituir!- anunció las reglas.- Envíen a sus pokemon, roto!.- anuncio el inicio de la pelea.

Ve Dusknoir!-

Un pokemon de tipo fantasma apareció en el campo.

Adelante Mr Mime.-

Un pokemon con apariencia de payaso mas que de mimo apareció ante el gran pokemon fantasma.

Espacio raro!-

Dusknoir de sus manos arrojo un cubo al suelo, que se expandió hasta cubrir todo el campo de batalla como si fuera una jaula.

Reflejo-

Tras la orden de Natsume, el pokemon mimo hizo aparecer un espejo frente a él, que luego desapareció.

Puño sombra!-

De un segundo a otro Dusknoir apareció ante mr mime, con su puño cubierto de una niebla negra golpeo al mimo haciendo que se corriera de su lugar, como por tres metros.

Hojas mágicas.-

Antes de que pudiera atacar, dusknoir desapareció y reapareció ante el con un puño sombra que lo mando a volar.

En el aire arrojo una hojas que brillaban con los colores del arcoiris, que Dusknoir esquivó fácilmente, o al menos eso pensaba.

Las hojas mágicas redirigieron su curso y se estrellaron en la espalda de Dusknoir, provocando que cayera contra el suelo.

Puño trueno.-

Mr mime mientras caía cubrió su puño con electricidad, aprovechando la caída le dio mas fuerza al golpe dejando a Dusknoir muy dañado.

Dusknoir levantate y bola sombra!-

Gracias al espacio raro, Dusknoir se levanto y ataco a una gran velocidad.

Mr mime detuvo la bola sombra con su psíquico, y luego se la devolvió. Dusknoir ante el golpe cayó debilitado, junto con esa caída el espació raro despareció.

Dusknoir ya no puede continuar, entrenador por favor envíe a su ultimo pokemon, roto!- declaro el juez.

Regresa!- guardo a Dusknoir y sacó su siguiente pokeball.- Ve Galvantula!

La tarántula eléctrica apareció frente a mr mime observándolo como si fuera una presa.

Galvantula usa red viscosa!-

Acto seguido arrojo un tres telarañas en el campo, reduciendo la velocidad de mr mime.

Mr mime ve con psíquico.-

Los ojo de mr mime brillaron de azul, al igual que el cuerpo de su oponente.

Elevó a galvantula en el aire y lo estrello contra el suelo repetidas veces antes de que psíquico de acabara.

Zumbido!-

Galvantula empezó a chillar creando unas ondas de sonido que lastimaban seriamente a mr mime. De pronto el cuerpo del mimo empezó a brillar de celeste, indicando que su defensa especial había sido reducida.

Terminalo con bola voltio!-

Mr mime cayo derrotado por la mortal combinación de zumbido y bola voltio.

Mr mime ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Galvantula! Por favor envíe a su ultimo pokemon señorita Natsume, roto!- declaro el juez Rotom.

Gracias por tu esfuerzo mr mime, te mereces un descanso.- con eso dicho lo regreso a su pokeball y saco a su siguiente pokemon.- No te contengas Alakazam!-

Al entrar al campo, su velocidad bajo.

Electro tela!-

Galvantula arrojo redes electrificadas directo a Alakazam, pero las esquivo con gran habilidad.

Es bueno.- comento impresionado de los reflejos de aquel pokemon.

Bola sombra.-

Al escuchar las ordenes de su ama, creo diez esferas oscuras que disparo en dirección a Galvantula.

Mierda! Usa electro tela para defenderte!-

Las redes arrojadas lograron detener esas bolas sombra.

Buen trabajo.- Le felicito Natsume.- Pero esto ya se acabó!-

Con eso dicho, los puños de Alakazam empezaron a arder en llamas, y salió disparado a gran velocidad hacía Galvantula.

Electro tela!-

Lamentablemente Alakazam llego antes de que pudiera realizar la orden, con un poderoso golpe mando a volar a Galvantula contra el muro detrás de Jimmy.

Al parecer ya se termino.- dijo Natsume.

Yo no estaría tan seguro.- respondió ante lo ultimo dicho por la dama.

Galvantula se desprendió del muro y arrojo la electro tela en Alakazam que estaba de espaldas contra su oponente.

Acto seguido la tarántula empezó a chillar, debido a zumbido. Provocando que la defensa especial del pokemon psíquico bajara.

Terminalo con electro bola!-

Alakazam viendo como la electro bola se avecinaba hacía a el, la desvió utilizando puño trueno.

Impresionante, Galvantula es un pokemon muy tenaz.- alabo al pokemon tarántula.- Pero esto ya debe de terminar! Alakazam puño fuego!-

Zumbido!-

Mientras Alakazam corría en dirección a Galvantula, recibía mucho daño debido a zumbido.

Llego hasta él y le encajó un buen golpe que provocó una explosión.

Alakazam estaba tirado en el suelo y Galvantula estaba de pie.

De pronto, Galvantula fue cubierto por llamas y cayó rendido mientras que Alakazam se levanto a duras penas.

Galvantula ya no puede continuar, ya que al retador ya no le quedan mas pokemon. El ganador es la señorita Natsume, roto!- declaro el juez.

Gracias Galvantula, descansa.- dijo mientras lo regresaba a su pokeball.- Gracias por el encuentro.- se despidió antes de irse.

Ya fuera en la puerta del gimnasio...

Espera!- Natsume detuvo a Jimmy.

Qué sucede?- le pregunto algo deprimido.

Tomo esto le pertenece a tu Galvantula.- con eso dicho le entrego la medalla Pantano.

Pero perdí.- dijo incrédulo.

Puede ser pero nunca vi un pokemon que soportara tanto castigo como el, así que la medalla la tiene bien merecida.-

No puedo aceptarla, no es justo.- iba a devolvérsela pero fue detenido por ella.

Soy una líder de gimnasio, yo decido a quien darle mi medalla. Nosotros los líderes de gimnasio evaluamos el vinculo entre pokemon-entrenador para ver si son merecedores de estar en la liga pokemon, para mi lo eres.- le explico con una hermosa sonrisa.

Gracias!- tomo de las manos a Natsume.- Te prometo que Galvantula y yo ganaremos la liga.- le declaro con lagrimas en ojos.

Es una promesa.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

En el CP de ciudad Azulona:

Cuando vas a retar al gimnasio?- pregunto Tsubasa.

Mmm? Tenía pensado ir antes al casino de la ciudad.- dijo mientras se rascaba el mentón.

Eh? Para qué?- pregunto confundida.

Escuche rumores en ciudad Verde, decían que en ese casino daban como premios a pokemon, de manera ilegal.- declaro con una mirada seria.

No habría que informarle a la policía?-

Ya lo han hecho antes pero ocultan las pruebas muy bien.-

Pero no es peligroso?- pregunto preocupada.

Tal vez, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.-

Con eso dicho, ambos fueron por la ciudad buscando información por horas, pero no encontraron nada.

Al parecer el rumor era falso.- se dijo decepcionado y a la vez aliviado.

Si al parecer.- apoyo la afirmación de Takumi.

Iban de vuelta para el centro pokemon pero Ekans se salió de su pokeball.

 _"Percibo algo"_.- dijo la víbora.

Qué es lo que percibes?- Takumi le pregunto.

Pasa algo?- pregunto Tsubasa, ella sabía que Takumi podía entender a sus pokemon.

 _"Hay un pokemon pidiendo ayuda, esta enviando señales que mi cuerpo puede sentir"_.- anunció mirando al suroeste.

Entonces vayamos!-

Tras decir eso fueron hasta un edificio abandonado, en la entrada habían dos sujetos de negro.

Que hacen aquí mocosos?- pregunto uno de ellos mientras sacaba una pokeball de su cinturón.

Ekans.- ordeno a la víbora.

La víbora salto con cola de hierro hacia ese sujeto, le golpeo en su pecho provocando que quedara inconsciente. El segundo iba a salir corriendo para avisar a su compañeros pero Ekans fue directo hacía el con su cola lista para golpear. El segundo quedó como el primero.

Tsubasa los amarro con una cuerda que traía en su bolso.

 _"Puedo sentir que esta sufriendo"_.- dijo Ekans con una mueca de disgusto, juro que cuando encontrara al culpable de su sufrimiento, le mataría.

Vamos rápido.-

Al entrar al edificio, fueron por un pasillo sin hacer ruido, siguieron hasta que llegaron a la puerta de un sótano.

Al bajar se encontraron con tres guardias, a los cuales vencieron con suma facilidad. Fueron por otro pasillo que los llevo hasta un salón donde había otro guardia pero este no les ataco, sino que les preguntó si eran clientes. Ante esto Takumi le mostró su tarjeta negra, que al ver eso les dejo pasar.

Fueron guiados hasta una habitación con un botón y un micrófono, el señor que les atendía les pregunto si querían algo de beber, a lo que le respondieron que estaban bien. Con eso el señor se salió de la habitación, al cabo de un rato,una voz empezó a hablar:

Señores clientes, en un momento empezaremos con la subasta.-

Aquí es donde venden a los pokemon.- dedujo Takumi.

 _"Puedo sentir la presencia de al menos diez pokemon"_.- dijo Ekans mientras hacía otra mueca.

Mi pokegear no funciona en este lugar.- dijo Tsubasa conmocionada.

No me sorprende, debe ser para evitar visitas inesperadas.-

Que haremos?- pregunto Tsubasa preocupada.

Ve con la oficial Jenny junto a Milotic y Servine, yo me quedare con Ekans.- ideando un plan.

Pero hay una gran cantidad de guardia!- dijo exaltada.

Es por eso que iras con Milotic, ellas inundara todo el pasillo, manteniéndolos ocupados.-

Pero si hago eso no irán tras de ti?-

No sucederá, les diré que eres mi novia y al parecer eras una infiltrada de la policía pokemon que me engañó hasta ahora.- al decirle su plan provocó en ella un gran sonrojo.

Esta bien, pero por favor cuidate.- acepto el plan de mala gana.

Con eso dicho, el plan entro en acción, con ella ya fuera del edificio.

Que fue lo que sucedió?!- uno de los guardias entro a la habitación donde estaba Takumi, solo para encontrarlo tirado contra la pared.

Esta bien?-

Sí lo estoy, al parecer esa chica era una infiltrada.- dijo Takumi mientras fingía estar lastimado.

Busquen a la chica!- ordeno el guardia a los demás.

Fuera de la habitación:

Que hacemos con ese mocoso?- pregunto uno de los guardias.

Vigílenlo, sino compra nada. Mátenlo.- declaro antes de irse.

Entendido.- dijo el guardia que quedaría a cargo del muchacho.

En la habitación:

 _"Esos sujetos planean matarte sino compras nada"_.- Ekans le advirtió a Takumi.

Ya me lo esperaba.- dijo tranquilamente.

 _"Por qué no estas nervioso?"_.- pregunto incrédulo por la actitud de su entrenador.

Porque te tengo a mi lado.- respondió simplemente.

 _"..."_ \- se quedó en silencio.

En el frente de la habitación se prendió la luz mostrando que había una enorme ventana donde se podía ver unos sujetos de traje.

Sean bienvenidos a la vigésimo quinta venta de artículos exóticos, hoy subastaremos siete artículos invaluables.- dijo uno de los sujetos de traje, salvo que su traje era blanco a diferencia de los que lo acompañaban.- Primero, tenemos esta mega piedra. La sharpedonita!- Al decir eso llamo la atención de varios de los postores.- Iniciaremos la subasta en 100.000$.-

La suma mayor fue de 450.000$. Ganándola el postor de la habitación N° 1.

Perfecto ahora tenemos esto! Tyranitar traído directamente del monte Plateado!- ese Tyranitar se veía muy fuerte.- Iniciaremos con 150.000$.-

La suma mayor fue de 700.000$, fue dada por el postor de la habitación N° 7.

Ahora tenemos esto, un phanpy shiny. Perfecto para tenerlo de mascota o evolucionarlo y tener a un poderoso Donphan con ustedes. La subasta sera iniciada en 300.000$.-

La suma mayor fue de 990.000$, dada por el postor de la habitación N° 3.

Ahora tenemos, a este poderoso Arcanine! La subasta sera iniciada en 300.000$.-

La suma mayor fue de 900.000$, dada por el postor de la habitación N° 5.

Seguiremos con este hermoso Sandslash de la región Alola! La subasta sera iniciada en 200.000$.-

La mayor suma fue de 1.400.000$ por el postor de la habitación N° 6.

Genial! Ahora vamos con el siguiente! Un hermoso teddiursa shiny!- esto llamo la atención de todos los postores.- Sera iniciado en 500.000$.-

La mayor suma fue de 2.500.000$, por el postor de la habitación N° 9.

Ahora subastaremos nuestro ultimo articulo, como siempre finalizaremos esto a lo grande! Aquí tenemos un Dratini shiny! Se iniciara en 2.000.000$.-

La mayor suma alcanzó los 12.000.000$, dada por el postor de la habitación N° 2.

Bien con eso con_- no llego a terminar de decirlo porque un micrófono se golpeo creando un ruido ensordecedor.

Hola se escucha?- la voz de un joven se escuchaba.- Ofrezco cincuenta millones por el.- finalizo la oferta.

Lo lamento pero la subasta ya se terminó.- dijo el anunciador.

Eh? Pero mi micrófono no funcionaba porque mi habitación fue inundada.- dijo en berrinche.

De la misma habitación se escuchó a un hombre hablar:

Es cierto, yo tuve que arreglarlo.- dijo el guardia que custodiaba a Takumi.

Ya veo.- dijo el anunciador.- Bueno como es un caso especial, reanudaremos la subasta.-

Ofrezco 52 millones!- reanudo el postor N°2.

Yo 53!- Takumi volvió a ofertar.

100!-

150!- esta suma infarto a la mayoría de los postores.

Maldito mocoso! Ofrezco 300 millones!-

Quieres pelear viejo?! Yo ofrezco 500 millones!-

500 millones a la 1!-

A las 2!-

Y a las 3, vendido al joven de la habitación N°10!- concluyo el anunciador.

Con la subasta concluida, solo faltaba que cada compra fuera pagada para que se les entregara.

Con el pago concluido, a Takumi le entregaron su Dratini.

Sal Dratini!- arrojo su pokeball.

 _"Donde estoy, tengo miedo"_.- dijo la pequeña serpiente dragón.

Bueno en realidad estamos en un lugar peligroso, pero no tienes que tener miedo. Conmigo no te pasara nada!- inflo el pecho en señal de orgullo.

 _"Me puedes entender?"_ -

Sip.-

 _"Eso es más extraño!"_ \- Se alejo de Takumi chocando accidentalmente con Ekans.

 _"Ten mas cuidado"_.- dijo antes de enrollarse.

Ja ja ja.- se reía de la actitud del pequeño.

Se escucharon gritos y disparos fuera de la habitación.

Que sucede?- Abrió la puerta para ver que sucedía.

Al abrirla se encontró con un policía que se lo llevo, Ekans y Dratini los seguían por detrás.

Cuál es la situación?- Takumi le pregunto al oficial.

Estamos invadiendo el lugar, tratando de arrestar a los postores y los causantes de esto.-

Ursaring hiperrayo!-

Tanto el oficial como Takumi al escuchar esto se tiraron a un lado evadiendo el ataque.

Así que tu eres el mocoso de la habitación N°10.- dijo un anciano con una cara aterradora.- Vine por lo que es mío, por derecho!-

Antes de que Ursaring pudiera volver a atacar, Ekans lo envolvió con su cuerpo.

Ursaring, enfurecido por no poder sacarse a Ekans de encima empezó a tirar vigas de hiperrayo por todos lados. Una de ellas iba directa a Dratini.

Cuidado!-

Takumi saltó hacía Dratini, empujándolo para que no le diera el ataque, parte de la viga le dio en la pierna.

Uhg- se quejaba del dolor.

 _"Estas bien!?"_ \- preocupado por el chico.

Estoy bien, pero si que duele je je.- le respondió de manera divertida.

Ursaring enfurecido por haber fallado, apunto directo a Takumi. Dratini se puso frente a él para protegerlo, pero el ataque nunca llego porque una Milotic con una mirada fulminante se puso cara a cara con Ursaring, había utilizado el manto de espejo, regresándole el hiperrayo.

Ekans al ultimo segundo se zafo de Ursaring para huir del fulminante contraataque.

Ursaring quedó fuera de combate.

Maldito mocoso!- el viejo saco un arma y apunto al chico.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Servine apareció frente al viejo y con hoja aguda cortó el arma en dos.

Ekans!- ordeno Takumi.

La víbora aprisionó al anciano para que no pudiera hacer algo.

Vámonos!- grito el oficial.

Siendo guiados por él llegaron afuera donde Tsubasa les esperaba junto a la oficial Jenny.

Como está la situación?- pidió la oficial Jenny.

Los responsables huyeron, atrapamos a algunos de los guardias y compradores.- le informó.

Tch- chasqueó con la lengua.

Señora! Me informan que tienen algunos pokemon en cautiverio!- dijo al recibir una llamada.

Bien habrá que re ubicarlos en sus respectivas áreas.-

Con eso dicho, todos los pokemon secuestrados fueron devueltos a su lugar de origen, incluyendo a Dratini, no antes sin despedirse de Takumi claramente.

Nos volveremos a ver Dratini, y te tendré en mi equipo!- declaro con una sonrisa.

 _" Si y daré pelea, por supuesto!"_ -

Con ello ambos se despidieron, para volver a verse algún día.

To be continued...

Leokolo gracias por tu apoyo, los capítulos serán semanales pero como he estado pasando borradores, los capitulo los he escrito demasiado rápido y me tiento con subirlos cada vez que los termino.

Así que puede que los suba cada dos a cuatro días, máximo sería una semana.

Sobre los shippings, te parece el de TakumiXTsubasa, windsnake?:v

O te refieres al rayshipping de AshXCynthia ?por que si me dices que invente nombre de shippings, el mundo va a estallar del asco xD.


	8. Un encuentro inesperado!

Tras el allanamiento en la "subasta" y la despedida de Dratini, nuestros héroes iban camino al gimnasio de ciudad Azulona, para que Takumi pudiera obtener su tercera medalla.

Al llegar, se encontraron con una adolescente con uniforme de marinero en la entrada.

Hola, soy Takumi, vengo a retar al líder de gimnasio.- anunció.

Hmm... Mucho gusto, soy Minami.- se presento.- Para enfrentarte a la líder de gimnasio Erika, antes tienes que derrotar a sus alumnas.- explico con un rostro serio.

Me parece bien!- acepto el reto sin dudarlo.

Vé a la fuente que esta ubicada en el centro del Parque que esta frente al shopping de la ciudad ahí te irán a ver tus oponentes.- Le indicó la joven.

Tras recibir indicaciones, Takumi y Tsubasa habían llegado a la dichosa fuente, rodeada de gran pasto alto y lleno de vida, esperando a que aparecieran los oponentes de éste.

Lamento la demora.- dijo la misma adolescente que vieron en la entrada del gimnasio.

Unas cuatro chicas, más la adolescente, llegaron y se pusieron frente a Takumi.

Al parecer estas chicas llamaron la atención de la gente en el parque.

Bien anunciaré las reglas. Nosotras cinco usaremos un pokemon cada una, mientras que tu vas a poder usar seis y podrás hacer sustituciones.- Le explico los términos del encuentro.

Me parece perfecto.- dijo Takumi aceptando los términos.

Bien, ella será tu primer oponente.-

Con aquello dicho, una pequeña niña castaña de pelo largo, liso y suelto, con un elegante vestido verde claro se paró frente a él.

Me llamo Elisa, mucho gusto.- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Lo mismo dijo, soy Takumi.- realizo lo mismo que la pequeña.

Tomen distancia- ordeno adolescente.- Bien, que la batalla de inicio!-

Ve bulbasaur!-

Un pequeño sapo con un bulbo en la espalda apareció en el campo de batalla.

Adelante Milotic!-

La hermosa serpiente sirena apareció ante el pequeño sapo, dándole una mirada desafiante.

Bulbasaur, hojas afiladas!-

Un par de hojas salieron disparadas del bulbo de bulbasaur a gran velocidad.

Manto de espejo!-

Milotic creó que un espejo rosado que recibió las hojas, que luego devolvió a su emisor.

Las hojas redirigieron sus curso con el doble de potencia dándole de lleno a bulbasaur, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Buen trabajo.- dijo la pequeña antes de regresarlo a su pokeball. Y volver con sus compañeras.

Quien es la siguiente?- pregunto bastante confiado.

Esa sería yo, me llamo Ebina por cierto.- se presento una joven pelirroja con uniforme de secundaria.

Que lindo nombre!.- exclamo con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias, al parecer ambos llevamos el carácter de serpiente en nuestros nombres.- le respondió ante su halago.- Y al parecer el mismo gusto de tipo de pokemon.- al concluir arrojó una pokeball.- Ve Serperior!-

El majestuoso pokemon serpiente hierba apareció ante Milotic.

Me parece perfecto! Milotic, acua cola!-

Cola dragón!-

Milotic creo un remolino en su cola y procedió a golpear a Serperior. La serpiente hierba rodeo su cola con una energía azul y chocó su cola contra la de la sirena.

Al chocar Milotic fue despedida para atrás, demostrando que la fuerza de Serperior era superior.

Milotic, hidro bomba!-

Cola dragón otra vez!-

Milotic arrojo un potente disparo de agua de su boca directo a Serperior, éste con gran agilidad serpenteaba evadiendo el ataque de su oponente, yendo directo a Milotic, hasta que acortó distancia y le planto un buen golpe que la mandó a volar por los aires.

Regresa Milotic!- la devolvió antes de que cayera contra el suelo.- Ve Servine!- arrojo su siguiente pokemon.

La hermosa serpiente bípeda apareció frente al majestuoso pokemon serpiente emperador.

Entre las retadoras:

Es un idiota, que elección tan terrible.- dijo una joven de pelo azabache, que vestía de sukeban y llevaba una shinai.

Puede ser, pero debe tener algo bajo la manga.- dijo Minami.

Volviendo a la pelea...

Serperior estate atento! Ve con cola dragón!-

...- se quedo quieto sin hacer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Serperior salió disparado directo a Servine, y le golpeo con su poderosa cola, pero al parecer le había dado a una finta que había dejado.

Por detrás de él estaba una Servine con una hoja aguda cargada, esta le golpeó en la espalda mandándolo a rodar por el suelo.

Recuperate y planta feroz!-

Serperior paro en seco y clavo su cola en el suelo, provocando que enormes raíces salieran despedidas contra Servine.

Servine corría directo hacía Serperior mientra evadía con gran elegancia, salto sobre una de las raíces para llegar antes a su objetivo.

No dejes que se acerque! Hoja aguda!-

Serperior le atino un poderoso golpe a Servine que lo mando a volar por los aires.

Terminalo con cola dragón!-

Serperior saltó con su cola cargada directo hacía su oponente.

Ahora, Rayo Solar!-

Serperior al llegar se encontró con una Servine sonriéndole, esta le disparó un haz de energía que se lo llevó hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo sumado a una explosión.

Hundido en el suelo se encontraba un Serperior debilitado.

Regresa!- le devolvió a su pokeball.- Esa Servine si que es monstruosa.- le halago.

Gracias, pero si no fuera por su velocidad no hubiera podido vencer a ese Serperior. Su fuerza estaba a otro nivel.- le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

...- esta solo le devolvió el gesto antes de irse.

Quien sigue?!- pregunto entusiasmado.

Sigo yo, salteémonos las formalidades. Soy Kanade.- al finaliza arrojo una pokeball que contenía un Breloom.- Preparate para ser aplastado!- declaro la joven sukeban.

Adelante Servine ve con_.- no llego a concluir la orden.

Breloom había salido disparado como una bala y le encestó un golpe mando a volar a Servine por los aires.

Eso fue!?-

Así es, el ultra puño de mi Breloom no tiene comparación.-

Rayo solar!-

Esquivalo y súper gancho alto!-

Servine mientras caía disparaba vigas de rayo solar buscando atinarle a Breloom, éste corría y evadía esperando el momento oportuno de atacar.

Luego de el rayo solar pasara justo detrás de el, salto con su puño cubierto de un aura celeste y le golpeo en el vientre a Servine, provocando que ella se estrellara contra el suelo.

Regresa!- la devolvió a su pokeball para que descansara.- (La fuerza de sus movimientos tipo pelea son extremadamente poderosos).- pensaba para sí mismo.- Usare fuerza contra fuerza! Ve Ekans!-

La víbora amarilla apareció frente a Breloom, éste saltó hacía atrás para tomar distancia.

Ultra puño!-

Excavar!-

Breloom salió disparado como bala hacía Ekans, pero este se fue bajo tierra, justo antes de que pudiera golpearlo.

Mega puño contra el suelo!-

Con su puño cargado con un aura blanca, golpeo el suelo provocando que se partiera en pedazos y Ekans saliera volando.

Súper gancho alto!-

Salto directo hacía Ekans.

Toxico!-

Ekans libero un liquido violeta de su cuerpo que envolvió a Breloom dejándolo envenenado.

Aun así Breloom no dejo de atacar. Le atino un fuerte golpe en el centro de su cuerpo, arrojándolo contra el suelo.

Vamos Ekans levantate!-

La víbora se levanto a duras penas.

Breloom giga drenado!-

Del pokemon hongo salieron unos lazos verdes de energía que se enredaron en Ekans robándole su poder.

La víbora chillaba de dolor debido al drenaje de su energía.

Ekans! Venoshock!-

Alejate de él!-

Lamentablemente Breloom no pudo evadir el liquido verde que arrojo Ekans, y gracias al envenenamiento el poder de Venoshock se había duplicado. Dejándolo fuera de combate.

...- le regreso a su pokeball y sin decir nada se retiro.

Al parecer es mi turno.- dijo Minami.- Será mejor que estés listo, porque no pienso perder. Ve Leafeon!-

Un pequeño zorro de hierba apareció ante Ekans.

Ekans Toxico!-

Que ingenuo!- acuso con una sonrisa.- Día soleado!-

Leafeon creo una esfera de color naranja que arrojo al cielo, despejando las nubes y provocando los rayos del sol fueran mas potentes.

La habilidad defensa hoja se activo, previniendo los problemas de estado, y anulando toxico.

Al parecer había mas, la habilidad oculta de Leafeon también se activo, su cuerpo empezó a brillar de naranja demostrando que clorofila había duplicado su velocidad.

Ekans ácido!-

La víbora disparaba cargas de ácido, pero ninguna le lograba dar al zorro hoja.

Bola sombra!-

Desviala con cola de hierro!

Leafeon arrojo una esfera oscura. Ekans con su cola la golpeo para desviarla pero, al entrar en contacto la esfera estallo mandándolo despedido contra el suelo.

Ekans regresa!- le regreso a su pokeball y preparo la siguiente.- Ve Servine!-

Servine volvió, poniéndose frente a Leafeon con el pecho en alto.

Así que esta va a ser una pelea de velocidad, eh?- Minami declaro con una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero con clorofila de nuestro lado no vamos a perder! Leafeon Bola sombra a todo poder!-

Eso lo veremos!- Exclamo con mirada llena de confianza.

El pequeño zorro arrojo tres bola sombra directo a Servine, al colisionar se levanto una cortina de humo, que desapareció en cuestión de pocos segundos.

Al desaparecer la cortina de humo, en ese lugar no había nada...

A dónde fue?!- Al decir eso empezó a mirar para todos lados, al igual que Leafeon.

Minami al no poder encontrar a Servine, dirigió su atención a Takumi. Al verlo, le encontró mirando al cielo.

Leafeon arriba!-

Al escuchar a su ama, miró para arriba y se encontró con la serpiente hierba.

Energibola!- ordeno apresurada.

Rayo solar!-

Leafeon arrojo una esfera verde, que salió disparada a gran velocidad y potencia.

Servine disparó un haz de energía, que chocó con la energibola provocando una explosión.

Ve!-

Servine aterrizo y salió disparada con hoja aguda.

No dejes que se acerque! Hierba lazo!-

Una raíz salió del suelo e intento atrapar a Servine, pero gracias a su velocidad y agilidad logró esquivarlo.

Por un momento desapareció de la vista de todos y reapareció detrás de Leafeon con su hoja aguda cargada.

Como?!-

Servine de una estocada corto y mando a rodar a Leafeon por el suelo.

Ella no puede ser mas rápida que mi Leafeon!- Dijo anonadada.

Si puede incluso con clorofila, Servine en tierra y hierba se mueve tan rápido que pareciera que se desliza y gracias a todo ese sol, su velocidad aumenta de gran manera.- explicaba Takumi.- En otras palabras esta en su elemento.-

Aun así no vamos a perder, energibola a todo poder!-

Leafeon empezó a crear una esfera verde, a diferencia de las demás esta tenía mayor tamaño.

Dispara!-

Obedeciendo las ordenes de su ama arrojo la gran esfera directo a Servine.

(Podría detenerlo con rayo solar pero...)- pensaba contrariado, hasta que escuchó a Servine.

 _"Quiero ir a mi manera"_.- le pidió a su entrenador.

Haz lo que quieras.- Le dijo confiando en ella.

Servine hizo que su cola brillara y creciera, usando hoja aguda, salió disparada como una bala directo a la gran energibola.

Con su cola ardiendo en poder corto la gran esfera provocando una gran explosión en consecuencia.

No puede ser!?- se dijo así misma.

Terminemos con esto hoja aguda!-

No dejes que se acerque a ti!-

Servine llego donde Leafeon y trataba de darle con la hoja aguda, pero el zorro evadía con habilidad esos estoques.

En un momento que Servine había dado un estoque, vio una apertura.

Leafeon hizo que saliera una raíz del suelo por detrás de Servine, que la sujeto de la pierna izquierda. El lazo hierba la estrellaba de un lado a otro.

Leafeon creo una espera oscura y la arrojo dándole a Servine de lleno.

Servine!-

Servine salió disparada contra el suelo, ya que al usar bola sombra la raíz le soltó.

Servine se levantó con dificultad.

Servine ciclo de hojas!-

Servine en vez de arrojar un tornado de hojas, arrojo una espiral de hojas que salió con el doble de potencia que tenía el ataque normalmente. Ella había aprendido Llueve hojas.

Leafeon fue arrastrado por esa espiral, y lo llevo hasta el cielo.

Eso fue Llueve hojas?!- Minami pregunto sorprendida debido al movimiento reciente.

El cuerpo de servine fue iluminado por una luz celeste, demostrando que su ataque especial había aumentado.

Eso se debió a la habilidad oculta de Servine, Respondón.

Tch, Servine también tenía una habilidad oculta. Y una muy molesta.- se maldecía por dentro.- Ataca desde allí con Bola sombra.-

Ve con llueve hojas!-

Leafeon mientras caía, creó una docena de bola sombra que fueron arrojadas a gran potencia, las bola sombra al ser arrojadas del cielo su poder aumentaba.

Servine arrojo una espiral de hojas que giraban a gran velocidad, dando mil revoluciones por minuto.

Las bola sombra al chocar con el llueve hoja fueron arrastradas, creando una espiral con doce bolas sombra dentro de ella, que iba directo a un Leafeon que estaba en el aire sin lugar a donde correr.

Ese gran ataque choco contra Leafeon creando una gran explosión como resultado.

Leafeon cayo duro contra el suelo, estando completamente fuera de combate.

Gran trabajo.- le regreso a su pokeball.- Gracias por el combate.- se despidió y se marcho.

Al parecer llegó mi turno.- dijo una joven chica rubia y bronceada con un uniforme de marinero, pero este era negro con una corbata roja.- Me llamo Naomi, y soy la entrenadora numero uno de ciudad Azulona y también la heredera del gimnasio de la maestra Erika.- se presento nuestra hermosa chica con apariencia de gyaru.

Así que la heredera del gimnasio Azulona, eh.- dijo entusiasmado por pelear con ella.

Bien, estoy emocionada de pelear contigo, eres realmente fuerte. Será mejor que sigas así, sino no tendrás oportunidad contra mi.- Al decir eso saco una pokeball y la arrojo.

Un enorme Abomasnow apareció delante de Naomi, este pokemon llevaba un collar con una mega piedra en el.

Al aparecer, empezó a granizar ocultando el sol que había antes.

Eso es?!- se dijo impresionado, era la primera vez que iba a pelear contra una mega evolución.

Sorprendido? Esta es una de las razones por las que seré la siguiente líder de gimnasio de la ciudad.- alzo su grandes atributos en señal de orgullo.- Bien es hora!.- toco su mega aro y empezó a liberar lazos de energía que iban dirigidos a Abomasnow.- Mega evoluciona!-

Del collar de Abomasnow también empezaron a salir lazos de energía que se unieron con los de Naomi, provocando que Abomasnow cambiara de forma.

Roooow!- Rugió el gran pokemon planta/hielo.

Estas listo?- le pregunto a Takumi, a lo que el le asintió.- Perfecto! Abomasnow Ventisca!-

El gran pokemon de nieve rugió antes de liberar una poderosa tormenta de nieve por su boca.

Esquivalo! Y hoja aguda-

Servine al correr dejó fintas por donde iba, confundiendo a Abomasnow. Servine apareció por detrás de él con hoja aguda.

Mazazo.- dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

Abomasnow saltó evadiendo la hoja aguda, sorprendiendo tanto a Takumi como a Servine debido a que algo con ese tamaño pudiera saltar tan rápido. Ya por arriba de Servine la golpeo con mazazo mandándola a volar por los aires.

Recuperate y llueve hojas!-

Mientras giraba se detuvo en seco y arrojo una poderoso espiral de hojas.

Pésima decisión.- dijo decepcionada de la acción de su oponente.- Ventisca.- dijo con una voz cortante y fría como el hielo.

Abomasnow respiro hondo y arrojo una ventisca de su boca, que arremetió contra Servine.

La ventisca era tan poderosa que congeló la espiral en su lugar y siguió dándole de lleno a Servine.

La víbora hierva cayo tan duro contra el suelo que quedo hundida.

Al parecer eso es todo para la pequeña.- declaro con una cara de preocupación.

Servine!- iba a ir a socorrerla pero...

La pequeña se había levantado, estaba muy lastimada.

Pareciera que no podía moverse...

Sus ojos estaban sin brillo alguno...

Un aura verde comenzó a rodearla...

Espesura se había activado!

Servine puedes seguir?- pregunto preocupado.

Ella solo le asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces... Ahí vamos! Hoja aguda!-

De un segundo a otro Servine pasó de estar delante de Takumi a estar detrás de Abomasnow.

Con una gran estocada, le mando a rodar contra el suelo a la bestia de hielo.

Guau! Servine obtuvo un gran aumento de poder gracias a espesura. Abomasnow es hora de ventisca!-

Abomasnow detuvo su rodar con sus patas traseras y arrojo una gran ventisca directo a Servine.

Rayo solar!-

La víbora hierba arrojo una haz de energía pero, este iba cargado con mayor potencia. Fue tan poderoso que el suelo por donde pasaba era borrado, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

La ventisca al entrar en contacto con el rayo solar, fue borrado sin resistencia alguna. Siguió de largo, llegando donde estaba la bestia de hielo.

El rayo solar paso a través de él y siguió sin parar, Naomi tuvo que apartarse así como toda la gente que estaba tras de ella. El rayo solar siguió hasta casi colisionar con el shopping, si casi, porque fue detenido por un Electivire con protección.

Rayos, eso fue súper potente!- dijo Naomi con estrellas en los ojos.

Tendré que pedir disculpas, luego de esto.- se dijo nervioso a si mismo.

Yo no estaría distraída si fuera tu.- declaro Naomi.

Abomasnow estaba ileso, estaba echado de espalda contra el suelo. Al parecer el rayo solar había pasado por encima de él.

No puede ser! Servine, llueve hoja!-

Frío polar- declaró con una sonrisa siniestra.

El frío polar paso a través de la espiral y noqueó a Servine.

Servine!- corrió hasta ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos.- Gran trabajo.- la devolvió a su pokeball.

Sin duda esa Servine, es el pokemon más valiente y tenaz que he visto en mi vida.- El Abomasnow asintió en acuerdo.

Gracias.- le agradeció el cumplido.- Pero esto aun no se acabó. Ve Milotic!-

La serpiente sirena apareció ante Abomasnow y le veía con mala cara.

Al parecer esta molesta.- dijo Naomi.

Si, es porque ella y Servine son buenas amigas.- le respondió.

Perfecto, entonces esto sera una venganza. Abomasnow, mazazo!-

Acua cola!-

Ambos golpes chocaron y ambos pokemon fueron despedidos hacía atrás.

Arraigo!-

Acua cola sin parar!-

Abomasnow echo raíces de sus pies, y estas raíces se incrustaron al suelo. Recuperando gran parte de su salud.

Milotic golpeaba a Abomasnow con fuerza, pero cada tanto que le quitaba de vida éste la recuperaba por arraigo.

Si recupera tanto, eso se debe a Raíz grande?-

Exacto, se lo equipe para que mis oponentes sufran un poco.- dijo mientras se reía.

Eso si que es molesto.- dijo preocupado.- Milotic, hidro bomba!-

Ventisca!-

Manto de espejo!-

Abomasnow arrojo una ventisca de su boca tan rápido como se lo ordeno su ama.

Oh, no!- Naomi exclamó alarmada.

Milotic creo un espejo rosa que recibió la ventisca y la devolvió con el doble de potencia.

Ahora, hidro bomba!-

Frío polar.- ordeno con una sonrisa siniestra.

Abomasnow al recibir el contraataque, recibió mucho daño pero aun así utilizo frío polar.

El frío polar pasó a través de la hidro bomba y dejo K.O a Milotic.

Buen trabajo, regresa!- la regreso a su pokeball.- Adelante, Ekans!-

La víbora amarilla apareció respirando dificultosamente, se notaba que estaba cansado por pelear contra Breloom y Leafeon. Al entrar en combate usó intimidación, reduciendo el ataque de su oponente.

Abomasnow, ventisca.-

Esquivalo!-

Ekans huyo bajo tierra.

Mazazo contra el suelo!-

Abomasnow destrozo todo el suelo por delante de él, pareciendo que había utilizado fisura. Pero no había salido nada mas que rocas.

Ekans salió por detrás de Abomasnow y le partió la cabeza con cola de hierro, provocando que este sea enterrado por un túnel que había hecho Ekans al cavar por debajo de él.

Toxico!-

Sal de ahí! Y Mazazo!-

Abomasnow fue gravemente envenenado por toxico, logró salirse del agujero y procedió a golpear a Ekans pero, la víbora se enrosco en su brazo.

Quítatelo de encima!-

Abomasnow uso ventisca en su propio brazo, pero Ekans se salió justo a tiempo. La bestia de hielo se había congelado su brazo derecho.

Venoshock!-

Frio polar!-

Ambos chocaron pero frio polar paso a través, y siguió hasta Ekans.

Salta!-

La víbora logro saltar al ultimo segundo, evitando el ataque fulminante.

Ventisca!-

Ekans no pudo evitar el ataque debido a que estaba en el aire.

Un Ekans convertido en bloque de hielo cayo contra el suelo.

Abomasnow terminalo con mazazo!-

Con su brazo cubierto de hielo rompió el gran bloque de hielo, pero lo que estaba ahí dentro no era Ekans, sino su piel.

Mudar!? No tenía intimidación!?-

No lo sabía.- se dijo impresionado.

Un pokemon no puede tener dos habilidades, mas que la oculta!- dijo mientras se desordenaba el pelo en desesperación.

Estando absortos por la doble habilidad, ninguno noto que Ekans salió por detrás de Abomasnow.

Oh,no! Abomasnow, detrás de ti!-

Abomasnow no pudo reaccionar a tiempo porque recibió Venoshock sumado con cola de hierro.

La bestia de hielo fue mandada a volar por los aires y cayo duro contra el suelo, que estaba convertido en pedazos filosos por el destrozo de antes.

En un ultimo esfuerzo, trato de levantarse, sus brazos temblaban pero aun así se levanto.

Observó a su oponente, le dio una sonrisa y luego cayo con espirales en los ojos, su mega forma había desaparecido al tocar suelo.

Regresa!- dijo mientras suspiraba.- Ese Ekans, sin duda es raro.- alabo de cierta manera.- Bien, tienes derecho a retar a nuestra líder de gimnasio, chicas! Nos vamos!- Con eso dicho las cinco chicas se fueron, no sin antes ser aplaudidas por el público.

Tras la pelea, Takumi y Tsubasa fueron al shopping a disculparse.

No hay de que disculparse. Como vera no hubo ningún daño, todo gracias a el joven de haya.- El dueño del lugar les señalo a un adolescente de pelo azabache erizado con ojos azules, llevaba una camisa blanca con una remera naranja por debajo de ella, y unos jeans negro.

El joven estaba sentado con una hamburguesa, por cortesía de la casa. Y el Electivire estaba a su lado comiendo una baya zidra. El joven al divisar a Takumi, se levanto y fue hacía el.

Takumi al verlo, también fue hacía el.

Como estas Touma-nii?- pregunto Takumi al joven, ahora revelado como su nii-san.

Bien, he estado bien.- Le respondió con una sonrisa amarga.

To be continued...

Gracias por seguirme, comenten si quieren que agregue o arregle algo :D


	9. Obteniendo fama y la medalla Arcoíris!

Tras la pelea, Takumi y Tsubasa fueron al shopping a disculparse.

No hay de que disculparse. Como vera no hubo ningún daño, todo gracias a el joven de haya.- El dueño del lugar les señalo a un adolescente de pelo azabache erizado con ojos azules, llevaba una camisa blanca con una remera naranja por debajo de ella, y unos jeans negro.

El joven estaba sentado con una hamburguesa, por cortesía de la casa. Y el Electivire estaba a su lado comiendo una baya zidra. El joven al divisar a Takumi, se levanto y fue hacía el.

Takumi al verlo, también fue hacía el.

Como estas Touma-nii?- pregunto Takumi al joven, ahora revelado como su nii-san.

Bien, he estado bien.- Le respondió con una sonrisa amarga.

Eh? Son hermanos?- Tsubasa pregunto confundida.

Si, soy su hermano mayor, Touma Ketchum.- se presento dando un saludo de caballero.

Yo me llamo Tsubasa, es un placer conocer al hermano de Takumi.-

El placer es todo mio.-

Que te trae a Kanto, Touma-nii?-

Padre dijo que iniciarías tu viaje en esta región, así que decidí venir para ver tu progreso.-

Así que es eso.- dijo con una voz desafiante, mientras sacaba una pokeball.

No vine a eso pero... Me parece bien!-

Ambos tenían fuego en sus miradas, y había una gran presión entre ellos.

Un momento!- grito el dueño del shopping, y los separó.- Si van a pelear, háganlo en la arena que tenemos. De hecho quisiera grabar su pelea para promocionar nuestra mercancía. Claro que no será gratis, pienso pagarles por ello.-

Me parece bien.- dijo Touma.

A mi igual.-

Perfecto, síganme.-

Con eso dicho, fueron llevados a una arena con campo de batalla y plateas incluidas.

Este lugar es increíble!- exclamo Tsubasa.

Gracias, de vez en cuando realizamos torneos. Es una gran forma de llamar la atención de los entrenadores.- Les explicaba.-Y si no les molesta, hemos hecho de esto una pelea de exhibición.-

Perdone? A que se refiere con eso?- Tsubasa le preguntó al dueño.

Como vera estos dos jóvenes han llamado la atención de la gente, así que hicimos pública esta pelea.-

En serio?-

Si, el joven Takumi es famoso por haber derrotado a Jack y Touma, por haber obtenido las ocho medalla de Kanto en sólo un día.-

Un día?!- exclamaron tanto Takumi como Tsubasa y dirigieron su atención al nombrado.

Qué?- dijo sin entender aquella reacción.

Derrotaste a los ocho lideres de gimnasio en sólo un día, eso es todo un logro.- el dueño del lugar le explico a Touma.

No creo que sea la gran cosa.-

Luego de una hora...

La arena estaba al tope de gente, al parecer esperaban con ansias el poder ver un combate entre aquellos entrenadores.

Tanto Takumi como Touma, estaban en sus respectivos lugares, esperando la señal para comenzar. Mientras esperaban, el dueño se puso en medio del campo de batalla con un micrófono...

Buenas tardes a todos, hoy les presentamos el combate entre Takumi Ketchum, aquel que derrotó en combate al gran entrenador de pokemon de agua Jack el magnífico y Touma Ketchum, el único entrenador en la historia que ha obtenido las ocho medallas de la liga pokemon de Kanto en tan sólo un día!-

La gente ovacionaba a aquellos entrenadores.

Entre el público:

Ketchum? Así no se llamaba el anterior campeón?-

Eso creo, tal vez sea una coincidencia.-

Son hermanos?-

Si eso he escuchado.-

No serán hijos del campeón de campeones?.-

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa sudaba frío antes aquellas especulaciones muy bien acertadas.

Volviendo con el dueño del shopping...

En este encuentro cada uno podrá usar tres pokemon, se permiten sustituciones, no se podrán usar objetos de combate y de curación, sólo los que los pokemon lleven.- anunció las reglas.- Sin mas preámbulo, que de inicio el combate!- al decir eso se retiro de en medio para que los jóvenes pudieran pelear libremente.

Lopunny presentate a escena!- Touma fue el primero en sacar.

Una hermosa coneja humanoide apareció girando sobre su pie derecho y haciendo gala de sus movimientos.

(Así que ya evolucionó)- Takumi pensó para si mismo.- Ve Servine!-arrojó su pokeball.

La hermosa víbora bípeda apareció frente a Lopunny.

Servine, hoja aguda!-

Servine se movió tan rápido que dejó un borrón en su lugar y apareció por detrás de la coneja, blandió su cola brillando de verde directo en su espalda.

Pero, Lopunny se agachó, logrando evadir la hoja aguda.

Sigue con la hoja aguda.-

Servine procedió a dar tajos y estocadas con gran precisión pero todos eran evadidos con elegancia por parte de Lopunny.

Los movimientos de la coneja llamaban la atención del público, sobre todo de los coordinadores presentes.

Llueve hojas!-

Servine salto y creo una espiral de hojas que giraba a gran potencia, Lopunny saltó muy alto evadiendo el ataque.

Servine fue cubierta de un brillo celeste, indicando que su ataque especial había subido.

Es nuestra oportunidad! Rayo solar!-

Hora de brillar, rayo de hielo y contraataque!-

Servine arrojo un haz de energía que fue directo a Lopunny que estaba en el aire.

Lopunny, siguiendo las ordenes de su entrenador, empezó a girar sobre sí misma arrojando rayos de energía congelante.

El rayo de hielo congeló el rayo solar creando una gran columna de hielo, con la cual Lopunny usó para deslizarse, llevándola directo hacía Servine.

Espérala y hoja aguda.-

Servine se quedó quieta con la hoja de su cola brillando, esperando el momento oportuno de atacar.

Mega puño!-

Mientras se deslizaba por la columna, cubrió su puño derecho con un aura blanca.

Lopunny al legar, procedió a golpear a Servine.

Servine atacó al ver su momento oportuno.

Ambas pokemon atacaron al mismo tiempo, chocando golpes.

El de Lopunny fue mas fuerte, tanto que mandó a Servine a rodar por el suelo.

Servine estas bien?-

 _"Estoy bien, al parecer no la podré vencer con velocidad"_.-

Entonces probemos con fuerza bruta! Llueve hojas sin parar!-

Servine empezó a lanzar espirales de hojas, cada una seguida de otra, se podía notar que cada vez que que usaba ese movimiento su ataque especial aumentaba.

Lopunny lograba esquivar, pero ahora se notaba que se le hacía mas difícil.

Toma distancia y bote!-

Lopunny dio un gran salto y fue en clavada hacía Servine.

Sigue con llueve hojas!-

La coneja empezó a girar sobre si misma, y logró atravesar el llueve hojas. Al parecer, pudo pasar por en medio sin ser arrastrada por la espiral de hojas.

No puede ser!- exclamó sorprendido Takumi.

Servine recibió un puntinazo de parte de Lopunny, que la enterró en el suelo.

Sal de ahí!-

Doble patada.-

Lopunny procedió a patearla sin cesar, hasta que finalizo con la patada N°12.

Servine quedó tendida en el suelo sin moverse.

Este será el final para Servine?!- comento el dueño del shopping para el publico.

Lopunny tomó distancia, si se movía, la terminaría con su rayo hielo.

Látigo sepa!-

A una velocidad increíble, Lopunny fue apresada por unas lianas que salieron de los hombros de Servine. Sus brazos fueron inutilizados.

Rayo de hielo!-

Rayo solar!-

Ambos ataques chocaron, el rayo solar atravesó sin dificultad alguna el rayo de hielo, colisionando con Lopunny. Todo el uso de llueve hojas combinado con Respondón dieron sus frutos.

El rayo solar paró cuando Servine se quedó sin energía.

Lopunny había logrado mantenerse de pie.

Bote!-

Lopunny con gran fuerza en las piernas salto llevándose consigo a Servine, que todavía no la había liberado.

Aun le queda toda esa fuerza?- pregunto impresionado.

Somos muy buenos en utilizar la fuerza de nuestros oponente en su contra.-

Servine suéltala y llueve hojas!-

Rayo de hielo!-

Servine al realizar llueve hojas, su ataque especial había vuelto a subir.

Lopunny giro sobre si misma y congelo la espiral de hojas.

Esa forma de usar rayo hielo, es muy molesta.-

Como dije antes es nuestra especialidad.-

Entre el público:

Ahora lo recuerdo, a ese chico. Es el ganador del Gran Festival de Sinnoh de hace un año.- dijo una chica que aparentaba ser una coordinadora.

Si, pero si no recuerdo mal. No tenía un nombre artístico?- dijo un chico.

Ese coordinador se hacía llamar Imagine Breaker.- dijo un anciano en traje.

Volviendo a la pelea...

Lopunny procedió a deslizarse por la espiral de hielo.

(Si uso rayo solar lo esquivará, si uso llueve hojas lo congelara y si uso hoja aguda, volverá a usar mega puño. Pero con eso saldrá menos lastimada.)- Takumi planeó un plan en su cabeza.- Hoja aguda!-

Mega puño!-

Ambos golpes volvieron a colisionar, y como la ultima vez, Servine salió disparada hacía atrás. Pero con la diferencia de que que no rodó por el suelo, esta vez soporto el golpe y fue arrastrada hacía atrás.

Esta pelea no era grabada, era televisada en vivo.

Y al parecer, vista por mucha gente...

En ciudad Carmín:

Al parecer el bebé con agallas y el coordinador son hermanos.- dijo el Teniente Surge.

E hijos del vencedor del torneo de campeones.- dijo su primer oficial.- Quién cree que gane?-

Tengo confianza en el bebé pero, el coordinador es monstruoso.- le respondió.

Ya veo.-

En ciudad Plateada:

Forrest, ese no fue un retador tuyo?- pregunto un sujeto con traje de doctor y ojos rasgados.

Si, por qué hermano?- preguntó el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Plateada.

No hay dudas de que son el pequeño Takumi y el hábil Touma.- dijo con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

Conocidos tuyos?-

Más o menos.- dijo algo nervioso.

En una florería de ciudad Azulona:

Maestra ya peleó con ese sujeto?- preguntó Naomi.

Sí, después de todo tiene mi medalla, no?- respondió de forma divertida.

Cómo no pasó por nosotras antes?-

Ustedes estaban en la escuela, y él quería pelear urgente.- dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

No es justo, me hubiera encantado pelear con alguien que consiguió ocho medallas en un día.- hizo pucheros nuestra bella gyaru.

Entonces ese chico, Takumi, va a retarme?-

Si el es súper fuerte, debió haber visto ese Servine. Se movía como un flash de luz y arrojaba rayos solares de gran potencia, causó un gran desastre en el parque de la ciudad!- decía mientras tenía estrellas en los ojos.

Je, va a ser muy entretenido.-

Ah maestra?-

Si?-

Quién cree que ganará?-

Aún no he visto el potencial de ese Servine, pero su Lopunny fue tan fuerte que se llevó a todos mis pokemon con ella. Así que con lo que me contaste, puede que el ganador sea el chico Touma.-

Qué mal.- dijo con lastima, ella esperaba que Takumi ganara. Para ella todo lo que dijera su maestra era verdad.

Mientras tanto en una casa de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas:

Una señora de la tercera edad, que no parecía de tal edad, se veía bien conservada, con una o dos arrugas, de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color veía el combate entre aquellos dos jóvenes.

Vaya mis nietos se ven tan adorables en televisión, me pregunto si Dawn lo estará viendo? Qué dices Glameow?- la señora le hablaba a su pokemon, a lo que le respondió con un maullido y una sonrisa.

En algún lugar de Kalos:

Una hermosa mujer de pelo azul al igual que sus ojos, salía de la ducha.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo Ash? No me ha llamado en una semana!- la mujer al decir esto había pateado la pared mas cercana.

Tras que ella se vistiera, su video teléfono había comenzado a sonar.

Ash! Cuánto tiempo! Como has estado?-

Hola preciosa, enciende tu televisor y pon el canal de ciudad Azulona.-

Eh para eso has llamado?!- dijo medio furiosa.

Hazlo, se trata de nuestro hijo.- dijo con una gota en la nuca, bueno ella tiene sus razones. La tiene un poco descuidada.

Esta bien.- hizo un puchero antes de prender el televisor y poner el canal.- Takumi y Touma están en un combate?!- exclamo sorprendida.

Al parecer Touma fue a hacerle una visita a su hermanito.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Esto podría ser divertido.- dijo la madre de Touma.

Bueno luego te vuelvo a llamar, y me disculpo por no haberlo hecho antes, tu sabes con Cynthia hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de disculpas.

Esta bien, te perdono. Pero mas te vale que cumplas con tu deber.- dijo mientras le enseñaba su escote a su esposo.

No lo dudes!- alzo el puño en señal de reto, a lo que la peliazul se rió.

Volviendo a la pelea...

Servine, látigo sepa!-

Esquivalo, y rayo de hielo!-

Servine trataba de atrapar a Lopunny, pero esta le evadía con gracia y elegancia.

En el momento oportuno, Lopunny disparó el rayo hielo y le dio de lleno a Servine, dejándola congelada.

Terminala con mega puño!-

Rayo solar!-

Lopunny salió dispara hacía Servine, pero para su mala suerte, el bloque de hielo que era Servine, salió un haz de energía que impacto directo en ella.

Lopunny fue arrastrada por el ataque potenciado al máximo por tantos boost de la combinación llueve hojas y Respondón.

Al termino de rayo solar, la coneja se encontraba de pie con humo saliendo de su cuerpo.

Tras el paso de cinco segundos, Lopunny cayó con espirales en los ojos.

Lopunny ya no puede continuar! Servine gana!- gritaba el dueño del shopping.

Regresa!- le guardo en su pokeball.- Ve Charizard!-

Un feroz dragón naranja apareció ante Servine.

Regresa Servine!- la devolvió a su pokeball para que descansara.- Milotic, es tu turno!-

La serpiente sirena apareció frente a su dueño.

Esta es la Milotic que derroto a la de Jack, el magnifico!- anunció el dueño del shopping, a lo que el público estalló en aplausos.

Milotic hidro bomba!-

Charizard anillo ígneo!-

Cada ataque chocó contra su respectivo objetivo, ambos pokemon sufrieron gran daño.

Acua cola!-

Garra dragón!-

Ambos golpes chocaron creando una explosión, y ambos fueron empujados hacía atrás.

Su poder...- dijo Touma.

… es igual.- termino Takumi.

Puño trueno!-

Acua cola, otra vez!-

Otra explosión fue causada por la colisión, esta vez, el golpe de Milotic fue mas poderoso.

Puño trueno y garra dragón!-

El puño derecho de Charizard fue cubierto de electricidad y su zarpa izquierda fue cubierta de un aura de dragón. Procedió a atacar a Milotic.

Alejalo con hidro bomba!-

Charizard volaba esquivando, mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de acercarse a Milotic.

Gracias a que Milotic no paró el disparo, movió su cabeza a un lado dándole a Charizard provocando que cayera en tierra mientras era bañado por la hidro bomba.

Cola dragón al suelo!-

Charizard pedo con su cola el suelo, y salió impulsado, llevándolo al aire de nuevo. Gracias se liberó de la presión que ejercía la hidro bomba en él.

Anillo ígneo!-

Charizard fue en picada al suelo y con su puño derecho lo golpeó, creando un circulo de fuego alrededor de Milotic.

Manto de espejo!-

Milotic creó un espejo rosado que recibió parte del anillo ígneo, y lo regreso a su oponente, con el doble de fuerza.

Garra dragón y puño trueno!-

Acua cola!-

Ambos pokemon se golpeaban sin parar, ninguno de los dos esquivaban. Sólo querían demostrarle al otro quien era más fuerte.

Su pelea siguió así por veinte minutos, ninguno de los dos podía seguir, ya era hora de acabar.

Anillo ígneo!-

Hidro bomba!-

Al colisionar, Milotic estaba en el suelo debilitada y Charizard estaba de pie, apenas pudiendo respirar.

Luego de una pelea de resistencia, Milotic cayó! Dándole la victoria a Charizard!- Anunció el dueño del shopping.

Buen trabajo, regresa.- preparo su siguiente pokeball.- Ve Ekans!-

La víbora amarilla apareció ante el cansado Charizard.

Charizard, descansa!- le guardó en su pokeball y sacó la siguiente.- Absol, a escena!-

El pokemon infortunio apareció frente a la víbora, se podía apreciar que en el pelaje del pecho, sobresalía una absolita.

Una mega-piedra? Eso va a ser interesante!-

Si tú lo dices. Absol es hora de brillar, mega-evoluciona!- Con esas palabra tanto su piedra-llave como la absolita empezaron a liberar lazos de energía, que siguieron creciendo hasta tocarse uno con el otro.

Absol cambió de forma, a Mega-Absol.

Ekans excavar!-

La víbora fue bajo tierra.

Absol, premonición!-

Del cuerpo de Absol salieron unas esferas que entraron en unos agujeros, que desaparecieron al absorber las esferas.

Cola de hierro!-

Ekans salió por detrás de Absol e intento golpearlo por la espalda, pero Absol se dio vuelta y contraataco con garra umbría.

Al choque de ataques, la víbora fue despedida hacía atrás.

Ekans te encuentras bien?-

 _"Es muy fuerte, no creo poder vencerla en una pelea frente a frente"_.-

Entonces, excavar!-

La víbora fue bajo tierra, hasta llegar por la espalda de su enemigo. Salio y procedió a arrojarle venoshock.

Absol se quedó quieta, con su mirada, se burlaba de Ekans. La razón? Unos agujeros se abrieron alrededor de él, y de ellos salieron las mismas esferas que habían absorbido, chocando con la víbora.

Ekans salió volando por una explosión, resultado del choque de las esferas contra su cuerpo.

Ekans!- Takumi grito preocupado.

Terminalo con Psicocorte!-

Las zarpas de Absol fueron cubiertas de un aura rosada, y salto directo hacía Ekans.

Ekans!-

La víbora reaccionó y disparó una esfera liquida naranja en la cara de Mega-Absol.

Absol cayó al suelo, con sus patas delanteras trataba de sacarse esa cosa, que al chocar con su cara se puso pegajosa. Su cuerpo liberó un brillo celeste, que indicaba que su defensa especial había disminuido mucho.

Eso fue bomba ácida?!- se preguntó Takumi, al parecer Ekans al último segundo aprendió un nuevo movimiento.

 _"Salió bien, al parecer"_.- Ekans alzaba el pecho en orgullo.

Bomba ácida de nuevo!-

Esquivalo!-

Absol evadió con mucha suerte.

Absol, danza espada!-

El ataque de Absol subió.

Excavar!-

Danza espada!-

El ataque de Absol volvió a subir, y Ekans estaba bajo tierra.

Danza espada de nuevo!-

Bomba Ácida!-

El ataque de Absol llegó a su máximo potencial.

Ekans salió por su espalda y la golpeó con bomba ácida, reduciéndole la defensa especial.

Excavar!-

Destroza el suelo con garra umbría!-

Ekans fue bajo tierra, pero volvió a salir debido que el golpe de Absol fue tan fuerte que todos el campo de batalla fue levantado y convertido en escombros.

Terminalo con Psicocorte!-

Absol corrió de roca en roca, con sus zarpas brillando de rosa.

Ekans, Venoshock!-

La víbora escupió un liquido verde, que salió disparado a gran potencia.

Absol con su zarpa derecha cortó ese liquido, y con la izquierda corto a Ekans. Al ser cortado su cuerpo fue cubierto por una explosión y cayó al suelo fuera de combate.

Ekans ya no puede pelear! La fiera de Absol gana!- Anunció el dueño del shopping.- Eso deja al joven Takumi con sólo Servine!-

Gracias Ekans!- le regresó a su pokeball.- Ahora todo depende de ti!- arrojo su ultima pokeball.

Servine apareció ante Mega-Absol.

Garra umbría!-

Hoja aguda!-

Ambas pokemon chocaron ataques, y ambas salieron despedidas hacía atrás.

Viento cortante!-

Llueve hojas!-

Absol giro su cabeza y creo un tornado que arrojo.

Servine creo un espiral de hojas, que fue directo contra el tornado de Absol.

Ambos chocaron y se anularon entre sí.

Llueve hojas, otra vez!-

Pasa a través con Psicocorte!-

Mega-Absol pasó a través de la espiral sin problema alguno y le dio un golpe crítico a Servine, que la mandó despedida hacía atrás.

Servine!-

 _"Estoy bien"_.-

Entonces vayamos con llueve hojas!-

Servine arrojo otra espiral de hojas, esta vez giraba con mas velocidad y destrozaba el suelo, reuniendo las piedras que se levantaban.

Viento cortante!-

Ambos ataque se anularon.

Llueve hojas!-

Premonición!-

Unas esferas salieron del cuerpo de Absol y fueron absorbidas por unos agujeros, que desaparecieron.

La espiral de hojas, aún mas poderosa que la anterior, se llevó a Absol.

Una vez termino, Absol quedó muy herida.

Llueve hojas!-

Esta vez no la golpees directamente, usa la presión del aire. Garra umbría!-

Con la fuerza del bonus obtenido por danza espada, Absol destrozo la espiral. Solamente con fuerza bruta.

No puede ser!- Takumi estaba impresionado de la fuerza de Absol.

Terminemos con esto, Garra umbría!-

Rayo solar!-

 _"..."_ \- Servine seguía impresionada por la fuerza de Absol, tanto que no podía moverse.

Servine, escuchame!- estaba alarmado porque su pokemon seguía estática.

Servine salió de su asombro e iba a atacar pero Absol ya estaba frente a ella, con su zarpa lista para atacar.

Servine salió disparada contra el suelo, por el duro golpe que le dio Absol.

La víbora de hierba quedó boca abajo sin poder moverse.

Servine!-

Este será el final de Servine?!- Interrogó el dueño, pero se calló al ver a Servine levantarse.- Al parecer todavía puede continuar!-

El publico animaba a Servine, pero el estadio quedó en silencio al escuchar a Servine gritar.

Servine fue cubierta de un aura verde, sus ojos estaban en blanco.

Salió volando de un salto, rompiendo el suelo que estaba por debajo de ella.

Su objetivo era Absol.

Al parecer su habilidad está activada! Absol, garra umbría!-

Servine usó hoja aguda, chocando con la garra umbría, ambas fueron despedidas hacía atrás.

Servine, llueve hojas!- Takumi le ordeno, pero esta no le escucho.

Servine arrojo un poderoso rayo solar en lugar de llueve hojas.

En algún lugar de Alola...

Vaya, vaya. Al parecer Servine se salió de control.- Un hombre con z en las mejillas dijo con un dejo de nostalgia.

Porque le sucede eso, padre?- dijo un chico peliazul de baja estatura con pantalones de samurái.

Se debe a que, algunos pokemon guardan grandes cantidades de poder en su interior, con habilidades como Torrente, Mar llamas, Enjambre o como en el caso de Servine, Espesura, pueden liberar ese poder. Pero algunos guardan un poder tan grande, que no lo pueden controlar y se salen de control.- Le explicaba a su hijo.

Pensaba que solo fortalecían los movimientos de su tipo.-

Aún hay grandes misterios, que no hemos podido descubrir.- dijo mientras le frotaba la cabeza.- Así que no te preocupes.-

Ambos volvieron a dirigir su atención a la pelea.

Volviendo al encuentro...

Esquiva ese rayo solar!-

Absol no lo logró, fue arrastrada por el poder de ese ataque.

Absol!-

La pokemon infortunio se encontraba en el suelo sin su forma mega.

Absol ha caído!- anunció el dueño, tuvo que correrse a un lado porque fue atacado por Servine.- Que sucede?!-

Servine detente!- corrió a sujetar a Servine con sus brazos.

 _"Ahhhhhhh"_ \- Servine gritaba, mientras trataba de librase de su agarre.

Por favor detente, ya estoy aquí!- su grito le devolvió sus pupilas a Servine.

 _"Qué paso?"_ \- Al parecer no sabe que fue lo que sucedió.

No fue nada, no te preocupes. Ha! Y le ganaste a Absol.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

 _"Le gané?!"_ \- se alegró de saberlo y salto sobre su entrenador, para abrazarlo.

...- Touma estaba viéndolos con una sonrisa, se sentía feliz por su hermanito.-Si no les molesta, la pelea aun no ha acabado.-

Es cierto, aun queda Charizard.- bajo a Servine al suelo.- Estas lista?-

 _"Siempre estoy lista!"_ -

Perfecto, entonces... Ve Charizard!-

El dragón naranja volvió al campo de batalla.

Bine, al parecer todo está bien.- dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara, estaba nervioso por haber sido atacado por semejante rayo solar.- Señoras y señores, la batalla se definirá por quien quede en pie, en este encuentro! El bélico, Charizard o la elegante, Servine?-

Garra dragón!-

Hoja aguda!-

Ambos golpes chocaron y fueron igualados en poder, ambos pokemon salieron disparados.

Rayo solar!-

Se ve que Espesura sigue en pie. Charizard anillo ígneo!-

Cada movimiento colisionó con su objetivo.

Servine, fue rodeada por unas columnas de fuego que salieron del suelo y fue tragada por la llamas, creando una explosión.

Charizard fue alcanzado por el devastador rayo solar, su silueta fue borrada por la luz del ataque y una explosión fue creada al termino del ataque.

Ambos entrenadores esperaban el resultado.

El humo creado de la explosión fue disipado al termino de cinco minutos...

Ambos pokemon estaban en el suelo...

Ambos pokemon se levantaron...

Sólo Servine volvió a caer...

Charizard había ganado!

Servine ya no puede pelear! El ganador es Charizard!- gritó eufórico el dueño.

El publico se levantó de las plateas para aplaudir, tanto al ganador como al perdedor.

Ambos rivales, se dieron la mano.

El ganador de esta pelea es Touma Ketchum!- finalizó el dueño del shopping.

Tras la pelea, el dúo de hermanos y Tsubasa, fueron al gimnasio de la ciudad.

Al llegar...

Vaya, viniste!- Salió Ebina de la puerta, y le dio un abrazo a Takumi.

Les estábamos esperando.- dijo Naomi, también saliendo de la puerta.- Todos está listo para que pelees con la maestra Erika!-

Fueron guiados hasta el campo de batalla. En todo el trayecto, Ebina no se despegó del brazo de Takumi.

Vaya, ya llegó.- Erika estaba sentada en una esquina del campo, acompañada del resto de sus alumnas.- Has venido a por mi medalla, no?-

Sí, así es.-

Bien ve al otro lado del campo y podremos empezar.-

Entendido!-

Cada uno se posicionó en su lugar respectivo.

Yo seré la juez!- Minami se puso al borde del medio del campo.- Sera una batalla por la medalla Arcoíris, ambos podrán usar dos pokemon y sólo el retador podrá sustituir!- anunció las reglas.- Que de inicio el combate!-

Ve Vileplume!-

Ve Ekans!-

Ambos pokemon salieron frente a su respectivo entrenador.

Día soleado!-

Excavar!-

En el gimnasio, el sol empezó a brillar con intensidad.

Ekans se fue bajo tierra.

Bomba ácida!-

Esquivalo!-

Ekans salio por detrás de Vileplume, y le arrojo una esfera naranja. Pero, Vileplume esquivó a Ekans con una velocidad bastante decente.

Ya veo, Clorofila- dedujo Takumi.

Exacto, para un pokemon tan lento como Vileplume, desarrolló una habilidad que le ayudara en combate.- dijo la experta en pokemon planta.

Ekans destroza el suelo con cola de hierro!-

Vileplume quedó en el aire porque Ekans al golpear el suelo, levantó el pedazo de suelo donde ella estaba parada.

Venoshock!-

Rayo solar!-

Ambos ataques chocaron siendo anulados entre sí.

Bomba ácida!-

Rayo solar de nuevo!-

Ambos ataque volvieron a ser anulados.

Regresa!- guardo a Ekans.- Ve Servine!-

La hermosa víbora de hierba apareció ante Vileplume.

Toxico!-

Vileplume arrojo un liquido violeta.

Esquivalo!-

Servine con su monstruosa velocidad, evadió el ataque pero, toxico se redirigió, siguiendo a Servine.

Toxico si es utilizado por un pokemon veneno, nunca falla.- sentenció Erika.

No dejes que te atrape!-

Servine corría evadiendo, pero mientras mas seguía mas se cansaba.

 _"Esa cosa es persistente"_.- se quejaba la víbora de hierba.

No tiene caso, solo lograras cansarla.-

(Tiene razón)-

Vileplume detenla con danza pétalo!-

Servine estaba acorralada.

Eso es! Salta y esquiva!-

Obedeciendo a su entrenador, logró evadir.

Usa a Vileplume como escudo con látigo sepa!-

Servine apresó a Vileplume con sus lianas, la levanto e hizo que recibiera el toxico.

No fue envenenada, pero sufrió por el choque.

Ahora, llueve hojas!-

Servine le soltó y le arrojo una espiral de hojas, que se la llevo arrastrada hasta hacerla chocar contra el techo del gimnasio.

Terminalo con Rayo solar!-

Mientras Vileplume caía fue remata por rayo solar, dejándola incrustada en un muro fuera de combate.

Vileplume ya no puede continuar! Servine gana!- declaró la juez.

Gracias Vileplume, regresa!- la guardo en su pokeball y saco otra.- Ve Tangrowth!-

Un enorme pokemon envuelto de lianas apareció frente a Servine.

Vaya que es grande!- estaba admirado del tamaño de ese pokemon, era mucho mas grande que el Abomasnow de Naomi, de hecho ese Tangrowth medía tres metros y medio.

Terremoto!-

Salta!-

El enorme pokemon salto y causo un temblor tan grande que no solo en el gimnasio se sentía, sino en toda la ciudad.

Casi todos los presentes fueron tirados al suelo, pero solo en el campo se sentía la fuerza real.

De la que nos salvamos!- dijo Takumi.

...- Erika estaba con una sonrisa en su cara que le dio un escalofrió a Takumi.

Tangrowth al ver que Servine saltó, la atrapó con sus látigos sepa.

Rayo solar!- ordeno Takumi.

Servine iba a disparar pero fue sacudida por su captor.

Giga drenado!-

La energía de Servine fue absorbida por el enorme pokemon.

Terminala con poder pasado!-

Tangrowth la azoto contra el suelo, y le arrojó unas enormes rocas que creo con sus manos, al parecer reunió fragmento de piedras del suelo. Las enormes rocas chocaron contra ella, dejándola fuera de combate.

Servine ya no puede pelear, Tangrowth gana!-

Regresa!- la guardo y preparo la siguiente.- Ve Ekans!-

Al entrar la víbora a pelear, el sol se marcho.

Excavar!-

Ekans se fue bajo tierra!-

Tangrowth, terremoto!-

El enorme pokemon dio un salto, antes de poder tocar el suelo Ekans salió por enfrente de el y le golpeó con bomba ácida.

La defensa especial de Tangrowth bajo y su cara fue envuelta por un liquido pegajoso.

Oh, no!-

Ahora que el sol se fue, su velocidad también.- Declaro con orgullo.- Ekans dale con Venoshock!-

El enorme pokemon cayo debido a venoshock.

Levantate!-

Terminalo con cola de hierro!-

Ekans con su cola convertida en metal, golpeo a Tangrowth en el estómago, hundiéndolo en el suelo y creando una explosión.

Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipó, el enorme pokemon se encontraba debilitado.

Tangrowth ya no puede continuar, por lo que el ganador del encuentro es Takumi!-

Buen trabajo, regresa.- al regresarle su mirada fue puesta en Takumi.- Ten, la medalla Arcoíris es tuya.- le entrego la medalla.

Muchas gracias.-

Luego de obtener su medalla, Ebina le dio su número de pokegear a Takumi, para disgusto de Tsubasa, nuestros héroes fueron al centro pokemon...

Que van a hacer ahora?- Touma les pregunto.

Iremos al gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia!- declaro Takumi.- Y que harás, Touma-nii?-

Iré a los concursos pokemon de esta región.-

Que bien, y si vamos juntos?-

No, gracias. Iré solo, necesito hacer algo importante.- rechazo la oferta.

Que pena, entonces. Nos vemos.-

Si nos vemos.-

Fue un placer conocerte.- se despidió Tsubasa.

Con eso, los hermanos se separaron para volverse a ver algún día.

To be continued...


	10. Milagros

Tras despedirse de Touma, nuestros héroes partieron a ciudad Fucsia. Para llegar fueron por la ruta 16,17 y 18 en bicicletas, prestadas por la enfermera Joy, al ir por la ruta 16 se encontraron con unos motoristas que querían pelear, a lo cual Takumi no dudo en aceptar. Luego pasaron la ruta 17 y 18 sin problema alguno, llegando por fin a su destino.

Al entrar a la ciudad se toparon con una entrenadora rodeada por los tipos de negro. Como se sabía que era entrenadora? Fácil, había un Squirtle en el suelo siendo golpeado por siete Poochyena.

Suéltenme!- dijo aquella entrenadora, estaba siendo apresada de la mano por uno de ellos.

Ven con nosotros sin resistirte.- ordeno el que la sujetaba.

Ekans, adelante!- Takumi arrojo su pokeball frente al grupo de Poochyena.

Los Poochyena querían intimidar a Ekans gruñéndole, pero cada uno de ellos fue asustado por la mirada de odio que esta víbora les daba.

Ekans cola de hierro!-

Siguiendo sus ordenes barrió con su cola a los Poochyena, mandándolos a todos a volar.

No te entrometas, mocoso!- le advirtió.- Ve Mightyena!-

Un pokemon con forma de lobo apareció ante Ekans.

Ustedes, inútiles. Llévensela!- El sujeto se la entrego a sus lacayos.- Yo me haré cargo de este mocoso.-

Eso no va a pasar! Ve Swablu.- Tsubasa soltó a su pokemon.- Canto!-

Todos los sujetos, menos el que parecía ser el líder, cayeron dormidos.

Mightyena colmillo hielo!-

El lobo saltó sobre Swablu y le iba a morder pero, fue detenido por Ekans que le dio un golpe con cola de hierro en su hocico. Mightyena salió disparado hacía atrás y la punta de la cola de Ekans fue congelada.

 _"Gracias"_.- Swablu le agradeció a la víbora.

 _"Mantente atrás, yo me haré cargo de esa basura"_.- Ekans cuando le dijo eso, hizo que Swablu se sonrojara.

Bomba ácida!-

Hiperrayo!-

Ekans atacó primero y redujo su defensa especial, y esquivó el hiperrayo con excavar.

Espera a que salga y triturar!-

Ekans salió por detrás y con su cola de hierro procedió a atacarle, Mightyena detuvo la cola de hierro con sus fuertes fauces.

Hiperrayo ahora!-

Ekans recibió un golpe directo y crítico, dejándolo severamente dañado.

La víbora terminó frente a Takumi al ser arrastrado por el hiperrayo.

Puedes seguir?-

 _"Por supuesto"_.- Mientras decía eso mataba al lobo y a su dueño con la mirada.

Triturar!-

Cola de hierro!-

Ninguno de los dos llegó acercarse al otro debido a que una bomba de lodo los separó.

Qué es lo que hacen en mi ciudad?!- dijo una mujer con traje de ninja parada sobre un poste de luz, acompañado de un Muk que estaba pegado en ese mismo poste.- Muk, golpe cuerpo!-

El pokemon lodo toxico salto sobre Mightyena, apresándolo con su pegajoso cuerpo.

 _"Quítate de encima!"_ \- rugía el pokemon lobo.

 _"Si te mueves, romperé cada uno de tus huesos"_.- Advirtió el pokemon lodoso.

Así que "La venenosa maestra ninja" vino a entrometerse en nuestros asuntos.-con una sonrisa, devolvió al lobo a su pokeball.- Nos vemos!- arrojó una bola de humo, y huyo sin dejar rastro.

Tch, se escapó.- devolvió a Muk a su pokeball y saco otra.- Ve Ariados.-

Una araña de seis patas, dos de ellas en la espalda, con un aguijón en donde la espalda pierde su nombre, apareció frente a los lacayos del que huyó.

Telaraña.-

Todos los sujetos dormidos fueron apresados por la telaraña de Ariados.

Gran trabajo, regresa.- sacó su pokeball y la araña fue absorbida por esta.- Me los llevaré con la oficial Jenny.- con eso dicho, tanto ella como los sujetos de negro desaparecieron.

 _"Que entrometida"_.- dijo quejándose la víbora.

Lo malo es que ese sujeto se fue.- dijo preocupada Tsubasa.

Takumi dirigió su atención a la entrenadora, y Ekans sobre Squirtle.

Estás bien?- se arrodillo mientras decía eso, debido a que ella estaba en el suelo asustada.

Sí, gracia por salvarme.- le agradeció.

 _"Estás bien?"_ -

 _"Sí, gracias por salvarme"_.- la pequeña tortuga le respondió.

Tanto entrenadora como pokemon miraba a su respectivo salvador, creando un aura melosa alrededor. Molestando tanto a Tsubasa como a Swablu.

Creo que deberíamos ir al CP para que las vieran.- dijo Tsubasa con algo de irritación.

Tienes razón.- Takumi apoyó la idea.

Con eso dicho, fueron al CP.

Squirtle estará bien.- anunció la enfermera Joy.

Muchas gracias Joy-san.- le agradeció la entrenadora.

Luego de agradecerle a la enfermera, salió en busca del chico que la salvó, encontrándolo luchando con un anciano en yukata.

Mightyena garra umbría!- ordenó el anciano.

Ekans terminalo con cola de hierro!-

La cola de hierro de Ekans fue tan poderosa que al entrar en contacto con la garra umbría el pokemon lobo salió despedido contra un muro detrás del anciano.

Mightyena quedó fuera de combate.

Vaya fuerza tiene ese Ekans, nunca había visto uno como ese.- declaró el anciano mientras devolvía al lobo a su pokeball.- Tienes pensado ir al gimnasio de la ciudad?-

Por supuesto!- exclamó emocionado.

Dejame decirte algo, su gimnasio se especializa en el tipo veneno y en las artes ninja.-

Artes ninja?-

Exacto, los pokemon de ese gimnasio son muy ágiles y escurridizos. Su especialidad es destruir tu estado y ánimo con ello.- Le advirtió.

Con decir eso el anciano se marchó y la entrenadora se acerco a saludarlo.

Hola!-

Ah, hola.- le devolvió el saludo.

Aun no te he dicho mi nombre, no? Me llamo Akira.- se presento la entrenadora, era rubia con ojos color zafiro, llevaba una ombliguera carmesí combinado con una falta de jean.

Soy Takumi, y la chica que me acompaña se llama Tsubasa.- se presento junto a su acompañante.- Hablando de ella, a dónde se fue?- mirando por todas partes, su Ekans también lo hacía.

Takumi junto con Akira fueron donde la enfermera Joy, para preguntarle si la había visto, a lo cuál le dijo que no. Buscaron por todas partes sin encontrarla, decidieron ir a ver su habitación, ella no estaba pero si una carta diciendo lo siguiente: "Si quieres ver a tu amiguita, ve a las Islas Espuma y entra por la ruta 19".

Deben de ser esos sujetos de negro.- dedujo Akira.- Deben de quererme a mí.

Lo dudo. Si fuese así, hubieran pedido que te llevara conmigo.-

Habrá que avisar a la oficial Jenny!-

No será necesario, iré yo solo.- declaro Takumi.

No puedo dejarte hacerlo!-

Ya lo decidí, si avisamos a la policía es probable que le hagan algo.-

Con eso dicho, Takumi partió a Islas Espuma.

En el centro de Las Islas Espuma...

Cree que vaya a venir?- dijo el sujeto que huyó.

Debe, sino su amiguita podría meterse en problemas.- dijo un sujeto alto, castaño y de ojos del mismo color, llevaba un traje rojo.

Tsubasa estaba en una celda, atada de manos y pies, frente a esos sujetos. Al parecer en total eran diez sujetos de negro sin contar al que huyó.

Está seguro de no quitarle sus pokemon, señor?- preguntó uno de los lacayos.

No es necesario, es mejor que estén con ella. Así podrán morir juntos.- al decir eso se empezó a reír.-

Por qué hacen esto?- pregunto Tsubasa, llamando la atención del líder en cuestión.

Por una recompensa, ofrecieron mucho dinero por llevárselo a un superior.- Le respondió sin problema alguno.- No se por qué lo quieren vivo, después de todo ese chico nos ha causado muchos problemas.- dijo medio pensativo.

Quiénes son ustedes?-

Somos una organización llamada Team Revolution, que quiere conquistar el mundo.- declaró con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, Teniente Blaze es mi nombre.- le reveló su nombre clave.

Señor, no creo que deba darle tanta información.- dijo el sujeto que huyó.

Al parecer no le gustó que le cuestionaran, así que con un cuchillo que sacó de su manga le rebanó el cuello. Su sangre salió disparada, parte de ella paró en la cara de Tsubasa, haciéndola gritar de horror.

Los demás hombres al ver esto no hicieron nada, tres de ellos se llevaron el cuerpo. Los que restaban limpiaron la sangre que había en el suelo.

Por qué lo mató?!- gritó horrorizada Tsubasa.

Hombre que cuestiona a su superior, no sirve para nada.- declaró Blaze.

Volviendo con Takumi, se encontraba en la costa que conectaba ciudad Fucsia con la ruta 19.

Cómo haré para llegar hasta allá?- se preguntó mirando el ancho mar.

Si quieres te puedo llevar en mi bote.- dijo el mismo anciano en yukata que combatió contra el.

Señor Jugón!- exclamo sorprendido al verlo.- Podría hacerme el favor?-

Por supuesto!-

Con eso dicho, ambos subieron a una lancha bastante moderna. Pero cuando iban a partir, el Señor Jugón se detuvo.

Qué sucede?-

Al parecer vinieron a verte.- dijo mientras señalaba a una rubia.

Akira?! Que haces aquí?-

Voy contigo, no importa lo que digas. No puedes ir solo contra los sujetos de negro.-

Sujetos de negro?!- dijo sorprendido y enojado al mismo tiempo.- Acaso les hicieron algo esos hijos de puta?!-

Raptaron a una amiga mía.- declaró Takumi.

Suban! Vamos a por ellos!-

Con eso dicho, subieron a la lancha y partieron a las Islas Espuma.

Tiene algún plan?- preguntó el anciano.

Entregarme para que suelten a Tsubasa.-

Estás tonto?-

No hay de otra, es a mí al que quieren.-

Entonces que te parece esto? Cuando la suelten, les atacare con mi Mightyena y hago que mi Pelipper proteja a tu amiga.- ideó el anciano.

Y yo ayudaré con Squirtle!-

Un segundo.- saco de su pokeball a Ekans.- Si llegan a querer sacarme mis pokeball, podrías salir y atacar, mientras libero a las demás?-

 _"Entendido"_.- Aceptó la víbora.

Mientras tanto con los malos...

Señor detectamos algo acercándose hacia nosotros a una gran velocidad!- reportó uno de los lacayos.

Será el chico?- fue a ver el sonar.- Usen el satélite para dar imagen!- ordeno.

Señor!- con eso pusieron en pantalla lo que se acercaba.

Vieron una lancha con un anciano conduciéndolo.

Es sólo un viejo! Desháganse de el!- ordenó el Teniente.

Entendido!-

Siguiendo ordenes dos de ellos salieron con un bote para interceptarlo.

Con nuestros héroes...

Al parecer tenemos visitas.- dijo el anciano para que los chicos le escucharan.

Yo me haré cargo!- Takumi salió a proa.- Ve Milotic!-

La serpiente sirena se sumergió en el agua.

Ese no es el chico?- pregunto uno de ellos a su compañero.

Al parecer sí, dile al jefe. Yo me haré cargo de ese Milotic, ve Sharpedo!-

Un tiburón con forma de torpedo se zambullo en el agua y fue hacia la sirena.

Ambos pokemon se encontraron y comenzaron a pelear.

Sharpedo fue con acua jet y Milotic le interceptó con acua cola.

El tiburón salió volando del agua y fue rematado con hidrobomba.

Regresa! Mierda el chico es bueno.-guardo a su pokemon.- Ve Starmie!-

Una estrella de mar violeta con una joya roja en el centro de su cuerpo apareció ante Milotic.

Acua cola!-

La estrella de mar fue mandada a volar, pero regresó como un bumerán usando giro rápido y dándole un golpe critico a Milotic.

Ya veo debe de ser su habilidad oculta cálculo final!- lo dijo al darse cuenta de lo fuerte que fue ese movimiento.

Starmie hidrobomba!-

Manto espejo!-

Starmie fue noqueado por el contraataque.

Regresa!- iba a lanzar otro pokemon pero fue detenido por su compañero.

Hay que volver, el jefe lo ordena.-

Con eso dicho ambos volvieron a la "base".

Al parecer se rindieron.- dijo Akira.

Cómo se dieron cuenta de que íbamos para allá?- se preguntó el anciano.

No sé, pero vayamos rápido!- dijo Takumi.

Con eso dicho, en menos de quince minutos llegaron a la entrada de una cueva en las Islas Espuma.

Entraré primero, vayan separados de mi para que no los vean.- dijo Takumi.

Yo iré en medio, ya que al parecer me vieron, sigue por atrás jovencita así tendremos un ataque sorpresa.- planeó el Señor Jugón.

Entendido!-

Con el plan hecho, fueron hasta donde se encontraban los sujetos de negro.

Bienvenido Takumi-kun!- dijo el Teniente Blaze.- Me llamo Blaze y soy un Teniente de la organización Team Revolution! Mucho gusto!- se presentó de manera cínica.

Libera a Tsubasa!- exclamó Takumi. El hecho de que ese sujeto supiera su nombre no le interesaba.

Ya que has venido, no veo porque seguir teniéndola con nosotros.- Miró a uno de sus lacayos, indicándole que dejara ir a la chica.

Tsubasa fue liberada.

No puedes entregarte Takumi!- dijo Tsubasa aterrada.

No te preocupes, todo estará bien.- la abrazó para calmarla.- Vete yo me haré cargo.- le dijo.

No puedo!- gritó Tsubasa.- Ese sujeto es un monstruo.-

Ahh.- suspiro Blaze.

Exasperado por la actitud de la chica, arrojó una pokeball de la que salió un Bisharp.

Si siguen con ese melodrama, tendré que matarlos a los dos.- sentenció el castaño.

Takumi se puso frente a Tsubasa con una cara de pocos amigos miró directo a los ojos a Blaze.

Ella ya no tiene nada que ver con esto, o sí?-

Puede ser, que se marche!-

Adiós Tsubasa.- se despidió Takumi.

La chica se fue con lagrimas en los ojos.

Bisharp guillotina.- ordenó mientras apuntaba a la chica.

Siguiendo con sus ordenes el pokemon siniestro/acero ejecutó el ataque en Tsubasa pero fue detenido por un Pelipper usando protección.

Como supuse, no viniste sólo.-

Al decir esto chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que sus hombres rodearan a los intrusos.

Suelta tus pokeball y los dejaré ir sin problemas.- dijo Blaze.- Soy muy piadoso.

Takumi dejo sus pokeball en manos de uno de los lacayos.

Bien márchense.-

Y si no quiero?- dijo el viejo.- Ve Mightyena!-

El pokemon lobo apareció ante Bisharp.

Aten al chico y llévenselo.- ordeno Blaze.

De una de las pokeball que tenía el lacayo, salió Ekans, golpeándolo y tirando las otras al suelo, haciendo que Servine y Milotic salieran de ellas.

Ambas pokemon al ver a su entrenador siendo amarrado por uno de esos sujetos, le atacaron con hidrobomba y rayo solar.

Takumi salió libre gracias a eso.

Cada lacayo soltó un pokemon. Salieron cinco Beedrill, un Drapion, un Tentacruel, un Golduck, un Weavile y un Pinsir.

Sal a ayudar Swellow!- Tsubasa también se unió a la pelea.

Que dé comienzo la pelea!- gritó divertido Blaze.

Los pokemon de Takumi evadían cada ataque que les daban sin mucho esfuerzo, Servine tuvo problemas peleando contra los cinco Beedrill pero logró derrotarlo con su velocidad, quedando sumamente dañada por las tijeras x que estas les mandaban.

Ekans peleó contra Golduck y Pinsir teniendo problemas con la combinación Psíquico y Demolición, pero salió victorioso por bomba ácida y venoshock. Quedando severamente dañado.

Milotic se batió a duelo con Drapion, pero salió victoriosa de la misma forma que cuando peleó con el de Albert, salvo que esta vez no terminó envenenada. Ella quedó con menos heridas que Servine.

Swellow peleó con Tentacruel, terminando vencido pero dejó a Tentacruel con casi nada de salud.

Mightyena peleó salvajemente con Weavile, terminando con un empate. Pero podría decirse que ganó ya que el pobre lobo cayó por el envenenamiento.

Pelipper peleaba contra el temible Bisharp, no importaba lo que hiciera ninguno de sus golpes le hacía algún daño, al final terminó perdiendo por agotamiento.

Regresen!- El Señor Jugón no le quedó de otra que marcharse, se fue en la lancha.

Al parecer, ese viejo los abandonó.- dijo en tono de burla Blaze.

Y eso que importa, la victoria será nuestra.- declaró Takumi.

En serio? A mis hombre aun les quedan a cada uno un pokemon.- anunció.

Que vengan!- retó Takumi.

Todos los lacayo menos, el del Tentacruel, arrojaron sus últimos pokemon. Salieron cinco Golbat, dos Scyther y dos Braviary.

A mi todavía me queda un pokemon! Ve Swablu!-

Eran cuatro contra diez, mas los que tuviera guardado el castaño, la pelea era de un sólo lado.

No podemos perder!- gritó con convicción nuestro protagonista.

Cada uno de sus pokemon rugieron de acuerdo.

Milotic arrasa con todos, usa acua cola! Servine ve con todo, rayo solar! Ekans demuéstrales quien es el más fuerte, Venoshock!-

Todos los movimientos fueron combinados en la acua cola de Milotic arrasaron con todos los pokemon menos, Bisharp que lo evadió con gran habilidad.

Casi toda la cueva tembló ante el ataque combinado, demostrando gran poder utilizado.

Todos los pokemon quedaron debilitados y fueron devueltos a sus pokeball.

Fantástico! Aun contra tantos oponentes, demostraron su gran poder!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa Blaze.- A la mierda la recompensa! Tendré una fabulosa pelea!- su sonrisa era aun mas grande ya perecía demencia.- Bisharp garra umbría en Ekans!-

Cola de hierro!-

Ambos ataques chocaron, fueron igualados en fuerza quedando pegados uno al otro.

Vamos Ekans!-

...- Blaze no paraba de reír.

Al final por la presión de ambos movimientos, ocurrió una explosión que los separó.

Tijera x!-

Excavar!-

El pokemon siniestro/acero falló su ataque, porque la víbora se fue bajo tierra.

...- seguía riendo.

Ekans salió por debajo de Bisharp, dándole un cabezazo súper efectivo que lo mando a volar, pero la víbora no paró. Le remató con cola de hierro, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Regresa! Es tu turno, Gallade!-

El pokemon caballero apareció ante Ekans.

Un tipo psíquico, tendremos problemas.-

 _"No pienso perder"_.- declaró la víbora, a lo que Takumi no dudo en seguir usándolo.

Excavar!-

Corpulencia, seguido de doble equipo!-

Gallade creó treinta copias de sí mismo y cada una de ellas comenzó a fortalecer sus músculos.

Ekans venoshock a cada uno!-

La víbora atacaba a cada copia, pero sólo logró deshacerse de diez.

Corpulencia otra vez!-

Gallade esquivaba y usaba corpulencia, cada vez, hasta que la usó seis veces.

El ataque y defensa de Gallade, han aumentado demasiado! Ekans, Bomba ácida!-

Sólo quedaban tres copias en pie, Blaze al ver esto...

Paz mental seguido de doble equipo!-

La estrategia se volvió a repetir, aumentando su defensa especial y ataque especial al máximo de su capacidad.

Ekans salta y bomba ácida mientras que giras!-

Siguiendo su ordenes arrojo una gran cantidad esferas que hizo desparecer a todas la copias.

Perfecto, doble equipo sin parar!-

Volviendo a repetir, lo mismo ahora creó ciento veinte copias, tras haber usado doble equipo cuatro veces más.

No importa cuantas copias hagas! Bomba ácida mientras que giras!-

Todas las copias desaparecieron, y la defensa especial de Gallade bajo, hasta volver a su estado base.

Agilidad!-

Gallade empezó a correr a gran velocidad, dando círculos alrededor de Ekans.

Siguió así hasta llegar al máximo de su capacidad. Ahora mismo, Gallade era un arma viviente.

Veamos, corpulencia, doble equipo, paz mental y agilidad.- Takumi contaba los movimientos de su oponete.- Sólo tiene esos cuatro, Gallade no sabe ningún ataque!- dijo con lo ojos salidos.

Es cierto que los pokemon sólo pueden usar cuatro movimientos, pero mi Gallade es muy especial, el puede usar cinco!- Declaró con una sonrisa retorcida.- PODER RESERVA!-

El pokemon caballero golpeó el suelo con su puño derecho y por debajo de Ekans salió un pilar de luz, con 860 de potencia, dejándolo inconsciente y al borde de la muerte...

Ekans!- salió corriendo en dirección a la víbora, se detuvo y lo sujeto fuertemente entre sus brazos, no paraba de soltar lágrimas.

Poder reserva.- señalo a Takumi con su dedo índice.

Gallade acató las ordenes y e hizo lo mismo con el chico...

Squirtle hidropulso!-

Takumi fue mandado a volar por la esfera de agua, provocando que el ataque no le llegara.

Así que aún queda un invitado sorpresa.- dijo Blaze sin quitar su sonrisa.

Tú!- los ojos de Takumi brillaban de azul, Servine y Milotic fueron cubiertas por ese mismo brillo. Ambas empezaron a soltar lágrimas al igual que su entrenador, esas lágrimas fueron hasta el cuerpo de Ekans, sanando sus heridas y devolviéndole su salud.

La víbora abrió sus ojos, podía sentir un gran poder dentro de él. Todos los pokemon de Takumi estaban en su máxima.

Takumi podía sentirlo... Como una vez se lo había dicho Ekans... Era el aura!

Hmm? Nunca había visto nada perecido, la lombriz estaba al borde de la muerte al igual que el resto y ahora están como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin duda, esta es la mejor pelea que he tenido en años!- Exclamo con una sonrisa demencial.- PODER RESERVA!-

NO VAMOS A PERDER!-

Al igual que la ultima vez Milotic, Servine y Ekans unieron sus movimiento creando esa poderosa acua cola.

Y Gallade realizó otra vez el poderoso ataque, salvo que esta vez salieron pilares de luz del suelo como voto fuego.

Ambos ataque chocaron, ninguno quería ceder! Siguieron así, hasta que...

NO SE RINDAN!-

El trío de pokemon al escuchar eso, aumentaron el poder de su movimiento combinado. Logrando atravesar los pilares de luz, y acabar con Gallade.

Gallade al recibirlo quedó fuera de combate, apenas y podía respirar. Con la caída del pokemon caballero, el brillo azul desapareció.

...- no paraba de reír, su mejor ataque había sido derrotado, por unos simples pokemon que apenas podían contra sus lacayos, que eran completa basura comparados con él. De un momento a otro, su sonrisa pasó de demente a una mirada de odio. Sin duda alguna, él lo odiaba, había perfeccionado un movimiento que hasta podría haber derrotado al mismo Darkrai, un pokemon legendario con inmunidad al tipo Psíquico. Ésta pelea se había vuelto personal. Regresó a Gallade a su pokeball.- Adelante Magmortar!-

Un enorme pokemon fuego apreció en medio de Takumi y Blaze.

Milotic, acua cola!-

Aún no lo entiendes! Estamos en una pelea a muerte y no usas a tus tres pokemon contra mí?- pregunto furioso.

Milotic golpeó a Magmortar, que no opuso resistencia alguna. Al parecer, esperaba algo. Y así fue, resistió el dolor de la acua colar hasta que la verdadera cola de la sirena le tocara, dejándola con una quemadura.

Mierda, cuerpo llama!- al escuchar lo que le dijo Blaze le respondió.- Estás usando un sólo pokemon, no puedo defraudar la reglas de la liga pokemon!- declaró con firmeza. Ante esto, tanto Tsubasa como Akira se sonrojaron, ambas pensaban en los siguiente: "Él es tan genial y valiente!".

...- Blaze había estallado en risas.- Si es así, prepárate para morir! Llamarada e hiperrayo al mismo tiempo!-

Magmortar con sus dos brazos que parecían morteros, apuntó a Milotic y disparó.

Manto espejo!-

Milotic quedó fuera de combate , y Magmortar quedó severamente dañado, recibió el doble de daño que el que recibió la sirena después de todo.

Gran trabajo, regresa!- Milotic fue devuelta a su pokeball.- Es tu turno Ekans.-

Ekans le iba a hacer frente pero fue detenido por Servine, al parecer tenía un gran rencor hacía la linea evolutiva de Magmar.

Así que Servine, Magmortar día soleado!-

La cueva fue alumbrada por unos fuertes rayos de sol.

Servine, lluevehojas!-

Giro de fuego!-

Ambas espirales chocaron anulándose una con la otra.

Lluevehojas!-

Llamarada!-

La espiral de hojas fue tragada por la estrella de fuego y fue directo hacía Servine, pero ella lo evadió saltando con látigo sepa.

Lluevehojas!-

Llamarada!-

Volvió a pasar lo mismo.

Lluevehojas!-

Llamarada!-

El resultado fue el mismo.

Lluevehojas!-

No importa cuantas veces lo intentes, volverá a ocurrir lo mismo! Llamarada!-

La espiral de hojas giraba a gran velocidad, que creaba un tornado que arrastro la estrella de fuego con ella, creando un remolino de hojas que ardían en llamas. E iba directo a Magmortar.

El pokemon lava recibió un duro golpe, sumado al daño causado por manto espejo, quedó en el suelo completamente debilitado.

...- no podía creer lo que veía, le dio potencia a lluevehojas sólo para absorber su propio ataque y devolvérselo.-...- Había comenzado a reír otra vez.-

Lo haz visto, yo y mis pokemon damos lo mejor de nosotros para superar tus actos malignos!- Si seguía diciendo esas cosas con esa cara tan seria, iba hacer que las chicas presentes se mojen.

Regresa!- guardó a Magmortar y sacó su siguiente pokeball.- Ve Alakazam!-

Otro pokemon humanoide apareció en el campo de batalla.

Espero que estés preparado!- bajo la manga de su traje y mostró un mega-aro.- Mega evoluciona!-

Alakazam mega evolucionó.

Servine, hoja aguda!-

Psíquico!-

Servine con su anormal velocidad desapareció y reapareció detrás de Mega-Alakazam, pero fue detenida con psíquico.

Ya sabes que hacer.-

Alakazam arrojo a Servine al aire y le disparó cinco bolas sombra, provocándole severos daños.

Servine caía en picada.

Terminala con psicorrayo!-

La víbora de hierba fue derrotada fácilmente.

Buen trabajo, regresa!- la guardo en su pokeball.- Ekans es tu turno.- confiaba en que la víbora podría vencer a Alakazam.

Psicorrayo!-

Excavar!-

Ekans logró evadir el rayo psíquico, salió por debajo de Alakazam, dándole un poderoso cabezazo seguido por cola de hierro.

Modo de combate!-

Mega-Alakazam como acostumbra, flotaba de forma que pareciera que estuviera meditando con sus poderes psíquicos y tenía cinco cucharas flotando por encima de su cabeza. Pero al escuchar la orden de su entrenador puso los pies contra el suelo y las cucharas que flotaban por encima de su cabeza pasaron a estar tiradas en el suelo.

Puño trueno!-

Esquivalo!-

La víbora evadió el ataque sin mucha dificultad.

Puño dinámico!-

Alakazam empezó a lanzar una serie de golpes, que Ekans evadía con dificultad.

Cola de hierro!-

Interceptalo con puño fuego!-

(Otro pokemon con más de cuatro movimientos?!)- Takumi demostraba una cara de asombro, que notó el castaño.

Sorprendido? Mi Alakazam en su estado mega puede cambiar de modo zen a modo combate, permitiéndole usar cuatro movimientos diferentes a los que ya conoce.- Explico con su horrible sonrisa retorcida.- Y todavía queda uno, cabezazo zen!-

Cola de hierro con toda tu fuerza!- animo a su pokemon.

La cabeza de Alakazam fue cubierta con una esfera celeste que chocó contra la cola forjada de Ekans. La víbora puso toda su fuerza en aquel movimiento logrando mandar a volar al pokemon psíquico.

Terminalo con cola de hierro!-

Ekans iba a atacar pero fue cubierto por unos rayos celestes que le impidieron moverse.

Al parecer, el cabezazo zen logró hacer retroceder a esa lombriz.- comentó al ver el resultado del efecto secundario del cabezazo zen.- Modo zen!-

Mega-Alakazam volvió a su estado de meditación.

Terminalo con psicorrayo!-

El pokemon psíquico arrojo un rayo violeta a su oponente dejándolo inconsciente.

Supongo que este es tu fin, al menos que tengas a otro pokemon contigo.-

No es así, aún quedo yo!- Tsubasa se puso frente a Takumi, junto a su Swablu.

Y yo!- se puso al lado de Tsubasa con su Squirtle.

Ambas entrenadoras estaban listas para proteger al chico de ese infeliz.

Ambas pokemon no iban a perdonar a aquel sujeto que lastimó a su víbora favorita.

Como deseen.- dijo calmadamente.- Alakazam acaba con ellos!-

Antes de que pudiera dar una orden, un dispositivo en su muñeca izquierda comenzó a sonar.

Que sucede?!- respondió a lo que parecía ser una llamada.

Ya sabemos la ubicación del Capitán Flare, y realizaremos una operación para su rescate. Vuelve de inmediato a la base central.- ordenó una voz de mujer a través del dispositivo.- Una aeronave irá por ti, espéralo.-Con eso dicho colgó.

Bueno, ordenes son ordenes.- dijo con desdén.- Alakazam, regresa.- El pokemon psíquico fue devuelto a su pokeball.- Nos vamos!- con eso dicho todos sus hombres se prepararon para irse.

Todos ellos salieron de la cueva, al llegar a la costa se divisó un par de barcos de la policía. En uno de ellos se podía ver al Señor Jugón.

Ahí están!- el anciano señaló al grupo de truhanes.

Vaya! Pero si es el viejo!- dijo de manera divertida Blaze.

Pongan las manos en alto! Y entréguense por las buenas!- ordenó la Oficial Jenny a través de un megáfono.

Y si no quiero?- se burló el castaño.

Tendremos que usar la fuerza!- con eso dicho, cada policía soltó un Growlithe y Jenny, a un Arcanine.

En unos instante una aeronave parecida a la de la cazadora J apareció sobre los barcos de la policía.

Vaya, ya llegaron por mí.- dijo mientras saludaba a la nave.

No dejen que se escapen, todos lanzallamas a la nave!- siguiendo las órdenes de la oficial Jenny, todos procedieron a atacar.

Del casco de la nave salió un Hypno que usó protección deteniendo el bombardeo de lanzallamas.

La nave no se podía acercar a Blaze debido a que estaba siendo atacada, cosa que hartó al castaño porque no le gustaba esperar.

Que molestos! Ve Wailord!-

Una enorme ballena de 14,5 metros de altura se zambulló en el mar, causando una gran ola que desestabilizo los barcos.

Nuestros héroes salieron de la cueva, justo para ver al enorme pokemon de Blaze.

Derriba esos barcos!-

Siguiendo las ordenes de su entrenador, salto y usó salpicar. Rompiendo gran parte de los barcos, en el que estaba la oficial solo su parte trasera fue destrozada provocando que el barco se fuera hundiendo de a poco.

Como se esperaba de un Teniente del Team Revolution.- dijo una mujer ninja, parada en la proa del barco.- Eres realmente un adversario formidable!- exclamó con una sonrisa.- Adelante Crobat!-

Un murciélago violeta pareció frente a su entrenadora.

Así me gusta! Cuerpo pesado!-

La ballena saltó, su cuerpo fue cubierto por una armadura de acero, y fue en picada a Crobat.

Doble equipo!-

El murciélago creó 10 copias de el, logrando evadir a Wailord.

Rayo confuso!-

La ballena fue confundida por Crobat.

Salpicar!-

El enorme pokemon cetáceo aun estando confundido, logró saltar para realizar el ataque.

Viento afín!-

Crobat aleteó sus alas, creando unas ráfagas de aire que al tocar el agua se convirtieron en tres trombas tornádicas que se llevaron al gigante Wailord por los aires hasta arrojarlo en una costa de las Islas Espuma.

Ataque aéreo!-

Crobat se cubrió de un aura naranja que tomó la forma de un fénix y se estrelló contra el encallado. Al chocar, Wailord fue cubierto por una explosión, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Regresa!- guardo a la ballena y sacó al siguiente.- Ve Alakazam!-

Crobat, regresa!- el murciélago volvió.- Muk ve!-

Psíquico!-

Reducción y golpe cuerpo.-

El pokemon lodo toxico redujo su tamaño, provocando que Alakazam fallara, y le apresó con su cuerpo. Al entrar en contacto Alakazam fue envenenado, por la habilidad oculta Toque Tóxico.

Carga Tóxica!-

Muk soltó a su oponente sólo para saltar y rematarlo con uno de los movimientos más letales del tipo veneno. Alakazam fue dejado fuera de combate.

Takumi observaba a la ninja atentamente, sin duda alguna ella era una genio en el arte de manipular a su oponente.

Adelante y terremoto!-

El campo apareció un Regirock, que al tocar el suelo creó un poderoso temblor que lastimo severamente a Muk.

Regresa!- el pokemon lodo tóxico fue guardado.- Al ataque, Weezing!-

Tormenta de arena!-

Regirock provocó una tormenta de arena que lastimaba a Weezing.

Niebla clara!-

Weezing exhaló niebla de su boca provocando que la tormenta de arena desapareciera y que el golem de roca recibiera daño.

Fijar blanco!-

Bomba lodo!-

Weezing fue marcado con un blanco de tiro, y Regirock fue envenenado por bomba lodo.

Hiperrayo!-

Electrocañón!-

Ambos ataques dieron con su objetivo, Weezing quedó fuera de combate. Y Regirock lo resistió, recibiendo algo de daño.

Buen trabajo!- Weezing regresó a su pokeball.- Ve Ariados!-

Disparo demora!-

El pokemon de roca fue envuelto en seda, restringiendo sus brazos.

Terre_.- fue interrumpido, porque la mujer ninja se puso detrás de él con una kunai en su cuello.

Muévete, y te corto el cuello.- Advirtió la mujer ninja.

...- Sólo sonrió.

Blaze se corrió a un lado, recibiendo un pequeño corte de parte de la ninja, y regresó a su pokemon a la pokeball.

Fue un placer conocerlos, pero ya es tiempo de irse.- se despidió antes de irse.

Detrás de Blaze apareció la nave con la compuerta abierta, en la que él saltó quedando dentro junto a sus hombres que ya habían abordado.

La nave se camufló y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Al parecer... se acabó.- dijo Akira.

No lo creo, éste sólo fue el comienzo.- Declaró Takumi.

To be continued...

Espero les haya gustado!

En el próximo capitulo, Takumi se reencontrará con un viejo amigo. La batalla por la medalla Alma tendrá inicio y nuestro héroe tendrá grandes problemas para conseguirla!


	11. ¡Un viejo amigo y la medalla Alma!

Luego de lidiar con Blaze, un Teniente del Team Revolution, nuestros héroes fueron al Centro Pokemon a descansar.

Actualmente en la habitación de Takumi...

El chico se encontraba mirando el techo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

(Qué haré ahora? Según lo que me contó el Señor Jugón, puede que sea imposible que obtenga la medalla Alma).-

Flashback

Takumi había ido a hablar con el anciano para que le aconsejara sobre el gimnasio Fucsia, y lo encontró acompañado de la mujer ninja.

Hola chico!- saludó el anciano.

Amigo tuyo?- pregunto la ninja al anciano.

Es el chico del que te hablé antes.-

Ya veo.-

A qué has venido?- toda su atención fue dirigida a Takumi.

Vine a pedirte que me aconsejes para lidiar con el líder de gimnasio.- cuando se lo pidió el anciano se echó a reír.-Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo un poco molesto.

Perdón por eso.- se disculpó.- Sería un gusto darte uno que otro, pero que mejor que preguntarle tu mismo a la líder de gimnasio.- señaló con su pulgar a la ninja.

Ella es la líder de gimnasio?!- exclamo sorprendido.

Así es, me llamo Sachiko y soy la líder de gimnasio Fucsia.- se presentó la ninja.

Sorprendido?- dio el anciano con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, pensar que alguien tan fuerte fuera líder de gimnasio.-

Que no te sorprenda, ella está a un paso de ser futura miembro de la élite 4 de Johto.-

En serio?-

No lo es, no tengo pensado serlo.- dijo la mujer.

Déjala, sólo no quiere avergonzar a su padre.- dijo mientras le daba un codazo a la mujer.

Su padre?-

Así es, ella es la hija del gran maestro ninja, Koga.-

Eso es fabuloso!-

Dejando eso de lado. Qué es lo que querías preguntarle al viejo?- la ninja quería cambiar de tema.

Ah, sí! Sobre eso, quería preguntar las reglas.-

Las reglas son simples: Cada uno usamos cuatro pokemon y sólo el retador puede sustituir. Las bayas están permitidas sólo si los pokemon las llevan consigo.- Le explicó como son las reglas.

Gracias.- le agradeció formalmente y se retiró.

Antes de abrir la entrada del CP, fue detenido por el Señor Jugón.

Me siguió?-

Y vaya que no fue fácil alcanzarte, caminas demasiado rápido.- le dijo un poco agitado.- Vine a decirte algo importante, ten cuidado con los cambios de estado y su reducción de habilidades, sino, ten por seguro que perderás ante sus temibles pokemon!-

Fin del flashback.

Pensando en lo que le dijo el anciano, sólo podía preocuparse ya que aunque tuviera la habilidad Respondón de Servine, no podía depender de ello ya que aquella temible ninja tenía poderosos pokemon veneno. Si no se cuidaba iba a ser destrozado como Blaze, aquel que sólo logró vencer usando ese poder llamado aura.

(Alakazam venció fácilmente a Servine y a Ekans, y aun así, Sachiko logró vencerlo sin ningún problema).- mientras pensaba en eso miraba a sus pokemon que dormían con él como siempre, Milotic se encontraba enrollada en el, Servine dormía en su pecho y Ekans en una esquina de la habitación.- (Si sólo los uso a ellos, quedaran muy agotados, además debo de pensar en una estrategia).- cerró sus ojos y se puso a pensar, hasta que...- (Éso es!).- Al parecer se le había ocurrido algo muy bueno.

Takumi se dispuso a descansar para mañana realizar parte de su plan.

A la mañana siguiente...

Akira y Tsubasa se encontraban desayunando en la cafetería del CP, se habían hecho buenas amigas luego del incidente, pasaron parte de la noche hablando hasta hacerse amigas.

No tendríamos que haberlo despertado?- preguntó Akira.

Creeme que le gusta dormir hasta tarde, ademas con lo que sucedió ayer, lo tiene bien merecido.-

Para sorpresa de ambas, Takumi había ido a la barra justo después de que Tsubasa dijera eso.

Sentándose al lado de Tsubasa procedió a saludarlas.

Buen día.-

Vaya si que despertaste temprano.- dijo Tsubasa.

Es por que tengo algo importante que decirles.- puso una mirada seria.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, les parecía raro que hablara tan seriamente.

Quisiera que fuéramos a Johto.- declaró Takumi.

Qué?!- exclamaron las dos.

Qué pasará con tu batalla de gimnasio?- preguntó Tsubasa.

La pospondré hasta ver a un viejo amigo.-

Por qué tan repentinamente?- preguntó Akira.

Me enteré de algo muy importante.-

Se podría saber que es eso tan importante?- Preguntó Tsubasa.

Se acuerdan de la ninja que se enfrentó a Blaze?- Al decir esto ambas chicas asintieron.- Bueno, ella es la líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad.-

Esta revelación hizo que se asombraran, alguien tan poderosa era líder de gimnasio? Pobres de los que vayan a por su medalla.

Aceptan ir conmigo a Johto?- preguntó Takumi.

Por supuesto!- respondieron ambas sin dudar.

Entonces vayamos a ciudad Azafrán!-

Cambio de escena.

Nuestros héroes llegaron a su destino ,estaban en la estación de trenes, para viajar en el Magnetotren.

Cuánto te salieron los pasajes?- preguntó Akira, ya que quería devolverle el dinero.

No te preocupes por eso, fue mi idea al fin y al cabo.-

Con ello, se escuchó una voz en un parlante anunciando lo siguiente: "El siguiente tren saldrá en veinte minutos!"-

Con ello, el trío se fue a su vagón, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas. El lugar se veía de clase alta, había mesas con buffet y bebidas que lucían de alta calidad.

Por qué estamos en el lugar VIP?!- Akira lucía muy sorprendida.

Un mayordomo se les acercó.

Boletos, por favor.-

Claro aquí tiene.- Takumi se los entregó.

El mayordomo se fijo que los boletos estuvieran marcados por los guardias.

Todo en orden, por favor tomen asiento. Partiremos en breve.-

Gracias.-

Se sentaron en unos sillones muy cómodos, varios mayordomos tomaban el pedido de la gente.

Ellos no estaban solos, iban con otras personas que pagaron por el servicio exclusivo.

Un chico de pelo corto, rubio y en traje blanco se les acerco.

Son entrenadores?- Les preguntó.

Sí lo somos.- respondió Takumi.

Excelente, le gustaría a alguno tener un combate pokemon conmigo?-

Antes esto Takumi se levanto y acepto.

Excelente! Por favor sígueme al campo de batalla.-

El trío fue guiado hasta un vagón que dividía la clase alta con la otra.

Se veía gente peleando, y divirtiéndose.

Dos contra dos le parece bien?-

Me parece perfecto!-

Un juez fue en medio para arbitrar el combate.

Empiecen!- anunció el juez.

Preséntate, Lilligant!-

El pokemon adorno floral apareció ante su dueño, esta se veía diferente a los demás de su especie. La flor de su cabeza era rosa en vez de roja y sus hojas en lugar de verdes, eran celestes.

Le gusta mi Lilligant shiny? Fue un regalo de mi madre.- dijo de una manera entre lo arrogante y lo respetuoso.

Si se ve muy hermosa.- le respondió con una sonrisa forzada, realmente había algo mal con él.- Pero no mas que ella, ve Milotic!-

La hermosa serpiente sirena pareció frente a su entrenador.

Vaya también es un variocolor! Ésta pelea será magnífica!- Exclamó con alegría.

Todos, incluyendo al juez, estaban con una gota en la nuca.

Y si empezamos?- dijo algo nervioso Takumi.

Claro dejame tener el primer movimiento. Bomba germen!-

Lilligant arrojó semillas de las manos. Siendo evadidas por Milotic.

Gran trabajo! Rayo hielo!-

La sirena arrojó un rayo hielo que congelaba el suelo por donde pasaba.

Rayo solar!-

Ambos ataques colisionaron causando una explosión.

Vaya quedamos iguales.- dijo el rubio en traje.

Yo no estaría tan seguro.-

?!-

El rayo de hielo atravesó la explosión y colisionó con Lilligant, dejándola congelada y con espirales en los ojos.

Lilligant ya no puede pelear, Milotic gana!- declaró el juez.

Ay no Lilligant.- corrió hacía su pokemon.- Sal Charmeleon.- abrió su pokeball sacándolo.- Por favor, libera a Lilligant.-

La salamandra, dorada por cierto, usó lanzallamas descongelando a la reina planta. Fue sostenida por el rubio.

Buen trabajo, descansa.- fue devuelta a su pokeball.- Juez, Charmeleon será el siguiente.- El juez sólo asintió.

Milotic acua cola!-

La acua cola fue detenida por Charmeleon, que la atrapó con garra metal. La flama de su cola ardía con intensidad.

Con todas tus fuerzas mándala a volar!- ordenó el rubio.

Charmeleon levantó a Milotic con una fuerza increíble y la tiró al aire.

Hidrobomba!- estuvo sorprendido por un segundo pero logró salirse de ella.

Giro fuego!-

El remolino de fuego llegó a Milotic, ya que pasó alrededor de la hidrobomba, atrapándola. Charmeleon logró evadir el ataque.

Infierno!-

Manto espejo!-

Charmeleon arrojó una mar de llamas de su cola, que viajaron sobre el suelo hasta tragarse a la sirena, el manto espejo le devolvió el doble de poder.

Con su cola absorbió la mayor parte de las llamas, logrando sobrevivir al contraataque, pero Milotic fue cubierta por un gran tornado de fuego, siendo la fusión de infierno y giro fuego, el tornado al desaparecer mostró una Milotic debilitada.

Milotic ya no puede pelear, Charmeleon gana!-

Buen trabajo, regresa!- la devolvió a su pokeball, estaba impresionado ese Charmeleon era incluso más fuerte que el Charizard de su hermano Touma. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara- Ve Servine!-

La elegante víbora de hierba apareció frente a la salamandra.

Giro fuego!-

A toda velocidad, llueve hojas!-

Ambos ataques chocaron, siendo anulados.

Infierno!-

Llueve hojas!-

Infierno fue por debajo de llueve hojas, dándole de lleno a Servine, pero él tampoco pudo escapar de la espiral de hojas que se lo llevo haciéndolo chocar duro contra el suelo.

Estás bien?- dijo al ver que tenía todo el cuerpo negro por infierno.

(Sólo es una quemadura superficial).- dijo tratando de calmar a su entrenador.

Charmeleon, cómo te encuentras?- La salamandra de fuego sólo le dio un pulgar arriba.

Infierno!-

Rayo solar!-

Cada ataque llegó a su objetivo causando dos explosiones, que levantaron una cortina de humo.

Al desaparecer, se mostró que ambos estaban fuera de combate.

Tanto Servine como Charmeleon, ya no pueden seguir. Es un empate!- declaró el juez.

Con el resultado, todos volvieron al vagón VIP.

Tu Charmeleon es increíble!- le alabó Takumi.

Gracias, pero tu Servine no queda atrás, gran poder y precisión.- Alabó el rubio.- Ah! Ya se me olvidaba! Me llamo Takumi Aldini, mucho gusto.- le ofreció su mano en señal de amistad.

Vaya coincidencia! Me llamo Takumi Ketchum, se lee como eminente, serpiente y el tuyo?-

No es nada de otro mundo, artesano.- le dijo al otro.- Mis padres me llamaron así porque algún día seré el heredero del restaurante de mi familia.- declaró con orgullo.

El mío porque cuando recién había nacido fue secuestrado por un Seviper, que me llevó a su nido, y que sorpresivamente esta en una manada con otros tipos de pokemon serpiente como Arbok y Serperior.- Al contar esto llamó la atención de las chicas y de Aldini.

Vaya, así que por eso te llamaron así, suena fabuloso.-

Verdad? Y lo mejor es que amo a los pokemon serpiente.-

Hablaron amistosamente, relatando sus viajes y sus planes a futuro. Una cosa que dijo Aldini, llamó la atención de nuestros héroes.

Conseguiste todas las medalla de la liga de Kanto?!- exclamaron los tres.

Sí, no fue nada fácil. La que más me costó obtener fue la medalla Alma.-

Cómo la obtuviste, la medalla Alma.- preguntó Takumi Ketchum.

Fue realmente difícil, perdí cinco veces. Pero pude gracias al esfuerzo de mis pokemon.-

Con eso empezó a relatar su pelea en la cual la obtuvo.

POV de Aldini

Su Weezing era muy persistente, no quería caer!

Weezing bomba lodo!- con ese ataque envenenó a mi Charmeleon.

Charmeleon, infierno!-

Logré quemarlo y vencerlo con giro fuego.

Luego vino Venomoth, logre vencerlo con la misma combinación, pero cuando llegó Muk todo se fue a la basura, con su gran poder venció a Charmeleon y a Lilligant. Después use a mi Altaria, con velo sagrado pude cuidarme del envenenamiento, y derrotarlo, pero luego vino Crobat.

Acabó fácilmente con Altaria, dejándonos a ambos con un sólo pokemon. Mi último pokemon fue Electabuzz.

Con mucha dificultad logré vencerla, obteniendo la medalla Alma.

Fin del POV de Aldini.

Y entonces para que van a Johto?- Preguntó Aldini.

Voy a ver a un viejo amigo.- declaró Takumi.

Si aún no nos cuentas de ese viejo amigo.- dijo Tsubasa.

Es un secreto hasta que lleguemos.-

En el lapso de una hora, por fin el tren llegó a su destino.

Así que este es final, nos volveremos a ver en la meseta añil.- Aldini puso su puño frente a nuestro Takumi.

Tenlo por seguro!- chocó su puño con el de él.

Luego de despedirse, partieron al CP de ciudad Trigal.

Al legar, Takumi fue a su habitación y llamó a su padre.

En algún lugar de Alola...

Papá una llamada!- dijo una niña rubia con ojos verdes.

Ya voy pequeña!- dijo el hombre de pelo azabache.- Hola, Takumi!- saludó a su hijo.

Papá, necesito un favor.- le rogó.

Que favor sería ese?-

Me podrías prestar a Charizard y a Pidgeot?-

No.- no dudó en responder.- No está permitido que uses los pokemon de otros, ya lo sabes.-

Lo sé, pero no es para una batalla. Necesito volar de ciudad Trigal a Endrino.-

No estabas en Kanto?!-

Si pero vine a ver a un amigo.- le dio una mirada seria.

Ya veo, está bien. Más vale que sólo sea para eso.-

GRACIAS!- le agradeció.- Iré a avisarle a la enfermera Joy para la transferencia.-

Con eso dicho, y la aprobación de la enfermera. La transferencia se realizó.

Muchas gracias, una vez termine te los devolveré!-

Estaré fuera por unos días, así que quedátelos hasta que te llame.- con eso cortó.

Fue corriendo al campo de batalla que tenía el CP, junto a las chicas.

Ahora con ellos iremos a Endrino, salgan!- arrojó ambas pokeball.

Charizard al salir, rugió provocando que cada chico y pokemon cerca fuera asustado, también llamando la atención de entrenadores que les encantaría pelear con un pokemon así.

Pidgeot estiró sus alas para relajarse.

Hola tiempo sin verlos!- Takumi abrazó a ambos pokemon, cosa que ellos recibieron con gusto.

Son tuyos?- pregunto Tsubasa sorprendida, por aquellos grandes pokemon voladores.

Son de mi padre.-

Lucen súper fuertes!- exclamó Akira.

No sólo lucen, son tan fuertes que barrieron el piso con los pokemon de los Campeones. Según escuche de mi mamá, Charizard no ha perdido contra ningún oponente desde que mi papá obtuvo el titulo de Maestro Pokemon.- Esto sorprendió a ambas chicas, sobre todo a Akira, ya que no sabía quien es su padre.

Tu papá es un Maestro Pokemon, guau!-

Mi apellido es Ketchum como el de él.-

Entonces tu papá es uno de los mas grandes entrenadores del mundo?!-

Eso realmente ahora no importa, tenemos que ir a Endrino antes de que anochezca.-

Pero de aquí hasta allá son diez horas volando! No llegaremos antes del anochecer!- declaró Tsubasa.

Eso sería con un pokemon promedio, no? Pero hablamos de ellos, llegaremos en menos de dos horas, no es así?- Ambos pokemon rugieron de acuerdo.

Yo iré en Charizard, ustedes en Pidgeot.-

Por qué nosotras en Pidgeot?-

Es mas fácil agarrarse de él por sus plumas y más calentito, ya que pasaremos por unas montañas nevadas.-

Con eso dicho partieron, llegaron aproximadamente en tres horas, justo para el atardecer. Una vez pisaron tierra, fueron al CP para registrarse y pedir habitaciones.

Lamento decirle esto, pero sólo nos queda una habitación con dos camas.- Dijo Joy.

Está bien, la tomamos.- dijo Takumi.

Eh?!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo el par de chicas.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, Takumi puso una bolsa de dormir en el suelo.

Vas a dormir en el suelo?!- Tsubasa dijo preocupada.

No sería mejor que nosotras durmamos juntas y tu en la otra cama?- sugirió Akira.

No sería capaz de eso, igual ya he dormido en la intemperie. Así que dudo que dormir en el suelo de una habitación me vaya a matar.-

Lo único sorprendente de todo esto, es que hayan aceptado que él durmiera en la misma habitación que ellas.

Por cierto, tengo la costumbre de dormir junto con mis pokemon.- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Salgan!-

Todos, incluyendo a Charizard y a Pidgeot, salieron de sus pokeball.

Ah, que calentito.- dijo Akira, después de todo era invierno en Johto, y Charizard calentaba la habitación. Cosa que también agradaba a todas las serpientes.

Swablu y Squirtle, se salieron de sus pokeball, yendo a acurrucarse contra Ekans. Cosa que enterneció a sus entrenadoras.

La víbora amarilla, estaba más que incomoda, las demás pokemon se burlaban de él. Charizard y Pidgeot sólo sonreían, les traían viejos recuerdos.

Todos charlaban y contaban sobre su pasado, revelándose que Tsubasa tenía 13 años y Akira 12, ninguna de ellas tenía un sueño en concreto sólo querían viajar para conocer el mundo. También, Takumi reveló que tenía treinta hermanos(casi todos de distintas madres),cosa que sorprendió a las chicas. Akira se enteró de que su padre era polígamo y que lo guardan en secreto.

Siguieron charlando alegremente hasta que Charizard, Pidgeot y Ekans se pusieron alertas, llamando la atención de todos.

Que sucede?- Takumi le preguntó a Ekans.

 _"Siento una presencia horrible"_.-le respondió la víbora.

Al decir esto se escuchó el ruido de cristales rompiéndose, todos salieron corriendo a ver que era, al salir de la habitación se encontraron con varios de los sujetos de negro aprisionando a los huéspedes.

En el hall de CP...

Todos al suelo!- gritó un sujeto de negro.

Todos el hall estaba lleno de los sujetos del Team Revolution. Cada uno de ellos se puso en fila para que entrara la que parecía ser su superior.

Una hermosa joven de pelo lila con un uniforme de colegiala y un parche en su ojo izquierdo caminaba por en medio de la bienvenida de sus soldados.

Qué es lo que quieren?- la enfermera Joy le preguntó a la chica de pelo lila.

Vine por una chica llamada Akira, sé que se encuentra en este CP.- le respondió con una mirada tan fría que parecía congelar todo lo que tuviera en frente.

No hay nadie llamada así aquí.- mintió Joy.

Si no me la entregan,destruiré éste lugar junto a todos ustedes!- declaró la del parche.

Eso no va a pasar!- gritó Takumi, dijo al bajar por las escaleras, todo el CP había sido rodeado, incluyendo las habitaciones pero Takumi y más otros entrenadores lograron pasar sobre ellos, venciéndolos.

Creí que mis hombres habían logrado retenerlos a todos, pero parece que me equivoqué.- de su falda sacó una pokeball, que agrandó y arrojó.- Sal Gengar!-

El pokemon sombra vil apareció frente a su dueña, observando a Takumi con su típica sonrisa.

Ahora Ekans!-

La víbora amarilla salió por detrás de Gengar, dándole un fuerte golpe con cola de hierro. Fue tan fuerte que parte del suelo del hall fue roto por el impacto.

Gengar se levantó rápido del suelo, sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento.

Bola sombra!-

Cola de hierro!-

El pokemon fantasma disparaba decenas de bolas sombra, pero todas fueron desviadas por la víbora.

Como se esperaría de un pokemon de color raro.- elogió la del parche.- Pero si eso es todo lo que tienes, que lástima me das! Gigadrenado!-

De las manos de Gengar salieron garras de energía que se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Ekans, robándole su energía de apoco.

Aguanta y cola de hierro!-

La víbora aguantaba el dolor de sentir que su energía siendo arrebatada, se puso firme y con toda su fuerza salió disparado hacía su oponente. Dándole otro poderoso golpe que lo mandó a volar, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Je, regresa!- con una sonrisa devolvió a Gengar.- Eso llamo agallas! Adelante Haunter!-

La fase anterior de Gengar apareció frente a Ekans.

Excavar!-

Je, puño sombra!-

El puño de Haunter salió disparado contra Ekans, mandándolo a volar hacía Takumi.

Ekans!- Le atrapó, siendo arrastrado por el peso de la víbora, cayó de espaldas.- Estás bien?-

"Eso debería preguntarlo yo! No hagas eso de nuevo, podrías resultar lastimado!"-

Gracias por preocuparte por mi.- le dijo con una sonrisa, la víbora se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

Ekans enojado por tener que pasar por aquella humillación, saltó sobre Haunter con su cola de hierro lista para atacar.

Golpe bajo y Maldición!-

Haunter le plantó cara a la víbora, movió su cabeza a un lado, logrando evadir la cola de hierro y con su puño le dio un golpe que le volvió mandar a volar.

Mientras Ekans caía, Haunter realizó maldición, un clavó apareció en su cabeza clavándose en ella, y lo mismo sucedió´con Ekans.

La víbora amarilla fue maldecida, y podía sentir que su cuerpo se sentía horrible como si estuviera enfermo.

Ekans te encuentras bien?!-

 _"Me siento raro, nunca me había sentido tan mal"_.- le respondió.- _"Pero puedo seguir!"_.- declaró con fuerza de voluntad.

Entonces que así sea! Cola de hierro!-

Así me gusta!Puño sombra!-

Haunter arrojo ambos puños directo a su oponente, como su fueran misiles, Ekans evadió ambos y con toda su fuerza le partió la cabeza con su cola blindada.

Luego del ataque amos pokemon estaban en el suelo fuera de combate.

Gran trabajo Ekans, descansa.- la víbora fue devuelta a su pokeball.- Sigues tu Milotic.-

La serpiente marina de un salto se puso frente a su entrenador.

Otro pokemon de color raro? Je, ve Gastly!-

Una esfera gaseosa apareció ante Milotic.

Junko-sama que hacemos con el resto?- uno de los sujetos de negro le preguntó mientras señalaba a los entrenadores que aparecieron después de Takumi.

Hmm? No me había dado cuenta de ellos! Que torpe soy, tehe.- se golpeó la cabeza y saco la lengua.- Vayan a por la chica, yo me quedaré jugando con este chico.-

Siguiendo sus ordenes iban a llevarse a Akira, pero una Servine se puso frente a ella.

Cómo quieras! Ve Skorupi!- el sujeto de negro que habló con la del parche, soltó al pequeño escorpión. Imitándolo sietes mas de los sujetos de negro, liberaron a sus pokemon, siendo también el mismo pokemon.

Servine fue rodeado por siete Skorupi.

Qué cobardes!- acusó furioso uno de los entrenadores que pelearon al lado de Takumi.- Vamos a ayudarles Weavile!- su pokemon asintió y se puso al lado de Servine.

Yo también.- dijo una chica.

Y yo!- dijo otra chica.

Nosotros también!- un grupo de cinco entrenadores.

Un Feraligatr, un Scyther, un Kadabra, un Milotic, un Muk, un Gliscor y un Beartic se pusieron al frente de los pokemon enemigo.

Vengan a ayudar tarados!- dijo uno de los sujetos de negro, haciendo que otros diez aparecieran a ayudar.

Cada uno de ellos soltó a un Houndour.

Cada entrenador del CP se dispuso a ayudar, incluyendo a la enfermera Joy. En total eran doce, sin contar a lo ya mencionados y a Akira y Tsubasa.

Vayan!- exclamaron los doce entrenadores.

Chansey de la enfermera Joy se puso frente a ella, y salieron: un Rapidash, un Nidoking, un Venomoth, un Delibird, un Meganium, un quilava, un Piloswine, un Golem y tres Machamp.

Todos los pokemon empezaron a pelear, por alguna razón Charizard y Pidgeot se quedaron quietos sin hacer nada, como si estuvieran esperando algo.

Volviendo con Takumi...

Gastly pulso umbrío!-

Esquivalo e hidrobomba!-

El pokemon gaseoso arrojo un haz de energía oscura a su oponente, la sirena logró esquivarlo con un elegante salto y apunto a Gastly, disparándole una poderosa hidrobomba que evadió sin mucho problema.

Cúbrela!-

Gastly estiró su cuerpo cubriendo totalmente a Milotic, provocando que respire su nube tóxica, dejándola gravemente envenenada.

Hidrobomba!-

Milotic disparaba sin parar pero debido a que el cuerpo de Gastly se había vuelto puro gas no había a que darle.

(Su cuerpo es puro gas, no podremos ganar si no hay a que atinarle).- Takumi no podía parar de preocuparse, pensó en un plan.-(Si esto no funciona estaremos perdidos!).- procedió a realizar su plan.- Congela todo el CP!-

Sin dudar, Milotic empezó a arrojar rayos hielo por todos lados, congelando suelos y paredes, bajando la temperatura del lugar, varios de los haces fueron arrojados a pokemon enemigos, congelándolos en el acto.

El cuerpo de Gastly empezó a reunirse, cada una de sus partículas volvían a ser un cuerpo, gracias al cambio de clima ya no podían moverse con libertad y corrían el peligro de no poder volver. Siguió hasta volver a su estado original, encima se notaba que su velocidad había bajado.

Eso es! Es nuestra oportunidad, rayo hielo a plena potencia!- ordenó con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Milotic arrojo su mejor rayo hielo, creando carámbanos por donde pasaba, llegando hasta Gastly, dejándolo congelado y fuera de combate.

No me quedan más pokemon, así que pierdo.- declaró con una sonrisa.- Nos vamos!- ordenó, haciendo que cada uno de sus hombres guardaran sus pokemon para marcharse.

Cuando estaban por pasar por la puerta, ésta salió volando debido a una patada, dada por un adolescente de pelo verde corto con pantalones jeans y un chaleco negro con un numero 1 en la parte del pecho izquierdo. Se podía ver que su mirada no reflejaba nada más que ira.

Se paró frente a la del parche.

Retirada?- dijo con una voz suave.- Perdiste?- dijo con una voz comprensiva.- Y aún así te haces llamar sexta oficial del Capitán Rocket?!- su grito fue tan fuerte que podría haberse escuchado en todo Endrino.- No puedes seguir una simple orden?! Inútil!- con una sola patada la mandó a volar, Takumi la atrapó por reflejo.

Gracias.- le susurró a Takumi al oído.- Qué se podía hacer? Perdí.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ni siquiera fuiste en serio, cierto? Sólo jugaste con él, cierto?- Su mirada podría asustar incluso a un Gyarados.- Bien, no me queda de otra... completaré la misión... incluso si tengo que... MATARLOS A TODOS!- arrojó una pokeball.

El pokemon que salió sorprendió a todos, si la temperatura había bajado por tanto rayo hielo por parte de Milotic, ahora mismo ya tendría que haber bajado a los -200° Kelvin. El pokemon salido fue... Articuno.

 _¡Gyaaaaaah!_ \- se escuchó el graznido de el ave legendaria.

Los soldados que estaban con la del parche fueron congelados por Articuno, cada uno de ellos había muerto.

El ave legendaria creó una ventisca con sus alas, yendo directo a todos en el CP, pero fueron protegidos por el lanzallamas de Charizard y el vendaval de Pidgeot.

Sin duda Articuno se veía fuerte a los ojos de todos, pero Takumi podía ver algo raro en él... había un aura oscura saliendo de él!

Pudieron detener la ventisca de Articuno?!- la cara del peliverde mostraba una cara de shock.- Eso es imposible! Articuno Frío Polar!-

El ataque más poderoso de los tipo hielo iba directo a todos en el CP!

Charizard cubierto en llamas, Envite ígneo, fue directo al frío polar. Una gran cortina de niebla cubrió todo el CP, revelando al dragón naranja intacto y sosteniendo al ave legendaria por la espalda.

Atravesando el techo, se llevó a Articuno fuera del CP para pelear libremente.

El ave legendaria con su gran fuerza logró liberarse del agarre del dragón naranja, y le atacó con ventisca al segundo.

Charizard con su gran velocidad logró evadir, y con su lanzallamas le dio en la espalda a su oponente.

Articuno molesto usó granizo, causando que granizara en toda la ciudad.

El ave legendaria comenzó a perseguir al dragón naranja usando su ventisca, congelando gran parte por donde pasaban.

La ciudad entera se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, la oficial Jenny procedió a evacuar a la gente, y en la guarida Dragón, cada miembro se preparaba para ir a hacerle frente al pokemon que congelaba su ciudad. Clair, la líder de gimnasio se enteró de lo situación y fue a ayudar lo más rápido que podía, volando en el lomo de su Dragonair.

Mientras tanto Charizard seguía peleando contra el poderoso Articuno, el ave legendaria de pronto volvió a usar frío polar, sin dejarle tiempo a Charizard de usar envite ígneo para defenderse, pero fue salvado por el vendaval de Pidgeot que salió volando del CP para ayudarlo.

 _¡Gyaaaaaaah!_ \- con su graznido creo una poderosa ventisca que azotó a ambos pokemon.

Les iba a rematar con frío polar, pero recibió una hidrobomba por la espalda de parte de una Milotic que flotaba con un chico rubio en su espalda, Takumi.

No sólo era él, tres entrenadores de la guarida dragón le acompañaban, uno montado en un Dragonair, otro en un Garchomp y por el último en un Salamence.

Todos juntos!- alertó Takumi.- Hidrobomba!-

Lanzallamas!-

Pulso Dragón!-

Rayo hielo!-

No fueron los únicos en atacar, Charizard y Pidgeot también con su lanzallamas doble.

Eso no sera suficiente para vencerlo!- gritó el peliverde.

Articuno usó frió polar, pero se veía diferente, esta era como un huracán, tan poderoso que algunas casas fueron arrasadas por el.

El poderoso huracán absorbió todos los ataques que le mandaron e iba directo a ellos.

Mierda!- gritó el dueño de Dragonair.

Dispersence!- ordenó el dueño de Garchomp.

Lograron evadirlo, pero Articuno creo otros tres iguales, dejándolos sin salida.

¡Grooooooow!- rugió Charizard antes de cubrirse de fuego e ir directo a los huracanes.

Con pura fuerza bruta, destrozó el frío polar. Sorprendiendo al trío de maestros dragón.

Articuno furioso uso otra vez frío polar, pero esta vez lo potenció con ventisca. Creo un huracán tan grande que podría destruir la ciudad por completo!

Todos apunten al vórtice!- la líder de gimnasio hizo su entrada junto a su Dragonair.

Siguiendo sus ordenes todos dispararon sus ataques en el vórtice del huracán, el resultado fue que el huracán desapareció con una fuerte explosión que provocó que todos, menos Charizard y Pidgeot, cayera al suelo.

Articuno vio la oportunidad y les atacó con ventisca, congelando a los pokemon ya que estos cubrieron a sus entrenadores.

Charizard y Pidgeot le detuvieron antes de que los matara, lo agarraron de sus alas y se lo llevaron hasta una montaña(no muy lejos) y lo estrellaron ahí.

Ambos pokemon del campeón de campeones iban a atacarle pero, fueron apresados, Charizard por un Garbodor y Pidgeot por un Tangrowth.

Articuno, cielo oscuro!- ordeno el peliverde.

De pronto el cielo que estaban granizando, fue teñido de negro y empezó a caer un liquido púrpura que lastimaba a los pokemon presentes, pero por alguna extraña razón no a los del peliverde.

Un pokemon oscuro?!- exclamó alarmada Clair.- Esto es mucho peor de lo que creí.- parecía preocupada.

Qué hacemos?- pregunto el dueño de Salamence-

Esto está fuera de nuestras manos.- dijo Clair con una mueca.- No podremos hacer nada, no al menos con un legendario oscuro.-

Qué es un pokemon oscuro?!- pregunto desesperado Takumi, no podía seguir viendo a los pokemon de su padre seguir en manos de ese demente.

Son pokemon que se les cierra el corazón dándoles un gran poder, pero también se pierde lo leal de ellos.- le resumió la líder de gimnasio.

Así que por eso el aura oscura! Milotic puedes seguir?-

 _"Sí, déjamelo a mí!"_ \- le respondió la sirena.

Takumi se subió a su lomo y procedió a irse.

No vayas Takumi, es imposible que les ganes!- le gritó Clair.

Uno nunca sabe hasta que lo intente.- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba.-Servine, sal! Ekans tu también.-

Ambos pokemon saltaron hacía sus oponentes, Servine le dio con hoja aguda a Tangrowth y Ekans le dio con cola de hierro a Garbodor. Provocando que estos soltaran a sus presos.

Una vez libres volvieron a pelear con Articuno.

Tú!- la atención del peliverde fue dirigida a Takumi.- Te mataré!-

Garbodor, onda oscura y Tangrowth, rabia oscura!-

Siguiendo sus ordenes ambos atacaron arrojando haces de energía oscura de sus bocas.

Esquiven y denles con todo!-

El cuerpo de Takumi fue cubierto de un aura azul, al igual que su pokemon. Charizard y Pidgeot al ver a Takumi y a su pokemon usar "el aura" se sintieron orgullosos, sin duda el chico era hijo de su entrenador.

Con ánimos elevados, el dúo de pokemon veteranos, atacaron a Articuno con sus movimientos más poderosos, Evite Ígneo y Vendaval.

Volviendo con Takumi...

Ambos pokemon lograron evadir, y con su mejores ataques venoshock y rayo solar, vencieron a los pokemon oscuros del peliverde.

Basura!- regreso a sus pokemon y sacó otras dos pokeball, pero fue detenido por Gengar que salió de su sombra, agarrándole los brazos.- Tú?!-

Sucedió algo? Te ves sorprendido.- se burló la chica del parche, estaba volando sobre el lomo de un Skarmory junto a Tsubasa y Akira.- Por lo que veo hasta el poderoso Articuno oscuro será derrotado, es una gran sorpresa.- dijo al ver como Charizard y Pidgeot le daban una paliza.

El pokemon legendario Articuno, cayó sin poder dar más pelea.

Hay que regresarlo a su pokeball antes de que despierte!- Takumi iba a por su pokeball pero fue detenido ya que la chica del parche cayó sobre él.

Yo recomiendo que mates a Articuno.- dijo inocentemente.

Que dices?! Él no tiene la culpa de nada!- le dijo muy molesto, estando debajo de ella.

No lo entiendes, no? Acaso crees que podrá ser purificado como los anteriores pokemon oscuros de la región Aura? Ellos ya no tienen ni siquiera tiene aura, el doctor que los hizo, se aseguró de que sean más fuerte, despiadados e incurables que los anteriores, le estarías haciendo un favor si lo matas. Así ya no sufrirá nunca más.- declaró la chica del parche.

Tienes que estar bromeando!- no quería aceptar eso, no podía matar a un pokemon inocente que fue convertido en contra de su voluntad. Hasta que oyó algo...

 _"Mátame por favor..."_ \- era el lamento de Articuno.

Aun escucho su voz!- se acerco al inconsciente pokemon.-Aún puedes ser curado!-

 _"Eso será imposible... mi alma ya esta a punto de desaparecer de este mundo... ni siquiera podrá volver con mi padre... Arceus"_.-

Takumi podía verlo, el aura oscura se estaba comiendo lo último que quedaba de la suya.

...- lágrimas se desparramaban de sus ojos, quería salvarlo... pero no podía, el no sabía cómo.

Charizard y Pidgeot no podían seguir viéndolos, les traían tristes recuerdos.

Charizard!- llamó su nombre con un grito lleno de llanto.- POR FAVOR! TERMINALO!- las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, sus pokemon también hacían lo mismo.

Charizard vio a Articuno, este también le veía. Antes de que el dragón naranja lo redujera a cenizas, el ave legendaria le dio una ultima sonrisa a Takumi.

Articuno ya no estaba en este mundo...

Tres días después...

Akira y Tsubasa se encontraban en la casa de Clair, hablando con ella.

Aún no ha salido?- le pregunto a las chicas.

No, aún no.- dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba hacía abajo.

En eso tres días, conocieron a la líder de gimnasio, Clair. Se enteraron que ella es una de las esposas de Ash Ketchum, padre de Takumi, por lo tanto como una madre para él también.

Luego de la pelea con el peliverde, el primer oficial de unos de los capitanes del Team Revolution llamado "Gun", revelado por la sexta oficial del mismo capitán, Junko.

Él siempre fue muy alegre como su padre, es probable que ese niño inocente haya muerto hace tres días.- con esto dicho, el trío de mujeres suspiró.

En la habitación del héroe de Endrino...

Sus pokemon lo rodeaban, querían animarlo, pero su mirada seguía perdida.

 _"Qué podemos hacer?"_ \- Servine estaba desesperada por el estado de su entrenador.

 _"Déjenlo sólo"_.- respondió Ekans.

 _"Por qué eres tan frío?!"_ \- le reclamó Milotic.

 _"No importa como lo veas, necesita asumir esta pérdida el sólo"_.- se defendió la víbora amarilla.

Mientras las serpientes discutían, la ventana de la habitación fue abierta por un intruso, para ser más precisos, Junko.

Los pokemon al verla se pusieron alertas.

Así que estás deprimido, por salvarle la vida a Articuno?- dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.- Que patético! Pero, no puedo decir que esté mal que te sientas así.- se sentó a su lado.- Sabes, ahora soy una desertora. El Team Revolution se enteró de que los traicioné. Es probable que quieran matarme.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Pero no me importa, sabes por qué?- puso su cara frente a la de Takumi.- Te conocí.- le dio un beso, cosa que sorprendió a todos los pokemon en la habitación.

Una vez se separaron, Takumi se agarró la cabeza, porque le empezó a doler. Podía ver imágenes, miembros del Tema Revolution experimentando y convirtiendo a pokemon en pokemon oscuros. Vio a Articuno, estaba viéndolo desde una ventana, y al centrar su mirada en esa ventana se reflejaba la cara de la chica del parche. Su dolor de cabeza desapareció y centró su atención en ella.

Así que por fin despertaste.- se burló de él.- Lo que viste, fue todo lo que vi mientras trabajaba para ellos, la razón por la que me uní fue para destruir todo lo que tenga que ver sobre los pokemon oscuros. Odio a quienes los crearon, odio a aquellos que siguieron con ello!- la sonrisa de ella desapareció.

Cómo pude ver eso?- le preguntó.

AURA.- simplemente le dijo eso.- Puedo controlarlo hasta cierto punto.-

Takumi la tomó de los hombros y la tiró a la cama.

Vaya no sabía que eras de los que se aprovechan de la situación.- se burló de él.

Cómo puedo controlar el aura?!- se posicionó sobre ella.

Quién sabe? Aprendí a controlarla por mi misma, sólo puedo ver cosas que otros no, compartir recuerdos y hablar con mis pokemon. Nada tan asombroso como compartir mi aura con mis pokemon para que sean más fuerte, como tú.- puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Takumi.- Pero puede que conozca a alguien que pueda enseñarte, dependiendo de lo que me des a cambio.-

Qué es lo que quieres?!- no dudo en responder.

Quiero que me hagas tuya.- le respondió simplemente.

Con eso dicho la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Akira, Tsubasa y a Clair con expresiones de sorpresa. Al parecer habían escuchado lo ultimo, sumado con lo que veían, Takumi sobre Junko, con sus brazos en alrededor de su cuello. Sin duda parecía como si fuera a pasar algo.

El dúo de entrenadoras, saco a Ducklett y a Squirtle.

Hidro pulso!- ordenaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Junko salió de la cama con gran habilidad, dejando a Takumi recibir el "castigo".

Luego de ellos, todos iban camino a la guarida dragón, para que Takumi viera a su viejo amigo.

A qué te referías con lo de "hazme tuya"?-ambas le preguntaron a la del parche.-

Pregúntenle a la de pelo celeste, seguro que sabría explicarles mejor.- les respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambas dirigieron su atención a Clair.

Diciéndolo cortamente, mientras más mujeres tenga un aura guardián podrá controlar mejor el aura.- les explicó.- Pero eso sólo serviría para los que tengan un aura muy poderosa, como mi querido.- lo dijo con una sonrisa.- Sólo para aclarar no me refiero a tener que hacer"eso", sino a que compartan su aura.- ambas chicas se sonrojaron.- Así como Takumi hizo con sus pokemon.-

Ya veo.-

Entendido.-

siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la guarida dragón.

Entraron y se encontraron con un viejo que les dio la bienvenida.

Sal!-

Ekans salió de su pokeball.

Recuerdas el sonido en ciudad Azulona, el que te llamaba?-

 _"Sí, lo recuerdo."_ -

Con eso fueron guiados por Ekans, hasta llegar a una cascada.

He venido a cumplir mi promesa!- Takumi gritó tratando de que le respondieran.

De pronto, la cascada y todo el terreno empezó a temblar, de la cascada salió un Dragonair rosa.

 _"..."_ \- el pokemon dragón observó al chico y a la víbora.- _"Comenzamos?"_ -

Por supuesto! Supongo que iré con Milotic.- iba a sacar su pokeball, pero la víbora le plantó cara al pokemon dragón.- Como quieras, yo te elijo Ekans!-

Dragonair creó un poderoso ciclón, que iba directo a Ekans.

Cola de hierro!-

Ekans se puso frente a frente con el ciclón y con un poderoso latigazo, acabo con el ciclón.

Dragonair de cubrió de un aura azul con forma de dragón, y fue en picada a su objetivo.

Cola de hierro!-

La cola de hierro de Ekans impactó contra la cabeza de carga dragón, siento arrastrado por el poder de este.

La víbora salió disparada pero se repuso.

La defensa de Dragonair fue disminuida gracias al efecto secundario de Cola de hierro.

El dragón empezó a a brillar de rojo y dio vueltas alrededor de Ekans, danza dragón fue utilizado!

Bomba ácida!-

Dragonair logró evadirlo usando danza dragón.

Vamos con cola de hierro!-

Dragonair contraatacó con carga dragón, al chocar, ambos salieron despedidos hacía atrás.

Ekans! Cola de hierro!-

Realizando el mismo movimiento fue directo a Dragonair, en respuesta cubrió su cola con un torbellino esperando a su oponente para atacar.

Cola de hierro y acua cola chocaron, ambos movimientos luchaban por querer tomar terreno. Ninguno cedía...

Vamos!-

Ekans ejerció toda su fuerza logrando que Dragonair saliera volando, de un salto fue directo hacía el dragón, listo para rematarlo con su cola de hierro, el golpe mando a estrellar a su oponente contra el suelo.

Pokeball, vé!-

Takumi le arrojó una pokeball en su centro, absorbiéndolo, la pokeball se balanceó tres veces hasta detenerse y liberó un rayo, demostrando una captura exitosa.

Takumi camino hasta su nueva captura y lo guardo en su cinturón junto con Ekans.

Nos vamos?-

Pasaron al CP para descansar, una vez terminado el día se despidieron de Clair antes de ir a ciudad Trigal para tomar el Magnetotren.

Una vez llegaron, fueron a la estación para tomar el tren. Tardaron cuatro horas antes de llegar a ciudad Azafrán.

Por fin! Sólo no queda ir a ciudad Fucsia y tendré mi medalla!-

Con eso dicho, llegaron volando a la entrada del gimnasio.

Una vez entraron, vieron a Sachiko barrer el piso con uno de sus retadores, sólo utilizando a su Muk.

Al parecer llegaron.- la mujer ninja les habló al verlos entrar.

Sí, vine a por mi medalla!-

...- sólo le sonrió en respuesta, cada uno fue a su esquina para comenzar el combate.

Ambos mandaron a su primer pokemon. Servine de Takumi y Ariados de Sachiko.

Tienes el primer movimiento.- le ofreció la mujer ninja.

Gracias, Servine aguda!-

Disparo demora!-

Los brazos de Servine fueron apresados por la seda, pero su velocidad aumentó gracias a Respondón.

Con su súper velocidad desapareció y reapareció detrás de Ariados, y con su hoja aguda, le dio un golpe critico que provocó una explosión.

El pokemon araña seguía de pie, respirando pesadamente.

Otra vez, Servine!-

Realizó el mismo truco, mandando a la araña a volar.

Doble rayo!- ordenó desesperada la mujer ninja.

Estando en el aire procedió a atacar.

Rayo solar!-

Servine le disparó un haz de energía que se llevó puesto el doble rayo, atravesándolo e impactando con su objetivo. La araña cayó duro contra el suelo, con espirales en los ojos.

Regresa!- lo devolvió a su pokeball.- Tu sigues Crobat!-

Servine, regresa!- La víbora de hierba fue retirada de la pelea.- Milotic, ve!-

El pokemon sirena apareció frente a Crobat.

Viento afín!-

El murciélago batió sus las creando una poderosa ráfaga de aire que duplicó su velocidad.

Rayo hielo!-

Doble equipo y rayo confuso!-

El murciélago creo veinte copias de él y cada uno de ellos les arrojo una espera de luz, que confundió a Milotic.

La sirena disparaba el rayo hielo por todas partes, debido a la confusión. Hasta que se detuvo por que se quedó sin energía.

Es nuestra oportunidad, Ataque aéreo!-

El murciélago se cubrió de un aura con forma de fénix y se tiró en picada a su oponente.

Esquívalo!-

No pudo seguir sus ordenes ya que estaba confundida, así que recibió un ataque directo, con una explosión que la mandó disparada contra la pared detrás de Takumi.

Crobat se quedó cerca para ver a su oponete... De pronto, recibió un rayo hielo que lo congeló, dejándolo convertido en un pilar de hielo.

Bien hecho, Milotic!-

Crobat!- su pokemon no le respondía.

Terminemos con esto, hidrobomba!-

Milotic con su poderosa hidrobomba, partió el pilar de hielo, dándole un su fin a Crobat. Se encontraba en el suelo fuera de combate.

Regresa!- el murciélago fue devuelto a su pokeball.- Adelante, Weezing!-

Milotic, regresa!- fue devuelta a descansar.- Ve, Dragonair!-

El pokemon dragón apareció frente a su entrenador.

Bomba lodo!-

Ciclón!-

La bomba lodo fue evitada gracias al ciclón.

Niebla clara!-

Ciclón!-

La niebla que escupió Weezing pasó a través del ciclón sin ningún esfuerzo dándole un fuerte golpe a Dragonair.

Niebla clara es un movimiento muy poderoso! Vamos con danza dragón!- grave error.

Dragonair aumento su ataque y velocidad.

Mala elección, Niebla clara!-

Con niebla clara, el boost de Dragonair despareció y recibió un golpe directo.

Eso también puede hacer?!- estaba sorprendido del tan increíble movimiento, si algún día se enfrentaba devuelta con Blaze, sin duda usaría eso para arruinar a su Gallade!- Dragonair Carga Dragón!-

Hiperrayo!-

Weezing disparó un potente hiperrayo que dio en el blanco, pero el pokemon dragón luchaba para pasar a través de el, con todas sus fuerzas, lograba pasar de a poco.

Weezing, no te rindas!-

Vamos a ganar Dragonair!-

Ambos pokemon aumentaron el poder de sus movimientos, pero el que logro ganar fue Weezing!

Dándole un poderoso golpe a Dragonair, provocando una explosión que al desaparecer se reveló al dragón fuera de combate.

Gracias, Dragonair!- fue devuelto a su pokeball.- Ve Milotic!-

La sirena volvió para dar pelea.

Bomba lodo!-

Rayo hielo!-

Ambos golpes colisionaron uno con el otro, pero el de Weezing paso a través del rayo hielo, hasta golpear y envenenar a Milotic.

Mierda, Weezing es muy poderoso! Hidrobomba!-

Milotic con lo que le quedaban de fuerzas arrojó su mejor movimiento.

Niebla clara!-

La niebla y el chorro de agua, luchaban para ganar terreno, pero Weezing volvió a ganar. Dándole de lleno a Milotic, y dejándola fuera de combate.

Gran trabajo!- fue devuelta a descansar.- Servine, adelante!-

Servine estaba lista para luchar.

Hoja aguda!-

Desapareció y reapareció por detrás de Weezing, dándole un fuerte golpe que lo hundió en el suelo.

Bomba lodo!-

Weezing se levantó y disparó directo a Servine, que lo evadió sin ningún problema.

Lluevehojas!-

El ataque le dio de lleno a Weezing. Y el ataque especial de Servine aumentó.

Niebla clara!-

Weezing cubrió todo el campo de batalla con esa niebla, provocando que el boost de Servine volviera a la normalidad.

Rayo solar!-

El poderoso rayo solar iba directo a Weezing.

Mismo destino!-

Weezing recibió el rayo solar, dejándolo debilitado pero de su cuerpo salió una sombra que fue hasta por debajo de Servine, dejándola también debilitada.

Fabuloso trabajo Weezing, descansa.- fue devuelto a su pokeball.- Tu sigues Arbok!-

El pokemon cobra apareció frente a su dueña.

Gracias Servine.- la devolvió a su pokeball.- No podíamos pedir mejor oponente! Es hora de ganar, Ekans!-

La víbora amarilla apareció frente a su entrenador, observando a su oponente.

Enrosque!-

Excavar!-

Arbok se enrosco, subiendo su ataque, defensa y precisión. Ekans se fue por debajo del suelo.

Cola dragón al suelo!-

Arbok golpeó el suelo destrozándolo y provocando que Ekans saliera por la fuerza del movimiento.

Lanza mugre!-

Contrarrestalo con bomba ácida!-

Arbok escupió de su boca un rayo burbuja pero, esa burbujas eran violetas y toxicas. Ekans disparó de su boca cinco esferas naranjas que chocaron y anularon lanza mugre.

Cola dragón!-

Cola de hierro!-

Ambos movimientos chocaron, causando una explosión que los separó.

Enrosque!-

Excavar!-

Arbok volvió a enroscarse para aumentar su ataque, defensa y precisión.

Ekans fue bajo tierra.

Cola dragón al suelo!-

Arbok iba a realizar su orden pero, Ekans salió por debajo de el, encestándole un duro cabezazo que no se detuvo ahí, saltó sobre Arbok y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con cola de hierro. Hundiéndolo en el suelo.

Vamos, levanta Arbok!- la cobra se levantó con dificultad.- Perfecto, golpe bajo!-

Excavar!-

Ekans iba a realizar su movimiento pero, Arbok apareció frente a él con cabeza rodeada de un aura oscura y le dio un cabezazo que lo mandó a volar.

Usa ese impulso, cola de hierro!-

Ekans se repuso, y aprovechando que fue mandado a volar, cayó en picada contra Arbok con su cola blindada.

Defiéndete con cola dragón!-

Ambos movimientos chocaron, pero con el impulso de la caída, logró pasar a través de la cola dragón tirándola a un lado y dándole un poderoso latigazo en la cabeza a Arbok, hundiéndolo en el suelo y provocando una explosión.

Al cabo de la explosión, se reveló a una cobra debilitada, incapaz de seguir peleando.

Gran trabajo!- ese cumplido fue tanto para Arbok como para Takumi.- Has demostrado ser apto para portar la medalla Alma.- le dio su medalla.- No tengo nada más que agradecer por tan buena batalla!-

Gracias!-

Ekans estaba feliz por ello, le sonrió a su entrenador antes de caer exhausto.

To be continued...

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DENME IDEAS DE CÓMO DEBERÍAN DE SER LOS HERMANOS DE TAKUMI, SI ES QUE QUIEREN, CLARO. NO ESTAN OBLIGADOS, O SÍ LO ESTAN?(PENSABA CON UNA SONRISA MAS RETORCIDA QUE LA DE BLAZE).

NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA!

Próximo capitulo: Visitando a una hermana y la medalla Pantano.


	12. ¡Más experiencia!

Al salir del gimnasio Fucsia, partieron a ciudad Azafrán(obviamente volando en Charizard y Pidgeot), una vez llegaron fueron para el CP. Ya era de noche, para ser exacto las 10:00pm, hora de dormir para todo entrenador.

Con mucha suerte consiguieron las dos últimas habitaciones disponibles, descansaron para prepararse para el siguiente día.

A la mañana siguiente...

Nuestros héroes se encontraban desayunando.

Tienes algo planeado para vencer a la líder de gimnasio? Escuche por ahí que es muy hermosa, pero que sus pokemon psíquicos son unos verdaderos monstruos.- explicó Tsubasa.

Lo sé, la conozco.- dijo antes de meterse un sándwich de miga a la boca.

La conoces?!- preguntó sorprendida.

Sí, después de todo es mi hermana.- respondió luego de tragar.

A estas alturas, no me sorprende.- dijo con cara de poker.

Entonces la vencerás fácil.- dijo Junko, la chica del parche.

Desde hace tiempo que me molesta, pero porque viniste con nosotros?!- Tsubasa parecía molesta al decir esto.

No veo ningún problema.- dijo Takumi.

Es miembro de ese grupo que trató de matarnos muchas veces!-

Era, ya no estoy con ellos.- dijo con desdén.

Ahora que me acuerdo, por qué era que buscaban a Akira?- esto hizo que la rubia se sorprendiera.

No lo sabes? Se le busca por tener consigo a Celebi.- dijo simplemente.

?!- esto sorprendió a Tsubasa y a Takumi.

Sí, es cierto. Verán, un día yo...-

Flashback

Iba por un bosque en la región de Johto y vi a esos sujetos de negro, quemando y talando el bosque.

Los seguí, quería saber lo que pasaba así que los seguí.

Al pasar un tiempo, lo vi.

Ellos habían apresado a un pequeño pokemon, ese pokemon era Celebi. Los que lo apresaron se habían marchado, dejando a unos cuantos como custodios.

Aproveché la oportunidad, los ataque con Squirtle, tomé a Celebi, y huí.

Fin del flashback.

Hasta entonces, sigo con Celebi.- les mostró un pokeball, al parecer ahí se encontraba el pokemon legendario.

Increíble, capturaste un legendario!- Takumi estaba asombrado, pero de inmediato puso una sonrisa.- Tengamos un combate!- le propuso.

Eh? NO!- le gritó en respuesta.- A Celebi no le gusta pelear!-

Lo siento, pero no me pude resistir. Pelear con un legendario, no se puede todos los días, tenía que aprovechar.- se rasco la nuca.

...- la del parche había estallado en risas.- Sin duda, tienes una personalidad muy divertida!-

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un pelado y a una pelirosa.

Hey, mocoso!- saludó a Takumi.- Hacía tiempo que no nos vemos.-

Albert!- fue a saludarlo, ambos se abrazaron como hombres, dándose unas palmadas.

Vaya, estas rodeado de bellezas!- le dijo al notar a la rubia y a la de pelo lila. Su novia le pellizco la mejilla en respuesta.- Lo siento, sólo quería molestarlo un poco!- la pelirosa le soltó y este se acarició la mejilla, le dolía como si le hubieran dado un ultra puño.- Has venido a retar al gimnasio?-

Si!-

Como supuse, iré contigo para ver tu batalla.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban hablaban de lo que habían hecho una vez llegaron a Azulona, como conocieron a Akira y a Junko, y de la pelea con el poderoso Articuno. Claro que tuvo que decirle que lo venció con los pokemon de su padre, revelándole a la pareja que su padre era Ash Ketchum, uno de los mejores Maestro Pokemon.

Llegaron a la puerta del gimnasio, una vez entraron, se encontraron con un rotom poseyendo una pokedex. Sorprendiendo a todos menos a Takumi.

Takumi-sama! Tiempo sin verlo, roto.- la rotomdex saludó al rubio.

Si ha pasado mucho tiempo.- le sonrió en respuesta.- Vine a por la medalla!-

Entendido, roto! Llamaré a Natsume-sama, roto.- se fue dejándolos solos, al grupo de Takumi.

Al cabo de cinco minutos volvió junto a una hermosa chica de pelo negro con un kimono corto puesto. La belleza de la chica, dejó sorprendidas a las chicas.

Takumi, tiempo sin vernos.-

Vine por la medalla, Natsume-oneechan!-

Entonces vayamos al campo de batalla.-

Escena negra

Tanto Natsume como Takumi, estaban es su lado del campo de batalla, con Rotom como juez.

Esta será una batalla por la medalla Pantano, cada uno podrá usar dos pokemon sólo el retador podrá sustituir, roto! Natsume-sama tiene el primer movimiento, que de inicio la pelea, roto!-

Con eso dicho ambos arrojaron a su primer pokemon.

Del lado de Natsume, Mr Mime y del lado de Takumi, Dragonair.

Puño trueno!-

Usa danza dragón para evadirlo!-

Dragonair logró evadir fácilmente.

Carga dragón!-

Dragonair se cubrió de un aura azul con forma de dragón y fue en picada a su oponente.

Reflejo!-

Mr Mime creó una barrera que lo protegió del ataque, haciendo que el pokemon dragón saliera lastimado.

Hojas mágicas!-

El pokemon mimo, creo una hojas con los colores del arcoiris que arrojo a su oponente.

Ciclón!-

Dragonair creó un tornado que absorbió las hojas mágicas y golpeó a Mr Mime directamente.

Hojas mágicas otra vez!-

Mr Mime volvió a realizar el mismo movimiento.

Ciclón!-

Otras vez se había repetido lo mismo, pero...

Psíquico!- ordenó con una sonrisa.

Los ojos del mimo empezaron a brillar, y con una fuerza invisible, controló el ciclón combinado con hojas mágicas. Y con un movimiento de sus brazos, se lo devolvió a Dragonair, causando una explosión.

Dragonair!- gritó preocupado.

 _"Estoy bien"_.- El pokemon dragón seguía de pie, listo para continuar.

Hojas mágicas!-

Mr Mime volvió a arrojar una hojas que brillaban con los colores del arcoiris

(Volverá a suceder lo mismo, tengo que pensar en algo... Ya sé!)- pensó con una sonrisa.- Carga dragón!-

Dragonair se cubrió con un aura azul con forma de dragón y fue en picada a su oponente, recibiendo las hojas mágicas, pero aún así siguió! Chocando con su oponente, creando una fuerte explosión, que obligó a todos a cerrar los ojos.

Ambos pokemon se encontraban en el suelo fuera de combate.

Buen trabajo Mr Mime, descansa.- lo devolvió a su pokeball.- Bien, tu serás el siguiente, Alakazam!-

El pokemon psíquico apareció frente a su entrenadora.

Tómate un descanso!- devolvió a Dragonair a su pokeball.- Confío en ti, Servine!-

La víbora apareció frente a Alakazam.

Puño fuego!-

Hoja aguda!-

Alakazam llegó hasta su oponente y le dio puñetazo en el centro de su cuerpo, al conectar, la silueta de Servine se borró, revelando ser una finta.

Servine apareció por detrás de él, dándole una poderosa estocada que lo mandó a rodar por el suelo.

Bola sombra!-

Alakazam reaccionó ante sus ordenes, dio un salto y se repuso, y creó una decena de esferas oscuras que arrojó desde todas direcciones a su oponente.

Destrúyelas con lluevehojas!-

Servine arrojo tres espirales de hojas, logrando acabar con todas las bolas sombra, el ataque especial de Servine había aumentado.

Bola sombra y psíquico!-

Alakazam arrojó una decena de esperas oscuras al aire, sin tocar el techo del gimnasio, dejándolas caer sobre Servine(que intentó escapar pero fue apresada por el psíquico de Alakazam).

Servine fue golpeada por las doce bolas sombra dejándola en el suelo, sin poder moverse.

Alakazam se distanció a un metro para observar el estado de su oponente.

Vamos, Servine!- animó Takumi.

La víbora de hierba se levanto con dificultad, con una aura verde que comenzó a cubrirle. Pero esta vez sin perder la razón.

Espesura fue activada!

Vamos con todo, Rayo solar!-

Un poderoso y enorme rayo solar salió disparado en dirección a Alakazam, dejándolo sin escape.

Bola sombra!-

Alakazam se protegió con una bola sombra, que empujaba con ambas manos, tratando de detener el rayo solar.

Vamos a ganar! Servine!-

Con el animo de su entrenador, potenció la presión que ejercía sobre Alakazam. Destruyendo la bola sombra y cubriéndolo por completo con el haz de luz, se podía ver su silueta en ella, hasta que fue borrada, una explosión cubrió todo el Gimnasio.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se reveló a Alakazam completamente chamuscado y con espirales en los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos pokemon de Natsume-sama puede seguir peleando, por lo que el retador, gana!- declaró el juez.

Regresa querido.- regresó al inconsciente Alakazam a su pokeball.- Buen trabajo, hermanito. Es toda tuya.- Le entregó la medalla Pantano.

Gracias onee-chan.- tomo la medalla de sus manos y se la enseño a Servine.- Lo hicimos!-

 _"Así es!"_ \- alzó el pecho con orgullo.

Escena en negro.

Adiós!- se despidieron de la líder de gimnasio.

Nos vemos pronto!-

Una vez se despidieron volvieron al CP.

Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó el pelado a Takumi.

Tengo pensado ir al gimnasio que se encuentra en las Islas Espuma.- le respondió.

Ese gimnasio es muy conocido por el poder de su líder. Ten cuidado se dice que tiene consigo al legendario Moltres.- esta afirmación sorprendió al grupo, hasta a Junko.

En serio?!- Takumi no lucía preocupado, tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Sí lo es, se dice que sólo lo usa con entrenadores que valgan la pena.-

Sin duda haré que use a Moltres conmigo!- su emoción no paraba.

...- le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

Con las chicas...

Si que tienes mucha competencia.- Josephina le susurró en el el oído a Tsubasa.

Demasiada.- dijo sin darse cuenta, hasta que...- No, quiero decir.- fue interrumpida.

No importa lo que digas, no me vas a engañar.- se reía por lo bajo.

...- Tsubasa solo hacía pucheros.

Con el pasar del tiempo todas se hicieron amigas, incluso Junko.

Pasaron las horas hasta la llegada de la hora de dormir, en todo ese tiempo Takumi tuvo su revancha con Albert y Junko, ganándole al pelado y empatando con la otra. Además de ellos se enfrentó a todos lo entrenadores que habían en el CP, venciéndolos a todos, con ellos sumó valiosa experiencia para su próxima batalla de gimnasio. Sin duda el iba a hacer que ese líder de gimnasio usara Moltres.

Las chicas fueron a su habitación, y Takumi antes de entrar a la suya fue detenido por Albert.

Un momento, quisiera hablarte de tu próxima batalla de gimnasio.-

Claro, entremos.-

Con eso dicho ambos entraron a la habitación.

Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-

Te recomiendo que antes de que vayas intentes capturar a un pokemon.- mientras le decía eso sacó una foto de su bolsillo.

Qué pokemon?-

Éste.- le mostró la foto, en ella había un Gyarados rojo peleando con un entrenador.- Como sé que te gustan los pokemon serpiente, pensé que este te gustaría. Es tan fuerte que no ha sido atrapado por ningún entrenador, se dice que por él ya nadie puede entrar a nadar en su habitad, los que han tratado de capturarlo han perdido sin tener oportunidad de poder hacerle algún rasguño. Ese gyarados sería perfecto para hacerle frente a Moltres, no crees?- se lo dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

...- Takumi estaba impresionado, podía sentirlo en sus venas. Él quería adherirlo a su equipo!- Gracias, antes de ello. Iré a por el.- declaró con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Te deseo suerte, hasta la próxima.- se retiró de la habitación de Takumi.

Mientras tanto él, sacó a sus pokemon de su pokeball y les mostró la foto del Gyarados rojo.

Chicos, éste será nuestro objetivo.-

Sus pokemon asintieron con su cabeza, decididos a que él sería su nuevo compañero de batallas.

Ekans sólo pensaba en una cosa, ¡él sería el único en hacerle frente a tal monstruo y el que barrería el piso con él!

Con la decisión tomada , todos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente...

Chicas! Nos iremos a Porta Vista!-

Esta noticia sorprendió a las chicas.

Qué sucederá con tu batalla de gimnasio?- preguntó Tsubasa preocupada.

Iré luego de tener éste pokemon.- les mostró la foto de Gyarados rojo, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

No creo que sea buena idea.- dijo Junko.- Ese pokemon es considerado uno de los más peligrosos en Kanto.-

También has oído hablar de él?- preguntó sumamente intrigado.

Sí, se envió a un Teniente para atraparlo, y terminó siendo asesinado por ese pokemon.- explicó Junko.

Esto alarmó a las otras, después de todo, viendo el nivel de Blaze(que era un Teniente). Y saber que uno con el mismo rango fue asesinado, no les daba buena espina.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta a Charizard y a Pidgeot, fácilmente podrías derrotarlo.- dijo Junko, aliviando a las otras.

No creo, después de todo... se los devolví a mi padre ayer.- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Pero aún así ganaré, tengo fe en mis pokemon!- exclamo con orgullo.

Y cómo tienes pensado que iremos hasta allá?- preguntó Akira.

Fácil, iremos a ciudad Carmín. Un amigo mío nos llevará en su barco.- les respondió con una sonrisa.

Con eso dicho, se fueron de ciudad Azafrán, transportados por la banda de Albert por supuesto, llegando a ciudad Carmín en menos de una hora.

Fueron hasta el puerto, al llegar, pudieron ver al líder de gimnasio de la ciudad LT. Surge.

Hey, bebé con agallas. Aquí está!- les enseño su barco, parecía mas un buque de carga que un barco.

Entonces aquí nos despedimos.- Albert le dijo a Takumi.- Es una pena que vaya a poder ver tu pelea con el Gyarados.-

No te preocupes por eso, cuando lo atrape. Podrás pelear con él!- declaró con una sonrisa desafiante.

Entonces, nos vemos!-

Toda la banda de motociclistas se marchó, dejando al grupo a cargo del Teniente Surge.

Suban, partiremos en unos minutos!- aviso el experto en pokemon eléctricos.

Ya teniendo todo preparado, partieron del puerto de ciudad Carmín. En el transcurso del viaje Takumi se enfrentó en combate contra Surge, teniendo un empate. Luego, peleó con toda la tripulación, ganándole a todos, menos al primer oficial de Surge.

Pasaron cinco horas hasta llegar al puerto de Porta Vista.

Nos vemos en una semana!- dijo Surge antes de que su barco se fuera.

Estaremos una semana aquí?- preguntó Tsubasa.

Así es, una semana para encontrar a Gyarados y relajarnos. Hay que aprovechar que es un lugar turístico.- Declaró Takumi.

Paseando por la costa se encontraron con unos organizadores de un concurso de bellezas, donde las féminas tenían que combatir usando un sólo pokemon en todo el evento y participar usando un traje de baño.

El trío de chicas decidió inscribirse, siendo Junko obligada por las otras dos, al iniciar se les dijo que sería de dos rondas, la primera sería desfilar con su traje de baño y que el publico eligiera su favorita, chica no elegida se iba y la segunda pelear usando un pokemon hasta que quede una en pie, siendo todas contra todas, las alianzas eran permitidas, dándoles toda la playa para pelear(siendo mas como una pelea de supervivencia, con una sola ganadora).

El concurso dio inicio luego de dos horas, siendo Tsubasa la primera.

Ella camino desde la salida hasta el publico, haciendo gala de su bikini violeta de dos piezas, claramente mostrando la cantidad de piel adecuada.

Siguieron otras 7 hasta ser el turno de Akira, que desfilo mostrado sus abundantes pechos en su bikini rosa, el ajuste era suficiente para hacer resaltar sus pechos y sus enormes posaderas, esto llamó bastante la atención del publico.

Luego de unas 23 concursante, llegó el turno de Junko, siendo la última, al salir a escena sorprendió a todos. Llevaba un micro bikini de corazones que sólo tapaba sus pezones y su zona íntima, al regresar se pudo ver sus hermosas nalgas devorando el delgado hilo del bikini. Al regresar, sólo se podía ver a una multitud de hombres en el suelo cubiertos por su propia sangre, Takumi no era la excepción.

Los votos fueron dados, con tan sólo 9 chicas en la segunda ronda. Tsubasa obtuvo 6 votos, Akira 8 y Junko 79, siendo la mayor cantidad entre todas las concursantes.

La segunda ronda dio comienzo siendo todas contra Junko, incluyendo a Tsubasa y a Akira.

Ella logró vencerlas a todas con sólo su Gastly, al ganar le entregaron un trofeo con una descripción que decía: " Miss bikini de Kanto" y una piedra trueno.

No es justo.- dijo Akira deprimida.

...- Tsubasa se encontraba sollozando.

Nuestros héroes se encontraban caminando dentro de la ciudad, buscando un lugar para comer.

Dónde creen que deberíamos almorzar?- preguntó Takumi.

A estas alturas, en cualquier lugar.- dijo Akira con su estómago sonando.

Entonces vayamos ahí.- señaló un puesto ambulante.- Les parece?- dijo Tsubasa.

Creo que hace demasiado calor para comer ramen.- dijo Junko con una gota en la nuca.

No me parece una mala idea, oí que el ramen de la ciudad era el mejor de todo Kanto.- apoyó la idea Takumi.

Con la decisión tomada nuestros héroes se dirigieron al puesto ambulante(que esta a menos de 10 metros), una vez llegaron se sentaron y ordenaron cuatro tazones de ramen de cerdo. Y comprobaron que ese era el mejor ramen que habían probado es sus vidas.

Vaya señor, esto está exquisito!- Tsubasa le dijo al viejo que les atendió.

Gracias señorita, he estado en el negocio desde hace mucho.-

Es muy bueno, porque no tiene su propio restaurante?- Junko mostró interés.

No es obvio? Los clientes tienen que encontrarme si quieren comer. Eso lo hace más divertido, sobre todo para los entrenadores.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Era genial, el mejor ramen del mundo, si lo quieres, tienes que buscarlo, no?

Eso suena genial!- exclamó Takumi, sin duda le encantan los retos.

Una vez terminen me iré a otro lugar, si me quedo mucho tiempo aquí, se correrá el rumor.- dijo mientras se reía fuertemente.

Una vez terminaron su deliciosa comida partieron para una cabaña que quedaba cerca de la costa.

Guau, alquilaste este lugar?!- Exclamó sorprendida Akira.

Después de todo no era una simple cabaña, era un tipo de mansión mansión oculta.

No lo alquile, es uno de los lugares donde mi familia vacaciona.- le respondió simplemente.

Una vez entraron fueron recibidos por una sirvienta bastante hermosa con el pelo gris suelto, llegándole hasta los hombros y ojos verdes, llevaba el típico vestido de sirvienta que se ven en los anime.

Cuánto tiempo sin verle, Takumi-sama.- le saludó dándole una reverencia.-Su padre me avisó que vendría junto con algunas visitas, así que preparé sus habitaciones.- Con eso dicho a cada uno le dio su propio cuarto con baño incluido y una gran cama matrimonial.- Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme.- se despidió para seguir con lo quehaceres.

Junko, mi padre quiere hablar contigo.- Takumi le dio una mirada seria.

Con esto fueron a un cuarto con un video teléfono, en donde se podía ver a Ash Ketchum en pantalla.

Qué quiere el más grande Maestro pokemon conmigo?- dijo en tono de burla.

Una sola cosa, información.- le respondió con una mirada más asesina que la de cualquier criminal.- Quiero saber quién es el líder del Team Revolution.-

No tiene a Flare y a Gun para hacerlos hablar?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Flare escapó y Gun se suicidó, mordiéndose la lengua.- le respondió con una mirada seria.

Junko estaba sorprendida, lo de Flare se lo creía pero que Gun se haya suicidado, ni ella pensaba que fueran tan leal.

Vas a responder a mi pregunta?-

No lo sé, nunca escuché su nombre, mucho menos verlo.- respondió con una cara indescifrable.

Ya veo, gracias. Cuida de Takumi por mí.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Qué?- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Y ustedes dos también.- dijo mientras miraba la puerta.

Al ser descubiertas, Akira y Tsubasa se mostraron, estaban espiando por detrás de la puerta.

Cómo sabia que éramos dos?- Tsubasa estaba sorprendida.

Es un secreto, me despido tengo algo importante que hacer. Te quiero hijo.-

Yo también papá.-

Con eso Ash Ketchum, colgó.

Qué hacemos ahora?-

Disfrutar el lugar, retare a todos los entrenadores de la ciudad!- exclamó emocionado.

Qué pasó con lo de buscar a Gyarados?- preguntó Tsubasa.

No hay problema, Ekans está sintiendo las vibraciones del suelo incluso en el mar.- dijo despreocupadamente.

Ekans? No lo he visto, donde esta?- dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba por todas partes.

Aquí- le mostró su pokeball.

Pero esta dentro de su pokeball!-

Incluso dentro, aún puede sentirlas. Ekans es impresionante, no?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Por más que nadie pudiera velo, Ekans inflaba el pecho con orgullo.

Entonces salimos?- todas asintieron.

Fueron al CP de la ciudad, Takumi se puso en medio de hall y gritó:

Alguien quiere pelear conmigo?!-

Tres sujetos le dijeron que querían pelear con el, a lo que decidieron tener una batalla triple, ellos tres contra Takumi.

Adelante Machamp!- era un pelado con camisa blanca y shorts verdes, llamado Ethan.

A pelear Blastoise!- este era alto con apariencia de Punk.

Destruye, Sandslash!- este era un niño como Takumi, era idéntico salvo que su pelo era de color azul.

Salgan!- Takumi arrojó tres pokeball.

Milotic, Servine y Dragonair aparecieron frente a su oponentes.

Machamp frente a Servine, Blastoise frente a Dragonair y Sandslash frente a Milotic.

Blastoise, Hidrocañón!-

Sandslash, garra brutal!-

Machamp, demolición!-

Lluevehojas, rayo hielo, carga dragón!-

El pokemon tortuga arrojó dos poderosas esferas de sus cañones, Dragonair se cubrió de un aura azul con forma de dragón y evadió fácilmente las dos esferas, y le dio un golpe directo a su oponente, causando una explosión que al desaparecer, reveló a Blastoise fuera de combate.

Machamp cargó contra su oponente, pero esta despareció del lugar y volvió a aparecer por detrás suyo disparándole una espiral de hojas que se lo llevó por los cielos.

Sandslash fue de frente a su oponente, pero lamentablemente Milotic al darle con el rayo hielo le congeló con el primer tiro.

Gracias, Blastoise.- el pelado lo regresó a su pokeball y se despidió.

Takumi corrió a abrazar a Dragonair por haber ganado a la primera.

No te distraigas, Machamp puño hielo!-

El pokemon de cuatro brazos se recuperó del ataque y estando en el aire cayo en picada hacía su oponente con su puño humeando.

Servine rayo solar!-

La víbora de hierba disparó un haz de energía dándole de lleno a su oponente y dejándolo fuera de combate.

No, Machamp!- corrió hacía su pokemon para luego devolverlo a su pokeball.- Ese chico si que es fuerte.- se retiró sin decir nada más que decir.

Vamos Sandslash! Rompe ese hielo con todas tus fuerzas!- el peliazul animó a su pokemon.

En respuesta, rompió el hielo que lo cubría y acto seguido hizo crecer sus garras al triple de su tamaño, indicando que el movimiento no era cuchillada, sino Guillotina.

Milotic, esquiva!-

Para su suerte, logró evadirlo flotando sobre su oponente que luego saltó para alcanzarla.

Hidrobomba!-

Teniendo a su oponente frente a ella, le disparó su mejor movimiento, dándole de lleno hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo. Al parar su ataque se reveló al pokemon armadillo fuera de combate.

Sandslash, regresa!- lo regresó a su pokeball.- Gracias, por la pelea.- le agradeció antes de marcharse.

Con esa victoria, retó a mas entrenadores. Ganándoles a todos, obtuvo veinte victorias seguidas(sin contar a los tres anteriores).

Bien es hora de que descansen.- guardo a todos su pokemon y los puso en su cinturón.

Mientras se dirigía con la enfermera Joy, un sujeto le robó una de sus pokeball y salió huyendo.

Alto ahí!- le seguía Takumi con toda velocidad, las chicas al verlo correr, le siguieron y alcanzándolo le preguntaron que sucedió.- Se llevó uno de mis pokemon!-

A lo que ellas iban a arrojar a sus pokemon para atraparlo pero fueron detenidas por él.

No hagan nada.- dijo simplemente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Por qué?! No te robaron a uno de tus pokemon?!- dijo Akira furiosa.

Sí pero, es la pokeball de Ekans.- dijo mientras se rascaba la nunca.

Con eso dicho se escuchó el grito de dolor del ladrón, gritaba por que Ekans se había salido de su pokeball y acto seguido lo apresó con su cuerpo, y con parte de su cola lo estrangulaba sin piedad.

Ven?-

Auxilio!- gritaba el ladrón, llamando la atención de una oficial Jenny que pasaba por ahí.

Qué sucede?- trató de separarlos pero no podía, la fuerza de Ekans era increíble.

Ekans, suéltalo!- ordenó Takumi.

La víbora amarilla le soltó de mala gana.

Oficial! Él quería matarme con ese Ekans, haga algo!-

Qué?! Pero si fue usted el que robó la pokeball de Ekans!- Dijo furiosa Akira.

Si fuera así, por qué está fuera de su pokeball?- dijo cínicamente el ladrón.

Ante esto la oficial Jenny esposó a Takumi, Ekans iba a atacarla pero fue detenida por Junko.

Podría por favor liberar al pequeño?- dijo un anciano en traje con un bigote frondoso.

Alcalde!- dijo sorprendida la oficial.- Es un criminal, así que hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, yo_- fue interrumpida por el anciano.

Vi lo que sucedió, este vil sujeto se robó la pokeball del joven y salió corriendo. Y de esta Ekans se salió por si mismo, demostrando que es un pokemon muy hábil.- dijo en defensa de Takumi.- Lléveselo, yo comprobaré mi testimonio con aquello.- señalo una cámara de vigilancia al lado de Takumi.

Ante esto el ladrón se fue corriendo asustado, no había notado la cámara.

Esa es suficiente evidencia?- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

La oficial Jenny salió corriendo acompañado de un Arcanine para atrapar al sujeto.

Gracias señor!- Takumi le dio una reverencia.

No tienes porque agradecer, es mi deber como alcalde.- le respondió para poder irse.

Es el alcalde?!- dijeron al unísono.

...- les dio una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Eso llamo suerte.- dijo Tsubasa aliviada.

Volvemos a casa?- sugirió Takumi.

Mientras iban de camino a la mansión, se toparon con un adolescente albino que se veía soñoliento, la cara de Junko al verlo se puso pálida, tomó a Takumi de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo, con Tsubasa y Akira siguiéndoles por detrás.

Qué sucedió Junko?! Por qué corrimos?- dijo preocupado.

Ese chico, era del Team Revolution, un oficial del mismo Capitán que yo tuve.- dijo un poco agitada.

Tan fuerte es para que te hayas puesto así?!- dijo Tsubasa aterrada.

Él no es quien me da miedo, siempre va acompañado de la Teniente Akane.- dijo con problemas para hablar.- Ella es muy fuerte, fácilmente podría derrotar a un legendario en combate.-

Al decir esto las caras de las chicas se les fue el color. Procedieron a tomar una ruta alterna para llegar a la mansión pero...

Hola, Junko-chan!-exclamó feliz el albino.

Ante esto Takumi tomó en sus manos la pokeball de Servine, listo para lo que sea. Al igual que Junko que tomó la pokeball de Gastly.

No se alarmen, no vine a pelear. Estoy de vacaciones.- dijo con las manos en alto.- Pero dudo que Akane, lo esté.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Qué es lo que buscas?!- exclamó furiosa la del parche.

Simplemente los vi, y pensé que tan fuerte podría ser aquel que derrotó a Gun y al Gallade de Blaze.- dijo con un deje de burla.- Quería comprobarlo en combate, eh que te parece?- miró a Takumi buscando una respuesta.

Me parece bien.- dijo simplemente.

Perfecto un uno a uno, te parece?-

No hay problema.-

Para hacerlo más emocionate, si gano te unirás a nosotros, y si pierdo me voy y hago como si nunca los hubiera visto. Te parece justo?-

Esto hizo a las chicas enojarse, iban a gritarle que se fuera a la mierda pero...

Me parece justo.- dijo Takumi sin dudarlo.

Genial! Ve, Arbok!-

El pokemon cobra apareció frente a su dueño.

Takumi no se molesto ni en sacar, ya que Ekans salió de su pokeball por su propia cuenta.

Ya me lo veía venir.- dijo Takumi con una sonrisa, a lo que el albino lo miró raro.- No es nada, comencemos.-

Me parece perfecto, Arbok, picotazo veneno!-

El pokemon cobra arrojo unas agujas de su boca, que al salir crecieron hasta ser 40 cm de largo.

Esto sorprendió a Takumi y a Ekans, al esquivarlos esos pinchos se incrustaron en un auto que esta detrás de ellos, quedó perforado e irreconocible.

Sorprendido, el movimiento más débil de los tipo veneno, convertido en uno de los más letales.-

Sin duda lo estoy, podríamos haber muerto.- dijo con una mirada seria.

Ekans mataba a la cobra con la mirada.

Cola de hierro!-

Ekans dio un saltó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Arbok.

Picotazo veneno!-

Volviendo a arrojar esa enormes agujas, que Ekans logró evadir por los pelos, aunque no tenga.

Cola de hierro!-

Deslumbrar!- ordenó con una sonrisa.

Ekans en pleno movimiento fue paralizado por la mirada de Arbok!

Es la hora, avalancha!-

La cobra enemiga golpeó un edificio provocando que se cayera en pedazos sobre Ekans y Takumi.

Fueron enterrados bajo los escombros.

Takumi!- gritó Tsubasa.

Las chicas iban a ir a socorrerlo pero...

Por detrás del albino salió Ekans seguido de Takumi, al parecer lograron sobrevivir gracias a Excavar.

Muy ingenioso.- les alabó el albino.

Basura.- maldijo al albino.

Al parecer, tendré que ir en serio.- chasqueó sus dedos al terminar lo que dijo.

La marca en el pecho de Arbok cambió a la cara de un sapo enojado( es lo que me parece ya que tenía pupilas de sapo), acto seguido apareció por detrás de Takumi a una gran velocidad y con su cuerpo iba a estrangularle pero fue golpeado por Ekans con sus grandes reflejos. La cobra fue devuelta con su entrenador.

Qué fue eso?!- es la primera vez que veía algo parecido, de pronto su pokedex comenzó a hablar.

 **Advertencia entrenador, ese Arbok puede utilizar el cambio de marca, con ello sus habilidades aumentan, la que acaba de presenciar es la de aumento de velocidad** \- alertó la pokedex.- **El cambio de marca fue descubierto por la difunta Agatha, ex miembro del alto mando de Kanto.** \- adhirió información.

Exacto, pudo cambiar la marca de Arbok con tan sólo chasquear mis dedos!- volvió a chasquearlos.

La marca de Arbok cambió a la cara de un Haunter.

Con gran poder mandó a volar a Ekans contra su entrenador de un sólo cabezazo.

 _"Incrementó su fuerza?!"_ \- la víbora lucía impresionado.

Ekans vamos, bomba ácida!-

...- volvió a chasquear sus dedos.

La marca de Arbok cambió a la sonrisa de un payaso. Volviéndolo inmune a los movimientos tipo veneno.

No le hizo nada?!-

Esta marca lo vuelve inmune como al tipo acero.- le explicó con una sonrisa.

Tch.- chasqueó la lengua molesto.- Vamos con todo! Excavar!-

Ekans se fue bajo tierra.

Picotazo veneno a él!- apuntó con su dedo a Takumi.

...- Sólo le sonreía.

Arbok apuntó a Takumi e iba a disparar, pero de un fuerte cabezazo fue mandado a volar y con su boca apuntando a su dueño le disparó por accidente.

El albino rodó por el suelo para evadirlo.

Eso fue rápido!- exclamó sorprendido.

Ekans es el mejor!- gritó con orgullo Takumi.-No nos vamos a dar por vencidos nunca, cola de hierro!-

Arbok, colmillo hielo!-

Arbok atrapó la cola de Ekans con sus fauces, pero el golpe de la víbora no se detuvo ahí siguió hasta partirle cada uno de sus colmillos y mandarlo a volar hasta el auto perforado.

Quedando ahí fuera de combate.

...- el albino se quedó aplaudiéndole, regresó a su pokemon y continuó aplaudiéndole.- Bien hecho, me retiro como lo prometido.- se marchó sin decir nada más.

Ekans cayó agotado con parte de su cola estando cubierta por hielo, y Takumi cayó de rodillas rendido, nunca había peleado contra algo desconocido. Sin duda iba a aprender sobre esas marcas algún día.

Nuestros héroes se fueron al CP para que Ekans fuera tratado, una vez terminado se fueron a la mansión a descansar luego de un largo día.

En un hotel de la ciudad...

Podría saberse para qué jugaste con aquel chico?- preguntó un chica de pelo negro largo que llegaba hasta sus muslos con ojos rojos, llevando un uniforme de marinero negro.

Quería probarlo, los superiores están muy interesados en él.- dijo mientras procedía a darle un masaje a la chica.- Qué le parece Teniente Akane?-

Eres un idiota, el Capitán Rocket se dará cuenta fácilmente.- dijo mientras trataba de no gemir al recibir su placentero masaje.-Sobre todo, por el hecho de haberle enseñado el cambio de marca a esa víbora de mas de 200 años.-

Eso es lo que lo hará más interesante, se volverá aún más fuerte, dándole reto a los idiotas que se creen invencibles de nuestra organización.-

Eres un idiota.-

Pero soy tu idiota.- la besó, cosa que ella aceptó con gusto.

To be continued...

PARA LOS QUE NO CONOZCAN SOBRE EL CAMBIO DE MARCA: lector/Pokemon-Special-Pokemon-Advent/8707/71.00/840

TRATA DE LA PELEA DE GREEN Y KOGA VS AGATHA, CON ELLA USANDO EL FAMOSO CAMBIO DE MARCA DE SU ARBOK VS LA REGENERACIÓN DEL ARBOK DE KOGA, UNA BATALLA DE MIS FAVORITAS.

PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN COMO COPIAR ESTO, PONGAN IMPRIMIR Y LUEGO COPIENLO :D


	13. ¡La aparición de alguien molesto!

El mismo día, a la misma hora en que Takumi se enfrentaba a Articuno...

Ash Ketchum se encontraba caminando en una selva ubicada en América del sur. Al escuchar el sonido de voces, detuvo su paso y se escondió detrás de un árbol cercano. Asomó su cabeza divisando a cinco sujetos uniformados de marrón que iban acompañados por cinco Tyranitar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar en esta calurosa selva?- dijo quejosamente uno de esos sujetos.

-El tercer oficial dijo que no falta mucho.- le respondió otro sujeto con el mismo uniforme.

En eso Ash trató de marcharse, pero piso una rama que tronó, revelando su ubicación.

-¡Tyranitar, hiperrayo!- el mismo sujeto que se quejaba, ordenó a su pokemon atacar justo donde se había oído el ruido.

Ash rodó por el suelo, evadiendo el hiperrayo.

-¡Todos a él!-

Cada uno ordenó a su Tyranitar atacar al sujeto desconocido, para ellos.

-¡Bulbasaur, yo te elijo!- arrojó su pokeball, liberando a su pokemon.- ¡Rayo solar!-

El poderoso rayo solar del pequeño Bulbasaur pasó a través de los hiperrayo, llevándose puesto a todos lo Tyranitar, creando una explosión que dejó a cada uno de ellos fuera de combate.

-¡Drenadoras!-

Bulbasaur soltó cinco semillas que se incrustaron en las frentes de aquellos sujetos, drenando su fuerza y dejándolos inconscientes.

-Gracias, regresa.- el pequeño sapo fue devuelto a su pokeball.- Que suerte, dejaron huellas.- sonrío ante su suerte, con ellas podrá ir al lugar de donde vinieron.

Siguiéndolas llegó hasta un templo de apariencia Azteca, estaba completamente rodeado por los miembros del Team Revolution. En la entrada habían veinte soldados, todos con un Golbat en su hombro.

-Esto se va a poner feo... ¡Para ellos!- sacó una pokeball de su cinturón y procedió a arrojarla en las narices de ellos.

Frente a los guardias un enorme Blastoise apareció atacándolos con un poderoso rayo hielo, congelándolos en el acto.

Los demás guardias fueron corriendo a ayudar, siendo cerca de noventa.

Cada uno de ellos soltó a un magmar, atacando al pokemon intruso con lanzallamas.

El pokemon tortuga se escondió dentro de su caparazón, y luego se elevo girando y soltando disparos de agua de sus orificios.

Quince de los magmar fueron mandados a volar, otros diez fueron cayeron rendidos por los disparos de agua.

Una vez estando rodeado, la tortuga salió de su caparazón y de un saltó, creó un gran terremoto que sacudió todo el lugar. Provocando que todos los enemigos cayeran al suelo, una vez vio a sus enemigos en el suelo, creó una gran ola que los barrió a todos, dejándolos inconscientes y debilitados.

-Gran trabajo.- regresó al poderoso Blastoise a su pokeball y procedió a entrar al templo.

Una vez entró, pasó por un pasadizo estrecho hasta llegar a una enorme sala iluminada por antorchas, con más de cien soldados del Team Revolution. En el centro de la sala un hombre de pelo azul, llevando unos jeans grises y una camisa rosada debajo de un chaleco indígena. Éste sujeto le daba una sonrisa de burla.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? El gran maestro pokemon, Ash de Pueblo Paleta.-

-Damián.- se podía oír un gran odio saliendo de su boca.- Eres parte de todo esto?-

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? ¡Ataquen!-

Cada unos de los solados arrojó una pokeball, liberando un Arbok.

Ash fue rodeado por ciento dieciséis cobras, dejándolo sin salida. Con la orden dada cada Arbok le disparó centenares de agujas.

-...- de su cinturón saco una pokeball, y la abrió desde su mano.

Las agujas llegaron hasta él creando una gran explosión que sacudió el templo y una gran cortina de humo.

-...- el hombre de pelo azul se reía sin parar, hasta que la cortina de humo desapareció revelando al azabache intacto.

Ash Ketchum sobrevivió por un Kingler que estaba usando protección, al ver que el ataque había cesado dejó de usar protección.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Mátenlo!- ordenó furioso.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, ordenaron a su Arbok atacar. Kingler saltó directo al centenar de serpientes, con su enorme pinza partía a la mitad a todo lo que se pusiera por delante de él, y cada cobra que trataba de atacar a su entrenador le disparaba un rayo burbuja con su pinza menor.

Los Arbok le atacaban con golpe cuerpo y este respondía con su poderosa pinza, con un sólo golpe las mandaba a volar.

Las cobras tomaron distancia y rodearon al pokemon cangrejo martillo, todas iban a usar lanza mugre pero...

Kingler aprovechando que se alejaron, estiró sus pinzas y disparó dos poderosos hiperrayo de ellas. Mientras disparaba, giraba sobre sí mismo, atinándole a cada una de ellas.

Por un descuido, una de las cobras saltó con mordisco directo a su entrenador. Pero él simplemente se corrió a un lado haciendo que la cobra cayera frente a Kingler.

Furioso porque tratara de lastimar a su entrenador, con su gran pinza aplastó a la cobra repetidas veces hasta convertirla en una mancha en el suelo.

Sólo restaban diez Arbok, que huyeron asustados, ya que no querían terminar como sus demás compañeros.

-...- Damián estaba furioso, mandó a un ejercito a por él, y los venció a todos con un simple cangrejo.-¡Basuras, retrocedan!- con aquella orden, todos se fueron detrás de él.- ¡Sal, Lugia!-

Un Lugia oscuro apareció y con un gran rugido estremeció todo el lugar, Ash al verlo, puso una expresión de sorpresa.

-Oh, lo olvidaba, ustedes ya se conocían, ¿no? ¡Es el Lugia con el cual salvaste al mundo de la destrucción una vez!- su maldita risa no tenía comparación, cualquiera que la oyera sólo le provocaría nauseas.

-...- estaba callado con los ojos ensombrecidos, guardó a su Kingler sin decir nada, sacó otra pokeball de su cinturón.- ¡TE MATARÉ, MALDITO!- sentenció antes de arrojar esa pokeball.

De ella salió Mewtwo, que al ver aquel pokemon, sólo pudo dar una expresión de lástima.

-¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!- Damián estaba sorprendido al ver a Mewtwo, jamás había visto u oído de un pokemon parecido.- ¡Como sea! ¡Tifón oscuro!-

El pokemon legendario batió sus alas creando una poderosa ráfaga de aire que destruía todo a su paso.

Con un sólo movimiento de sus manos, Mewtwo hizo desaparecer el tifón.

-¡¿Qué?!- los ojos se le salieron de lugar debido a ello.

-¡Aura sombra!- ordenó Ash.

Mewtwo creó una aura esfera en su mano derecha y con la izquierda creó una bola sombra, unió ambas manos, obligando a ambas esferas de energía a fusionarse. Al combinarse se creó una esfera blanca luminiscente que arrojó, la esfera rodaba por el suelo, destruyéndolo a su paso, una vez llego por debajo de su oponente se elevó y le golpeó en el estómago, perforándolo.

La oscuridad en Lugia había desaparecido, dejando a Lugia con una sonrisa dedicada a Ash, mientras su cuerpo desaparecía.

- _"Gracias, elegido"_.- una vez terminó de hablar, Lugia había dejado este mundo.

-¡¿Imposible?!- se cayó de espaldas asustado, al ver que Ash se le acercaba se levantó y procedió a huir, pero...

Mewtwo apresó su cuerpo con Psíquico, dejándolo inmóvil.

Ash se puso caminó hasta llegar frente a él.

-Por favor, perdo_- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ash le agarró la cara, con ellos tapó su asquerosa boca.

-No eres más que basura.- dijo antes de apuñalarlo en su estómago con su mano.

Damián aullaba del dolor, pero eso no paró ahí, con su mano en su estómago, procedió a estrujar todo lo que tuviera dentro.

-¿Por qué no me muero?- logro decir algo.

-Mewtwo te puede mantener vivo, sólo si tu corazón y cerebro siguen funcionando.-

Con eso dicho, le arrancó el estómago, luego le arrancó parte del colon seguido de su intestino delgado y el hígado, todo el suelo se había manchado de la sangre que soltaba.

- _"Si sigue perdiendo sangre, su cerebro dejará de funcionar"_.- alertó el pokemon clon.

-Entonces me apresuro.-

Con eso dicho, empezó a despellejarlo y arrancarle el resto de sus órganos, exceptuando el corazón y el cerebro.

-Mátenlo vivo hasta que se desangre, que tenga una muerte como se la merece.-

La mierda de Damián sólo podía chillar, ya que su lengua le fue arrebatada. En mi opinión habían más lágrimas y fluidos corporales en el suelo que sangre.

Con la "autopsia" realizada, Ash procedió a realizar su trabajo.

-¡¿Por qué razón vinieron a este lugar?!-

-Cómo si te lo fuéramos a decir.- dijo uno de ellos.

-Ya veo... Mewtwo.-

El pokemon clon usó psíquico en aquel tipo, y con un lento cierre de su mano, fue estrujándolo hasta convertirlo en una pelota de carne.

-¿Alguien más quiere convertirse en un balón?-

Como nadie hablaba, procedió a hacerle lo mismo a veinte más. Con ello uno de los hombre decidió cantar.

-TENÍAMOS QUE HACER DE DISTRACCIÓN PARA QUE NO FUERA A LA PRISIÓN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA EL CAPITÁN FLARE.-

-¡¿Por qué razón?!-

-Hace una hora se realizó un atraco en la prisión para liberarlo.-

Ante esto, Ash salió corriendo del lugar con Mewtwo siguiéndole.

-¡Vamos arriba!- dijo mientras sacaba su pokegear.

El pokemon clon elevó a su entrenador hasta el cielo.

-¡Aún no tengo señal!- el pokemon lo elevó mas alto.- ¡Gracias!- marcó al número de la prisión de máxima seguridad de todo el mundo.- (¡No contestan!)- gritó en su mente, marcó otro número.- ¡Paul!-

-¿Qué sucede?- le respondió el susodicho.

-¡Vé a la prisión de Unova!-

-¿Para qué?-

-¡Es posible que esté siendo atacada!-

-Llamaré para ver.- iba a marcar pero fue detenido por un grito de Ash.

-¡No contestan! Ya llamé antes, vé a ver por favor. De aquí hasta allá tardaré por lo menos un día con teletransportación.-

-¡Voy para allá!- con eso colgó.

-¡Vamos Mewtwo!-

- _"¡A la orden!"_ -

Con eso desaparecieron de la selva.

Volviendo al presente...

Nuestro héroes se encontraban viendo las noticias mientras desayunaban en el comedor de la mansión.

-Hace seis días se realizó un golpe en la prisión de Unova, siendo esta la prisión con mayor seguridad de todo el mundo.- reportaba un hermosa noticiera.- Habiendo más de doscientos muertos siendo todos personal de la prisión. Se dice que hubieron infiltrados entre el personal. Ahora con nuestra reportera Alicia en el lugar de los hechos.-

-Gracias Amanda, bueno como podrán ver todo el lugar se encuentra en pésimas condiciones debido a la pelea que hubo. Gracias a dios no hubo ningún pokemon asesinado, según unas fuentes. Éste hecho se realizó para sólo liberar a una persona, pero en total hay más de quinientos prófugos, entre ellos asesinos, violadores, terroristas y viejos líderes de las antiguas mafias ya eliminadas.-

Con eso el televisor fue apagado por la sirvienta.

-No deberían de ver esas cosas.-

-Cómo sea, iré a entrenar.- Takumi se levantó y agradeció por la comida como corresponde.

-Yo me quedaré, tienen libros que jamás he leído en mi vida.- dijo Tsubasa recordando la biblioteca de la mansión.

-Yo iré a pescar, a saber si encuentro algo.- dijo Akira.

-Yo te acompaño a entrenar.- dijo Junko.

Con eso cada quien fue a realizar sus planes.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto la del parche.

-Hay un lugar llamado Bazar Pokemon, donde se reúnen los mejores entrenadores de la ciudad.- dijo Takumi.- Cómo vienes conmigo podremos enfrentarnos ahí.-

-Espero que valga la pena, no quiero ver entrenadores mediocres.- dijo con cierta irritación, al parecer durante el concurso de trajes de baño no tuvo ningún oponente decente.

Con ello fueron al Bazar Pokemon.

-Al parecer, aquí es.- dijo Junko,al ver un gran edificio donde varios entrenadores entraban y salían.

-¡Entremos!- dijo animado Takumi.

Al entrar tuvieron que formarse en una fila, pasaron varios minutos antes de registrarse.

-Aquí tiene un pase con sus datos personales, con el podrá entrar a la arena. Sus oponentes serán seleccionados al azar.- le dijo la recepcionista del lugar.

-Gracias.- con eso esperó a Junko para entrar juntos.

-Aquí tiene señorita, con este pase podrá pelear.-

-Gracias.- le agradeció y entró junto a Takumi a la arena.

Al entrar se podían divisar alrededor de cien personas, todas entrenadores pokemon.

-En unos minutos se cerrarán las inscripciones, por favor háganlo de forma ordenada.- dijo una voz femenina que resonó en todo el lugar.

Pasaron diez minutos y 140 llegaron a inscribirse.

Las peleas darán inicio en cinco minutos, por favor vayan a sus lugares asignados y esperen pacientemente.- dijo la misma voz femenina.

-Me toca pelear en el bloque C-5.- dijo Junko.- Esto debe de ser un lugar de simulacro para la liga.-

-Esto es genial, me toca pelear en el bloque A-2.- Dijo emocionado porque eso significa que será uno de lo primeros en comenzar.

Takumi fue hasta el bloque A, tocándole pelear con una domadora de dragones llamada Liza.

-Ambos vayan a su esquinas, por favor.- dijo el juez que les tocó.- El encuentro será 1 vs 1. ¿Entendido?.- Ambos le asintieron.- Perfecto, comiencen!-

-Gible, a pelear!-

El pequeño tiburón de tierra apareció frente a su entrenadora.

-Ekans, a ganar!-

La víbora amarilla fue lanzada en medio del campo.

-¡Excavar!- ordenó la domadora de dragones.

Gible fue bajo tierra, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-¡Cola de hierro!-

Ekans con su cola azotó el suelo, rompiéndolo y sacando al pequeño tiburón de su escondite.

-¡Rápido, pulso dragón!-

En el aire sacó un dragón de su boca que seguía a Ekans, cómo si tuviera vida propia.

-¡No dejes que te alcance!-

Ekans evadía sin descanso alguno.

-¡Bomba ácida!-

Ekans disparó tres esferas naranjas directo al "dragón", que devoró el ataque y estallo provocando que desapareciera.

-(Uff ¡que suerte!).- suspiro por dentro.- ¡Cola de hierro a todo poder!-

Ekans apareció frente a Gible y con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo dejó fuera de combate.

-¡Gible ya no puede pelear! ¡Ekans gana!-

Con esto obtuvo su primer triunfo en el Bazar Pokemon.

Todas las batallas terminaron, entre ellas Junko ganó la suya.

-Ahora me toca en el bloque H-4.- dijo Takumi.

-A mí en en el C-5, otra vez.- dijo Junko.

Con ellos siguieron hasta ganar todas la eliminatorias, llegando a entrar en los 32 mejores.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora empiezan las peleas de tres pokemon.- dijo Takumi aún más emocionado.

-Espero que venga alguno difícil.- dijo Junko un poco cansada.

Con ello Takumi y Junko, vencieron fácilmente usando sólo a Ekans y a Gastly, entrando a los 16 mejores.

-Debo de decirlo, Ekans arde con pasión. Se nota lo mucho que le gusta pelear.- Dijo Junko al notar el desempeño de la víbora.

-Lo sé, seguiremos así hasta la final!- dentro de su pokeball, los ojos de Ekans ardían en llamas.

-Ya me toca, nos vemos.- se despidió Junko.

En unos tres minutos le tocó a Takumi.

-Bien.¡Ahí voy!-

Fue hasta el bloque D, tocándole pelear con un anciano.

-Será un encuentro de 3 vs 3, ¿Alguna objeción?- ninguno de los dos retadores tuvo alguna.- ¡Entonces, que comience el encuentro!-

-¡Vé Gardevoir!-

-¡Adelante, Ekans!-

Ambos pokemon aparecieron frente a sus respectivos entrenadores.

-¡Psíquico!-

-¡Excavar!-

Ekans desapareció de la vista de Gardevoir, provocando que fallara.

-¡Premonición!-

La pokemon psíquico/hada iba a realizar su movimiento pero, Ekans salió por detrás de ella y le dio un fuerte latigazo con su cola de hierro, SUPER EFICAZ.

-¡Psíquico!-

-¡Vuelve a excavar!-

Ekans volvió a desaparecer bajo tierra, dejando a su oponente frustrada por haber vuelto a fallar.

-¡Dale con todo Ekans!-

La víbora salió por detrás delante de Gardevoir, encestándole con su cola de hierro en la cabeza.

Gardevoir quedó en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

-¡Gardevoir ya no puede pelear! Por favor libere a su siguiente pokemon.-

-¡Es tu turno Lunatone!-

El pokemon media luna apareció frente a Ekans.

-¡Tierra viva!-

-¡Cola de hierro al suelo!-

Lunatone tocó el suelo y provocó que la tierra se moviera como si tuviera vida, Ekans golpeó el suelo, provocando que la tierra dejara de moverse y algunas rocas fueron levantadas, chocando contra Lunatone.

-¡¿Detuvo la tierra viva con un golpe?!- dijo el anciano estupefacto.

-¡Vamos Ekans!-

Ekans golpeó a su oponente sin dejarlo reaccionar, y dejándolo en el suelo fuera de combate.

-¡Lunatone ya no puede pelear, Ekans gana!-

-¡Regresa!- devolvió a Lunatone a su pokeball.- ¡Ve Golem!-

El pokemon Megatón apareció frente a su entrenador.

-¡Cola de hierro!-

-¡Rodada!-

Golem de hizo bola y empezó a girar en dirección a su oponente. Ekans le golpeó haciendo que cambie de curso.

Pero Golem dio una vuelta y volvió a atacar, Ekans lo volvió a golpear. Provocando que volviera a cambiar su curso.

Dio otra vuelta, ganando el doble de potencia.

-¡Cola de hierro por debajo de él!-

Con Golem acercándose, Ekans golpeó el suelo levantándolo y creando una rampa, que provocó que saliera volando en el aire.

¡Bomba ácida y Carga Tóxica!-

Ekans arrojó tres esferas naranjas seguidas de un liquido verde, que impactaron en Golem, provocando una explosión y cubriendo su cuerpo con humo mientras caía.

Todo el campo de batalla tembló con la caída de Golem contra el suelo, dejando un cráter con el pokemon inconsciente.

-¡Como Golem ya no puede continuar, Takumi gana!- declaró el juez.

-¡Bien hecho Ekans!- Takumi rodeó con su brazo derecho a la víbora amarilla.

Mientras tanto con Junko...

-¡Electivire!- gritó horrorizado un chico guitarrista.

El pokemon eléctrico estaba siendo sofocado por el cuerpo gaseoso de Gastly, siguió hasta que el pokemon cayó inconsciente.

-¡Electivire ya no puede pelear, la ganadora es Junko!- declaró el juez.

Junko mientras caminaba se topó con uno de los entrenadores que pasaron a los 8 mejores.

Era alto y delgado, tenia la completa apariencia de un NEET, llevando una remera larga y pantalones jeans, y un par de gafas.

Al pasarle por al lado su ojo tras el parche le comenzó a doler.

-(¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Duele demasiado!)- dijo mientras se tocaba el ojo con su mano. Se sacó su parche y miró al sujeto, pudo notar un aura siniestra saliendo de él, era repulsiva y provocaba que tuviera ganas de salir corriendo pero sobretodo le daba miedo...-(Nunca sentí nada parecido).-

-¿Pasa algo, señorita?- el sujeto le pregunto sin darse vuelta.- Pareciera que estuviera asustada de algo.-

-(¡¿Cómo?!)- estaba más que aterrada.- ¿Ah? No sé de que habla.- dijo fingiendo cordura.

-¿Ah, sí? Está bien.- se retiró.

-Ese sujeto es peligroso.- dijo antes de que Takumi apareciera por detrás, asustándola.

-¿Te asusté?- dijo mientras se reía

-¡No es así!- dijo ella de la manera más calmada posible.

Ambos lograron derrotar a sus oponente con facilidad, pasando a la semifinal.

Pero con lo peor que podía suceder, a Junko le tocó como oponente al NEET.

La cara de ella estaba completamente pálida, no podía ni moverse.

-¿Qué te sucede, Junko?- dijo mientras la sacudía, notó que algo le pasaba.

-No es nada.- dijo simplemente, fue hasta su oponente.

-Será un encuentro completo ambos utilizarán seis pokemon, el que logre derrotar a todos los pokemon de su oponente gana. ¿Entendieron?- Ambos asintieron.- ¡Que comience el duelo!-

-...- El NEET arrojó su pokeball.

De ella salió un Weavile con múltiples marcas en su cuerpo y una sonrisa más fría que el hielo, apareció en medio del campo de batalla.

-¡Skarmory, es tu hora!-

El ave de acero apareció frente a su entrenadora.

-Doble equipo y afilagarras.-

El pokemon hielo/siniestro creó cuarenta copias de sí mismo, cada una de ellas afilando sus garras.

-¡Púas y Aire afilado!-

Skarmory arrojó una púas por todo el campo de batalla y acto seguido atacó a todas las copias creando filos de viento que lograron desaparecer a todas las copias, pero el real... estaba detrás de él!

-Tajo umbrío.-

Weavile le dio un fuerte corte con sus garras en la espalda, provocando que estallara indicando que fue un golpe crítico.

Skarmory se encontraba en el suelo fuera de combate.

-¡Skarmory ya no puede pelear, Weavile gana!-

-(Es muy fuerte!)- regresó a su pokemon.- ¡Ve, Mismagius!-

-Doble equipo y afilagarras.-

-¡Maquinación!-

Weavile creó veinte copias de si mismo y volvió a afilar sus garras, subiendo su evasión, ataque y precisión.

Mismagius se puso a pensar, subiendo su ataque especial.

-¡Llama embrujada!-

Mismagius arrojó un poderoso lanzallamas acompañado de una espiral de fuego, desapareciendo a todas la copias, pero el original... apareció por detrás de él.

-Tajo umbrío.-

-¡Golpe fantasma!-

Mismagius desapareció en las tinieblas, provocando que Weavile fallara.

Reapareció detrás de él y con su llama embrujada le dio un golpe directo.

Weavile seguía de pie sin ningún rasguño, pero su defensa especial había bajado en consecuencia del ataque anterior.

-Regresa.- el NEET regresó a Weavile a su pokeball.- Tu sigues.-

Un Machamp apareció frente a Mismagius, que al tocar el suelo fue bombardeado por las púas.

-¿Un tipo lucha?- Estaba insegura por alguna razón.- ¡Psicoonda!-

Mismagius arrojo un aro brillante, que iba a gran velocidad destrozando el suelo por donde pasaba.

-Demolición.- ordenó con una cara de "ya lo sabía".

Machamp con un fuerte golpe hizo pedazos la psicoonda, dejando sorprendidas a Mismagius y a Junko.

-Profecía y tajo cruzado.-

Los ojos de Machamp soltaron un rayo láser que cubrió a Mismagius por completo y de un saltó se puso por encima ella, dándole cuatro fuertes golpes que la hundieron en el suelo. Dejándola fuera de combate.

-¡Mismagius ya no puede pelear, Machamp gana!- declaró el juez.

-...- la regresó a su pokeball sin decir nada.- Ve, Gastly!-

El pokemon fantasma compuesto por gases apareció frente a su entrenadora.

-Regresa.- Machamp fue devuelto, causando una furia interna en Junko.- -Terminemos con esto.- arrojó su pokeball.

De ella salió un Lapras, que no se veía muy amistoso como normalmente se ve su especie.

Al tocar el suelo fue lastimado por las púas.

-¡Gastly cúbrelo!-

El pokemon fantasma gaseoso empezó a rodear a su oponente, con la intensión de sofocarlo.

-Frío polar.- dijo en un susurro.

Lapras congeló todo el campo con su movimiento y dejando a Gastly en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡Gastly ya no puede pelear, Lapras gana!- el juez estaba impresionado, después de todo esa chica había logrado ganarle a todos sus oponente con sólo aquel Gastly.

-...- le regresó a su pokeball.- ¡Ve, Gengar!-

El pokemon sombra apareció frente a su entrenadora.

-Golpe cuerpo.-

Lapras saltó y golpeó el suelo, levantando fragmentos de hielo que salieron del suelo congelado, cada fragmento iba en dirección a Gengar.

-¡Destrúyelos con bola sombra!-

Gengar creó tres bolas sombra que lograron acabar con la caída de los fragmentos.

Mientras tanto, Lapras se había deslizado por el suelo hasta llegar por detrás de Gengar, sorprendiendo a sus oponentes.

-¡¿Cuándo fue que?!-

Con su rayo de hielo, congeló a Gengar.

-¡Gengar!-

-Hidrobomba.-

El pokemon transporte disparó un chorro de agua a presión que impactó con Gengar, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Gengar ya no puede pelear, Lapras... gana.- declaró en juez.

-...- lo regresó a su pokeball.- ¡Ve, Haunter!-

El pokemon fantasma/veneno apareció con su sonrisa característica frente a su entrenadora.

-Regresa.- devolvió a Lapras a su pokeball.- ¡Aplasta a tu enemigo!-

En medio del campo apareció un Scizor variocolor, en vez de su color rojo característico era verde claro y en sus lugares donde deberían de ser negro eran verde oscuro.

Al tocar el suelo también resultó lastimado por las púas.

-¡Golpe bajo!-

-¡Puño bala!-

Haunter arrojó su puño a gran velocidad impactando con el puño de Scizor. El pokemon bicho/acero logró vencer fácilmente el movimiento de Haunter, pasando a través y colisionando con su cara.

 _"Hauuuunteeeeer"_.- aulló de dolor.

-¡Tajo umbrío!-

-¡Esquívalo!-

Para su mala suerte no pudo evadir el golpe de Scizor, recibiéndolo y siendo envuelto por una explosión. Revelando que estaba fuera de combate.

-¡Haunter ya no puede pelear, Scizor gana!- declaró el juez.

-...- lo devolvió a su pokeball.- Spiritomb.-

El pokemon prohibido apareció frente a Scizor.

-Regresa.- lo devolvió a su pokeball.- ¡Terminalo!-

Machamp regreso al campo de batalla, volviendo a ser lastimado por las púas de Skarmory.

-¡Conoce profecía así que usa sombra vil!- su pokemon le asintió en respuesta.

Spiritomb hizo que su sombra se estirara hasta llegar por debajo de Machamp, y de ella salieron unos tentáculos que lo amarraron, dejando sus brazos y piernas inmóviles, estrangulando su cuello y tapándole sus ojos.

-¿Con eso piensas detener profecía?- preguntó el NEET de manera divertida.

-¡Sí y con ello tampoco podrás atacar! ¡Viento aciago!-

Mientras realizaba la sombra vil, también pudo ejecutar el viento aciago, golpeando a su presa, gracias a su efecto secundario logró subir todas sus características.

-¡Sigue así Spiritomb!- alentó a su pokemon.

El pokemon prohibido continuó con sus ataques provocandole grandes daños a su oponente.

-¡Corpulencia!-

Machamp empezó a endurecer sus músculos provocando que se volvieran más grandes y duros. Con un gran grito, logró romper las sombras que lo apresaban.

-¡No puede ser!- Junko estaba más que atónita.

-¡Profecía y Tajo cruzado!-

Machamp cubrió a Spiritomb con su láser y procedió a atacarlo.

-¡Pulso umbrío!-

El pokemon prohibido disparó un haz de energía oscura directo a su oponente, Machamp ni se inmutó, con sus fuertes brazos posicionados en dos cruces, Machamp pasó a través del pulso umbrío hasta llegar a su oponente y darle cuatro golpes que lo dejaron en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡Spiritomb ya no puede pelear, Machamp gana! Y como ya no le queda ningún pokemon a Junko, Fausto gana!- declaró su decisión final.

-...- Regresó a Spiritomb a su pokeball y se retiró, fue corriendo en dirección a Takumi.

Mientras tanto, Takumi recién se iba a enfrentar con su oponente.

La pelea estaba siendo vista por una gran cantidad de gente, a diferencia de las peleas anteriores, la gente había venido para ver pelear al oponente de Takumi... Alfonso de Porta Vista, el mejor entrenador de la ciudad. Conocido por haber quedado entre los 8 mejores de la liga de Kanto y por haber ganado todos los torneos del Bazar Pokemon desde su primera participación, teniendo cincuenta y nueve ganados.

Takumi obviamente no sabía nada de eso...

-El encuentro entre Takumi de Pueblo Celestis y Alfonso un entrenador local dará comienzo, cada uno podrá usar seis pokemon, las sustituciones serán permitidas sólo si logran derrotar a un pokemon de su oponente. ¡Con eso dicho, que de comienzo el encuentro!-

-¡Ve, Ekans!-

-¡Adelante, Metang!-

Ambos pokemon al entrar al campo de batalla dieron sus gritos respectivos.

-¡Puño bala!- ordenó Alfonso.

-¡Interceptalo con cola de hierro!-

Metang salió disparado a gran velocidad, no tardó más de tres segundos en aparecer frente a Ekans, que bloqueó su golpe con su cola. Provocando que ambos fueran separados por una explosión.

-¡Garra metal!-

-¡Excavar!-

Ekans fue bajo tierra provocando que su oponente fallara.

-¡Derribo al suelo!-

Metang se estrelló contra el suelo provocando un temblor que creó varias fisuras. No hubo señal alguna de la víbora amarilla.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, cola de hierro!-

Ekans se encontraba por arriba de Metang, y con su cola le azotó en la cabeza provocando que se hundiera en el suelo.

-¡¿En qué momento?!-

-En el instante que ordenaste que Metang usara derribo, ¡Ekans salió y se puso por encima de él!- esa afirmación hizo que la víbora hinchara el pecho con orgullo.

-(Si Metang recibe otro golpe...)- pensaba Alfonso.- ¡Atrápalo!-

Metang se levando y procedió a cumplir su orden.

-¡Cola de hierro!-

Ekans le dio un latigazo que Metang logró atrapar, y con ellos sujeto a la víbora.

-¡Perfecto, explosión!-

Sin soltarlo, el cuerpo de Metang se iluminó, cargando la energía, y en seguida todo el campo de batalla se iluminó por el estallido. Una vez pudieron ver, ambos pokemon estaban fuera de combate.

-¡Tanto Metang como Ekans ya no pueden pelear!- declaró el juez.

-¡Regresa!- ambos entrenadores regresaron a sus pokemon.

-¡Tu sigues, Aggron!-

El pokemon acero/roca se posicionó frente a su entrenador.

-¡Ve, Milotic!-

El pokemon sirena apareció frente a su entrenador.

-¡Eco metálico!-

El cuerpo de Aggron empezó a emitir un sonido irritante para Milotic, que bajaba su defensa especial.

-Milotic, cálmate y usa rayo hielo.- sus palabras tranquilizaron a su pokemon.

Acto seguido le disparo un rayo hielo que congeló la mitad del cuerpo de Aggron, provocando que no pudiera moverse.

-¡Trata de librarte!-

Aggron golpeaba el hielo en sus piernas sin resultado alguno.

-¡Hidrobomba!-

Milotic disparó un chorro de agua a presión que buscaba colisionar con su oponente.

-¡Mierda! ¡Foco resplandor!-

Aggron dejó de golpearse y disparó una haz de luz que colisionó con la hidrobomba, causando una explosión.

-¡Danza lluvia!- ordenó Alfonso.

En el campo de batalla se formaron unas nubes negras provocando que comenzara a llover.

-¿Por qué? Ahora los movimiento de tipo agua se han hecho más fuertes.- La decisión de Fausto, causó preocupación en Takumi.

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? ¡Trueno!-

De la nubes un enorme rayo cayó sobre Milotic, dejándola cubierta de estática.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-

- _"Fue un duro golpe, pero puedo seguir"_.-

-Entonces. ¡Hidrobomba!-

-¡Foco resplandor!-

Ambos golpes colisionaron, con el de Milotic atravesando fácilmente el foco resplandor. Hasta impactar contra su oponente y dejarlo incrustado en el muro detrás de su entrenador, quedando fuera de combate.

-¡Aggron ya no puede pelear, Milotic gana!- declaró el juez.

-¡Regresa!- guardo a su pokemon y arrojó la siguiente.- ¡Hora de pelear, Seviper!-

Una serpiente con una cola en forma de cuchilla apareció frente a su entrenador.

-¡Un seviper! ¡Se ve increíblemente fuerte!- Takumi alabó emocionado al pokemon colmillos.

-¿Gracias?- le dijo con una gota en la nuca.- ¡Pero es mucho más fuerte de lo que se ve, Tóxico!-

Seviper le arrojó un liquido violeta que envenenó a Milotic al entrar en contacto.

-¡Milotic! ¿Puedes seguir?-

 _-"Sssí"_.-

La lluvia seguía...

-¡Carga tóxica!-

Seviper arrojó un líquido verde, que Milotic interceptó con rayo hielo, quedando ambos movimientos anulados.

-¡Hidrobomba!-

Milotic le dio un golpe directo a Seviper, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Regresa!- devolvió a su pokemon a la pokeball.- ¡Ve, Electivire!-

El pokemon eléctrico apareció frente a su entrenador.

-¡Hidrobomba!-

-¡Trueno!-

Ambos movimientos colisionaron con sus objetivos, dejando a ambos pokemon fuera de combate.

-¡Tanto Milotic como Electivire ya no pueden pelear! Por favor enviar a sus siguientes pokemon.-

Ambos regresaron a sus pokemon a sus pokeball.

-¡Ve, Nidoking!-

-¡Ve, Dragonair!-

Ambos pokemon aparecieron frente a sus respectivos entrenadores.

-¡Doble patada!-

Nidoking saltó sobre Dragonair y le encestó dos patadas en la cara.

-¡Ciclón!-

El pokemon veneno/tierra fue atrapado en por el ciclón, estando en el aire...

-¡Carga dragón!-

Dragonair cargó contra Nidoking, estrellándose contra él. Dejándolo fuera de combate, pero al chocar, Dragonair resultó envenenado por la habilidad de Nidoking, punto tóxico.

-Regresa.- devolvió a Nidoking a su pokeball.- ¡Ve, Marowak!-

Un Marowak forma Alola apareció frente a su entrenador.

- **Marowak que normalmente es de tipo tierra, ha desarrollado otra forma para defenderse de los tipo planta que abundan en la región de Alola, cambiando su tipo a fuego/fantasma.** \- dijo su pokedex estando en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- **Para ver mas datos por favor toque el botón de información.** -

-(Volvió a hablar sin que se lo pidiera, no tendrá un Rotom, ¿no?)- sin dudar tocó el dichoso botón.

- **La abundante riqueza de Pokemon de tipo planta que hay en Alola hace de la región un entorno hostil para los Cubone y los Marowak, que son vulnerables ante ese tipo. Esto los ha llevado a desarrollar una especie de sexto sentido para protegerse los unos a los otros y a vivir muy unidos a sus congéneres. Parece ser que esta peculiaridad es lo que desencadenó su cambio de forma.** -Siguió con su explicación.- **Los Marowak de Alola son expertos en un ataque que consiste en agitar el hueso que llevan y lanzar una bola de fuego. Aunque este proyectil no es especialmente potente, es capaz de perseguir incesantemente al objetivo.** \- concluyó la pokedex.

-Eso va a ser molesto.- dijo Takumi al oír lo de incesantemente.- Dragonair, ¿Pueden seguir?-

- _"Sí"_.-

-¡Entonces vamos!-

-¡Ataque óseo!-

Marowak arrojo su hueso a Dragonair, como un bumerán iba y venía, golpeándolo hasta cinco veces para luego volver a la mano de Marowak.

-¡Carga dragón!-

Dragonair se cubrió en una aura con forma de dragón y se impactó con Marowak que intentó cubrirse con su hueso. Siendo arrastrado por carga dragón.

-¡Envite ígneo!-

Marowak se recuperó del daño anterior, se cubrió de llamas azules y fue directo a Dragonair.

-¡Carga dragón!-

Dragonair iba usar su movimiento pero no pudo, una fuerza desconocida se lo impedía. Sin poder contraatacar, Marowak le dio un duro golpe que lo dejó fuera de combate.

-Dragonair ya no puede continuar, Marowak gana.- declaró el juez.

-Regresa- guardó a Dragonair en su pokeball.-¿Por qué no atacó?- Al decir esto su rival le contesto...

-Fue por la habilidad de Marowak, cuerpo maldito. Que anula el golpe físico recibido, siendo este Carga dragón.- le explicó, esto causó un malestar en Takumi.

-Ya veo.- pensó en lo siguiente: habilidad molesta contra habilidad molesta.- Ve Servine.-

Frente a él apareció la víbora de hierba.

-¡Fuego fatuo!-

Marowak arrojó unas llamas azules que fueron directo a Servine.

-Lluevehojas.-

Servine creó una espiral de hojas que consumió las llamas.

-Tch, hueso sombrío.-

El hueso de Marowak fue cubierto por tinieblas y con eso trató de golpear a Servine, que evadía con su gran agilidad.

-¡Hoja aguda!-

Con su súper velocidad desapareció y reapareció por detrás de Marowak, dándole un fuerte golpe que le mandó a volar.

-Hoja aguda.-

-Envite ígneo.-

Servine de un salto se puso al nivel de Marowak, pero no pudo realizar la hoja aguda. Sin poder defenderse recibió de lleno el envite ígneo, teniendo una dura caída contra el suelo. Marowak tomó distancia.

-¡Fuego fatuo!-

Marowak arrojó una llamas azules directo a Servine.

-Lluevehojas.-

Servine se levantó y arrojó su espiral de hojas que se prendió en llamas al impactarse con el fuego fatuo y siguió hasta llevarse puesto a Marowak.

-¡Levantate y envite ígneo!-

Marowak se recuperó y cargó contra Servine cubierto en llamas.

-¡Rayo solar!-

Servine disparó un haz de energía de gran volumen, debido a los boost de lluevehojas y respondón.

Marowak luchaba por atravesar el rayo solar, pero era demasiado potente como para hacerle frente. Tanto que termino siendo devorado por él.

El pokemon fuego/fantasma termino debilitado por el duro golpe.

-Marowak ya no puede pelear, como es el ultimo pokemon de Alfonso. Takumi gana.- declaró el juez.

-¡Ganamos!- Servine saltó a los brazos de su entrenador.

La gente del público lucía decepcionada, pero Alfonso se veía feliz aún si no gano. Tuvo un combate divertido.

La final fue decidida, siendo Takumi y Fausto los que se enfrentarían.

-Qué raro, no encuentro a Junko por ningún lado.- Takumi dijo a nadie en particular.

Mientras caminaba buscándola se encontró con Alfonso, que estaba sentado en una banca puliendo sus pokeballs.

-¡Hey!- llamó su atención.

-¿Necesitas algo de mí?-

-¿Has visto a una chica de pelo lila y con un parche en su ojo derecho?-

-Sí, vi que se fue acompañado por una chica de pelo negro.-

-¿Por dónde?-

-Por la salida de emergencia, creo. Es el único lugar para salir, ademas de la entrada.-

-Gracias.-

Con ellos Takumi se dirigió a la salida de emergencia, sólo para terminar encontrándose con el albino del Team Revolution.

-Hola, Takumi-chan.- le saludó de forma animada.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Tienes algo que ver con la chica que acompañó a Junko?-

-Claro, ella es mi teniente.- le respondió.- Pero no te preocupes, no le haremos nada. Si la quieres ver devuelta, sólo tienes que enfrentarte al tipo de la final.-

-¿Él es de los suyos?-

-No puedo decir más, nos vemos.- se retiró.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- golpeó con todas sus fuerzas una pared cercana.

El encuentro ya estaba por comenzar y Takumi todavía no había llegado, estaban esperándolo.

Una puerta se abrió y se mostró Takumi, que con su mirada mataba a su rival.

Se puso en su esquina, con ellos el juez comenzó a decir las reglas.

-Será una batalla completa por el título de Ganador del Bazar Pokemon.¿Han entendido?- ambos asintieron.- Entonces que de_- se detuvo porque Takumi le pidió tiempo fuera.

-Antes de comenzar, ¿eres un Capitán del Team Revolution?- preguntó Takumi con una mirada seria.

-Una vez termine el encuentro te lo diré. ¿Te parece bien?- Takumi le asintió.- Bien Juez, ¿podría hacer una transferencia de último segundo?-

-Claro, ahí tiene.-

Una maquina flotante se puso frente a Fausto, era una PC virtual.

Con aquella PC, hizo una transferencia.

-Gracias.- le agradeció al juez.- Sólo usaré éste pokemon.-

-¿Está seguro?- el otro le asintió.- ¡Que el encuentro de inicio!-

-Yo también usaré uno sólo.- esto le pareció un poco molesto a Fausto.

-Ve, Hydreigon.-

El pokemon dragón/siniestro de tres cabezas apareció frente a su entrenador.

-¡Ve, Arbok!-

Una serpiente dorada apareció frente a su entrenador.

-(Así que ya evolucionó).- pensó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Lanza mugre.- ordenó Takumi.

Arbok disparó un rayo burbuja de color violeta, que impactó contra Hydreigon y con la mejor de las suerte, le dejó envenenado.

-Me envenenó al primer intento, eso llamo suerte.- dijo Fausto con una sonrisa.

-Carga tóxica.-

La cobra amarilla disparó un chorro de líquido violeta que impactó contra el dragón hidra.

-Triataque.-

Hydreigon disparó un rayo hielo, un lanzallamas y un rayo con cada una de sus bocas, impactando contra Arbok.

La cobra resistió el ataque demostrando su tenacidad.

-Vaya, cuanta resistencia.- Fausto parecía divertirse con ello.

-Sin piedad, colmillo hielo.-

Arbok se aventó sobre Hydreigon, envolviéndolo con su cuerpo y provocando que cayera contra el suelo. No pudo mantenerse en vuelo por el peso de este.

Y con sus colmillos humeando, se los clavó en el cuello de la cabeza de en medio, congelando parte de este.

-Carga dragón.-

Hydreigon se cubrió de un aura azul con forma de dragón, tomando impulso dio un salto para luego estrellarse en el suelo. Con ellos logró liberarse de Arbok.

-¡Cola de hierro!-

-Carga dragón.-

Hydreigon se impactó contra Arbok, quedando pegados por tener el mismo poder de ataque. Se mantuvieron pegados hasta ser separados por una explosión, causada por la presión de Carga dragón y cola de hierro.

-Enfado.-

Los ojos de Hydreigon se pusieron rojos, y con ellos empezó a arrojar una lluvia de golpes en Arbok.

-¡Demuéstrales tu tenacidad!-

Arbok se puso firme, recibiendo cada golpe sin mostrar dolor alguno. Siguió hasta ver que su oponente se puso en estado de confusión, aprovechando, le dio un azotazo con su cola en la cabeza, mandándolo a volar y estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Carga dragón.-

El pokemon hidra se levantó y se impactó en el pecho de Arbok, sin moverse la cobra aguanto hasta que se ocasionó una explosión que mando a volar a ambos.

-Carga dragón, otra vez.-

-Cola de hierro.-

Ambos movimientos volvieron a chocar y como la última vez, ambos salieron disparados por la explosión ocasionada por el choque de movimientos.

-Supongo que es hora de dejar de jugar.-Dijo extasiado por la pelea que le daba el niño.- Hydreigon, libérate.-

El pokemon hidra se envolvió de un aura oscura que fluía sin restricciones, con un grito liberó una onda de energía que se expandió por todo el campo de batalla, que se llevó puesto al juez haciendo que se chocara con un muro y golpeándose la cabeza, para terminar estando inconsciente.

La onda expansiva también se dirigía a Takumi pero Arbok lo cubrió, envolviéndose en él para protegerlo.

Hydreigon se encontraba en el medio del campo de batalla, cubierto por esa aura oscura y con pequeños chispazos saliendo de vez en cuando.

-Ésta forma la llamo súper Hydreigon.- anunció con una sonrisa.- ¿Sorprendido?-

-A estas alturas, ya nada me sorprende.- dijo sin emoción alguna.- Arbok, vamos con todo.- con ello, tocó su pecho y cambió el dibujo a otro, una cara de sapo.

-¿Ah, si? ¡Carga dragón!-

Al elevarse, destrozó el suelo y cargó contra Arbok.

-Evádelo.-

Arbok esquivó fácilmente, provocando que el pokemon hidra se estrellara contra el suelo.

-...- Chasqueó sus dedos, aquello cambió el dibujo en el pecho de Arbok a la cara de un Haunter.- Retenlo.-

De un salto, se posicionó sobre su oponente y se enroscó en él, estrujándolo con gran fuerza, y causando una gran presión sobre él.

-Carga dragón.-

-Colmillo hielo.-

Hydreigon se elevó e iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, mientras que Arbok le mordía, congelando su cabeza media, el congelamiento siguió hasta que cubrió todo su cuerpo. Arbok saltó evitando terminar como Hydreigon, que se estrelló contra el suelo, con ello el hielo que lo cubría se rompió en pedazos, dejándolo libre pero muy lastimado.

-¡Enfado!-

-Cola de hierro.-

Hydreigon arrojó una lluvia de golpes que Arbok igualaba con su cola de hierro, dándose golpe al mismo tiempo y lugar.

Siguieron sin parar hasta que...

-Segundo respiro.-

Hydreigon se detuvo y se separó, su aura empezó a crecer hasta tomar el doble de su tamaño y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo escarlata.

-Cambio de marca.-

La marca en el pecho de Arbok cambió a otra, esta vez eran un par de escudos azules con una sonrisa que parecía la unión de dos rayos.

-¡Carga dragón!-

-¡Cola de hierro!-

La cola de Arbok fue blindada por acero y cubierta por rayos.

Hydreigon deformó el aura oscura que lo cubría hasta que la hizo tomar la forma de un dragón.

Ambos pokemon se lanzaron sobre el otro iniciando el feroz ataque, se impactaron, creando una poderosa explosión que destrozó el techo que los cubría hasta llegar salir del edificio.

Ambos entrenadores tuvieron que cubrirse para no quedar segados por la explosión.

Una vez se acabó, se rebeló a la cobra fuera de combate.

-Eres libre de usar otro si quieres.- le ofreció Fausto.

-Gracias Arbok.- regresó al pokemon a su pokeball.- Te tomaré la palabra,ve Milotic.-

El pokemon sirena apareció frente a su oponente.

-¡Carga dragón!-

-Rayo hielo.-

El pokemon hidra cargó contra Milotic, mientras era atacado por la sirena. Siguió hasta impactarse contra ella, dejándola fuera de combate de un sólo golpe.

-Regresa.- guardo su pokemon, no sin antes darle las gracias.-Ve, Dragonair.-

El pokemon dragón serpiente apareció frente a su oponente.

-Carga dragón.-

-Carga dragón.-

Ambos pokemon se estrellaron con el mismo movimiento, dejando a Dragonair como el perdedor.

-Excelente trabajo, regresa.- lo devolvió a su pokeball.- Ve, Servine.-

El pokemon víbora de hierba pareció frente a su entrenador.

-Triataque.-

-Lluevehojas.-

El lluevehojas venció fácilmente el triataque, siguiendo de lago hasta impactarse contra Hydreigon, pero al entrar en contacto con su aura, la hojas fueron convertidas en cenizas.

-Ya veo, no fueron sus movimientos los que vencieron a mis pokemon, fue esa asquerosa aura.-

-No le digas asquerosa. Simplemente, todo lo que entra en contacto con ella perece, pero al parecer el poder de Arbok podía atravesarla sin problema alguno.-Dijo con cierto interés.- No esperaría menos de la legendaria Yacumama.- dijo Alfonso, captando el interés de Takumi.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Si ganas, tal vez te lo diga.-

-¡Lluevehojas!-

-¡Carga dragón!-

Hydreigon atravesó fácilmente el lluevehojas, hasta casi impactarse contra Servine, que le evadió con su súper velocidad.

-¡Lluevehojas otra vez!-

-¡Triataque!-

El lluevehojas venció el triataque, siguiendo hasta impactarse con el aura de Hydreigon, y como la última vez, la hojas fueron consumidas.

-¡Rayo solar!-

-¡Carga dragón!-

Servine disparó un haz de energía que se dirigía a Hydreigon.

El pokemon hidra se cubrió con su propia aura y cargó directo al rayo solar, pero para sorpresa de Alfonso. El rayo solar logró entrar en contacto con Hydreigon.

Fue arrojado contra su entrenador, que lo esquivó para que no se lo llevara puesto.

-...- Alfonso miraba a su pokemon caído.

-Al parecer no puede defenderse de ataques poderosos y constantes.-

-Ya veo, tenía un debilidad.- Al parecer, ni él lo sabía.-Pero aún así, no has terminado con él.

El pokemon hidra se levantó, viéndose sumamente lastimado.

-Entonces ¡Rayo solar!-

-!Llamarada!-

Hydreigon arrojó un kanji de fuego que impactó con el rayo solar, quedando anulados.

-Al parecer, necesitas volver a reunir energía para que vuelva a ser constante.-

-Tch, Reúne energía.-

Servine comenzó a reunir energía solar para tener su rayo solar en su máxima potencia.

-Carga dragón.-

El pokemon hidra se estrelló contra el suelo, debido a que Servine logró esquivarlo fácilmente.

-Llamarada sin parar.-

Hydreigon disparó varios kanji de fuego que cubrieron casi todo el campo de batalla, sin dejarle lugar al que huir a su oponente.

Tres de ellos impactaron en Servine, dejándola en el suelo severamente lastimada.

-¡Carga dragón!-

El pokemon hidra se cubrió con su aura con forma de dragón y cargó contra Servine.

-¡Rayo solar!-

El rayo solar salió disparado sin complicaciones, impactando con Hydreigon hasta llevárselo de vuelta contra el muro detrás de su dueño.

Servine cayó al suelo debilitada, gastó lo ultimo de sus fuerzas en aquel movimiento.

-Gracias.- la devolvió a su pokeball.

Hydreigon volvió a levantarse con dificultad, estaba a un paso de volver a caerse para no volver a levantarse.

-Cuanto poder.- Takumi estaba perdido, sólo le quedaba un pokemon para usar.- Sólo me quedas tú.- dijo mientras miraba su pokeball.- Ve, Gyarados.-

El pokemon dragón marino apareció en medio del campo de batalla, este pokemon era diferente a su especie. Era rojo, e irradiaba un gran poder.

-Ese es el Gyarados, que ningún capitán pudo atrapar.- parecía impresionado.- Lástima pero parece que este será tu última pelea.- eso dicho fue dirigido al Hydreigon.-Segunda liberación.-

El aura de Hydreigon se volvió aun mas grande e intensa, desbordaba poder sin parar.

-Carga dragón.-

El pokemon hidra le dio forma a su aura, dándole la forma de un dragón, cargó contra Gyarados.

-¡Vendaval!- ordenó Takumi con su último aliento.

Gyarados con un increíble rugido creó un tornado que apareció por debajo de Hydreigon, siendo envuelto por el.

El vendaval se lo llevo por los aires, pero aun así el pokemon hidra no se detuvo, sin haber perdido la carga dragón, volvió y se estrelló contra Gyarados.

Pokemon dragón marino sufría, debido a que el aura del pokemon hidra lo envolvió, causándole un gran ardor.

Una vez se separó de él, Gyarados fue cubierto por una explosión, terminando debilitado en el suelo.

-Eso es todo.- declaró Fausto al ver a su oponente derrotado, luego dirigió su atención a su pokemon.

Hydreigon estaba en el suelo desapareciendo, su cuerpo se convertía en cenizas.

-Gracias por haber estado conmigo.-

El pokemon hidra le miró por última vez antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¡¿Por qué ha desaparecido?!- gritó furioso Takumi.

-Llegó a su límite, sólo podía usar ese poder una vez más, siendo ésta la última.-

-¡¿Lo sabías y aún así, le hiciste usarla?!-

Takumi corrió hacia aquel tipo con intensiones de golpearlo, pero fue detenido por un Arbok que lo apresó con su cuerpo.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.- dijo el albino, que apareció de la nada al lado de Fausto.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese bastardo es tu capitán!- rugió con furia.

-No exactamente.- respondió ante esa acusación.

-¡¿Entonces, quién es?!-

El albino iba a responderle pero, Fausto lo detuvo al ponerle la mano en un hombro.

-Yo se lo digo.-

-Como quiera.-

-Soy el Comandante General del Team Revolution, por si no lo entendiste. Estoy por encima de todos lo capitanes.- reveló el sujeto llamado Fausto.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que eres el responsable de todo?!-

-No, sólo estoy por encima de los capitanes. Nuestro líder es el único que me manda, y por ende con ello yo le asigno las misiones a los capitanes.- respondió simplemente.- Nos vamos.- ordenó el Comandante General.

-Entendido.-

Se escuchaba el sonido de un helicóptero por encima de ellos, por el agujero causado por la pelea, cayó un escalera. Por la cual se treparon, antes de marcharse, el albino devolvió a su pokemon a su pokeball.

-¡¿Dónde está Junko?!-

-Debe estar en "tu casa".- le respondió el albino, antes de que el helicóptero desapareciera de su vista.

-¡Regresa!- devolvió a Gyarados a su pokeball.

Con ello Takumi se fue corriendo hasta la mansión.

-¡Junko!- Gritó al entrar.

-¿Takumi?- preguntó Akira, que estaba justo por salir.

-¿Has visto a Junko?-

-Esta en la sala con Tsubasa.- le respondió mirándole como si actuara raro.

Takumi salió corriendo hasta la sala, para encontrarse con Junko y Tsubasa tomando el té.

-Junko, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Lo estoy, ¿que te sucedió a ti? Te ves cansado.-

-Sólo que me acabo de enfrentar al Comandante General, del Team Revolution.- respondió simplemente, ante esto tanto Tsubasa como Junko escupieron su té por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!- gritaron alteradas Tsubasa y Akira, la cual entró con él ya que se preocupó.

-¡¿Te has enfrentado a ese monstruo?!- preguntó Junko sorprendida.

-¿Por qué tan sorprendida? Te enfrentaste a ese sujeto en la semifinal.-

Con ello la cara de Junko se palideció, ¿ese NEET era el Comandante General? La cara de Junko mostraba sorpresa total y gran malestar.

Con ello, Takumi les contó todo lo que había sucedido, la evolución de Ekans, el cómo atrapó al Gyarados y lo duro que fue pelear contra aquel sujeto.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, la sirvienta escuchaba todo estando escondida. Eso se lo tenía que contar a su jefe, el padre de Takumi, Ash Ketchum.

To be continued...

El el próximo capítulo tratará sólo de como Takumi capturó a Gyarados y de la evolución de Ekans. Sumado a todo lo que viene con ello.


	14. Vs Titán del Rayo

La final fue decidida, siendo Takumi y Fausto los que se enfrentarían.

-Qué raro, no encuentro a Junko por ningún lado.- Takumi dijo a nadie en particular.

Mientras caminaba buscándola se encontró con Alfonso, que estaba sentado en una banca puliendo sus pokeballs.

-¡Hey!- llamó su atención.

-¿Necesitas algo de mí?-

-¿Has visto a una chica de pelo lila y con un parche en su ojo derecho?-

-Sí, vi que se fue acompañado por una chica de pelo negro.-

-¿Por dónde?-

-Por la salida de emergencia, creo. Es el único lugar para salir, ademas de la entrada.-

-Gracias.-

Con ello Takumi se dirigió a la salida de emergencia, sólo para terminar encontrándose con el albino del Team Revolution.

-Hola, Takumi-chan.- le saludó de forma animada.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Tienes algo que ver con la chica que acompañó a Junko?-

-Claro, ella es mi teniente.- le respondió.- Pero no te preocupes, no le haremos nada. Si la quieres ver devuelta, sólo tienes que enfrentarte al tipo de la final.-

-¿Él es de los suyos?-

-No puedo decir más, nos vemos.- se retiró.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- golpeó con todas sus fuerzas una pared cercana.

Takumi salió corriendo del Bazar Pokemon, yendo en busca de algo.

El sol se ocultaba, demostrando que al chico no le quedaba mucho tiempo...

Mientras corría se llevo por delante a Alfonso.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que nos seguimos encontrando, ¿será el destino?-

-No tengo tiempo, tengo que encontrarlo.- Takumi se iba a marchar, pero fue detenido por un Metagross.-¿Qué?-

-No te apresures, si quieres podría ayudarte.¿Qué es lo que andas buscando?-

-Estoy buscando un pokemon, Gyarados.- le mostró la foto que que le había dado Albert.

-Ese Gyarados... Puedes encontrarlo en una isla al sur de aquí, sólo ve derecho y la encontrarás.-

-¿Cómo se que no me estás engañando?- preguntó desconfiado.

-No me importa, pero si realmente quieres encontrarlo allí lo verás. Sólo una advertencia, ese pokemon no dudara en matar a aquellos que perturben su letargo.-

-¿Letargo?-

-"En el lago de la vida, el poderoso dragón marino descansa, ahorrando su inmenso poder, sólo para proteger a su pueblo".- le respondió.- Por lo que sé es cierto, ese Gyarados duerme en un lago, si hay entrenadores que tratan de capturar pokemon en ese lugar, Gyarados despierta y arrasa con todo. Hay un pueblo en aquella isla, que le venera por su gran poder destructivo, entregándole diversas ofrendas. Y Gyarados en retribución, les entrega riquezas provenientes del fondo marino.-

Takumi al oír todo aquello, dudaba de ir a atraparlo, si lo hacía aquel pueblo se quedaría sin su protección. Pero dada las circunstancias, lo atraparía para luego devolverlo.

-Gracias.- le dijo Takumi, antes de partir para aquella isla.

-De nada...- respondió mientras se marchaba con una sonrisa.- Nuestra revancha se llevará acabo,allá, en la Meseta Añil.- dijo a la nada.

Cambio de escena.

Takumi se encontraba surcando el mar en el lomo de Milotic, en el camino divisó un grupo de barcos que rodeaban la isla, tripulados por miembros del Team Revolution.

Cada uno de ellos al ver a Takumi, arrojó una pokeball, soltando un grupo de veinte Carvanha y cinco Sharpedo, que fueron a atacarlo.

- _"Ve a la isla tú sólo, yo me haré cargo de ellos"_.- dijo Milotic.

-Entendido, pero no estarás sola. ¡Ve a ayudar!- arrojó una de sus pokeball. De ella salió Dragonair, listo para la batalla.-Vayan.- ambos pokemon fueron a pelear, mientras que Takumi se sumergió para que no lo vieran.

-No veo al mocoso.- dijo uno de los atacantes.

-Que importa eso, tenemos las manos ocupadas, mira.- le señalo, a ambos pokemon que acababan fácilmente con los suyos.

Milotic y Dragonair, a todo el que se pusiera frente a ellos lo mandaban a volar de un sólo coletazo.

-¡Todos, céntrense en acabar con el enemigo por delante!-

Los soldados al oír sus ordenes, mandaron otra fila de pokemon, siendo esta vez un grupo entero de veinticinco Tentacruel.

Milotic empezó a emitir una melodía que calmaba a los enemigos, dejándolos embobados, esto dejó una oportunidad para atacarlos, oportunidad que Dragonair no desperdició.

Se envolvió de un aura azul con forma de dragón y empezó a embestir al enemigo.

-Tch ¡Liberen a todos sus pokemon!-

Un centenar de pokemon acuáticos fueron soltados por el Team Revolution, estando conformados por Tentacool, Staryu, Sealeo, Starmie y Walrein.

-Ahora no tendrán oportunidad alguna.- victoreó el que parecía ser el líder a cargo de la operación.

El canto de Milotic no sólo embobaba al enemigo, sino que también llamó a un grupo de pokemon salvajes. Estos pokemon eran Wailmer, Feebas, Magikarp, Vaporeon y la línea evolutiva de Kingdra. Que al ver a su estrella, siendo atacada se enojaron y fueron en su ayuda. Volviéndose una pelea a gran escala.

Mientras tanto...

Takumi se encontraba en la isla, en búsqueda de Gyarados . Siguió hasta encontrar un pueblo en medio de la isla, no parecía haber muchos niños, estaba lleno de ancianos y adultos.

-Hola, ¿alguno sabe en donde se encuentra el Gyarados rojo?- preguntó, llamando la atención del poblado.

Un anciano se le acercó y lo comenzó a mirar, revisándolo.

-Joven, ¿podría saber cuántos pokemon trae consigo?- le preguntó de manera educada.

-Actualmente dos, ¿A qué viene la pregunta?-

-¡¿Sólo dos?! ¡¿Y aún así piensa que podrá pelear con El Gyarados Rojo?!- dijo de manera ofendida.

-Confío en ellos, se que podrán con él.- declaró con confianza.

-Lo lamento pero lo dudo, sólo perderás tu vida.-

Al terminar con lo que dijo un temblor azotó el pueblo, y la gente comenzó a mirar para todos lados, hasta que uno de ellos vio lo que era y señalo el fenómeno ocurrido.

Un hongo nuclear había ocurrido, siendo una explosión causada por la batalla que se llevaba a cabo cerca de la costa.

-Al parecer Milotic y Dragonair lo están haciendo bien.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso fue causado por tus pokemon?- preguntó el anciano impresionado, aunque tratara de no demostrarlo.

-Sí, eso sólo pudo ser causado por una de las técnicas que desarrollamos.- declaró orgulloso. Iba a decir algo más pero el viejo sostuvo una pokeball frente a su cara.- ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Venceme en una batalla pokemon y te llevaré personalmente con él.- le desafió con una seria mirada.

-Acepto.- sacó su pokeball y la chocó contra la del viejo.

Ambos se separaron y una vez que tomaron distancia...

-Cómo sólo llevas dos pokemon contigo, esa sera la cantidad. Dos contra dos. Gana el que que quede con el último pokemon en pie.-

-Me parece bien.- tomó la pokeball que utilizaría.

-Yo sacaré primero, ve Feraligatr.- arrojó su pokeball.

En frente del anciano se materializó un enorme cocodrilo bípedo.

-Ve, Ekans.- arrojó su pokeball en mano.

El pokemon serpiente apareció frente a su entrenador.

-Te cedo el primer movimiento.-

-Como quiera, ¡bomba ácida!-

Ekans disparó tres esferas anaranjadas a su oponente, que se defendió con sus manos, sin recibir daño alguno.

-Bien hecho, puño dinámico.-

Feraligatr le arrojó una lluvia de golpes a su oponente, sin lograr conectar alguno.

-Ekans es muy bueno evadiendo, no le darás con movimientos como ese.-

-Gracias por la advertencia, ¡Terremoto!-

El pokemon fauces detuvo su ataque y de un salto tomó distancia de su oponente, sólo para dar un brinco y al tocar suelo crear un sismo que provocó que la tierra se sacudiera.

Ekans no recibió dalo alguno porque logró saltar al último momento, pero...

-Hidrobomba.-

estando en el aire sin lugar al que huir, recibió un potente disparo de agua de parte de su oponente, se estrelló contra el suelo quedando gravemente herido.

-Ekans levántate, y cola de hierro.-

-¡Terremoto!-

El suelo comenzó a sacudirse provocandole gran daño al pokemon serpiente, pero aún así siguió serpenteando hacía su oponente. Una vez llegó frente a él, le estrelló su cola en su cabeza, provocando que la cabeza de Feraligatr quedará enterrada en el suelo.

-¡Carga tóxica!-

Ekans roció a su oponente con un poderoso veneno que logró dejarlo fuera de combate.

-Regresa.- el anciano regresó a su pokemon a la pokeball.- Buen trabajo,ese Ekans está muy bien entrenado.-alagó antes de sacar su siguiente pokeball. Pero eso se termina aquí, ve Dragonite.- arrojó su pokeball.

El pokemon dragón apareció frente a su entrenador.

-Ekans, descansa.- el pokemon serpiente fue rodeado por un luz roja y fue absorbido por la pokeball.- Ve, Servine.- arrojó otra pokeball.

El pokemon serpiente hierba apareció frente a Dragonite.

-Rayo hielo.-

Dragonite disparó un rayo de energía congelante que iba directo a Servine, que evadió fácilmente, pero el pokemon dragón no se detuvo continuó con el ataque hasta congelar por completo todo el suelo por los alrededores.

Servine cuando trataba de correr se resbalaba y caía contra el suelo, dejándola como un blanco fácil.

-Rayo hielo.- ordenó el anciano con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¡Deslizate para esquivarlo!-

Como un pingüino, Servine comenzó a deslizarle por el suelo congelado. Por lo que se podía ver era tan rápida como cuando corría por hierba y pastizales.

-No dejes que se escape, ¡lanzallamas!-

Dragonite comenzó a arrojar fuego por la boca, sin poder atinarle a esa molesta patinadora.

-¡Sujétalo por lo pies y hazlo caer!-

Servine se posicionó por detrás de Dragonite, y con su látigo sepa amarró sus pies y deslizándose para atrás logró que cayera de espalda.

-¡Levantate!- gritó desesperado.

-¡Rayo solar!-

Servine de un brinco, se puso frente al sorprendido Dragonite y le arrojó un haz de energía que impactó en su rostro. Una vez terminado el ataque, se reveló al pokemon dragón fuera de combate.

-Ahh, perdí.- suspiró mientras regresaba a Dragonite a su pokeball.- Como prometí te llevaré con Gyarados.-

-¡Sí! Gran trabajo Servine.- victoreó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su pokemon.-Vayamos.-

-Antes que nada, curemos a tus pokemon.- dijo sabiamente el anciano.

Fueron a curar a su pokemon, la gente del pueblo murmuraba cosas sobre aquel chico. Decían que no podría contra su "dios" y que sólo provocaría su ira, trayendo caos a su pueblo.

-Al parecer comenzaron a esparcir rumores.- dijo el anciano molesto por la ingenuidad de su gente.

-...- Takumi no dijo nada, ya que no entendía a que se refería.

Los pokemon fueron tratados por una vieja curandera, que los trato con hierbas medicinales.

-Gracias por cuidar de mis pokemon y a usted, casi me olvidaba de que deberían ser tratados.- agradeció y se disculpó, la emoción de poder pelear con un gran pokemon lo había cegado.

-Siempre hay que dar prioridad al estado de tus pokemon, es el deber de todo entrenador.- le dijo la curandera.- Ve y atrapa a ese Gyarados.- le animó.

-Lo haré.-declaró decidido.

Cambio de escena.

Takumi y el anciano, caminaban por una espesa jungla hasta llegar al dichoso lago.

-Una vez que lleguemos deberás de bucear en el lago, una vez hayas pasado por unas rocas luminosas, encontraras una cueva submarina en la que entrarás. La atravesaras hasta llegar al lugar del letargo de Gyarados.- explicó el anciano.

-Gracias, señor.- le agradeció cortésmente.

-Dime Aníbal.- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba.- Aquí es.- se detuvo.

Se podía ver un enorme lago, su agua era tan clara y pura que toda luz del sol que le tocara era refleja al instante que chocara con su superficie.

-Si te parece hermoso, deberías de verlo cuando es tocado por la luz de la luna. Por ellos llamamos al lago, Baño de Luna.-

-Me encantaría pero será en otra ocasión, lamentablemente no tengo tiempo.- la mirada de Takumi se había intensificado por la seriedad de sus palabras.

-Es una verdadera lástima... Te veré luego, si es que regresas vivo...- se quedó expectante a la respuesta que le daría el chico, pero no recibió ninguna.

Takumi sacó a Ekans y le dijo que le llevara, así no perdería oxigeno con el tiempo que tardaría en ir nadando sólo.

-Vamos, ya has escuchado las instrucciones, ¿no?-

- _"¿Por quién me has tomado? Sujetate de mí, llegaremos en lo que canta un Pidgey"_.-

Takumi se sujetó de su lomo, y ambos de zambulleron, no sin antes de que Takumi se sacara la ropa, quedando sólo en bóxer.

Bucearon a gran velocidad, ante esto se podía demostrar que los Ekans son excelentes nadadores y encima ágiles depredadores acuáticos.

Un grupo de Sharpedo pasaron por al lado de ellos sin atacarles, Takumi tuvo el presentimiento de que no querían alterar al que dormía.

Encontraron la rocas luminosas, estaban alineados mostrando un camino, posiblemente hasta la entrada de la cueva. Se podía divisar un cardumen de Staryu y Starmie alimentándose con la luz de las rocas.

Siguieron hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva, una vez entraron, Takumi pudo respirar(la cueva era parecida donde el equipo Aqua despertó a Kyogre en el juego).

-Tenemos que seguir, Aníbal dijo que no quedaba lejos.- siguió caminando con Ekans a su lado, después de todo lo usaría para pelear contra Gyarados.

Mientras caminaban se encontraron con un grupo de Gyarados descansando, no se podía ver al que buscaban entre ellos, Takumi estaba a punto de estornudar pero Ekans con su cola le tapó por debajo de la nariz, logrando que no lo hiciera.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo Takumi muy despacio, pero fue suficiente para despertar a uno de ellos, que rugió provocando que los demás también lo hicieran.-¡Oh, por favor. Ni siquiera un Exploud hubiera podido oírme!- se quejó.

Uno de lo Gyarados le atacó con acua cola, que no llegó a darle porque Ekans se interpuso con cola de hierro, logrando mandarlo a volar hasta impactarse contra otros tres.

Ekans, Bomba ácida a todos.-

Escuchando la orden arrojó un lluvia de ese movimiento, impactando con cada uno de ellos, logrando que la defensa especial de todos bajara.

-Sigue con bomba ácida hasta que su defensa especial no puedan bajar más.-

Ekans siguió la orden al pie de la letra, cada Gyarados ya no podía perder más de su defensa especial. Un cierto Pikachu con su rayo podría acabar con todos ellos, lamentablemente no se encontraba disponible...

-Vamos con una combinación, ¡Carga tóxica y cola de hierro!-

Ekans roció a sus oponentes con un líquido verde que provocó que sus oponentes sufrieran un gran ardor, acto seguido golpeó el suelo con su cola provocando que múltiples piedras salieran y se impactaran contra los pokemon tipo agua y VOLADOR.

El daño causado por el impactó de las piedras contra los Gyarados fue suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes.

-¡Gran trabajo! No te has cansado, ¿verdad?- preguntó en forma de burla.

- _"¡Ja! Tengo suficiente energía hasta para hacerle frente a otros cien de ellos"_.- dijo arrogantemente.

...-Takumi le sonrió antes de seguir caminando en búsqueda del Gyarados rojo.

Revisaron hasta el último rincón sin éxito alguno, Gyarados no estaba en ninguna parte.

-¿Que habrá pasado, ya lo habrán atrapado?- se preguntó.

- _"Seguro estaba escondido viento como derrotaba a sus camaradas y huyó asustado por el resultado"_.- dijo orgullosamente.

Al termino de las palabras de Ekans toda la cueva fue sacudida por un temblor.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- se preguntó alarmado por lo que sucedía.-¡Hay que irnos!- iban a marcharse pero al ver a los Gyarados heridos, se detuvo y pensó que no podía dejarlos en ese lugar, después de todo la cueva empezó a colapsarse por el temblor.-Hay que sacarlos de aquí.-

- _"Eso es imposible, son demasiados"_.-

-No lo creo, ¡sal Servine!-

Servine fue materializado en frente de él.

-¡Rayo solar por arriba!- apuntó al techo, eso era una locura después de todo sólo provocaría que se inundara la cueva.-No dudes, vamos.- le sonrió a Servine, que al verlo no dudó en disparar.

Servine arrojó su rayo solar contra el techo de la cueva, siguió hasta pasar por el agua y seguir de largo para crear un enorme pilar de luz que fue divisado por toda la isla.

Mientras tanto, en la costa de la isla...

Milotic y Dragonair vieron el pilar de luz, reconociendo el rayo solar de Servine, no dudaron en ir volando para allá.

¿Qué pasó con sus oponentes? Todos los pokemon enemigos yacían flotando boca arriba y sus entrenadores fueron rodeados por los pokemon que ayudaban al dúo místico de Takumi.

El pilar de luz desapareció, pero aún así ambos pokemon se sumergieron en el lago, hasta entrar por el techo perforado.

-¡Llegaron!- anunció feliz Takumi.- Ayúdennos, traten de cargar a todos los gyarados para salir de aquí.-

La cantidad de era algo numerosa, siendo un docena de ellos. Pero aún así Milotic y Ekans pudieron llevar cuatro cada uno de sus bigotes claro, Dragonair a tres de ellos y Servine pudo cargar a uno de ellos.

Salieron por el mismo camino por el que vinieron ya que el hueco en el techo era demasiado estrecho para que pasaran con un sólo Gyarados.

Llegaron a la costa del lago sin problema alguno, de hecho los Sharpedo les ayudaron a cargar con ellos.

Al quedar en la costa de lago, Takumi se echó de espalda contra el suelo en el cansancio por haber nadado de allá para acá.

-He hecho suficiente natación por el resto de mi vida.-

Pero aún no era tiempo para ello, los Gyarados se despertaron, e iban a atacarles pero fueron detenidos por uno de los suyos que se puso enfrente.

Les empezó a explicar que el chico les ayudo a salir de la cueva que estaba en derrumbe y al parecer les dijo otra cosa, ya que todos se pusieron serios y se fueron por tierra.

-¿Qué habrá pasado para que se fueran?-

- _"Su líder... estaba en problemas. Eso entendí"_ -respondió Milotic.

-Tenemos que ir, tal vez ahí esté la respuesta al temblor y el por qué está aquí el Team Revolution.- devolvió a todos, menos a Milotic a su pokeball. Se subió a su lomo y partieron en dirección a donde se fueron los Gyarados.

Llegaron al lugar de los hechos, para encontrarse con el Team Revolution y el Gyarados rojo, que sorprendió totalmente a Takumi y a Milotic ya que su tamaño fácilmente podría superar los 20 metros de altura, y que estaba apresado por una red electrificada.

-¡Suéltenlo!- gritó Takumi a todos pulmón llamando la atención de cada miembro de la organización maligna.-¡Rayo hielo!-

Milotic arrojó su rayo hielo en cada miembro de aquella organización que se cruzara en su camino.

-Hagan algo.- ordenó uno de ellos, pero fue detenido por uno de ellos.

-Yo me haré cargo.- dijo uno de ellos, tenía el pelo verde tirado hacía atrás, traje de negocios y un mega-aro en su muñeca izquierda.

-Pero Teniente, es sólo un mocoso.-

-Si, un mocoso que venció al primer oficial del capitán Rocket(ahora revelado el capitán de Junko y el albino), sólo lárguense con nuestra captura.- ordenó algo molesto.

-¡Entendido!-

Unos helicópteros llegaron y se engancharon a la red, y elevaron al Gyarados para llevárselo.

Takumi vio lo que trataban de hacer, así que actuó rápido.-¡Ve, Dragonair!-arrojó la pokeball y de ella salió el pokemon dragón- ¡Derriba a esos helicópteros!-

-Hey, mocoso. No te distraigas.-llamó su atención antes de arrojar su pokeball frente a Milotic. De ella salió un Tropius que los embistió.- Usa ciclón de hojas.- ordenó sin tener que pensarlo mucho.

Milotic evadió el tornado de hojas con dificultad, sintió como esa cosa quería arrastrarla con su poderosa succión.

-Rayo hielo.- ordenó Takumi, empezando el contraataque.

-Rayo solar.-

Ambos movimientos chocaron creando una explosión que los envolvió a todos.

Con Dragonair...

El pokemon dragón usaba carga dragón para tratar de derribar uno de los helicópteros que trataban de llevarse a Gyarados. Lograba abollar parte de la puerta que tenía, pero sólo eso.

-¡Que molesto!-exclamó furioso el piloto del helicóptero que estaba siendo atacado.-¡¿Me hacen el favor de eliminar ese insecto?!-

-Que se le va a hacer.-suspiró uno de los miembros a bordo.-Sal Delibird.- lo sacó desde su mano.-Encargate de eso. ¿Quieres?-

El pokemon reparto salió por la puerta que golpeaba Dragonair, que logró romperla al final.

Con pico taladro logró darle un golpe sorpresa, que casi lo estrella contra el suelo.

No fueron los únicos, varios de los miembros de los otros helicópteros también mandaron a sus pokemon a ayudar. Siendo dos Pidgey, dos Zubat, un Fearow y un Aerodactyl, sumando a Delibird eran siete oponentes contra Dragonair.

-¡NO TE RINDAS HASTA EL FINAL!- Takumi le animó a lo lejos.

Con esas palabras, Dragonair no se dejaría vencer ni aunque Arceus le diera la pena de muerte con su Sentencia.

Se rodeó de un aura azulada que luego tomó forma de un dragón, y fue en picada hacia sus oponentes, que graciosamente estaban reunidos y no podían moverse debido al miedo que le tenían.

Volviendo con Takumi...

La explosión había concluido revelando que ambos pokemon salieron intactos sin rasguño alguno, Takumi le había dado ánimos a Dragonair mientras que la explosión los cubría.

-Vamos con todo, ¡Hidrobomba!-

-Tropius, rayo solar.-

Ambos movimientos fueron ejecutados sin problema alguno, chocando y luchando por vencer al otro.

-¡No te rindas!-

-¡Aplastalos!-

Ambos pokemon subieron la intensidad de sus movimientos, pero como siempre debería de ser, los malo nunca ganan. La hidrobomba perforó el rayo solar hasta impactarse con Tropius, que fue arrastrado por ella hasta chocarse con su entrenador.

-Inútil, bajate de mí.- ordenó furioso el entrenador de Tropius.

-¡No dejes que lo hagan, rayo hielo!-

Sin aviso previo Milotic arrojó su rayo hielo en Tropius hasta dejarlo congelado completamente, su entrenador se salvó, se escapó dejando a su pokemon atrás.

-Realmente eres basura.- dijo antes de devolverlo a su pokeball.-¿Qué pasa, tengo algo en la cara?-preguntó al ver como Takumi lo miraba con desprecio.-¡Ve, Altaria!-

El pokemon cantor apareció frente a Milotic y Takumi.

-¡Rayo hielo!-

-¡Cometa draco!-ordenó con una sonrisa, como si dijera:"Este es tu fin".

Con Dragonair...

El pokemon dragón se llevó puesto a todos sus adversarios con su carga dragón, cada uno de ellos fue cubierto por una explosión.

Aerodactyl y Fearow fueron los únicos en sobrevivir al ataque, sin esperar el pokemon fósil se cubrió de un aura morada, siendo Giga impacto, y cargó contra Dragonair.

El pokemon pico siguiendo a su compañero, hizo que su pico se iluminara y comenzó a girar como una perforadora en dirección hacía su oponente, siendo el movimiento realizado: Pico taladro.

Dragonair utilizó carga dragón para hacerle frente a sus oponentes al mismo tiempo, los tres pokemon se impactaron y siguieron de largo, se quedaron congelados en su lugar un momento hasta que... Fearow y Aerodactyl fueron cubiertos por una explosión y cayeron al suelo simultáneamente, fuera de combate.

Una vez acabó con ellos, fue contra los helicópteros con su carga dragón.

Uno de los soldados le apuntó con una bazuca, al presionar el gatillo, disparó una red electrificada.

Antes de que la red llegara a Dragonair, el grupo de Gyarados apareció y con su hidrobomba múltiple, le protegieron de la red, además de haber derribado el helicóptero de donde salió la red.

- _"Gracias"_.- les agradeció a los Gyarados, a lo cual le respondieron con un rugido amistoso.

Con Takumi...

Se encontraba sobre lomo de Milotic evadiendo los múltiples comentas que caían por doquier, amenazando con darle un terrible final.

-Sigue así, hay que atacar cuando no se lo esperes... apenas termine cometa draco, usa rayo hielo para congelar todo a nuestro alrededor.- ante el plan, Milotic asintió con su cabeza entendiendo a lo que se refería.

El sujeto de traje al ver que el meteoro drago estaba a punto de acabar...- ¡Pulso dragón!-

Altaria arrojó un dragón de su boca, que se movía como si tuviera vida propia. Esto dificultó las cosas para Milotic que evadía los cometas restantes, el dragón comenzó a seguirlos con la intención de devorarlos.

Los cometas terminaron, y Milotic comenzó con lo planeado. Mientras era perseguida por el dragón, congelaba todo a su paso con rayo hielo, este movimiento en falso confundía a sus oponentes.

El cambio en el clima y terreno, todo el suelo de toda el área en la que se llevaba a cabo el secuestro del Gyarados rojo fue congelado y el frío provocó que el clima cambiara comenzando a nevar, llamó la atención de todos los Gyarados que combatían y al parecer no muy lejos de ahí un pokemon que surcaba los cielos al sentir un cambio climático cerca de su territorio provocó que fuera hasta allí.

-¿Qué estará planeando?- preguntó a nadie en particular, no podía entender lo que su oponente buscaba con provocar todo ese lío.-No se lo que estés planeando, pero no te dejaré seguir. ¡Ataque aéreo!-

Altaria se cubrió de un brillo y cargó energía antes de salir disparado hacía su oponente.

-Aquí viene, preparada.-

Milotic se detuvo y frente a ellos el dragón y Altaria venían alineados en fila.

-¡Hidrobomba de hielo!- ordenó justo cuando el pulso dragón iba a estrellarse contra ellos.

Al instante Milotic arrojó su hidrobomba, pero mientras salía de su boca se congelaba al mismo tiempo. Un pilar de hielo, más bien una lanza de hielo atravesó al dragón y siguió hasta impactarse al sorprendido Altaria que al chocar con la lanza se destruyó pero logró derribarlo y dejarlo en el suelo fuera de combate.

-...- El sujeto de traje se reía, vio algo nuevo que podría utilizar algún día.- ¿Cambiaste el clima para hacer esto? Eres increíble, pero lamentablemente ya no puedo seguir, sólo traje a esos dos conmigo.-regresó a Altaria a su pokeball, y miró al Gyarados rojo, fue liberado por otros de su especie y encima todos los helicópteros fueron derribados, exceptuando a uno que apareció sobre él.- Nos vemos, gran trabajo. Ten por seguro que me vengaré.- se despidió antes de subir al helicóptero con una escalera que le arrojaron.

-No los dejes ir, hidrobomba- ordenó Takumi.

El helicóptero de una maniobra logró evadir el ataque y se fue hasta desaparecer de su vista.

-Se escaparon.- suspiró.-Vamos hacía Dragonair.-

Milotic voló hasta su compañero.

- _"No puedo más"_.- dijo Dragonair exhausto.- _"Merezco unas buenas vacaciones"_.- con decir eso, cayó al suelo rendido.

-Gran trabajo.- lo devolvió a su pokeball.-¿Qué sucede?- se preguntó al ver al enorme Gyarados rojo que lo veía con una cara de pocos amigos.

El Gyarados rojo se posicionó frente a él en posición de combate, quería darle pelea al chico al parecer.

-¿Me darás una oportunidad?- preguntó Takumi, a lo que Gyarados le asintió.- Milotic, te elijo a ti.- saltó de su lomo y Milotic se posicionó frente a él.-No vamos a perder.- declaró con una mirada desafiante.

Gyarados le respondió con un poderoso rugido que provocó que toda hoja o arena cercana saliera volando, un efecto parecido al rugido del Charizard de su padre.

En el cielo, el pokemon que sintió el cambio climático en su territorio sobre volaba la isla y sin previo aviso una hidrobomba le impactó en el abdomen, esto causó su ira. Con ello fue en picada al lugar de donde vino el ataque.

-¡Rayo hielo!- ordenó Takumi.

Milotic arrojó su el rayo hielo directo hacía su oponente, en respuesta Gyarados atacó con su Hidrobomba, ambos movimientos estaban a punto de chocar pero...

Un proyectil desconocido chocó en medio del ataque, se impactó contra el suelo creando una explosión que mandó a volar a Takumi, antes de que chocara contra el suelo, Milotic salió disparada a atraparlo evitando que se lastimara.

-Gracias Milotic.- su pokemon frotó su mejilla contra la suya en respuesta.-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- al decir eso dirigió su atención al lugar de donde salió volando.

Una estela de polvo cubría el lugar, no dejaba que pudiera ver lo que era. Pero desde el otro lado los Gyarados tenían la cara pálida, al parecer sabían que fue eso.

La estela de polvo desapareció de un batido de alas del misterioso intruso, y con un poderoso graznido provocó que incluso la cara de Takumi se palideciera.

- _"¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ \- graznó el misterioso pokemon.- _"¡¿Dónde estás!? ¡No te escondas, Aticunoooooooo!_ \- graznó furioso.

-Ese...?-dijo Takumi

- _"Es...?"_ -dijeron los Gyarados.

- _"...Zapdos?"_ \- concluyó el Gyarados rojo.- _"¿A qué has venido,¡Zapdos!?"_ \- preguntó preocupado, no había escuchado al furioso pokemon legendario.

- _"Gyarados, ¡¿Dónde se oculta Articuno?!"_ \- le pidió, no, más bien le ordenó.- _"¡¿Lo estás ocultando?! ¡No me mientas!"_.-

- _"Articuno nunca pasaría por acá, este es tu territorio"_.- Trató de calmarle, sin resultado aparente...

- _"Mi territorio está completamente congelado, el único causante podría ser él"_.- la mirada de Zapdos aterraba a todos los Gyarados normales.

-Articuno no tiene nada que ver, ¡fui yo!-

La mirada de Zapdos se dirigió al chico rubio que estaba al lado de una Milotic de color diferente.

- _"¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle esto a mi territorio?!_ \- Al decir esto su cuerpo comenzó a chispear, el cielo comenzó a tronar, relámpagos eran divisados por toda la isla, el pueblo que habitaba allí notó esto, y empezaron a refugiarse en sus casas, rezando porque nada sucediera.

-No fue nuestra culpa, unos tipos malos aparecieron y quisieron llevarse a Gyarados.-

El Gyarados rojo iba a testificar a su favor, pero no pudo al oír el graznido de furia de Zapdos.

- _"¡No me importa,el cambiar mi territorio a esto, sólo es una falta de respeto a mi persona!"_.-

Takumi escuchaba a Milotic ya que le traducía todo lo que decía Zapdos, hasta que oyó algo que no le gustó.

- _"Habiendo congelado mi territorio, hacen que parezca que fuera de Articuno. Encima me dieron un ataque sorpresa. Odio los ataques a traición"_.-

-¿Sólo por eso?, ¿no te importa lo que le pudieron haber hecho a Gyarados?. ¡Sólo te importa tu reputación!- con esto dicho Milotic se posicionó frente a él, tenía el presentimiento de que ofendió demasiado a Zapdos con eso.

- _"¡Humano insolente!"_ \- batió su alas creando unos poderosos rayos que se dirigían hacía Takumi.

Milotic le hizo frente a los rayos con su manto espejo, devolvió los rayos a su lugar de origen, claramente recibió algo de daño. Los rayos al impactarse contra Zapdos fueron absorbidos por su cuerpo.

Zapdos iba a atacarles con su Pico taladro, pero fue detenido por los Gyarados que le atacaron con sus hidrobomba.

Enfurecido provocó que rayos cayeran sobre ellos dejándolos a todos debilitados, sin darse cuenta el Gyarados rojo se le venía encima montado sobre una gigantesca ola.

Una vez se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde la ola arrasó con él, gran parte de la isla fue inundado por el Surf de Gyarados.

De pronto, toda el agua fue evaporada por los rayos de Zapdos que se elevó al cielo, nubes negras comenzaron a rodear la isla. Un enorme rayo cayó sobre Gyarados provocando que cayera de golpe contra el suelo.

-¡Gyarados!- Takumi corrió hacía la serpiente marina.

- _"Humano inútil"_.- dijo Zapdos antes de mandarle un rayo igual al que recibió Gyarados hace un momento.

Takumi se paró en seco e iba a esquiva el rayo pero era imposible estaba a un paso de calcinarlo vivo, pero Milotic llegó a su rescate, se posicionó sobre él con su manto espejo, el rayo fue devuelto a Zapdos, esta vez logrando darle un golpe que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo. Pero al recibir el rayo con su manto espejo causó que cayera rendida.

-Milotic, regresa.- la devolvió a su pokeball para que descasara.-Gracias.- le agradeció antes de guardarla en su cinturón.

Zapdos se levantó aún más molesto , además de que sufrió la humillación de ser lastimado por su propio rayo, iba a matar a ese mocosos frente a él.

Takumi al ver que Zapdos aún quería pelea.- Ve, Dragonair.-

Dragonair, un poco cansado, apareció frente a él. Aún así se puso en posición de batalla.

El ave legendaria fue rodeado de un aura violeta, siendo Giga impacto, y cargó contra su enemigo.

-¡Responde con Carga dragón!-

Dragonair se cubrió de una aura azulada que tomó una forma parecida a la de un dragón. Ambos pokemon intercambiaron golpes, saliendo como vencedor Zapdos que logró mandar disparado a su oponente contra el suelo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Regresa!- lo devolvió a su pokeball.-(Tanto Ekans como Servine tienen desventaja contra él, si no pienso en algo estaré muerto).-pensó Takumi mientras corría evadiendo los rayos que le arrojaba Zapdos.

Uno de ellos casi impacta contra él, gracias a la hidrobomba de Gyarados, que se levantó, logró proteger al chico.

-Gracias Gyarados.- le agradeció antes de ponerse a su lado.

- _"No sólo me traicionas, ¿sino que también piensas ponerte del lado de ese mocoso? Date por muerto"_.- Sentenció el titán del rayo.

Gyarados le respondió con su hidrobomba, que fue evaporada por los rayos que cubrían a Zapdos.

-¡Salgan!- arrojó ambas pokeball que le quedaban.

Ekans y Servine aparecieron al lado de Gyarados.

- _"¿Un pokemon legendario? No podría haber pedido un mejor oponente"_.- dijo Ekans con suma alegría, Gyarados parecía intrigado por la actitud de aquella serpiente.

-Ekans usa bomba ácida y Servine, lluevehojas. Gyarados aguarda a que Ekans ataque primero y luego usa Hidrobomba- El dragón marino aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ekans disparó una serie esferas anaranjadas que se impactaron con un desprevenido Zapdos, reduciendo su defensa especial. Tanto Servine como Gyarados atacaron al mismo tiempo pero el ave legendaria les respondió con su Trueno, logrando acabar con sus movimientos.

-Una vez más, ¡ataquen!-

El trío de serpientes atacó con los mismos movimientos anteriores, pero fueron vencidos por el Trueno de Zapdos.

Un enorme rayo fue dirigido a Takumi, pero Gyarados le empujó y recibió de lleno el Trueno, provocando que cayera contra el suelo sin poder moverse.

-¡Gyarados!- iba a correr hacía él, pero fue detenido por un rayo de Zapdos.

- _"Primero me encargaré de ustedes, luego me haré cargo de su castigo"_.-sentenció el ave legendaria.

-¡RAYO SOLAR, CARGA TÓXICA!- Rugió Takumi en ira.

Servine arrojó una haz de energía y Ekans roció un líquido verde a presión. Ambos movimientos fueron dirigidos a Zapdos, que se defendió con su Trueno pero el Rayo solar lo atravesó sin dificultad alguna y seguido fue Carga tóxica, ambos lograron impactarse contra él.

-¡NO LE DEN DESCANSO, SIGAN!-

Sin piedad ambos pokemon repitieron lo mismo sin parar, Zapdos se encontraba en el suelo sin poder levantarse debido a que aquellos movimientos no le dejaban siquiera moverse.

-¡Cola de hierro y hoja aguda!- ordenó al ver que sus pokemon ya se habían quedado sin energía para continuar con Rayo solar y Carga Tóxica.

Zapdos se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pero volvió a estrellarse contra el suelo debido al golpe combinado por el azote de coletazos por parte de aquellas pequeñas serpientes.

-Lluevehojas seguido de Cola de hierro.-

Servine arrojó una espiral de hojas que elevó a Zapdos por el cielo, y una vez acabó el movimiento, Ekans de un salto apareció por arriba de él y con su cola de hierro le azotó en la cabeza para volverlo a estrellar contra el suelo.

-¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Hoja aguda y Excavar!-

Servine azotó a Zapdos con su cola y logró incrustarlo en el suelo, Ekans fue bajo tierra hasta estar por debajo de él y salir con un duro cabezazo que lo mando a volar, siendo súper eficaz.

Zapdos volvió a caer contra el duro suelo, sin poder moverse.

-¡Gyarados!- corrió hasta el dragón marino para ver que no tuviera lesiones graves.-¿Te encuentras bien?-

- _"Un poco paralizado, pero sigo vivo. Je"_.- bromeó.

Servine le tradujo y Takumi comenzó a reírse, al igual que su dos pokemon.

La risa de todos se detuvo al oír un molesto graznido.

- _¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!(¡Los mataré!)_ -

Todo el suelo por debajo de él voló en pedazos, creando un enorme cráter. Se elevó en el aire y una gran cantidad de rayos cayeron sobre él, absorbiéndolos sin cesar, ganando más poder. Esto alarmó a Takumi y los pokemon.

De pronto todo rastro de heridas o cicatriz alguna, desapareció, el ave legendaria estaba como nuevo.

Con su Giga impacto cargó contra sus enemigos, Servine y Ekans trataron de detenerle pero fueron mandados a volar, siguió hasta llevarse puesto a Takumi, que salió disparado unos diez metros hasta estrellarse contra un árbol, la parte trasera de su cabeza se abrió comenzando a sangrar hasta fluir por su frente. Apenas y podía mantenerse consciente.

Los ojos de Servine y Ekans perdieron su brillo por la horrible vista que tenían de su entrenador, furiosos, Servine se envolvió en un aura verde y Ekans comenzó a rugir, ambos salieron disparados contra el maldito que le hizo eso.

Ekans con su cola de hierro trató de golpearlo, pero le esquivaba con facilidad. Con su Trueno lo mandó a volar hasta llegar al lado de Servine, que disparó un poderoso Rayo solar a quema ropa, atravesó fácilmente su Trueno y le impactó en el abdomen. Sin esperar ambos pokemon serpientes le dieron un azotazo con sus colar, hasta mandarlo contra el suelo.

Ekans con su cuerpo se aferró en él sin dejarlo despedir vuelo y Servine con su látigo sepa de amordazó el pico para que no pudiera realizar su Pico taladro.

- _"¡Muérete de una buena vez!"_ \- rugieron ambos pokemon serpientes.

Ekans comenzó a estrujarlo sin piedad, y Servine libró uno de sus látigos sepa para azotarlo por donde Ekans no tuviera su cuerpo sobre él.

Zapdos sin poder aguantar más libero una gran cantidad de energía que mandó a volar sus enemigos.

Tanto Servine como Ekans perdieron su agarre sobre él, sin perder tiempo le atacaron con su Rayo solar y Carga tóxica.

Ambos fueron anulados por su Trueno, una vez se libró de ellos cargo hacía ellos con Giga impacto, se estrelló contra ambos, mandándolos a volar. Estando en el cielo les atacó con Trueno, un enorme rayo se impactó sobre ellos, dejándolos contra el suelo carbonizados.

Aún así ambos se levantaron, sus miradas de odio no vacilaron en ningún momento.

Una enorme ola se impactó contra un desprevenido Zapdos, siendo el causante Gyarados.

- _"¡Dejen de pelear, su entrenador necesita atención médica!"_ \- avisó a ambos pokemon, que al oír eso cambiaron sus miradas de odio a preocupación. Vieron a su entrenador y maldijeron así mismo, su entrenador estaba desangrándose y se dejaron llevar por el odio.

Fueron a socorrer a su entrenador, pero se detuvieron en seco al oír un gran estruendo. Gyarados estaba cayendo con su cuerpo humeando, debido a que Zapdos le había arrojado un poderoso Rayo.

Ambos pokemon no sabían que hacer, si le ayudaban su entrenador podría morirse pero sino lo hacían les iba a odiar por no haberlo ayudado.

- _"Ve con el chico al pueblo"_.- dijo Ekans.- _"Yo me quedaré a pelear"_.- declaró firmemente.

Servine no quería dejarlo sólo, pero el estado de su entrenador y amigo no le dejaban ninguna opción.

Con su lianas envolvió a Takumi y lo levantó, y se fue corriendo con lágrimas escurriendo por sus ojos.

- _"Tu puedes, Ekans"_.- animó mientras corría.

Zapdos al ver como trataban de huir, fue hacía ellos con su Pico taladro pero fue interceptado por la cola de hierro de Ekans. Mandando a amos disparados en direcciones opuestas.

- _"No te dejaré que pongas tu sucio pico sobre ellos"_.- declaró Ekans antes de arrojarle la bomba ácida a la cara.

- _"Asqueroso gusano"_.-

Con Giga impacto fue hacía Ekans, que le respondió con Cola de hierro.

Con Servine...

Corría y saltaba de árbol en árbol, haciendo gala de sus genes Sceptileanos(?, ella era la viva imagen de la reina del bosque, aunque estuviera en una jungla(No hay diferencia entre ellas). Sin mucha demora, llegaron al pueblo donde siguió hasta llegar con la anciana curandera.

-¡Esta gravemente herido!- exclamó la anciana al revisarle la herida en la cabeza.-Voy a tener que coserle y hacer por lo menos quince puntos.- dijo muy apenada.

Servine se le acercó y sacó sus pokeball de su cinturón, y se las mostró a la anciana.

-Lo lamento, luego me ocuparé de ellos.- le respondió mientras dirigía su atención al chico.

-Yo me haré cargo de ellos.- dijo el anciano que se había enfrentado al chico.-Puedes confiar en mí.- Servine sin dudar le entregó la pokeball de Milotic y de Dragonair.

El aciano los liberó a ambos, y curó sus heridas, además de darles bayas para que su salud mejorara.

-Listo, sólo tendrán que descansar para aliviar la fatiga.-

Servine de pronto empezó a contarle lo sucedido a ellos.

- _"Tenemos que ir a ayudarles"_.-dijo Milotic, los otros dos asintieron en acuerdo.

Takumi se encontraba acostado en una cama, donde la curandera le estaba cociendo la cabeza...

-Suerte que tengo estas hierbas que ayudaran a cerrar la herida mucho más rápido.- dijo la anciana hasta de cerrar la costura. Fue hasta una mesa que se encontraba al lado de Takumi y en ella comenzó a machacar aquellas hierbas mencionadas anteriormente, una vez terminó le frotó un líquido que se formó al machacar las hierbas.-Con esto estarás bien.- se retiró de la habitación para ir a ver a los pokemon del chico.

Se encontró con el anciano que tenía una mirada intranquila.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó preocupada.

-Los pokemon del chico se fueron... Probablemente al lugar donde su entrenador fue lastimado.-mientras decía esto, pensaba en dónde estaba Ekans, después de todo el chico tenía uno...- Creo que ya se por qué se fueron.-dijo el anciano.- Uno de sus pokemon debió de quedarse por alguna razón y los otros fueron en su ayuda...- dedujo el anciano.

-Entonces tenemos que ir, ¿si fue algo terrible?-

-Iré yo sólo, dudo mucho que haya sido Gyarados. Él no es de los que ataca así a buenos entrenadores.- Este anciano parecía conocer personalmente al pokemon por la forma que hablaba de él.

-Ten cuidado.-

-Lo haré.- dijo antes de marcharse.

En anciano salió, lluvia caía del cielo, gracias a ellos encontró huellas que parecían ser de los pokemon del chico. Las siguió... hasta llegar cerca de la costa de la isla, allí vio algo terrible... Gyarados y Ekans tirados en el suelo con múltiples heridas y a los pokemon del chico peleando con una de las tres aves legendarias... Zapdos.

-¡Deténganse!- gritó el anciano.

Todos los pokemon se detuvieron y miraron al causante de aquella orden.

Los pokemon de Takumi estaban sorprendidos y asustados, no querían que mas gente y pokemon fueran envueltos en esto.

Zapdos al ver a aquel sujeto que se atrevió a darle ordenes , hizo que un rayo cayera sobre él. Milotic con su Manto espejo logró salvarle, y con el doble de potencia, le devolvió el ataque.

-Zapdos está furioso.- con ello saco una pokeball y la lanzó.

Dragonite apareció frente al anciano.

Todos atacaron al mismo tiempo, Dragonite y Milotic con rayo hielo, Dragonair con Ciclón y Servine con Rayo solar.

Zapdos contraatacó con Trueno, todos los movimientos se impactaron creando una cortina de humo. Sin previo aviso, unos rayos salieron de ella y cayeron sobre todos.

Todos los oponentes de Zapdos fueron derribados por sus rayos, dándole una gran ventaja que no desaprovechó, hizo que cuatro enormes rayos cayeran del cielo sobre sus oponentes. Dejando a Milotic y a Dragonite fuera de combate, Dragonair y Servine aún se mantenían de pie con mucho esfuerzo, pero aún iban a dar pelea.

Dragonair con su Carga dragón y con Servine en su lomo fueron hacía Zapdos, que les hizo frente con su Pico taladro. Se colisionaron, creando una fuerte explosión que los separó, Servine saltó del lomo de Dragonair y fue hacía él con su Hoja aguda. Dándole un gran golpe que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo, sin dejarle descanso, Dragonair se estrelló contra él con su Carga dragón.

Zapdos chilló de dolor al sentir los múltiples golpes recibidos, iba a levantarse pero... Servine le tiró una lluvia de golpes con su Látigo sepa.

El anciano observaba la pelea molesto por no poder hacer nada para ayudar, lo único que pudo hacer fue devolver a Dragonite a su pokeball. Trató de llevarse a Milotic y a Ekans del fuego cruzado pero eran demasiados pesados para él y con Gyarados no hablar, era imposible.

Zapdos soltó una ola de energía que separó a Servine de él, con ello alzó vuelo y se elevó al cielo, comenzó a absorber electricidad de la nubes. Con ésto recargó su poder hasta el tope.

Se cubrió un aura violeta y cargó contra Dragonair, que le hizo frente al Giga impacto con Carga dragón, ambos intercambiaron golpes sin cesar hasta que ambos se separaron, tomando distancia uno del otro, volvieron a chocarse y siguieron de largo hasta darse las espaldas. Se quedaron así durante unos segundos...hasta que... Dragonair fue cubierto por una explosión y cayera rendido contra el suelo.

Sólo le faltaba a uno por vencer...

- _"Una vez termine contigo... Mataré a ese mocoso insolente"_.-

Aquellas palabras activaron un switch en Servine... Un pilar de luz la rodeó, un aura verde era visible y sus ojos irradiaban instinto asesino.

Dio un sólo paso y desapareció de la vista de Zapdos.

- _"¿A dónde se fu_-¡ahg!?"_ -

Recibió una embestida en el estómago por parte de Servine, salió disparado hacía atrás.

De un segundo a otro Servine apareció a un lado de él y con su Hoja aguda lo mandó a volar hacía otro lado, volvió a repetir lo mismo sin cesar.

Hasta que Zapdos en un ataque de ira soltó una onda eléctrica que obligó a Servine a tomar distancia.

Su pico comenzó a brillar y con ello salió disparado como una bala hacía Servine, junto cunado iba a impactarse contra ella se detuvo en seco. No entendía el por qué, pero luego miró la miró y vio... sus Látigos sepa se habían aferrado a su alas, impidiéndole moverse.

Servine con su agarre elevó a Zapdos para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo repetidas veces.

Zapdos trató de librarse con su Rayo y Trueno, sin éxito alguno, pudo notar que no le causaban ningún efecto. Sin poder entender la razón la comenzó a ver detenidamente, puedo notar que sus pies estaban enterrados en el suelo... "¡Claro!" pensó, estaba usando sus pies como masa. Todo la electricidad que le mandara iría a tierra sin importar que hiciera. Esto lo frustró y enfureció aún más.

Zapdos soltó toda su carga, no parecía afectarle a su oponente hasta que... las lianas de Servine comenzaron a humear. Le soltó y empezó a agitarlas tratando de enfriarlas.

El ave legendaria fue muy listo, sino le causaba daño directamente, entonces ¿por qué no indirectamente? Por más que no le afectara la electricidad, el calor que generaba si lo haría. Pero esta acción hizo que toda la energía de Zapdos se agotara.

Sin demora, voló hasta las nubes y empezó a cargarse de nuevo.

Sin previó aviso, Servine disparó el Rayo solar. Zapdos al ver como se le acercaban, usó Trueno para hacerle frente.

Un enorme rayo cayó sobre el haz de energía, luchando para pasar a través del otro, comenzaron a fusionarse, convirtiéndose en una bola hasta estallar, desapareciendo al final.

Zapdos terminó de cargarse, con ello usó el Giga impacto y fue directo hacía Servine. Se quedó quieta en su lugar y disparó otro Rayo solar.

El ave legendaria se impactó contra el Rayo solar, forzando su pasaje a través de el, siguió hasta estrellarse contra Servine.

Salió volando muy lastimada por el golpe directo, rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse.

Sin esperar, Zapdos usó el Pico talador y cargó hacía ella, con la intención de terminar la pelea.

Servine estando tirada en el suelo, veía como se le acercaba su oponente, no podía moverse ni para esquivar, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Entonces sintió una brisa pasarle por al lado, abrió lo ojos y vio frente a su ojos a Ekans. Se había puesto adelante de ella para recibir el ataque.

Zapdos perforó al pokemon serpiente y lo mandó a volar junto a Servine.

Ambos pokemon estuvieron a punto de chocar contra el suelo pero fueron atrapados antes de tocar tierra.

Takumi había aparecido de la nada...

-¿Están bien?-

Ambos pokemon soltaron lágrimas al verlo.

-Siento llegar tarde.- se paró frente a ellos.-¡Oye, Zapdos! ¡Vine a patearte el trasero si es que tienes uno, claro.- bromeó con una sonrisa, que molestó al pokemon legendario.

- _"¿Tú y cuantos más?"_.-

-Obvio, yo y mis pokemon, no, mis amigos, mi familia.- al decir esto sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de azul. Esto alarmó al pokemon legendario.

Milotic, Dragonair, Ekans y Servine fueron cubiertos de una aura azulada. Recuperaron su salud completamente.

-¡Ekans te elijo a ti!-

Ekans se posicionó frente a él.

Zapdos fue directo a ellos con Giga impacto.

-No vamos a perder, ¿no es así?- sonrió al escuchar a sus pokemon.

- _"¡CLARO QUE NO!"_.- fue el grito de todos.

-¡Así se habla! ¡Cola de hierro!-

Ekans saltó directo a Zapdos, y con su cola azotó el Giga impacto. Ambos fueron cubiertos por una explosión.

El pokemon legendario batió sus alas y no encontró a su oponente por ningún lado. Hasta que... sintió algo en su espalda.

Era Ekans, se había aferrado a él, gracias a su buen oído pudo saber donde estaba exactamente aún con la cortina de humo levantada por la explosión. Y con ello se puso por encima de él con un salto.

-¡Estrújalo!- ordenó Takumi mientras cerraba su mano en un puño.

Ekans empezó a apretarlo con su cuerpo aferrado a él, en respuesta Zapdos comenzó a liberar descargas de electricidad para que lo soltara.

-¡Suéltalo, Ekans!- exclamó preocupado

El pokemon serpiente sufría por la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo, pero aún así no lo soltaría. No quería dejarse vencer. No quería perder.

- _"¡No voy a perder a nadie más!, ¡Nunca más!"_.- Gritó el pokemon serpiente antes de ser envuelto en un aura celeste.

Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer, haciéndose más grande y largo. Por su cabeza le estaba creciendo una especie de capucha, en su boca le empezaron a salir colmillos y dientes afilados.

Ekans había evolucionado a Arbok...

-¡Evolucionaste!- exclamó feliz Takumi.

El peso de la cobra era demasiado para Zapdos, tanto que termino cayendo contra el suelo.

Takumi observó a Arbok, era dorado reluciente y notó en su pecho un dibujo que nunca antes había visto, eran dos escudos azules como si fueran ojos y dos rayos uniéndose como si fuera una especie de boca monstruosa que verías en una calabaza de Halloween.

- **¡Marca de Arbok nunca antes vista!** \- comenzó a hablar la pokedex.- **Comenzando escaneo...** \- un láser rojo cubrió a Arbok, en la pokedex se veían estadísticas de Arbok e información sobre las marcas en los pechos de los Arbok.- **Escaneo terminado. Singularidad en la marca, pude absorber electricidad, tiene su límite, se necesitan hacer pruebas. Por favor, contacte a mi creador para la realización de las pruebas.** \- concluyo la pokedex, parecía que iba a apagarse, pero...

-¡Espera! Si absorbe electricidad, ¿Significa que tenemos inmunidad al tipo eléctrico?- preguntó Takumi sin haber entendido algo.

- **Exactamente.** \- concluyó la pokedex antes de apagarse.

-¡Esto es genial!- exclamó Takumi, al parecer Arbok escuchó todo lo dicho anteriormente y por ello infló el pecho con orgullo.

Zapdos furioso por haber sido humillado otra vez, atacó con su Pico taladro.

Arbok le esquivó fácilmente y de un salto se puso por encima de él, por el peso Zapdos comenzó a caer en picada. Pero aún así, Arbok le mordió el cuello, al hacerlo empezó a congelarlo de a poco.

-¡Arbok aprendió Colmillo hielo!- victoreó Takumi.

El pokemon legendario fue congelado por completo, una vez se estrelló contra el suelo, fue liberado pero quedó aturdido a la vez.

Arbok sin dejarle recuperarse, le arrojó una especie de rayo burbuja de color violeta. Que al impactase contra Zapdos, le envenenó.

Ese golpe le quitó el aturdimiento, pero sufría un grave envenenamiento. Furioso, hizo que un rayo cayera sobre Arbok.

Pero no pareció afectarle, toda la energía fue a parar dentro de su cuerpo.

-Genial, eso fue Lanza mugre y la habilidad de la nueva marca.- dijo emocionado.- ¡Cola de hierro!- ordenó Takumi con una sonrisa.

La cola de Arbok se cubrió de acero y electricidad, pequeños chispazos salían de ella.

Zapdos le hizo frente con su Giga impacto, al chocar los movimientos ambos pokemon salieron despedidos para atrás.

-¡Carga Tóxica!-

Arbok arrojó un chorro a presión de un líquido verde, Zapdos hizo que un rayo cayera del cielo para defenderse pero... El rayo se redirigió al cuerpo de Arbok. Dejándolo desprotegido, recibió de lleno el ataque.

Zapdos voló al cielo para recargarse pero... Toda la energía de las nubes fue a parar al cuerpo de Arbok.

La nubes que algunas vez fueron negras, se volvieron completamente blancas y se dispersaron para mostrar el cielo anaranjado.

El pokemon legendario ya no le quedaban fuerzas y mucho menos electricidad para defenderse o atacar. Se quedó en el aire pensando...

Mientras tanto, Arbok se estaba enrollando para luego salir disparado como un resorte. Logró llegar al lado de un sorprendido Zapdos, que no podía creer que logró alcanzarlo a la altura que se encontraba.

Con su larga cola, le enrolló el cuello, para luego tirarse junto con él, ambos pokemon se estrellaron contra el suelo. Siendo Zapdos el que tomó la mayor parte del daño, ya que, Arbok justo antes de tocar suelo, se posicionó sobre él.

Zapdos se elevó, estaba exhausto, apenas y podía mantenerse en vuelo.

-Puedes irte si quieres, sólo no vuelvas a lastimar a los Gyarados.- dijo Takumi antes de darle la espalda para marcharse.

- _("¿Un humano se cree superior a mi? ¡¿Me perdona la vida?!)_.-pensaba irritado.- _"¡HUMANO INSOLENTE!"_.- Escupió antes de dirigirse a gran velocidad con su Pico taladro directo a Takumi.

Antes de que siquiera se le acerca un metro, Arbok le dio un coletazo junto en en la boca del estómago, mandándolo a volar y estrellarse contra el suelo.

- _"¡ATRÉVETE A PONERLE UNA SOLA PLUMA ENCIMA Y TE DEVORARÉ!_ \- Advirtió con una imponente voz.

Zapdos asustado se marchó para nunca más volver...

-Gracias Arbok, pero lo que menos querría, es que se manchen las manos con sangre.- declaró Takumi.- Gracias por su gran trabajo, nos hemos vuelto mucho más fuerte.- Devolvió a todos, menos a Dragonair a su pokeball.- Hay que ir al Bazar Pokemon, y vencer a ese sujeto.-

Antes de que pudiera marcharse fue detenido por Gyarados, se puso frente a él.

-Si es por nuestra batalla... Una vez que termine con lo que tengo que hacer, vendré a atraparte.- El Gyarados le negó con la cabeza.- Entonces, ¿quieres venir conmigo?- el pokemon le asintió, con ello sacó una pokeball que agrandó y se la arrojó en el pecho, le absorbió y giró tres veces hasta soltar un rayo.- Esto es genial, ahora si, no puedo perder.-

Takumi surcó los cielos sobre Dragonair, yendo a su destino.

To be continued...

 **Equipo de Takumi**

 **Servine(hembra) : Su primer pokemon, obtenido como huevo del Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Le encanta ser mimada por él, es orgullosa, no le tiene miedo a nada, salvo que algo malo le suceda a su entrenador. Lvl 35, naturaleza Alegre. Habilidad Espesura, Habilidad oculta Respondón. Movimientos: Llueve hojas, Rayo solar, Hoja aguda, Látigo sepa.**

 **Arbok(macho) : Su primera captura, obtenido como Ekans en Lvl 19. Odia a los que maltratan y se aprovechan de los demás, muy raro teniendo en cuenta que su especie es de los que hacen eso. Ama pelear, no le gusta perder, es cabeza dura. Lvl 40, naturaleza Firme. Habilidad, extrañamente tiene dos Intimidación y Mudar. Habilidad oculta Nerviosismo. Movimientos: Lanza mugre, Carga Tóxica, Colmillo hielo, Cola férrea.**

 **Milotic(hembra) : Su segunda captura, obtenido como Feebas en Lvl 15. Tiene gran valor y confianza en si misma, es muy ruda, ama ser mimada por él. Lvl 35, naturaleza Modesta. Habilidad Tenacidad. Habilidad oculta Gran encanto. Movimientos: Hidrobomba, Rayo hielo, Recuperación, Manto espejo.**

 **Dragonair(macho) : Su tercera captura, lo obtuvo al Lvl 30. Lo conoció como Dratini, se prometieron que tendrían un batalla en un futuro, que se cumplió. Le gusta demostrar lo resistente que es y no le gusta que lo subestimen. Lvl 39, naturaleza Alegre. Habilidad Mudar. Habilidad oculta Escama especial. Movimientos: Carga dragón, Ciclón, Danza dragón, Acua cola.**

 **Gyarados(macho) : Su cuarta captura, lo obtuvo al lvl 40. Le encanta dormir, odia que se metan con los suyos, tiene muy mal carácter si no descansa lo suficiente. A lo único que le teme es a Zapdos, ya que si gente y él han sido aterrorizados por él desde que eran Magikarp. Lvl 40, naturaleza Modesta. Habilidad Intimidación. Habilidad oculta Autoestima. Movimientos: Hidrobomba, Surf, Vendaval, Danza lluvia.**


	15. Vs Titán del Fuego

Eran las 10 a.m, nuestros héroes se encontraban tomando el desayuno tranquilamente, hasta que...

El videomisor de Takumi comenzó a vibrar.

-"¡Hey chico! Espero que la hayas pasado bien en Porta Vista, ¿Has logrado atrapar a ese Gyarados?".- Dijo el Teniente Surge.

-Sí ha sido bastante emocionante, y sí, tengo a Gyarados conmigo.- le respondió mientras giraba la pokeball de Gyarados con uno de sus dedos.-La semana ya ha acabado, ¿Cuándo llegará?.-

-"De eso quería hablar, para las 1200 horas llegaré. Estate preparado".-

-Entendido.-respondió.-¿Eso es todo?-

-"No, tengo algo importante que te gustará. He arreglado tu combate contra el líder del gimnasio Canela. Viajaremos hasta allá en mi barco y el líder te estará esperando".-

-¡Eso es genial!, espero no haberle causado ningún problema.-

-"Ninguno, fue fácil hubo una reunión de líderes de Gimnasio y bueno allí lo convencí, y tengo otro noticia. El gimnasio Celeste está abierto, podrás ir sin ningún inconveniente".-esto emocionó al chico.- "Y otra cosa, en un mes se iniciará la Liga Añil, si no te apresuras, no podrás participar".-

-Gracias por la noticia, definitivamente voy a ganar.- declaró un fuego en sus ojos.

-"Perfecto, no lo olvides estaré en el puerto a las 12".- con eso terminó la transmisión.

Takumi fue con las chicas para contarle lo sucedido.

-Y eso es lo que haremos.- finalizó.

-Sólo te quedan tres medallas por ganar para entrar a la liga, y en un mes.¿Llegaremos?- dudó Tsubasa.

-Si fuéramos volando, no creo que tengamos algún problema.- opinó Akira.

-Eso haremos.- dijo convencido.- Si volamos en Dragonair y Milotic, no tardaríamos más de dos semanas en ir de Isla Canela a Ciudad Verde, luego de allí a Ciudad Celeste, para luego ir a la Meseta Añil.-

-Mientras tanto, ¿Que haremos hasta que llegue Lt. Surge?- preguntó Junko algo aburrida.

-No queda nada para hacer, ya hemos visitado todo lugar turístico en la ciudad.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos de compras?- propuso Akira, a lo cual Tsubasa estuvo de acuerdo.

-Bueno, vayan de compras. Yo entrenaré, quiero ver el potencial de Gyarados.- con esa escusa trató de irse pero fue detenido por las chicas.

-Vendrás con nosotras.- declaró Tsubasa con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Necesitamos de un hombre fuerte que nos ayude a cargar las compras.- dijo Akira con una sonrisa igual de siniestra que la de Tsubasa.

Takumi miró a Junko en señal de ayuda pero...

-Creo que necesito un nuevo vestido para batallas pokemon.-

Estas palabras le arrebataron la última luz de esperanza. Takumi fue arrastrado por ellas durante dos horas, cargando sus compras. Que cabe decir que superaban los 70Kg.

Visitaron más de 20 departamentos de indumentaria en ese tiempo.

Regresaron, se alistaron y fueron al puerto donde Lt. Surge los estaba esperando.

-¡Hey!- llamó su atención.- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- les pregunto al ver a Takumi cansado, cómo si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-Sólo comprando ropa.- dijo Takumi con sarcasmo.

-Esta bien... ¿Nos vamos?- Al parecer entendió a lo que se refería.

Abordaron, tardaron seis horas hasta arribar en Isla Canela.

-Había escuchado que Isla Canela desapareció por una explosión volcánica.- comentó Junko.

-Es cierto pero hace no muchos años, un Groudon apareció y volvió a crear esta tierra. Los geólogos descubrieron que incluso el volcán fue retornado. Actualmente no tiene su poblado original, Blaine volvió ha establecer el gimnasio aquí, antes de fallecer, claro.- explicó el líder de gimnasio tipo eléctrico.

-¿Falleció?-

-Así es, ya pasaron dos años. Era buen sujeto, actualmente el encargado del gimnasio es su discípulo. Tomó el cargo un año después de que Blaine falleciera.-

-Entonces ese discípulo será mi oponente.- dijo Takumi mientras tocaba su cinturón con su pokeball.

-No vayas a confiarte, es muy fuerte. Pocos han obtenido su medalla, e incluso tiene un Moltres...-

-Eso no me preocupa, sé que podré obligarle a usarlo.- dijo entusiasmado.- Pienso destruir todo su equipo, con eso probablemente lo vaya a usar.-

-...- El Teniente estaba con una sonrisa.-Bien aquí los dejo, espero verte participar en la liga.-

-No lo dudes.-

Se despidieron, para que luego el barco zarpara desapareciendo en el horizonte.

-Es hora de obtener mi sexta medalla.- dijo antes de dirigirse, acompañado por las chicas, al gimnasio.

Llegaron a la puerta y entraron, fueron derecho por un pasillo hasta llegar a un salón con un gran cuadro con el retrato de un viejo calvo. Por de bajo del cuadro había una especie de altar con una urna.

-No tengo ni una duda, ese señor es Blaine.- dijo Takumi al ver el cuadro.

-Este lugar debe de ser su altar, en lo común lo hacen los familiares.- comentó Tsubasa.

-Probablemente la única familia que tuvo fue él.-dijo Akira.- Puede ser que el líder de gimnasio actual lo considere como su padre.-

-O como amante.- dijo Junko, ante esto se le pusieron los pelos de punta a todos.

-No digas esas cosas por favor, es una falta de respeto.- le reprochó Tsubasa.

-¿Acaso eres homofóbica?- bromeó Junko.

-No es así, no creo que debas hablar así de los muertos. No saques conclusiones.-

-Sí mamá.-

-Grr.-

Una pelea de mujeres había comenzado...

Mientras tanto, Takumi revisó la inscripción del altar, decía:" Si una batalla por la medalla quieres, ve al lugar donde los bomberos no pueden ganar".

-"Donde los bomberos no pueden ganar", eh. Debe de ser el volcán.- dedujo Takumi, tras pensarlo un poco.- Debemos de ir al volcán...- Lo que dijo no due escuchado debido a que Tsubasa estaba discutiendo con Junko, que al parecer le gustaba molestarla.-¡Chicas!- le hicieron caso omiso.

La discusión duró treinta minutos, ni más ni menos, una vez se arreglaron, fueron hacía el volcán.

Al llegar, encontraron una posada pegada al volcán, entraron para preguntar si había alguna forma de entrar al volcán. Allí les atendió una bella mujer.

-¿ qué puedo ayudarles?-

-¿Conoce alguna manera de entrar al volcán?- preguntó Takumi respetuosamente.

-¿Para qué quieren saber eso?- preguntó la bella mujer con una mirada afilada.

-Vengo a retar al líder de gimnasio, que se encuentra dentro del volcán.- dijo Takumi al notar la mirada de la mujer.

-Así que lo han descifrado... Para poder entrar, deben de ver más allá de Dragonair, el guardián de las termas.-

-(¿Otro acertijo?).- Takumi se puso a pensar detenidamente, hasta que...-Quisiera entrar a las aguas termales.-

-Para entrar a las aguas termales, deben de hospedarse aquí.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿cuánto cuesta la noche?-

-4500$.-

-¡¿4500?!- saltaron sorprendidas Tsubasa y Akira.- Eso es demasiado caro.- dijo Tsubasa.

-Por persona, claro.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Si no pagan, no podrán entrar a las termas.- dijo la mujer mientras escondía su sonrisa tras su manga.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Takumi para luego darle su tarjeta de crédito, pero se la rechazó.

-Lo lamento pero no aceptamos tarjetas de crédito, sólo efectivo.-

-Oh, disculpe.- empezó a revisar su mochila.-Aquí tiene.- le entregó un billete de diez mil, uno de cinco mil y tres de mil.- Justo.-

-Adelante pasen, les mostraré sus habitaciones.-dijo tras aceptar el dinero.

Con eso dicho, la mujer les enseño sus habitaciones tradicionales, con seis alfombras Tatami y con shoji.

-Se ven muy cómodas.- dijo Tsubasa al sentir en sus pies la suavidad del Tatami.-Pero sigo pensando que es demasiado caro, incluye buffet ¿no?-

-Por supuesto, y con entretenimiento incluido.-dijo la bella mujer.-Tenemos un horario estricto, así que la comida le será traída al horario.- con ello, les entregó una pancarta donde decían los horarios y todo lo relacionado a la posada.- Iré a ver al chico.- con eso dicho se retiró.

Con Takumi...

Estaba viendo su habitación, una vez comprobó todo, liberó a sus pokemon, menos a Gyarados por supuesto, no entraría por su gran tamaño.

- _"Se siente bien"_.- dijo Servine al sentir el Tatami bajo su cuerpo, estaba echada de panza.

- _"Tienes razón"_.- apoyó Milotic mientras se revolcaba en el suelo.

- _"¿No hay campo de entrenamiento?"_.- preguntó Arbok.

- _"Sólo pelear y entrenar, ¿no tienes otra cosa en tu cabeza?"_.- preguntó Dragonair con una gota en la cabeza.

- _"No le veo el problema, si vamos a entrar a la liga... Debemos ser más fuertes"_.- se defendió la cobra.

-No se preocupen por ello, dentro de poco nos enfrentaremos contra el líder de gimnasio, nos quedan tres por vencer y muchos otros entrenadores para pelear.-Al parecer el chico estaba calmado... algo raro.

- _("¿Se siente bien?")_.-pensaron todos los pokemon al mismo tiempo.

-¿Vamos a las termas?- cuando estuvieron a punto de salir la puerta se corrió, revelando a la mujer.

-¿Qué le parece la habitación?-

-Muy cómoda, ahora mismo voy para las termas junto a mis pokemon.¿Habrá algún problema si entro con ellos?-

-Ningún problema, veo que sus pokemon están muy relucientes, debe de ser un gran criador.-

-Gracias, lo aprendí de un amigo de mi padre.- dijo antes de marcharse con su pokemon siguiéndoles por detrás.

Tanto Takumi como las chicas habían entrado a las aguas termales.

Habían una estatua de Dragonite y cuatro de Dragonair soltando agua por sus bocas. Una cerca dividía el lado de los hombres con el de las mujeres.

-("Ver más allá de Dragonair").- pensó Takumi detenidamente.-(Hay cuatro estatuas de Dragonair, y un Dragonite. Si veo más allá... Sólo veo más agua en esa dirección).- Takumi comenzó a rascarse la cabeza en desesperación.-(¡Espera! El Teniente le habló de mí, así que debe de saber que tengo un Dragonair...).- con pensar en ello, miró a Dragonair, quien estaba mirando una atentamente el lado de las chicas.- ¿Sientes algo?-

- _"Hay algo que llama mi atención..."_.- le respondió.

-¡CHICAS!-

Las chicas estaban remojándose es la termas tranquilamente hasta que oyeron el grito de Takumi.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- le preguntó Tsubasa.

-Voy a mandar a Dragonair.-

Esto sorprendió a las chicas, Dragonair voló sobre la valla y entró al lado de las chicas.

El pokemon dragón siguió hasta llegar a una estatua de dragón chino, la tocó y se hundió su cabeza. De la nada una entrada se abrió por en medio del lado que separaba a los chicos de chicas. Esto ocasionó que la valla se cayera, y Takumi viera a las tres féminas completamente desnudas...

-Quisiera decir que esto no es mi culpa...-

-¡Squirtle, hidro pulso!-

-¡Swellow, golpe aéreo!-

La pequeña pokemon tortuga disparó una esfera de agua que impactó en la cara del chico, y luego el pokemon Buche voló a una gran velocidad y se impactó en el estómago de Takumi, dejándolo inconsciente.

Cambio de escena...

Takumi y las chica se encontraban caminando por un pasadizo, que se encontraba dentro de la entrada oculta en las termas.

Siguieron hasta ver una enorme puerta blindada, Takumi la empujó y se quemó las manos.

-Ahgg, está caliente.- dijo mientras se sacudía las manos.

De pronto, la puerta de abrió para dentro, revelando a un adolescente de aproximadamente dieciséis años. Estaba al otro lado de una campo de batalla pokemon, que se situaba colgado por una cadenas sobre la fosa del volcán.

-Bienvenidos, han superado mis acertijos. Por el cual tienen el derecho de retarme a una batalla por la medalla Volcán.-les saludó.- Soy Ignacio, el líder del gimnasio de Isla Canela.- se presentó con una reverencia.- Prepárense para ser consumidos por mis llamas.- esto saco una gota en la cabeza de todos, parecía un personaje salido de un juego.

Ignacio, tenía el pelo corto revuelto de color rojo, llevaba una bata blanca, pareciendo un doctor.

-Vine por la medalla, y no pienso perder.- Se posicionó en el lugar de los retadores, y sacó una pokeball.

-Que actitud tan ardiente, así deben ser mis retadores.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Será una pelea tres contra tres, ambos podremos sustituir pokemon como se nos plazca. ¿Te parece bien?-

-Es raro que un líder de gimnasio haga sustituciones, pero obvio estoy de acuerdo.-

-Los gimnasios sólo hacen eso por sus pobres retadores, pero quien tengo ante mi no es cualquier entrenador, ¿o sí?-

-Claro que no, ¡pienso obligarte a usar a Moltres!-

-Eso lo veremos, ¡sal Rapidash!-arrojó una pokeball.

En el campo de batalla apareció un caballo con su lomo y cabeza en llamas.

-¡Adelante, Servine!- arrojó su pokeball en mano.

La elegante serpiente hierba apareció frente a su entrenador.

-¿Piensas humillarme¡?- preguntó una sonrisa.- No te dejaré, ¡Giro fuego!-

Una espiral de fuego salió del lomo de Rapidash.

-¡Lluevehojas!-

Servine arrojó una espiral de hojas que fue consumida por la espiral de fuego, pero ese fue se apagó.

-Probemos con esto entonces, ¡Rueda fuego!-

Rapidash se cubrió de llamas y comenzó a galopar hacía su oponente.

-¡Hoja aguda!-

De un salto la serpiente hierba apareció frente a al caballo en llamas, ambos conectaron golpes y salieron disparados del uno del otro.

-¡Pisotón!-

El caballo en llamas volvió a galopar en dirección a la serpiente hierba, una vez se puso frente a ella, comenzó a pisotear, tratando conectar algún golpe.

Servine evadía con gracia cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que se posicionó por debajo de él.

-¡Rayo solar!-

Estando debajo de su oponente, le disparó un haz de energía que lo elevó por los aires hasta hacerlo salir por la cima del volcán, detuvo su ataque.

Rapidash cayó desde lo alto hasta estrellarse contra el suelo y quedar fuera de combate.

-Gran trabajo, mereces un descanso. Vuelve.- lo devolvió a su pokeball.-El siguiente no será fácil, ¡sal Magmar!-

De la lava salió el pokemon magma. Se puso frente a frente con Servine.

-Ese magmar me parece conocido...- dijo al notar algo familiar.

-Alguna vez fue el Magmar de mi maestro, Blaine.-respondió ante su duda.

-(Es un pokemon de alto nivel, recuerdo que mi padre me contó que Charizard tuvo una se sus mejores peleas contra él).- mientras pensaba, recordaba una foto donde su padre y Blaine acompañados de su Charizard, Pikachu y aquel Magmar.-Servine, toma un descanso.- la devolvió a su pokeball, antes de sacar otra.- ¡Ve, Gyarados!-

El pokemon dragón marino apareció en medio del campo de batalla, que se hundió un poco descolocando las cadenas que lo sostenían.

-(¡Muy grande!).-pensaron ambos combatientes al mismo tiempo.

-¡Llamarada!-

-¡Hidrobomba!-

Magmar arrojó una estrella de fuego y Gyarados arrojó un potente chorro de agua a presión, ambos movimientos colisionaron, como resultado ambos fueron anulados.

-Si eso no funciona, probemos con Surf.-

Gyarados creó una gran ola que montó hasta impactarla con Magmar.

-¿Eso habrá sido suficiente?- se preguntó mientras veía como el agua causada por la ola caía a la fosa del volcán.

Una espesa niebla fue levantada debido al enfriamiento de la lava, cuando se aclaró se podía ver a Magmar intacto sin ningún rasguño aparente...

-El agua y el rayo son inútiles ante el Cuerpo llama de Margar, es tan ardiente que desaparecen a medio camino.- explicó al ver la cara de asombro de Gyarados y Takumi.- Y tiene varias formas de usarse, uno: sería defenderse de los movimientos tipo rayo y agua como acabo de decir, dos: obligar a mis oponentes a utilizar movimientos especiales debido al hecho de que podrían salir quemados si usan movimientos físicos y tres: ahora lo vas a averiguar...-

Una vez dijo esto el pokemon magma salió disparado hacía Gyarados, que al verlo decidió usar la hidrobomba, que no funcionó debido a que éste pasaba a través sin ningún problema. Una vez llegó ante el dragón marino, de una salto se prendió de su cuello, abrazándolo firmemente.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Gyarados comenzó a sudar, y de la nada se prendió en llamas. Había obtenido una seria quemadura.

-¡¿Obligaste a mi Gyarados a salir quemado con su habilidad?!-

-Ese sería su tercer uso, y eso no es todo a esa distancia ahora Magmar es libre de atacar.-

El pokemon magma comenzó a escupir fuego por la boca, cubriendo a su oponente en un torbellino de llamas.

-Esto es igual a cuando enfrenté al Charmeleon de Aldini.- dijo Takumi al recordar como esa salamandra le había hecho algo similar a Milotic.

-¿Takumi Aldini? Al parecer ha utilizado mucho esa técnica. Las coincidencias ocurren al fin y al cabo.-

-El ya se ha enfrentado contra ti, ¿no?-

-Así es, aprendía rápido he incluso copió a la perfección la técnica de "envolver en llamas a tu oponente hasta reducirlo a cenizas".-dijo con algo de orgullo.

-Envuelven a su oponente en llamas y luego incrementan el daño con otro movimiento tipo fuego, ¿no es así?-

-Exactamente, fue ideado por Blaine, enseñado a Gary Oak y a mí.-dijo al recordar cuando su maestro le enseñó aquella técnica al castaño que lo usó en la liga Johto de hace 31 años contra un actual Maestro Pokemon.-Y esto termina aquí, suéltalo y Llamarada.-

Al escuchar sus ordenes, Magmar soltó a su oponente y saltó al aire. Una vez en el aire arrojó una estrella de fuego y se adentró en ella, cayendo sobre Gyarados.

El pokemon Atrocidad rugía del dolor causado por todo ese fuego sobre el, siguió así hasta que cayó contra el suelo.

-Regresa.- lo devolvió a su pokeball para que no sufriera más.- Gran trabajo.- dijo mirando su pokeball antes de guardarla y sacar otra.-Ve, Servine.-

La pokemon serpiente hierba volvió a aparecer en el campo de batalla.

-¡No volveré a perder ante ese pokemon! ¡Llamarada!-

Margar arrojó una estrella de fuego hacía su oponente, que esquivo el movimiento con tan sólo correrse a un lado.

-No podemos perder, ¡usa Lluevehojas!-

-Quema esas hojas con tu cuerpo.-

Servine arrojó una espiral de hojas que no golpeó directamente a su oponente, sino que lo que se lo llevó hacía el aire y de a poco las hojas que giraban a su alrededor lo golpeaban sin causarle mucho daño.

El Lluevehojas fue consumido por el Cuerpo llama de Magmar, pero quedó mareado al ser arrastrado por la espiral , tanto que no logró aterrizar bien. Se estrelló de cara contra el suelo.

-Otra vez, ¡Lluevehojas!-

Servine volvió a arrojar otra espiral de hojas que arrastró al pokemon magma por los aires. Una vez terminó el movimiento, cayó devuelta contra el suelo.

-¡Magmar levántate!- ordenó desesperado.

El pokemon magma se levantó, se sacudió la cabeza y se repuso.

-¡Eso es!-felicitó a su pokemon.- Usa Llamarada sin parar!-

El campo fue llenado por estrellas de fuego, sin dejar lugar a donde huir a Servine.

-Ahora no tienes a donde huir.- declaró Ignacio con una sonrisa de victoria que fue borrada al ver a su oponente sonriendo.-

-No hay razón para huir, ¡es nuestra victoria!- exclamó con una sonrisa.

Servine se puso firme y de un segundo a otro arrojó un haz de energía que barrió con todas las estrellas de fuego, hasta que se detuvo para apuntar a su oponente que estaba sorprendido por lo de recién. Sin piedad le disparó su Rayo solar más poderoso.

Magmar salió de su estado de sorpresa un segundo antes de que el Rayo solar se impactara contra él, sin poder huir o realizar algún movimiento enterró sus garras de los pies en el suelo y con sus manos estiradas al frente detuvo el paso del Rayo solar, siguió así, siendo arrastrado para atrás de poco a poco hasta ser devorado por la luz del haz de energía.

Una vez se detuvo Servine, una explosión cubrió a Magmar y levantó una cortina de humo, que desapareció al cabo de un minuto, revelando a Magmar de pie con una seria mirada a su oponente, que le devolvió la mirada.

El tiempo pasó, con ellos mirándose, hasta que Magmar cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Gran trabajo, regresa.-lo devolvió a su pokeball, comenzó a mirar a Takumi, hasta darle una sonrisa.-Al parecer, si no lo uso, no tendré oportunidad de ganar.- sacó una pokeball, violeta con una "M" en la parte superior, de su cinturón y se la mostró a su oponente.-Ésto es lo que querías, ¡estate listo!-arrojó la pokeball que se abrió al tocar suelo.

Una luz salió de ella y comenzó a tomar forma, la temperatura en el volcán había aumentado aún sin que el pokemon se materializara, hasta convertirse en una ave que desprendía llamas de sus alas, cola y cabeza.

El pokemon observó al chico frente a él, como si lo estuviera analizando...

-Ese es Moltres.- dijo Takumi sorprendido.

Servine veía sorprendida al pokemon legendario.

-Moltres a sido mi pokemon favorito desde que era niño, una vez lo encontré en este mismo volcán decidí atraparlo. Tuve que usar a mis seis pokemon y aún así no logré vencerlo... fue gracias a Magmar que pude provocarle el daño suficiente para que entrara en la Masterball.-

-Gran historia, pero ¿la Masterball no es absoluta, osea nunca falla?-

-No es así, ninguna pokeball es absoluta, si el pokemon es muy poderoso la pokeball puede llegar a ser destruida por el mismo pokemon. El material de la Masterball la hace muy resistente, razón por la cual se le dice que siempre tiene éxito de captura, no existen muchas de ellas en el mundo, y aún así llegué a conseguir dos de ellas. La que tiene a Moltres y otra que fue destruida por él.- contó con cierta nostalgia en sus palabras.- ¿Sabes por qué te cuento todo ésto? Porque... ¡no pienso perder al usar a mi pokemon favorito!-

Moltres graznó fuertemente al oír las palabras de su entrenador.

-Eso es, así deben de ser las batallas pokemon. Nosotros tampoco pensamos perder.-

Servine se puso firme frente al pokemon legendario.

-¡Día soleado!- ordenó Ignacio.

-¡Llueve hojas!-

Moltres creó una esfera anaranjada que arrojó al cielo, de pronto el sol comenzó a arder con fuerza...

Servine arrojó una espiral de hojas directo al pecho de Moltres, pero a unos centímetros de impactarse la hojas fueron convertidas en cenizas.

-Mala idea, Moltres también tiene Cuerpo llama.- dijo divertido el especialista en tipos fuego.-Ahora, ¡Lanzallamas!-

Moltres apuntó a su pequeña oponente y le arrojó un potente lanzallamas, que evadió despareciendo dejando sólo un borrón en su lugar, por detrás de él apareció lista para usar su mejor movimiento.

-¡Rayo solar a todo poder!-

Servine disparó su Rayo solar justo en el centro de la espalda de su oponente, su Cuerpo llama no pudo protegerlo del poderoso movimiento siendo arrastrado por el hasta quedar enterrado en el suelo.

Servine seguía en el aire con su Rayo solar sin detenerse, el día soleado le daba inmediatamente la energía que perdía.

-(El cuerpo llama de Moltres es fuerte, pero si tengo que compararlo con eso...).- pensó mientras le venía a la mente el aura oscura de Hydreigon.-(¡No es nada!)- pensó con una seria determinación.-Sigue así y ganaremos.-

-(Si esto sigue así, realmente Moltres será derrotado).- pensó con una mueca.-¡Onda Ígnea!- ordenó mientras rogaba en su mente que funcionara.

Del cuerpo de la ave legendaria empezó a salir una onda roja con pequeñas chispas, que siguió creciendo hasta alcanzar a Servine y cubrirla en llamas.

Provocando que dejara de atacar y en consecuencia dejara libre a Moltres, el ataque hizo que cayera en la fosa, sin poder moverse debido a la terrible quemadura.

-¡Servine!- el chico corrió y saltó en la fosa, tomando al pokemon serpiente hierba entre su brazos.

-¡Moltres!-ordenó Ignacio.

El pokemon legendario voló a una gran velocidad y los atrapó con sus garras hasta llevarlos al lado de su campo, una vez los dejó allí voló hasta ponerse al lado de su entrenador.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó a su pokemon, Servine sólo asintió con la cabeza. Se encontraba un poco chamuscada y cubierta de hollín.-¡Que bien!- exclamó mientras la aplastaba con su abrazo.

-¿Piensas seguir peleando con Servine?- preguntó Ignacio.

-No, ella necesita descansar.- La devolvió a su pokeball.- Gracias por salvarnos.- Takumi le agradeció agachando la cabeza.

-No es necesario darlas, fue mi culpa en primer lugar.- trató de disculparse.

-Pienso que fue mía pero, sigamos con la batalla.- con eso dicho agarró otra pokeball.- Con este pokemon pienso ganar. Ve, Milotic.-

El pokemon sirena apareció frente a su entrenador.

-Aún con un pokemon tipo agua no vas a poder contra el Cuerpo llama de Moltres, ¡Lanzallamas!-

Moltres arrojó un poderoso lanzallamas directo a Milotic, justo antes de que chocara...

-¡Manto espejo!-

Frente a Milotic apareció un espejo rosado que reflejó el lanzallamas devolviéndoselo con el doble de potencia a su propietario, que no pudo defenderse con su Cuerpo llama. Tomo todo el daño, el golpe hizo que cayera contra el suelo.

-¡Congela todo!-

Milotic comenzó a arrojar el rayo hielo por todas partes congelando todo a su alrededor, todo el campo de batalla fue cubierto por hielo y hasta la parte superior de la lava fue congelada. La temperatura en el volcán había bajado drásticamente.

-¿Logró congelar la superficie de la lava?-miró impresionado lo que su oponente logró con un simple pokemon.- ¡Descongela todo con Onda Ígnea!-

-¡Hidrobomba de hielo!- ordenó con una sonrisa de es mi victoria.

Milotic empezó a crear un pilar de hielo de su boca, que siguió hasta impactarse con la onda ígnea de Moltres. El hielo se derritió pero por dentro salió la hidrobomba que impactó en el vientre de Moltres, provocando que deje de atacar.

La pokemon sirena aprovechó para continuar con la hidrobomba de hielo, que se estrelló contra Moltres como si fuera una lanza.

El pokemon legendario se encontraba en el suelo fuera de combate.

-¡Lo hicimos!- con su brazo rodeó el cuello de Milotic.

-Valla, Valla. Regresa.- Moltres fue devuelto a su pokeball.- Gran trabajo, esto es tuyo.- le enseño la medalla Volcán antes de dársela en la mano.- Espero ver tu participación en la liga.-

-Lo haré y no perderé.-

To be continued...

 **Dejare de escribir por un tiempo, las clases van a comenzar y tengo que ponerme a escribir informes para taller, y todo porque lo quieren hecho a mano y no impreso.**

 **Notarán que el capítulo está algo corto y con errores ortográficos, porque quería avisarles lo antes posible.**

 **Gracias por su comprensión, hasta la próxima.**


	16. ¡Sólo falta una y I ll be back!

Nuestros héroes se encuentran en la posada descansando, Takumi realizaba una conversación con Ignacio, líder del gimnasio Canela...

-¿Tiene pensado ir primero al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde?- dijo Ignacio antes de darle un sorbo a su té.-Su líder es el más fuerte de toda la región, dicen que incluso superó el nivel del antiguo líder Giovanni, el Maestro de los tipo Tierra.-advirtió antes de darle otro sorbo a su té.

-Conozco al líder de gimnasio de ante mano, es amigo mío.-respondió Takumi mientras comía unas masitas que estaban en frente de él.-Conociéndolo, pensará en dar todo lo que tiene contra mí. Por ello, haré lo mismo.- dijo mientras ubicaba su mano encima de sus pokeballs.

-Ya veo.- dijo endosando una sonrisa, antes de volver a sorber su té.-¿Querida, podrías servirme un poco más de té?- Con eso dicho, la hermosa mujer de la posada vino y le llenó su taza.

-¿Querida?- preguntó Takumi ladeando la cabeza.

-Ah, no te lo dije. Ella es Aome y es mi esposa.-le respondió con una sonrisa. Esto sorprendió a todos, las chicas del grupo, que estaban detrás de Takumi, escupieron su té.

-¿A tan temprana edad y están casados?-preguntó Tsubasa sorprendida.

-Sólo para aclarar tenemos la misma edad, 19 años siendo más específicos.-respondió con una sonrisa divertida.-Nos casamos hace dos años y llevamos saliendo diez.-agregó con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, su esposa escuchaba todo con una sonrisa igual de radiante.

-¿Hace dos años? ¿Si no recuerdo mal, en ese entonces falleció Blaine?-preguntó Takumi.

-Así es, hace dos años mis lágrimas no paraban de salir... Blaine fue para mi como un padre, él me crió e hizo su discípulo.-

-¿Te crió?-preguntó Akira.

-...- le asintió con la cabeza.- En la erupción de hace quince años, mis padres murieron... fui el único en Isla Canela en quedar huérfano por culpa de ese maldito incidente.

Flashback Un niño pelirrojo se encontraba de rodillas llorando al ver los cuerpos de sus padres aplastados por una enorme roca que cayó del cielo. Al igual que sus padres el pequeño estaba a punto de sufrir el mismo destino, pero Magmar apareció frente al niño y con sus puños brillando arrojó una serie de golpes a la roca destrozándola en miles de pedazos, salvándole.

Un hombre delgado con gafas de sol y cabello rubio apareció al lado del Magmar. -¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó al chico una vez se puso a su altura.

-Sí.- respondió el chico con una voz sombría, todo brillo de vida en sus ojos habían desaparecido. El hombre se le quedó viendo mientras apretaba los puños en señal de rabia, estaba molesto consigo mismo, si hubiese llegado antes hubiera podido salvar a esos sujetos que fueron aplastados, que al ver el estado del niño dedujo que eran sus padres.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó con el niño.

-¿Por qué se disculpa?- El hombre abrazó fuertemente al pequeño mientras derramaba lágrimas.

-¿Qué clase de líder de gimnasio es uno el que no puede ni siquiera salvar a un niño?- se preguntó así mismo.-Soy patético...- El niño se aferró al hombre mientras estallaba en el llanto. Toda la población, más la gran cantidad de turistas abandonaron la isla. Los barcos al alejarse vieron una enorme explosión, aquella que borró a Isla Canela del mapa.

Fin del Flashback.

-Horrible.- dijo Junko al oír aquello. Todos asintieron ante eso.

-Si que lo fue, gran parte de la población murió en aquel incidente. Lo bueno es que fui el único en quedar huérfano.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡¿Qué tiene de bueno eso?!-Takumi estalló en la ira. Se levantó y alzó del cuello de su bata.-¡Tus padres murieron, ¿cómo puedes decir que fue bueno?!-

-Ningún otro niño tuvo que quedarse sólo. Puede que alguno de sus padres muriera, pero al menos no tuvieron que quedarse solos.- le respondió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Takumi de mala gana lo soltó, no podía soportar esa manera de pensar. La mujer de Ignacio sólo suspiró, en su mente recordó que algo similar le había hecho hace años, más bien mucho peor. -Volviendo al tema...-

Flashback

El niño pelirrojo fue adoptado por el hombre rubio, Blaine, que no era rubio sino que era una peluca. Ambos fueron a vivir a las islas Espuma, la parte vacacional. Incluso abrieron un nuevo gimnasio oficial, gracias a la aprobación de la Liga Pokémon. El niño fue criado por el anciano calvo, le enseñó sobre los pokémon de fuego. Cada detalle que sabía se lo inculcó con el pasar de los años.

En ese lugar, el chico era mal visto por los otros niños. Los padres decían que no era bueno, debido a que era huérfano y encima hijo adoptivo de Blaine, el líder que no hizo nada por salvar a la gente de la Isla Canela, obviamente sólo rumores. Con el pasar del tiempo, una niña se le acercó, esa niña era su futura esposa Aome. Que le defendía de los abusones, después de todo en la naturaleza humana nunca faltan los que se burlan de otros para creerse superiores. El niño ya tenía siete años al igual que su única amiga, que no mucho tiempo después supo que era sobreviviente del incidente de Isla Canela, por lo cual sus padres les dejaban estar juntos. Al parecer sus padres conocían a Blaine y sabían que todos esos rumores eran falsos, después de todo aquel líder de gimnasio junto a todos sus pokémon habían evacuado a todas las personas además de protegerlas durante el incidente. Dando todo de si para salvar a los ciudadanos de Isla Canela. Dos años después ambos niños habían comenzado una relación más allá de la amistad, el niño por supuesto fue corriendo a contárselo a su padre. Que se alegró mucho por ello.

Un año después, Ignacio había cumplido diez años, recibiendo su primer pokémon de parte de Blaine, un huevo marrón que cuidó con mucha emoción. Porque después de todo su primer pokémon saldría. El tiempo pasó y el huevo se abrió, de el salió una Vulpix hembra. Que al ver a su entrenador le quemó la cara con Ascuas en forma de saludo. Con el nacimiento de Vulpix, el chico salió de viaje. No sólo, fue acompañado por su novia. Con los conocimientos que su padre le dio, logró fortalecer a su Vulpix a un nivel al que podía hacerle frente a su primer gimnasio, el de Erika. Batalló contra ella en un dos contra dos, ganando sólo con su pequeña Vulpix. Continuó su viaje al lado de su novia, hasta atrapar una buena cantidad de pokémon tipo fuego, un Ponyta, un Slugma, una Growlithe, una Charmander y un Cyndaquil. Batalló en cada uno de los gimnasios de Kanto hasta poder entrar en la competencia de la Liga Añil, una vez participó, perdió en la final contra un entrenador llamado Lance Ketchum. Que no mucho después se convirtió en el Campeón de Kanto. Regresó a su casa, recibiendo la bienvenida de su padre y sus suegros. El tiempo pasó y se convirtió en uno de los mejores entrenadores de pokémon tipo fuego de Kanto, y encima quedando entre los mejores entrenadores del Top 100 del mundo.

Los rumores corrieron, y se enteraron que Isla Canela había vuelto a aparecer por un Groudon que pasó por ahí. Blaine decidió trasladar su gimnasio de vuelta a su lugar de origen. La gente temía que se volviera a repetir el incidente anterior, pero al oír que Blaine volvió. La gente comenzó a volver, restaurando la gloria de Isla Canela. Los años pasaron volando y Blaine falleció por causas naturales, Ignacio destrozado por la noticia sus ánimos y estado mental cayeron en pedazos, pero volvieron cuando poco después su novia le pidió que se casaran. No tuvieron ningún problema económico gracias a que Blaine les heredó la posada y el gimnasio. El consejo de la Liga Pokémon puso a prueba durante un año a Ignacio, hasta lograr obtener el cargo de líder de gimnasio oficial. Su esposa decidió hacerse cargo de la posada mientras él atendía el Gimnasio.

Fin del Flashback.

-Que hermosa y al a vez triste historia.- dijo Tsubasa mientras derramaba lágrimas como Akira.

Takumi y Junko tenían la mirada baja. El grupo iba a partir pero Takumi antes decidió disculparse por lo de antes.

-No es necesario.-le dijo Ignacio.- Si te soy sincero a mi esposa una vez le dije lo mismo...-

Flashback.

Cuando Aome e Ignacio tenían 9 años...

-Me alegro haber sido el único en quedar huérfano y que nadie tuviera que pasar por lo mismo...- dijo Ignacio con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Baka!- gritó furiosa la niña, antes de darle una patada en los bajos al chico, haciendo que caiga sentado y agarrándose "allí" por el dolor. Ella se puso sobre él.- No digas eso, pero tampoco te entristescas. Porque me tienes a mí a tu lado.-El chico iba a responderle pero fue callado por un beso que le plantó la niña en los labios. -Me tienes a tu lado.- dijo mientras le abrazaba, a lo cual el niño se lo correspondió.

Fin del Flashback.

-Ese día nos volvimos pareja.- dijo con una sonrisa entre la felicidad y el nerviosismo.

-...- Takumi estaba con una gota en la cabeza.-Gracias por todo, espero que volvamos a pelear.- dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano.

-Lo haremos.- le dio un fuerte apretón de manos en señal de rivalidad.

Con la despedida, los chicos partieron hacia el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde en un ferry.

2O Minutos después...

Arribaron en Pueblo Paleta...

-Que bello pueblo, el aire es puro y limpio. Su cielo es claro y despejado, y la vegetación abunda.-dijo Tsubasa maravillada por el paisaje a su alrededor.

-Sí que lo es, en este lugar nació y se crió mi padre. Antes de partir hacia su viaje en búsqueda de ser un Maestro Pokémon, claro.-dijo Takumi con orgullo en su voz.-Iremos primero a la casa de mi abuela para dejar nuestras cosas y luego al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak.- dijo ideando el plan del día, pero en la primera parte podía sentirse un dejo de dolor en su voz. Cosa que notó Junko.

-¿Le sucedió algo a tu abuela?-preguntó preocupada.

-Hace poco falleció, papá no me dio muchos detalles pero me dijo que murió por problemas cardíacos.-dijo con tristeza y dolor en su voz.

-Realmente la querías, ¿no?-preguntó Junko al verlo tan dolido.

-Sí, que clase de niño no podría amar a su abuela. Ella siempre fue amable y tolerante con todos nosotros, la mejor persona que podría haber pisado este mundo.-las lágrimas se le escapaban por los ojos y se esforzaba por ocultar su cara de dolor, en cada una de sus palabras podía sentirse el aprecio que le tenía. Pero de pronto su cara cambió a una de sorpresa al sentir que lo rodeaban, Akira le estaba abrazando el brazo izquierdo, Tsubasa el derecho y Junko la cintura por detrás.

-Si estás triste, es mejor soltarlo todo y no contenerse. Llora, llora hasta sacar todo lo que tengas dentro de ti.- dijo Junko con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Junko tiene razón, es mejor soltar todo, que sufrir por ello...-dijo Tsubasa mientras reposaba su mejilla en su hombro.

-...- Akira no dijo nada sólo hizo lo mismo que Tsubasa.

Takumi estalló en llanto, después de todo aunque fuera un hombre, seguía siendo un niño de diez años. Por detrás de un árbol cercano, todo estaba siendo observado por un adolescente alto de pelo marrón claro y puntiagudo, que al ver aquella situación sólo suspiró. Para luego marcharse con una cara de decepción.

Pasaron quince minutos antes de que Takumi se calmara, había sacado todo lo que tenía guardado.

-Chicas... gracias.-dijo Takumi con una sonrisa mientras se secaba los ojos.-Pero... ya pueden soltarme.-dijo con una gota en la cabeza. Tsubasa y Akira le soltaron rápidamente con las caras muy sonrojadas y sosteniéndose las mejillas con ambas manos, estando muy apenadas. Junko en ningún momento lo soltó, siguió aferrada a él, causándoles molestia a las otras. Tardaron un rato hasta que Junko se soltara de él, siendo arrancada por ellas.

Fueron camino a la casa de Delia Ketchum, encontrándose en la entrada a un Mr Mime amigable que les hizo pasar adentro y les atendió como si fuera un mayordomo. Estaban en camino al Lab. Del Prof. Oak...

-Que amistoso Mr Mime.-comentó Tsubasa tratando de armar conversación, luego de que Takumi estallara en llanto el chico no dijo nada durante un rato, salvo para saludar al pokémon mimo.

-Sí, era el Mr Mime de mi abuela. Como lo crió ella, era natural que lo fuera.-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo...-dijo Tsubasa con la cabeza baja, pensando en que lo arruinó.

-¡Y no sólo eso, es muy fuerte. Está al nivel Campeón!-exclamó Takumi con una de sus sonrisas de emoción por las batallas, esto le devolvió los ánimos a Tsubasa.

-¿Al nivel Campeón? Tu abuela debió de ser una gran entrenadora.-dijo Akira.

-Mi abuela no era entrenadora, de hecho Mr Mime sólo hace los quehaceres de la casa. Nunca lo entrenó para competir en batallas pokémon.-dijo Takumi mientras ponía una cara de pensamiento.-

-Que extraño...-dijo Junko con algo de duda en su voz.-Tal vez haya sido una de esas maestras de artes marciales que te entrenan con limpiar y barrer.-

-¿Quién sabe? Es la mamá de mi padre después de todo.-

Mientras hablaban, la casa original de los Ketchum estaba siendo rodeada por una considerable cantidad de miembros del Team Revolution...

-¡Sabemos que estás ahí, Takumi Ketchum. Sal ahora o quemaremos la casa!-gritó el que parecía estar a cargo. Al escuchar eso, Mr Mime salió de la casa para ver a sus "visitas". -Atentos, debe de ser uno de sus pokémon.-dijo al ver al pokémon mimo.-Cómo no quisiste salir, la prenderemos fuego.- Dio la orden y todos los miembros sacaron los siguientes pokémon, cinco Magmar, dos Camerupt y un Magmortar.-¡Fuego a discreción!- Todos lo pokémon atacaron con lanzallamas y Magmortar con Llamarada. Antes de que alguna llama tocara la casa, Mr Mime usó Psíquico para detener en seco todos los ataques. Con un movimiento de sus manos se los devolvió, acto seguido creo unos espejos por encima de ellos, que usó para aplastarlo con unos cuantos sube y baja de sus manos.

Luego creó seis espejos, uno por debajo de ellos, cuatro al rededor de ellos y uno por encima. Dejándolos encerrados en un enorme cuarto.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar su escoba y se los llevó barriéndolos hasta el mar que queda al lado de Pueblo Paleta, sólo para arrojarlos ahí, hundiéndose lentamente mientras veían como el Mr Mime le saludaba con una sonrisa.

- _Mime mime Mr Mime "Adiós, vuelvan pronto"_.-dijo el pokémon mimo en su respectivo idioma.

Con lo chicos... Estaban a unos pasos de llegar a la puerta del Laboratorio...

-Ya llegamos.-dijo Takumi con una sonrisa, fue hasta la puerta. Sólo para tocar el timbre. El portero eléctrico le respondió.

-"Hola ¿quién es?".-

-Soy Takumi.-le respondió.

\- "Oh, chico. Ahora te abro".-

La puerta fue abierta en unos minutos, revelando a un hombre castaño con el pelo picudo y una bata de laboratorio.

-¿Todo bien en tu viaje?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.-Adelante pasen.-dijo al notar a las señoritas. Los llevó a una sala, donde les hizo sentarse y le dio unas masitas y té. -Adelante cuéntame.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Para empezar, sólo me faltan dos medallas y tengo atrapado a cinco pokémon.-con ellos los liberó de sus pokeballs, asombrando al Profesor.

-Mira a la pequeña Servine. Ha crecido mucho desde que nació como la rebelde Snivy.-dijo recordando como fue mandado a volar por su Látigo sepa. Servine dio una vuelta mostrándose ante el Profesor. -Pero sólo me has mostrado cuatro de los cinco.-dijo al notar que faltaba uno.

-¿Podría ser en el patio?, pasa que es muy grande.-dijo algo nervioso.

-Entonces.. ¿qué esperamos? Vayamos.- Fueron al patio, sólo para terminar maravillándose por la gran cantidad de pokémon que corrían por el alrededor.

-Hay tantos y de tantas clases diferentes.-dijo Tsubasa maravillada al ver a tantos pokémon tipo volador en los árboles y cielo. -¿Usted los cuida a todos sólo Profesor Oak?-preguntó Akira.

-Una vez te acostumbras al trabajo, hasta puedo seguir con mis investigaciones.-dijo con orgullo en su voz.- Por cierto, díganme Gary Oak o sólo Gary, el Profesor Oak es mi abuelo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok.-dijeron todos.

-Bueno allá va, ¡Sal afuera!-Arrojó su última pokeball al aire. De ella salió un gigantesco Gyarados que espantó a todos los pokémon, haciendo que salgan corriendo.

-También es variocolor, y encima su tamaño está muy por encima del promedio.-dijo sorprendido Gary Oak, pero fascinado. De un segundo a otro, sacó un metro y comenzó a medirlo, y también calculó su peso en base a sus medidas y dimensiones.- Está muy por encima de los mejores especímenes vistos hasta ahora, es más grande que el de Lance y el de tu hermano.-dijo haciendo comparación.-¿Será más fuerte?-se preguntó mientras calculaba el daño que podría causar.-¿Podrías hacer que dispare una Hidrobomba al cielo?-

-Claro, ya lo oíste.-dijo mirando a Gyarados.

Al escuchar, el pokémon dragón marino disparó una poderosa Hidrobomba, que asombró a las chicas. Pero el Profesor no lucía sorprendido, se puso a hacer cálculos en su cuadernillo.

-No es tan fuerte, está por encima del Gyarados de Misty y Clair pero muy por debajo del de tu hermano Lance.-concluyó con una mirada seria.

Esas palabras hirieron tanto el orgullo de Gyarados, que empezó a disparar más poderosas Hidrobomba al cielo sin parar. Pero ninguna sorprendía al investigador, sólo le causaban gracia. Esto hizo enojar a Gyarados. - _"¡Si es así, peleemos!"_.-rugió el pokémon dragón marino.

-Cálmate Gyarados, no es para tanto.-dijo Takumi tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Así que quieres pelear, me parece bien. Así podré estudiarte mejor.-dijo Gary, antes de llamar a su pokémon, que salió del lago que estaba al lado de ellos. De un salto un Blastoise se puso en frente de Gary.

- _"Blastoooooise tois tois"_.-rugió el pokémon tipo agua puro.

-¿Te parece pelear contra mí, Takumi?-

-Encantado, ¡vamos Gyarados!-

-Te sedo el primer movimiento.-dijo Gary.

-Bien, vamos con ¡Hidrobomba!-

-Vamos con lo mismo.-ordenó Gary.

Ambos pokémon lanzaron el mismo movimiento, y chocaron. El de Blastoise traspasó el de Gyarados y le impactó en su cara.

-Si es así, ¡Vendaval!- Un poderoso tornado atrapó a Blastoise, dañándole de poco a poco.

-Giro rápido.-

Dentro del tornado, Blastoise se metió dentro de su caparazón y comenzó a girar para el lado contrario al sentido del giro del tornado. Provocando que se deshiciera.

-¡Lo hizo de desaparecer!-exclamó sorprendido Takumi.

El pokémon tortuga fue directo a la quijada de Gyarados, dándole un fuerte golpe que lo derribó.

-¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Hidrocañón!-

De los cañones de Blastoise salieron disparadas dos esperas que irradiaban poder. Ambas se impactaron en Gyarados son ningún percance, una explosión fue causada en volviendo al dragón marino en una cortina de vapor.

Una vez desapareció, Gyarados se encontraba de pie con una gran cantidad de heridas. Pero sin intenciones de caer.

-( A Gyarados le queda poca energía, no creo que podamos usar mas de tres movimientos y mucho menos aguantar otro ataque. Tendremos que usar nuestro as bajo la manga).-pensó con una mirada seria.-Esta vez no nos confiaremos, ¡vamos a usarlo!- Gyarados al escuchar a su entrenador sonrió. -¡Furia del Dragón Celestial!-

-...- Gary miró sin entender.

De pronto las nubes se oscurecieron, empezó a llover y se escuchaban los sonidos de unos estruendosos truenos. En el campo de batalla un fuerte viento comenzó a azotar a Blastoise, zarandeándolo sin piedad.

Gyarados con los ojos brillando de rojo disparó una hidrobomba que giraba como una perforadora debido a que un tornado lo acompañaba, ¡la Hidrobomba y el Vendaval se habían combinado!

-¡Evádelo Blastoise!-

El pokémon tortuga quería moverse pero el viento no se lo permitía, sin poder hacer nada recibió el movimiento combinado. Fue arrastrado hacia el cielo, con el movimiento perforando su estómago, de un momento a otro, la Hidrobomba se detuvo, pero el Vendaval siguió, siendo envuelto por el tornado escondido en la Hidrobomba. Se lo llevó hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo, como si Charizard le hubiera hecho el Movimiento Sísmico. Blastoise se encontraba incrustado en el suelo, sin poder moverse. Gyarados sonrió al ver el estado de su oponente antes de caer rendido contra el suelo.

-¿Quién ganó?-preguntó Tsubasa.

-Blastoise ganó, Gyarados quedó fuera de combate y él todavía sigue consciente.-dijo Junko con molestia.

Gary se acercó a su pokémon.-¿Puedes moverte?-se quedó a su lado esperando una respuesta, Blastoise sólo lo miró. Suspiró y...- Blastoise cayó primero y no puede ni abrir la boca, con lo que a mí respecta. Gyarados gana.-dijo antes de devolver a su pokémon a su pokeball, no sin antes agradecerle.-Es muy fuerte, pero sigue lejos de poder superar al de tu hermano.-dijo yéndose, hasta detenerse en seco.-Aunque superó al del Campeón de Johto, Lance.-dijo antes de seguir.

-Espera, Lance el campeón de Johto y Lance tu hermano, ¿no lo había mencionado Ignacio?-preguntó Akira al darse cuenta.

-¿No lo sabías? Lance Ketchum es el Campeón de Kanto y es hijo de Clair. Además de ser sobrino y ahijado de Lance, el Campeón de Johto.-dijo Junko molesta, como si explicara lo obvio.

-Increíble, espera un segundo.¿Todos los Ketchum famosos son familiares tuyos?-preguntó Akira mirándolo.

-Que yo sepa, el apellido Ketchum sólo lo tienen mis familiares. No conozco a alguien que no lo sea y que lo lleve.-dijo Takumi mirando al cielo.

-¡¿Entonces, la actual Campeona de Kalos es también tu hermana?!-preguntó sorprendida.

En algún lugar de Kalos... Una bella chica rubia de ojos marrones y piel blanca como porcelana estaba tomando un sorbo de su café, hasta que le dieron ganas de estornudar.

-Achís.-estornudó.-¿Alguien estará hablando de mí?-preguntó a nadie en particular.

-Siendo la actual campeona, ¿quién no ha de hablar de ti?-dijo una mujer rubia de ojos azules, con una panza grande, mostrando por lo menos 8 meses de embarazo.

-Supongo, mami.¿Nos vas a ver a papá?-preguntó la niña rubia.

-Eso tenía planeado, pero Ash está ocupado visitando a Valerie y a Serena.-

-Significa que está cerca.-dijo feliz de saber que su papá estaba cerca de ella.

-Si pero, con el embarazo me pongo muy loca cuando lo veo con otras, aunque sea Serena.-dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

-Bonnie-sama, su chófer le espera.-dijo un hombre de traje, interrumpiendo la charla entre madre e hija.

-Ya voy. Bueno, nos vemos hija. Cuídate.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Eso debería de decirlo yo...-

Con Takumi y las chicas...

-¿Hablas de Jeannette?-preguntó a lo cual ella le asiente.-Si es mi hermana, aunque es un poco inmadura. No se cómo llegó a ser Campeona...-dijo pensativo.

-Ni yo, he visto sus combates. Usa la fuerza bruta en vez de la estrategia, y todos sus combates fueron ganados con suerte.-dijo Junko mientras se apretaba la cien.

-Esa es mi hermana para ti, dicen que es la viva imagen de mi papá en sus comienzos.-

-En la Élite 4 de Kalos, está Camila Ketchum. Dicen que es la hija de Diantha, una de las ex Campeonas.-dijo Tsubasa.-Probablemente sea hermana tuya, pero aún no entiendo como hicieron tus padres para esconder el hecho de que el Señor Ketchum es un polígamo.-

-Ni yo lo sé, y cuando ven nuestro apellido piensan si somos o no hermanos o familiares. Hasta a veces apartan la mirada y piensan que sólo es coincidencia.-

En una de las pokeball de Ash Ketchum, cierto pokémon Genético estornudó...

En algún lugar de Kalos, una chica azabache en una entrevista para el remake de la película Titanic estornudó y pensó en su querido hermanito Takumi...

El tiempo pasó, y Takumi y las chicas partieron en camino hacía el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

Mientras Takumi estaba en el Laboratorio, le preguntó a Gary sobre "Yacumama", sin resultado aparente e investigaron en la pokédex si había información. La cual hallaron, pero les pedía una contraseña que sólo tenía el ex Profesor Samuel Oak, y que se llevó a su tumba. Pero Gary le prometió que si la encontraba, le avisaría inmediatamente. También hicieron estudios con la marca nueva de Arbok, sin mucho descubrimiento nuevo, salvo por el hecho de que podía utilizarla como cualquier habilidad que tenga que ver con el tipo eléctrico, salvo por Estática.

Volando sobre Dragonair y Milotic, llegaron en menos de doce horas.

-Ciudad Verde... ¡Mi medalla me espera!-Exclamó contento.

-¿Dijiste que el líder de gimnasio es amigo tuyo?-preguntó Tsubasa.

-Así es, es Green. Hijo del Profesor Gary Oak.- dijo con fuego en los ojos.

-Green, hijo de Gary Oak y de Misty Waterflower, Élite 4 de Kanto.-dijo Junko con una voz fría y calculadora.-(Y el maldito también es miembro del Team Revolution).-dijo mentalmente, al recordar cuando lo vio en las filas de soldados de esa maldita organización.

-¿Pasa algo? Te ves enojada.-le preguntó Akira al verla.

-No es nada...-le respondió con una mirada seria.

Entraron al gimnasio, encontrándose con un retador peleando contra un adolescente de pelo castaño claro y puntiagudo.

-¡Terminalo con Fisura!-ordenó Green.

-¡Evádelo!- ordenó desesperado.

Rhydon pisó el suelo creando una fisura que siguió hasta quedar por debajo de un sorprendido Quagsire. Quedó atrapado en la fisura, y una energía brillante que salió de la grieta lo devoró. El pokémon agua/tierra se encontraba fuera de combate.

-¡No, Quagsire!-el entrenador corrió hacia su pokémon, lo abrazó con mucha preocupación.

-La próxima vez reta a un gimnasio que esté a tu alcance.-dijo fríamente.

-No deberías de hablarle así.-dijo Takumi mientras se ponía al lado del chico derrotado.

-¿Cómo quieres que le hable a un mocoso tonto?, le dije que no me podría vencer.-

-¿Cómo estabas tan seguro?-

-Me dijo que era su primer gimnasio, y entonces se lo dije. No me hizo caso, y como soy tan amable. Le dejé usar tres, mientras que yo usaría uno sólo.-le dijo con una mirada molesta.

-Ya veo...-miró al chico que se encontraba llorando.-Fuiste un tonto, pero si tenías confianza en tus pokémon no te puedo culpar.-lo consoló.-¿Si quieres te puedo enseñar como vencer a éste señor amable?-a lo cual el chico le asintió.- Bien Green, te reto por la medalla Tierra.-

-Acepto.-le respondió con una sonrisa.-No te pongas a llorar como ese chico.-dijo con una sonrisa altanera.

Ambos se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares...

-Tres contra tres, ¿o quieres que sea tres contra uno?-preguntó en forma de burla.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes que quieres sólo use uno?- esto hizo que Green comenzara a reír al igual que Takumi, hasta que ambos se detuvieron y lanzaron sus pokémon al mismo tiempo.

Gliscor apareció del lado de Green y Milotic del lado de Takumi.

-¡Entonces que sea tres contra tres! Tienes el primer movimiento.-

-Estupendo, ¡congélalo todo!-

Milotic comenzó a arrojar el rayo hielo por todos lados congelando el suelo y el gimnasio.

-¡Tormenta de arena!- Gliscor creó una tormenta de arena que azotó a Milotic repetidas veces.

-¡Recuperación!- Milotic comenzó a sanar su salud.

-¡Púas!- Gliscor arrojo una serie de púas que se ocultaron en el campo de batalla.

-Es hora, ¡Hidrobomba de hielo!-

-¡Guillotina!-

Milotic comenzó a arroja un potente disparo de agua a presión que se fue congelando de apoco que salía de su boca. Gliscor fue directo al movimiento con sus pinzas cubiertas por un peligroso resplandor. Fue cortando el movimiento combinado de a poco hasta pasar de largo y cortar con sus pinzas a Milotic. Ambos pokémon cayeron rendidos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya veo Gliscor logró vencer la Hidrobomba pero el rayo hielo se encontraba oculto en él.-dijo al ver a su pokémon congelado y con espirales en los ojos.-Si vences a uno te encuentras con el otro, como una muñeca rusa...-

Ambos devolvieron a sus pokémon a su pokeball, para arrojar al siguiente.

-¡Rhydon es hora de pelear!-

-¡Adelante, Servine!-

El pokémon dinosaurio apareció frente a su entrenador.

El pokémon serpiente hierba apareció frente a su entrenador, la púas escondidas en el suelo lo bombardearon como minas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Servine?-preguntó preocupado.

- _"Nada del otro mundo, me encuentro bien"_.-le respondió tratando de calmarlo.

-Vamos con todo, ¡Perforador!-ordenó Green al ver que sus oponentes dejaron de hablar.

-¡No dejes que se te acerque, usa Lluevehojas!-

Rhydon se iba acercando con su movimiento fulminante, evadiendo con facilidad los ataques de su oponente. Una vez se acercó le dio una embestida con su cuerno, pero por el tamaño de Servine le era difícil atinarle.

-Perfecto, ¡Hoja aguda!-

Servine se detuvo en seco y con su cola le dio un tajo en el vientre a Rhydon que provocó que se diera unos pasos hacía atrás con su mano en la herida.

-¡Pulimento!- El cuerpo de Rhydon comenzó a brillar de rojo, su velocidad aumentó.

-¡Hoja aguda!-

Servine salió disparada como una bala directo hacía su adversario.

-¡Atrápalo con Garra dragón!-

Justo como quería, Rhydon atrapó a su oponente con su mano derecha.

-¡Rayo solar!-

La cara de Green cambió a una de preocupación al ver al pokémon de su adversario cargando el mejor movimiento de los tipo planta a tan corta distancia de Rhydon-¡Mándalo a volar!-ordenó inmediatamente, a un segundo antes de que disparara.

Rhydon la arrojó, mientras volaba apuntó al pokémon dinosaurio y le disparó su Rayo solar. Rhydon recibió el Rayo solar quedando súper dañado y Servine se estrelló contra el muro detrás de Takumi.

-¡Perforador!-

-¡Hoja aguda!-

Ambos pokémon se levantaron y corrieron hacía el otro, ambos se cruzaron quedando en lados opuestos. Fueron envueltos por una explosión, quedando ambos fuera de combate.

-¿Otro empate?-preguntó Takumi sorprendido.

-Rhydon, regresa.-suspiró.

-Tu también Servine, descansa.-

Ambos devolvieron a sus pokémon a sus pokeball.

-¡Es hora, Steelix!-

-¡Adelante, Gyarados!-

El pokémon dragón marino y el pokémon serpiente acero se mataban con la mirada.

-Es grande.-dijo sorprendido por el tamaño de su oponente.

-Tu Steelix no se queda atrás.-dijo un poco sorprendido al ver su tamaño, era del mismo que Gyarados.

-¡Dragoaliento!-

-¡Hidrobomba!-

Ambos movimientos empataron.

-¡Vendaval!-

-Tormenta Arena!-

Ambos movimientos volvieron a empatar.

-¡Danza lluvia!-

-¡Defensa férrea!- Dentro del gimnasio comenzó a llover, y Steelix endureció su cuerpo.

-¡Furia del Dragón Celestial!-

De pronto las nubes se oscurecieron, empezó a llover y se escuchaban los sonidos de unos estruendosos truenos.

En el campo de batalla, un fuerte viento comenzó a azotar a Steelix, zarandeándolo sin piedad. Gyarados con los ojos brillando de rojo disparó una hidrobomba que giraba como una perforadora debido a que un tornado lo acompañaba.

-¡Uroboros!-

Steelix hizo que su cola se convirtiera en una cuchilla de acero para luego morderla, todos el cuerpo se forjó al igual que su cola para luego disparar el Dragoaliento directo a la Hidrobomba.

-¡¿Devoró la Cola férrea e hizo que su cuerpo se cubriera con el movimiento?!-exclamó sorprendida Junko.

El Dragoaliento de Steelix fue vencido con facilidad, para luego se arrastrado por la Hidrobomba hasta que se detuvo. Pero el tornado que le acompañaba no, lo envolvió y se lo llevó contra el suelo. Como si se tratase de un Movimiento sísmico.

-¿Habrá sido suficiente?- se preguntó Takumi, para que luego sus dudas se aclaren. Steelix se levantó intacto, la armadura de hierro lo salvó de casi todo el daño.

-Necesitas de mucho más que un movimiento especial para vencer a Steelix.-

-Si es así, entonces probémoslo.-dijo Takumi con una sonrisa.-¡Maremoto!-

Del cuerpo de Gyarados salieron unos grandes vientos que azotaron a Steelix, acto seguido creó una enorme ola, la cual montó.

-Mierda, ¡Defensa férrea!-

La enorme ola aplastó a Steelix. La serpiente de acero seguía de pie, pero su armadura de hierro había desaparecido.

-¡Hay que terminarlo, Surf!-

-¡No podría estar más de acuerdo, Cola Férrea!-

Gyarados creó una ola la cual montó y fue directo hacia su oponente. Steelix se quedó quieto con su cola brillando como acero pulido, esperando la oportunidad de atacar. La ola aplastó a Steelix, pero su cola logró darle en la mandíbula. Ambos pokémon cayeron contra el suelo, Steelix quedó fuera de combate y Gyarados se encontraba tirado en el suelo respirando pesadamente.

-¡Ganamos!-exclamó contento, corrió a abrazar la cabeza de Gyarados.

-...-Green se encontraba suspirando.-Hey pendejo, ésto es tuyo.-le enseñó la medalla Tierra.

Gyarados se levantó y acercó su cabeza hacia el castaño, para que Takumi pudiera tomar la medalla.

-La medalla no me pertenece.- estas palabras sorprendieron a todos.

-Me ganaste ahora es tuya, no te hagas de rogar.-dijo Green con una vena marcada en su frente.

-¡Vi que Rhydon estaba cansado en nuestro combate!-exclamó Takumi con una vena marcada en su frente.

-¡Y una mierda, estaba bien!-

-¡Ese chico le hizo un gran daño en las piernas!-exclamó mientras señalaba al retador que perdió anteriormente.

-¡Sólo fue un rasguño, no me jodas!-gritó molesto.

-¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?!-dijo Takumi con una cara completamente marcada.

-¡Bien! ¡Quiero mi revancha de todas maneras!-

-Esperen, chicos no hay porque pelear. Recuerden no se usan a los pokémon por razones personales.-Tsubasa trató de detenerlos, pero falló.

-¡Ve, Arbok!-

-¡Ve, Venusaur!-

Ambos pokémon aparecieron, Gyarados observaba con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Vamos con todo!-

Arbok rugió, demostrando sus ganas de pelear.

-¡Hay que aplastarlos!-

Venusaur pisó el suelo tres veces, provocando a Arbok.

Así un gran combate entre titanes comenzó. La gente de la ciudad que caminaba cerca del Gimnasio Verde empezó a correr al ver como el edificio era perforado por un Rayo solar y una serie de movimientos tipo veneno.

Las autoridades fueron a ver sólo para ver el Gimnasio convertido en escombros, dos entrenadores peleando con toda la ropa rasgada y dos pokémon peleando como si fueran Groudon y Kyogre. Trataron de detenerlos pero... la Planta feroz de Venusaur y la cola férrea de Arbok, azotaban a todos los pokémon que se les acercaran.

La ciudad quedó devastada por la pelea entre su líder de gimnasio y un retador, ambos pokémon pelearon por toda la ciudad sin parar. Se dice que la batalla duró dos días y tres noches, la ciudad la etiquetó como "La Gran Masacre de Ciudad Verde". Superando la destrucción causada por la invasión del Team Rocket de hace diez años.

¿Quién de los dos ganó?, nadie lo sabe. Salvo ellos, claro.

To be continued...

* * *

 **A las finales no tardé tanto, sólo se me murió la mano por escribir con letra técnica cinco informes de casi quince páginas cada uno.**

 **Con las clases iniciadas, trataré de que siga siendo semanal pero capaz tarde un poco más. Sino los capítulos quedarán cortos como éste y el anterior...**

 **Casi tengo terminado el siguiente, así que esperenlo.**

 **Asura fuera.**


	17. Los mejores de la Nueva Generación part1

En Ciudad Celeste, una joven de pelo anaranjado como el de su madre y ojos chocolates como los de su padre, caminaba por la ciudad buscando a alguien en particular.

-¡Hermanito!-llamó la atención de un castaño claro con el pelo picudo.

-Nee-san.-dijo en susurro, es cierto que vino al verla. Pero en realidad no quería hacerlo.- He venido como me lo pediste.-

-Si, que obediente.-dijo entre risas.-¿Alguna noticia sobre mi Takumi-kun?-he ahí la razón por la cual no quería venir.

-Sí, vendrá a por la medalla Cascada mañana. Sí es que no viene directo a ti.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Llega hoy pero es probable que llegue tarde por lo cual decida retar te mañana.-le explicó.

-Genial por fin tendré a mi lindo hermanito en brazos otra vez, si no fuera por la perra de mamá, ahora lo tendría para mí sola.-

-...-el castaño suspiró, desde que sus padres se separaron, ella obtuvo una obsesión por Takumi.-Deberías tenerle más respeto a mamá.-dijo entre dientes.

-¿EH? ¿Dijiste algo?-puso su mano al lado de su oreja para escucharlo mejor.

-No es nada, de hecho quería preguntarte. ¿Qué tienes planeado para hacer tuyo a Takumi?-preguntó interesado en lo que le hará al chico.

-Nada del otro mundo, le daré ésto.- sacó una botella con un liquido rosa brillante de su bolsillo.-Con ésto él olvidará todo lo relacionado al sentido común al igual que la integridad, volviéndose loco de lujuria en contra de su propia hermana con relaciones sanguíneas.-dijo mientras se abrazaba así misma.-Lo convertiré en un ser que sólo me desee a mí y que se olvide de éste mundo, y cuando el Team Revolution domine el mundo... me casaré con él y tendremos una numerosa cantidad de hijos.-dijo con corazones en sus ojos.

-...-La cara de Green sólo demostraba asco, pero si decía o hacía algo, era probable que ésta le mate.

-Todos estos años recolectando experiencia, por fin rendirán frutos.-dijo recordando como utilizó a diferentes hombres sólo para aprender a lo que un hombre le gusta.-Claro que me guardé sólo para él.-dijo mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre su mano.-Bueno me retiro, tengo preparativos que realizar.-con eso dicho se largó.

Green lo único que hizo fue correr hasta un cesto de basura para vomitar, asco, era lo único que sentía por su hermana. Al principio le ayudaba porque creía que de verdad amaba a Takumi, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que eso no era amor, era obsesión. El peor sentimiento, además del odio, que podía tener un ser humano.

-Por lo que más quieras, detén a mi hermana.-le rogó a Arceus para que lo que hiciera no perjudique a su amigo.-Soy una basura, no puedo ayudar ni a mi hermana y ni a mi mejor amigo...-dijo antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, dentro de sus pokeball sus pokémon sólo sentían lástima por su entrenador y coraje consigo mismos, no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para salvarlo.

* * *

Flashback

Ash Ketchum se encontraba destrozado al igual que su pequeña hija Kasumi Ketchum de 4 años, una de sus esposas, al igual que madre de la pequeña Kasumi, le había engañado con su mejor amigo, Gary Oak. Razones, una mujer cuando ya no se siente querida es normal que abandone a su pareja, al igual que a los hombres. Y siendo un matrimonio polígamo, es normal que varias veces las mujeres del "harén" se peleen, y mucho más que el único hombre no se ocupe de todas. Pero esa no es la cuestión aquí, Misty Waterflower se separó de él porque ya no le prestaba atención como antes, ya no la mimaba, ya no la invitaba a salir y a pasar tiempo juntos. Para ella estar con él era suficiente como aceptar compartirlo con otras mujeres, pero eso se fue a la mierda cuando todas empezaron a tener hijos.

Él repartió más de su tiempo, para sus hijos e hijas, esposas, amigos, sus pokémon y competencias. Apenas y quedándole tiempo para estar juntos, por lo cual, lo dejó...

La que más sufrió por ésto fue la pequeña Kasumi, más aún cuando fue ella quien descubrió la infidelidad de su madre. Una noche, la vio en la cama con otro hombre... el mejor amigo de su padre. Esa misma noche, fue en la cual se concibió a Green Oak. Desde entonces, ella se fue con su madre y su nuevo papá...

Odio, ira, asco. Un montón de sentimientos empezaron a juntarse en el interior de la pequeña, hasta que un día iba a nacer Takumi Ketchum, el primer hijo de Cynthia. Fue la única vez que su mamá le dejó ver a su papá, ese día vio por primera vez a su papá preocupado, él estaba sentado impaciente con ella en su regazo, esperando impaciente el resultado. Poco después ambos vieron al pequeño en brazos de su madre, ella pensó "¡Qué lindo!".

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó la pequeña.

-Aún no le pusimos nombre.- le respondió la rubia de ojos grises.

Una semana pasó y los padres todavía no le habían puesto nombre, la pequeña estaba aún con su padre, su mamá le había permitido estar con su padre un mes. Ella pensaba que su madre ya no se preocupaba por ella, sólo por su hermanito Green, que nació unos meses antes que Takumi.

Entonces, ella vio como un Seviper entró por la ventana del cuarto del recién nacido, con su filosa cola tomó al bebé por el cuello de su ropa. Ella corrió y le contó lo sucedido a su papá, ambos padres del pequeño salieron volando por toda la región en su rescate. Incluso la pequeña escuchó de la boca de Cynthia que sino encontraba a su pequeño sano y salvo mataría a ese reptil. La pequeña Kasumi la veía con estrellas en los ojos, ¡ella era una madre ejemplar!, pensó.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo encontraron, ahí lo vieron al pequeño bebé arrastrándose como todas las víboras que habían. No tenía ni siquiera la edad para gatear y se arrastraba como una serpiente sin problema alguno. Era como si fuera "el príncipe" de las serpientes y entonces pensó en que quería ser "su princesa".

-Ya sé el nombre que tendrá.-dijo Cynthia, llamando la atención de Ash y Misty.-Takumi.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Takumi... me gusta ese nombre.¿Qué piensas Kasumi?-le preguntó Ash a su retoño.

-Sí.-respondió con una sonrisa.

Se lo llevaron a su casa, hogar de la abuela de Cynthia, dónde amamantó al pequeño. La pequeña se le quedó viendo, lo cual notó Cynthia.

-¿Quieres tomar? A diferencia de su papá, él no es de comer mucho.-dijo mientras le cedía su otro pecho. La pequeña se colgó de su pezón y empezó a succionar, eran mejores que los de su mamá. Ella de bebé no tomaba casi nunca porque no le gustaba, pero los de Cynthia sí, su leche le gustó tanto que se la pasó tomando siempre hasta el día en que tuvo que volver con su verdadera madre.

Desde entonces, cada noticia que tuviera de Takumi la ponía feliz. Hasta el día que aprendió sobre el placer sexual, con tan sólo tener algo que fuera u oliera como Takumi. Lo utilizaba para su autosatisfacción, su amor puro se había convertido en nada más que deseo hasta convertirse en obsesión.

¿Misty la habrá criado mal? Lo dudo, la niña fue consumida por sus peores sentimientos.

¿El haberla aislado de su padre, lo habrá causado? Yo no lo creo...

¿El que Takumi sea la viva imagen de su amado padre y su madre deseada, habrán hecho que se vuelva loca por él? Tal vez...

Cuando Kasumi cumplió los 12 años se convirtió en líder de gimnasio.

Cuando cumplió los 14 años, se convirtió en miembro del Team Revolution.

Cuando cumplió los 15 años se volvió la Teniente del Capitán Galaxia.

Al cumplir 16 retó a Galaxia a un duelo a muerte por el derecho de llevar el cargo de Capitán, ganando y convirtiéndose en la nueva Capitán Galaxia.

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Actualmente...

Kasumi se encontraba realizando los preparativos para tomar a su hermanito, con ello tenía frente a ella al Comandante General, Fausto.

-¿Para qué me has llamado Capitán Galaxia?-preguntó el NEET.

-Me enteré que fuiste a por Takumi Ketchum en Porta Vista, ¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó con una fría voz.

-Estás en lo correcto, el jefe me pidió que lo probara. Y como suponíamos, tiene un gran futuro por delante.-le explicó sin sentir nada por aquella fría mirada que le daba la pelinaranja.

-¿Qué buscan con él?-

-Que se una a nosotros.-respondió simplemente.-Me he enterado que la razón por la cual te uniste a nosotros es por aquel chico... que quieres casarte con él y que es tu hermano menor.- Una cuchilla salió volando de la mano de Misty, directo a la cara del NEET. Simplemente corrió su cabeza hacía un lado, evadiendo sin problema alguno. -¿Te he ofendido en algo?-dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-Hablas de más...-dijo con una voz intimidante.

-Me he enterado también, que hoy piensas hacer tuyo al chico.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Me lo dijo tu teniente... muy leal de hecho, no habló ni aunque le rompiera todas sus extremidades.-le respondió.-Tuve que usar a mi Hypno para sacarle todo lo que tenía guardado.-

-Tan asqueroso como siempre.-

-Bueno, de hecho, hablé de ello con el jefe y dijo que te ayude...-

-...-la chica levantó una ceja ante ellos.-¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?-

-Sencillo, si piensas convertirlo en un ser que sólo te ame y sucumba ante ti. Debes de huir con él, la gente a su alrededor podría darse cuenta... Por ejemplo tu padre...-explicó.- Así que haremos que desaparezcan del mundo hasta que él sólo siga tus órdenes, y por ende sea uno de nosotros.-dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano.-¿Tenemos un trato?-

-...-la chica se había quedado pensando, a todo ésto. Todo estaba su favor, tendría a poder, a su amado y un gran futuro con él.-Así que... así se siente hacer un pacto con el diablo.-dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.-Estoy a su cuidado.-

-Excelente decisión.-dijo con una sonrisa macabra. Toda aquella conversación fue escuchada por Green, que había ido para convencer a su hermana para que se detenga. Se fue corriendo para ir a advertir a Takumi... El NEET notó su presencia y sonrió ante ello...

Green se encontraba corriendo por la ciudad, yendo para el CP, y rezando porque Takumi ya haya llegado para contarle sobre todo.

Al llegar al CP, se chocó en la entrada con Junko...

-Mira por donde vas idiota.-dijo la chica del parche, pero al notar quien lo tiró al piso su cara pasó de molestia a ira.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No tengo tiempo, ¡hay que hacer que Takumi se vaya de la ciudad!-estas palabras sorprendieron a Junko.

-¿Por qué, si acabamos de llegar?-preguntó interesada.

-El Comandante está en la ciudad y tiene algo horrible planeado.-dijo exhausto por haber corrido.

El tiempo pasó y le contó cada detalle, sobre su hermana y su unión con el Team Revolution, y lo que tenían planeado.

-...-La cara de Junko había palidecido, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el hecho de que aquel monstruo estuviera en la ciudad.-Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente.

Iban para el cuarto de Takumi, pero de pronto los cristales de la entrada y las ventanas del CP fueron destruidos por la llegada de múltiples personas uniformadas de negro...

Eran miembros del Team Revolution, empezaron a atar a la gente del CP y en cuanto vieron a Green y a Junko... todos soltaron a sus pokémon.

Treinta Muk aparecieron, rodeandolos sin dejarles lugar al que huir.

-Perfecto hemos atrapado a dos traidores.- dijo un castaño en traje blanco.

-¡¿Blaze?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los rodeados.

-Hola, tiempo sin vernos. Vine en cuanto me dijeron que podía hacer sufrir un poco a Takumi-chan.-dijo divertido.-No tengo intenciones de matarlos, eso es decisión de los de arriba.-

-Mierda, de todos los que podían venir y llega el peor de todos.-dijo Green con un sudor bajando por su cara.

-Me halagas demasiado.-dijo apenado.-¡Busquen a nuestro objetivo!-

Los soldados empezaron a subir por las escaleras, a los dormitorios exactamente. Pero todos fueron barridos por una cobra dorada de gran tamaño...

-No tienes que buscarme, aquí estoy.-dijo Takumi con los ojos brillando de azul, mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Con un grupo de entrenadores que parecían molestos por perjudicarles el sueño, entre ellos había un chico rubio conocido de nuestros héroes, Takumi Aldini.

-...- la risa de característica de Blaze comenzó a salir de su asquerosa boca.-¡Tiempo sin vernos Takumi-chan!-exclamó antes de sacar a su Gallade frente a él.-Es hora de nuestra revancha.-sus ojos estaban envueltos de espirales, demostrando que su locura había llegado a otro nivel.

-¿Podríamos pelear en otro lugar? No quiero gente inocente envuelta en todo ésto.-

-Tan noble como siempre, si así podemos pelear con todo. No tengo ningún problema.-dijo mientras señalaba el cabo Celeste.-¿Te parece si vamos ahí?-

De pronto Blaze se fue corriendo a una gran velocidad con su Gallade siguiéndole, todos los demás miembros del Team Revolution lo siguieron.

-Es una lástima que después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, estemos en ésta situación.-dijo Takumi a Aldini.

-No podría ser mejor, nuestra revancha será en quien venza a más de ellos.-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No, éste es mi problema.-dijo con una mirada seria.

-No lo creo, irrumpieron mi sueño así que también es mi problema.-dijo uno de los entrenadores que bajaron a ayudar.-Me llamo Jimmy por cierto.-se presentó, su pelo era azul como el cielo y sus ojos eran verdes como Rayquaza, su estatura estaba a la par de Takumi y Aldini. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta amarilla.

-¡Digo que iré sólo, ese sujeto es muy peligroso!- Takumi Aldini y Jimmy se miraron y asintieron, ambos arrojaron sus pokeball al aire, de ellas salieron un Charizard variocolor y un Galvantula.

-Si quieres ir sólo, tendrás que vencernos. Claro que perderás tiempo esencial.-dijo Aldini con una sonrisa.

-Cierto, capaz que para entonces ese se canse de esperar y venga a destruir el Centro Pokémon.-dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa.

-...-Takumi estaba sonriendo, qué grandes personas, era lo que pensaba de ellos.-Entonces, vayamos.-dijo mientras salía por lo que quedaba de puerta, con los otros dos chicos siguiéndole.

-No crean que irán solos.-dijo Green con Junko a su lado, Tsubasa y Akira por detrás.-O vamos todos o no va nadie.-

-Que metidos.-dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

El tiempo pasó y Blaze se encontraba acostado en una parte del Cabo Celeste, las parejas que comúnmente habían se fueron al ser espantados por él. Algunos de los hombres estaban enfadados porque le interrumpieron sus momentos de felicidad y quisieron pelear, pero todos fueron destrozados por él. Blaze acabó con todos ellos usando sólo a su Gallade, que fue un golpe de suerte para él, debido a que pudo cargar su poder al máximo, estando listo para usar su movimiento más mortal.

-Me estoy cansando de esperar.-dijo a nadie en particular.

-Su limonada, señor.-dijo uno de sus hombres, mientras le daba un vaso con un líquido amarillo y una rodaja de limón en él.

-Gracias.-dijo mientras trataba de calmar su impaciencia, su Gallade se encontraba dando patadas al aire, preparándose para destruir a su enemigo.-Al parecer tu también quieres vengarte.-dijo con una sonrisa, a lo cual su pokémon le responde dando una patada al suelo, destrozándose.-Ese es mi pokémon.-alabó.-Pero será mejor que no gastes energía, según el Comandante General, se hizo mucho más fuerte. Capaz y podamos pelear en serio contra él.- una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su cara al igual que en la de su pokémon.

Unos 5 minutos pasaron, Takumi y los demás ya estaban en el Cabo Celeste, encontrando una gran cantidad de cuerpos de personas y pokémon tirados en el suelo, vivos pero inconscientes.

-Qué horrible.-dijo Tsubasa.

-Se nota que ese sujeto no pierde el tiempo.-dijo Jimmy con una mirada seria.

-Ése es nuestro oponente...-dijo Takumi con molestia en su voz.

Caminaron hasta encontrar a una gran cantidad de soldados del Team Revolution al lado del lago, eran cincuenta en total, sin contar a Blaze.

-Pensé que él nos daría la bienvenida.-dijo Takumi a los soldados.

-No vamos a pelear contra ustedes, estamos por si la policía quiere actuar.-dijo uno de ellos.-Te daré una advertencia, Blaze no es el único Teniente aquí.- Estas palabras sorprendieron al grupo, salvo a Aldini y a Jimmy que no entendían.

-¿Cuántos han venido?-preguntó Junko.

-Cuatro...-dijo el soldado con una mirada seria.-Vinieron La teniente Akane, el Teniente Oliver, el Teniente Masamune y contando a Blaze.- La cara de Green y Junko se les borró el color, esos eran los Tenientes más poderosos de la organización.

-¿Por qué nos cuentas todo eso?-preguntó Akira con desconfianza en su voz.

-Alguna vez fuimos parte del escuadrón que estaba a cargo de la sexta oficial, Junko-sama.-dijo sorprendiendo a todos menos a la nombrada.

-¿Están de nuestro lado?-preguntó Takumi.

-No, por más que no lo parezca tenemos honor. Por ello, demostramos nuestra apreciación a nuestra antigua jefa.-le respondió.

Unos aplausos comenzaron a sonar por detrás de todos los hombres, se dieron vuelta para encontrarse a un sujeto alto de piel oscura, el pelo levantado como el de un gallo y con yukata.

-A eso llamo lealtad, que admirable.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía aplaudiendo.

-Teniente Oliver.-dijo el mismo que les contó todo.

-Amo la lealtad, pero ella ya no es de los nuestros. Por lo que deberían de mantener la boca cerrada.-dijo mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre su dedo índice.- De lo contrario podría matarlos accidentalmente.- Cada unos de los soldados comenzaron a sentir escalofríos por todos sus cuerpo al oír las palabras de aquel sujeto. -Es broma, es broma-dijo mientras sacudía su mano derecha.-Sólo vine a darle la bienvenida a nuestras visitas.-dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.- Por cierto, uno de nuestros espías me ha dicho que la policía viene para acá. Ya saben que hacer...- Cada uno de los soldados asintió y se fueron inmediatamente, dejando al grupo de chicos con el amable sujeto... -¿Podrían seguirme?-les preguntó. A lo que ellos le asintieron.-Genial, vamos.-

Lo siguieron hasta una pequeña cabaña, al lado de ella se encontraba Blaze acostado panza arriba con su Gallade dando patadas al aire. Blaze al verlos se levantó.

-Al fin llegaste chico, y al parecer venís con invitados extras.-dijo al notar al otro rubio y al peliazul.- Bueno... entre más seamos mejor.-

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió, de ella salieron una mujer de pelo largo y negro como la noche, portando una katana en su cintura. Al lado de ella un hombre fornido de apariencia peligrosa, de la cual nunca te acercarías a él, tenía el mismo uniforme militar que llevaba Lt. Surge. Al rededor de su cuerpo llevaba dos cintas con 3 pokeball en cada una.

-Son... Masamune y... Akane.-dijo Junko entre susurro.

-¿Ese es nuestro objetivo?-preguntó el hombre fornido.

-Así es, Masa-chan.-le respondió Blaze, haciéndolo enojar.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo con una mirada severa.

-No se peleen entre ustedes, o los cortaré en pedazos.-dijo la chica con su mano sobre su katana.

-Solo lo empeoras.-dijo Oliver con una gota en la cabeza.-Dejemos de lado las discusiones y comencemos.-dijo mientras sacaba una pokeball.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijeron los otros tres Tenientes al mismo tiempo, imitando al otro.

-Yo me encargo de las chicas.-dijo Akane con una sonrisa.-¡Cortarlos en pedazos Scyther!-

Un pokémon con apariencia de mantis religiosa con un par de guadañas en vez de manos apareció frente a la Teniente.

-No te dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.-dijo Junko antes de arrojar su pokeball.- ¡Adelante, Mismagius!-

Un pokémon fantasma con apariencia de bruja apareció frente a Scyther.

-Aplastalos Rhydon.-dijo Green arrojando su pokeball al lado de Mismagius.

El pokémon con apariencia de dinosaurio apareció al lado de Mismagius.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Junko.

-Sola contra un Teniente, sería difícil. Pienso que entre los dos tendríamos oportunidad.-le respondió Green sin mirarla, su vista estaba concentrada en la persona que tenía en frente.

-Por mi está bien.-les dijo a ambos.-Es mucho mejor morir con alguien al lado.-dijo antes de ordenar a su pokémon atacar.-¡Cortefuria!-

-¡Hazle frente con Garra dragón!-ordenó Green.

Ambos pokémon comenzaron a darse múltiples golpes, siendo Scyther el único que podía evadir los golpes que se le avecinaba.

-¡Golpe fantasma!-ordenó Junko.

Mismagius desapareció en las tinieblas, y reapareció por detrás de Scyther para darle un golpe, pero le evadió corriéndose a un lado. Provocando que le diera a Rhydon en la cara.

-Lo siento.-dijo Junko.

-No hay problema, Rhydon no caería ante un golpe así.-dijo con arrogancia.

Rhydon se quedó parado, tenía la cabeza de Mismagius en su cara. Pero no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, el pokémon fantasma se separó y se disculpó. El pokémon dinosaurio sólo se frotó la herida con lo que parecía ser su pulgar, indicando que todo esta bien.

-Veo que Rhydon es fuerte.-dijo Akane con una mirada seria.-¡Danza espada!-

El pokémon mantis comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, aumentando demasiado su poder de ataque.

-Esto se volvió peligroso.-dijo Green al notar el cambio en Scyther, sentía un gran peligro emanando de él.-Rhydon, acabemos con esto de un golpe. ¡Perforador!-

El pokémon dinosaurio hizo que su cuerno comenzara a girar como un taladro y salió corriendo en dirección a Scyther.

-¡Cortefuria!-

Scyther se posicionó frente al pokémon dinosaurio, con su cuchilla le dio un tajo en el vientre, provocando que se alejara.

-Se volvió demasiado fuerte.-dijo Junko al notar el cambio, los anteriores cortes no le hacían casi nada a Rhydon pero ahora, uno fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder.-¡Llama embrujada!-

Mismagius disparó un lanzallamas directo a Scyther, que usó Danza espada para protegerse del fuego, al girar sobre sí mismo las llamas se apagaban al entrar en contacto.

-¡Rhydon, Perforador!-ordenó Green.

El pokémon dinosaurio se encontraba a un paso de darle el golpe final, pero...

-Doble equipo.-ordenó Akane con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

Antes de que Rhydon lo golpeara, Scyther se multiplicó creando diez copias de sí mismo, provocando que le diera a una de sus copias en vez de a él.

-¡Pulimento!-

-¡Maquinación!-

La Teniente sonrió ante aquello...

-Cortefuria.-

Scyther de un movimiento pasó por en medio de sus oponentes hasta estar por detrás de ellos.

De repente, varios cortes aparecieron en los cuerpos de Rhydon y Mismagius y acto seguido ambos fueron envueltos por una explosión.

Al término de la explosión, ambos pokémon se encontraban en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

-No... puede... ser.- Green apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras.

-Fue un movimiento que a las vez fueron cien, ese es nuestro nivel actual.-dijo Akane, en su tono de voz pareciera que fuera poco para ella.-¿Terminaron o voy a por el chico Ketchum?-

-¡Ésto recién acaba de empezar. Vamos a ganar, Venusaur!-exclamó Green antes de arrojar a su siguiente pokémon.

-¡No me subestimes! ¡Ve, Gastly!-

Ambos pokémon aparecieron frente a Scyther, Gastly al ver a su oponente se puso nervioso, como si ya se conocieran.

-Al parecer Gastly le sigue teniendo miedo a Scyther por lo de la última vez.-dijo Akane en tono de burla.

-¡Ésto va a ser diferente a lo de la última vez, porque vamos a ganar!-declaró, haciendo que Gastly se pusiera en su mismo estado de ánimo.-¡Asfixia lo!- Gastly rodeó con su cuerpo a Scyther, con la intención de sofocarlo.

-¡Danza espada!-

-¡No lo dejes, Venusaur!-

Scyther iba a comenzar a girar pero fue detenido por Venusaur con sus seis Látigos sepa, siendo amordazado de pies y brazos.

El pokémon mantis comenzó a perder el aire debido a Gastly, su cuerpo gaseoso comenzó a meterse en sus pulmones, envenenándolo en el acto.

-Tch, ¡usa toda tu fuerza y Danza espada!-

Scyther con todas sus fuerzas logró zafarse de su oponente y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, esparciendo el cuerpo de Gastly lejos de él.

-¡Tajo aéreo!-

Con sus guadañas creo una esfera de aire comprimida y la arrojó al centro de la nube gaseosa que era Gastly, la esfera comenzó a girar y volvió a Gastly a su forma original.

-¡Cortefuria a todo poder!-

Scyther de un tajo mandó a Gastly contra el suelo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Rayo solar!-ordenó Green.

El haz de energía estuvo a punto de darle a Scyther, pero lo evadió saltando a un lado, aunque recibió un pequeño raspón en su hombro izquierdo.

- _"Increíble, logró herirme"_.-dijo Scyther con una sonrisa.

-No te emociones tanto, Venusaur fue su primer pokémon al fin y al cabo.-dijo Akane.

-¡Skarmory, necesito tu ayuda!-

El pokémon ave blindada apareció frente a su entrenadora.

-¡Venusaur, Bomba lodo!-ordenó Green.

-¡Rapidez!-ordenó Junko.

-¡Cortefuria!-

Venusaur disparó una serie de bolas de lodo y Skarmory disparó unas gran cantidad de estrellas. Scyther se quedó quieto en su lugar con lo ojos cerrados, apenas sintió lo que se le avecinaba, comenzó a dar una serie de cortes a gran velocidad, tan rápidos eran sus movimientos que veían como si tuviera ocho brazos.

Una vez sus brazos se detuvieron, todo lo que le habían arrojado había desaparecido, todo había sido cortado por sus filosas y hábiles guadañas.

-Ésto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.-dijo Green con un sudor bajándole por la frente.

* * *

Con los demás...

-Akane ya ha empezado, creo que deberíamos de seguir su ejemplo.-dijo Oliver con una sonrisa.-¿Quién de ustedes será mi oponente?-

-Yo seré tu oponente.-dijo Jimmy poniéndose frente a él.

-Excelente, alejémonos un poco. Podríamos estorbarle al resto.-dijo antes de caminar a lo lejos, con Jimmy siguiéndole.

-Eso nos deja a nosotros.-dijo Masamune a Aldini.-Blaze quiere enfrentarse al otro rubio, así que por eliminación tú serás mi oponente.-dijo con una mirada seria.

-...-Aldini no dijo nada, sólo sacó una pokeball.

-Alejémonos un poco, no queremos estorbar a nadie.-dijo dando unos pasos lejos de Takumi y de Blaze.

-Aquí será suficiente.-dijo antes de sacar una de sus pokeball que cuelgan en sus pectorales.-Éste será mi primer pokémon, ¡adelante!-arrojó la pokeball.

De ella salió un Salamence de gran tamaño, sus ojos eran fríos y vacíos, sus alas parecían un par de hachas carmesí listas para degollar a sus enemigos y sus garras estaban bien afiladas.

-Salamence, es un oponente formidable...-dijo Aldini mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Estás asustado?-dijo en burla.

-Sinceramente, hasta ahora nunca he tenido miedo. Y esperaba nunca sentirlo...-dijo con una sonrisa.-Estoy feliz, es la primera vez. Sé que mi mejor amigo me lo quitará.-dijo con una sonrisa antes de arrojar su pokeball en mano.-¡¿No es así?!-

- _"Grooooooooooooooooooow"_ _(Conmigo a tu lado no hay que temer le a nada)_.-rugió el gran pokémon con forma de dragón de color gris que salió de la pokeball de Aldini.

-¡Con Charizard a mi lado, no le temo a nada!-

-¡Ése es el espíritu!-exclamó en respuesta.-¡Llamarada!-

Salamence disparó una estrella de fuego que fue directo a Charizard.

-¡Detenle con Garra dragón!-ordenó Takumi Aldini.

Charizard con sus zarpas cubiertas de un aura verde con energía de dragón detuvo la Llamarada para luego mandarla a volar al cielo.

-¡Colmillo rayo!-

-¡Intercepta con Puño trueno!-

Tanto el pokémon Llama como el pokémon Dragón conectaron golpes, Salamence le mordió el cuello y Charizard le dio el golpe justo en el pecho. Ambos se separaron y quedaron con pequeñas chispas en los lugares afectados.

-¡Enfado!-

-¡Tú también Charizard!-

Los ojos de ambos pokémon se volvieron rojos y comenzaron a darse múltiples golpes, Salamence daba coletazos en la cara de su oponente y Charizard rodillazos en su eje de gravedad, pero estaba acorazado por la armadura que dejó atrás su antecesor Shelgon. Ambos se detuvieron y se separaron, estando confusos por el efecto secundario de Enfado.

-¡Giga impacto!-

-¡Envite Ígneo!-

Charizard se envolvió en llamas y Salamence en un aura violeta, ambos cargaron y se embistieron repetidas veces sin ceder. Continuaron hasta que sus movimientos terminaron por necesidad de energía.

-Ya veo porque le tienes tanta confianza a ese Charizard, si estuviera mejor entrenado podría hacerle frente al del Campeón de ésta región.-le alabó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por el cumplido, lo tendré en cuenta.-dijo mientra hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-Para ser tan joven eres muy respetuoso.-

-Debo hacer honra a mi apellido, al fin y al cabo quiero ser el mejor chef y tener el mejor restaurante del mundo.-

-...- Masamune se encontraba rascándose el mentón.-(Ya veo, uno de esos chef de combate, que sólo dejan que los mejores entrenadores entren a sus restaurantes como ése miembro de la Élite 4 de Kalos...)-pensaba seriamente.-Escucha ésto, si te unes a nosotros te convertirás en uno de los mejores entrenadores de este asqueroso mundo y podrás cocinar para incluso Maestros Pokémon. Tendrás poder, fama y riqueza.¿No te suena bien?-

-Es una propuesta muy interesante y tentadora.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero me estás insultando, no necesito de otros para ser el mejor.- el tono amable y respetuoso de repente se esfumó de su boca, ahora estaba hablando fríamente.-Charizard, ¡no hay que dejar que un ser tan vulgar se burle de nosotros!-

- _¡Groooooooooooow!_ -rugió en señal de aprobación. La llama de la cola de Charizard comenzó a arder con intensidad, pasó de ser anaranjada a rojiza como la sangre. -¡Envite Ígneo!-

Charizard se cubrió de llamas azules con espirales de llamas rojas como la sangre y salió volando directo hacia su oponente.

-¡No dejes que te alcance!-

Salamence comenzó a volar alto tratando de que Charizard no le alcanzara, pero... el pokémon Llama se sumergió y fue por debajo de él para luego elevarse y de un giro estrellase en su espalda justo en medio de sus alas. La colisión provocó que Salamence cayera contra el suelo con la espalda quemada y echando humo. Trató de elevarse pero sus alas fueron estropeadas por el golpe y la colisión.

-Con eso Salamence no podrá volar más.-dijo Aldini fríamente.

-De pronto tu personalidad ha cambiado, veo el porqué de que nuestro jefe te quiera tanto, a ti y a los otros mocosos.-

-¿Otros?-

-Nuestro jefe está interesado en los siete mejores entrenadores de la nueva generación.-dijo desinteresadamente.

-¿Los mejores? Nunca escuché nada parecido.-

-Es cosa de la gente, han visto a todos los chicos que se convirtieron en entrenadores éste año, llegando a ser mil, de los cuales sólo siete han llamado la atención. Takumi Ketchum, Jimmy Franco, Alfonso Kuchiki, Jake Tweezers, Aoi Kunieda, Tomoharu Natsume y... tú, Takumi Aldini.-concluyó mientras devolvía a Salamence a su pokeball, ¿por qué? Fácil, un Salamence que no puede volar es peso muerto.

-Que molestia, ¡¿sólo por eso han venido?! ¡No les permitiré hacer lo que se les dé la gana!-

-Seguí así, ¡diviérteme hasta que se me vaya el aburrimiento!-dijo antes de arrojar otra pokeball.

De ella salió un enorme pokémon dragón, Haxorus.

-¡Garra dragón!-ordenó Aldini.

-¡Guillotina!-

Ambos pokémon cargaron hacia el otro.

* * *

Con Jimmy y Oliver...

-¿Comenzamos?-preguntó amablemente el Teniente.

-Hagámoslo.-dijo antes de sacar una pokeball.

-Excelente.-dijo imitando al chico.

-Ve, Dusknoir.-

El pokémon Grilletes apareció en medio de ellos.

-Adelante, Shiftry.-

El pokémon Malvado apareció frente a su oponente.

-¡Espacio raro!-ordenó Jimmy.

De pronto Dusknoir comenzó a emanar una luz brillante de su cuerpo, y con ello creó una sala de cuadros que rodeó toda la zona que se consideraría el campo de batalla.

-Oh, ahí se va mi ventaja.-dijo Oliver aparentemente feliz.

-¡Esto recién acaba de empezar, Fuego fatuo!-

Dusknoir creó unas llamas azules creo rodearon a Shiftry a una velocidad que no le permitió reaccionar, las llamas lo cubrieron hasta provocar una quemadura.

-Shiftry, Maquinación.-

El pokémon Malvado se puso a meditar cómo si estuviera pensando en algo, con ellos su ataque especial aumentó considerablemente.

-¡Premonición!-

Del cuerpo de Dusknoir salieron cinco esferas que desaparecieron al entrar en un vórtice.(Sé que en la cuarta generación para adelante éste movimiento no afecta a tipos siniestro, pero me pareció injusto, así que dejaré que sí les haga daño).

-(¿Piensa destruirme de a poco?).-pensó divertido.

-¡Regresa Dusknoir!-regresó al pokémon Grilletes a su pokeball, sorprendiendo a su oponente.-¡Te toca, Snorlax!-

Un enorme pokémon con apariencia de oso apareció frente a Shiftry pero... Sus ojos rasgados emanaban un rojo carmesí, parecía estar muy molesto...

-¿Está molesto?-preguntó el Teniente nervioso.

-Así es, si hay algo en lo que nos parecemos... es que no nos gusta que nos interrumpan el sueño.-dijo con una voz macabra y con los ojos brillando al igual que los de el pokémon Dormir.

-¡Shiftry, Hierba lazo!-ordenó rápidamente.

Una raíces salieron del suelo que fueron directo hacia Snorlax pero... había desaparecido, se encontraba detrás de Shiftry.

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Espacio raro sigue en pie, y lo que viene te sorprenderá. ¡Lanza mugre!-

Snorlax alzó ambos brazos y comenzó a crear una enorme bola de desechos, la cual llegó a duplicar su tamaño para luego arrojarlo sobre su oponente, que lo recibió sin poder lograr esquivar a tiempo. Shiftry se encontraba bajo un enorme pila de basura, fuera de combate.

-Increíble, eso si que fue divertido.-dijo antes de devolver a Shiftry a su pokeball.-Adelante, Medicham.- El pokémon Meditador apareció frente a Snorlax.

-¡Giga impacto!- Snorlax se cubrió de aura morada y fue directo hacia Medicham.

-¡Esquivalo!-

Medicham dio un salto hacia un lado y pudo esquivar, pero... una esferas aparecieron del cielo y lo golpearon, mandandolo directo a Snorlax, que le dio con el Giga impacto.

-Se me olvidó premonición.-dijo sacando la lengua cómicamente.-¡Vamos con Corpulencia!- Medicham se recuperó del golpe anterior y se levantó, comenzó a moldear sus músculos dándoles más tonalidad.

-¡Otro Giga impacto!-

Sin esperar, Snorlax cargó hacia Medicham con ganas de aplastarlo.

-¡Corpulencia una vez más!-

Medicham volvió a fortalecer sus músculos, recibió una tonelada de dolor pero sobrevivió gracias a la defensa aumentada por Corpulencia.

-¡Corpulencia!-

Medicham volvió a fortalecer los músculos...

-¡Vamos con Cuerpo pesado!-

Snorlax saltó sobre Medicham que lo logró esquivar. Espacio raro se mostró y comenzó a desmoronarse, el efecto se había acabado.

-Ya se fue Espacio raro, ¡comienza el contraataque!-

Medicham al escuchar eso hizo que su puño se cubriera de un aura verde para luego golpear en el vientre a Snorlax, que luego del golpe un esfera verde salió de su cuerpo y se metió al de Medicham, robándose su salud.

-Mierda.-dijo Jimmy.-Snorlax, regresa.- devolvió al pokémon Dormir a su pokeball.-Te toca, Galvantula.-

El pokémon Electroaraña apareció en frente de su entrenador.

-¡Aplastemos a ese bicho, Puño fuego!-

Medicham cubrió su puño de llamas y de un salto se posicionó por arriba de Galvantula, cayendo en picada, pero la araña saltó evadiendolo en consecuencia Medicham golpeó el suelo, destrozándose en el acto.

-¡Red viscosa!-

Galvantula comenzó a arrojar múltiples telarañas alrededor del campo de batalla. Medicham pisó una y su velocidad bajó en consecuencia.

-¡Puño fuego!-

-¡Zumbido!-

Medicham cubrió su puño derecho de llamas e iba hacia Galvantula, pero comenzó a liberar un zumbido desgarrador que hizo que se detuviera y se tapara los oídos con sus manos, su defensa especial bajó gracias al efecto secundario de Zumbido.

-¡Onda trueno!-

Galvantula liberó una descarga eléctrica azulada directo en Medicham, dejándolo paralizado.

-¡No puede ser!-se quejó el Teniente.

-¡Jaque mate, Bola voltio!-

Galvantula creó una esfera amarilla que contenía grandes cargas de electricidad y la arrojó directo a su oponente que no pudo moverse para evitarlo, lo recibió de lleno, dejándolo tostado y fuera de combate.

-Bien hecho, hasta ahora me has tenido en la palma de tu mano.-dijo Oliver con una sonrisa.-Pero se acabó, una vez éste pokémon salga. No tendrás ninguna oportunidad de ganar.-dijo antes de arrojar una pokeball.

Un pokémon con apariencia de lagarto, su cara se encontraba protegida por una especie de máscara metálica, ese pokémon era...

-Heatran.-dijo Jimmy sudando nervioso.

-Te lo dije, no tendrás oportunidad alguna.-

Al entrar al campo de batalla su cuerpo comenzó a liberar un gran calor que prendió fuego las telarañas en cuestión de segundos, Galvantula tuvo que alejarse para no quedar envuelto.

Se puso frente a su entrenador lo agarró y se lo llevó, huyendo...

-¿Ah?-dijo sorprendido Oliver, no se esperaba que su oponente huyera.-¡No huyas cobarde!-gritó mientras lo seguía con Heatran.

* * *

Con Blaze y Takumi...

Se encontraban peleando, Gallade contra Servine.

-¡Poder reserva!-

-¡Rayo solar!-

Ambos movimientos chocaron, el poder al chocar creó un gran tornado de energía que se elevó por lo aires haciendo que toda civilización cercana lo notase.

Ambos se detuvieron al sentir como la temperatura había aumentado, Blaze y Takumi miraron al mismo lugar y se encontraron con gran parte del Cabo Celeste incendiándose.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Takumi con una gota en la nuca.

-El idiota de Oliver y su Heatran de seguro.-dijo mientras se apretaba la sien.

Muy acertado, mientras Oliver perseguía a Galvantula, su Heatran por donde pasara lo prendía fuego, comenzó por el pasto hasta llegar a los árboles más cercanos provocando un incendio forestal...

-Ve,Gyarados.-arrojó su pokeball.-¡Apaga el incendio!-

Gyarados fue directo a la llamas y con su Hidrobomba comenzó a apagarlas.

-¡No te distraigas!-gritó Blaze.

Su Gallade estaba al lado de Servine, le dio una patada que la mandó a volar hasta los brazos de Takumi.

-¿Estás bien?-

- _"Sí, no es nada"_.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Hoja aguda!-dijo antes de arrojar a Servine para que tuviera más velocidad.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó sorprendido Blaze.

Gallade le respondió con una patada, la hoja de Servine y la patada de Gallade luchaban por ganar terreno. Hasta que ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás. Ambos frenaron arrastrando sus pies, una vez se detuvieron se abalanzaron hacia el otro una vez más.

El resultado fue el mismo...

-¡Poder reserva!-

-¡Rayo solar!-

Gallade hizo que apareciera un enorme pilar de energía rosada por debajo de Servine y ésta le disparó el Rayo solar directo en el vientre. Ambos fueron envueltos en una explosión, dejándolos fuera de combate.

-...-Guardó a Gallade sin decir nada.-¡Ve, Alakazam!-

-Servine, regresa. Diste una gran batalla.-dijo antes de devolverla.-¡Adelante, Arbok!-

-¿La lombriz evolucionó?, ¡vamos a ver si dejó de ser un asqueroso gusano!-

-¡Arbok te va a patear el trasero!-

- _"Lo voy a matar"_.-dijo Arbok con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Mega evoluciona!-exclamó Blaze antes de revelar su Mega-aro.

Unos lazos dorados salieron de la diadema de Alakazam y se unieron a los lazos de los del Mega-aro de Blaze, una vez se juntaron Alakazam cambió de forma. Mega evolucionó.

- _"Alaaaaakaaazaaaam"_.-rugió el pokémon psíquico.

-¡Psíquico!-ordenó Blaze.

-...-Takumi chasqueó los dedos, provocando que la marca en el pecho de Arbok cambiara.

Arbok zigzagueó a un lado a gran velocidad, evitando ser atrapado por Alakazam.

-¡Dale un latigazo!-

A gran velocidad Arbok le dio un latigazo en la cara a Alakazam sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Alakazam modo de combate!-

Alakazam dejó de estar en posición de meditación y se paró...

-¡Arbok, hay que vencerlos antes de que tengamos que usar "eso"!-

-¿Oh? ¿Tenés algo guardado bajo la manga?-preguntó interesado.

-Éso lo verás una vez que Arbok acabe con todos tus pokémon.-dijo con una sonrisa, provocando que Blaze se enojara.

-¡Puño trueno!- ordenó furioso.

-...- Takumi chasqueó los dedos, provocando que la marca de Arbok cambiara a dos flamantes escudos como ojos y dos par de rayos unidos como si fueran la boca de un Haunter.

Alakazam al chocar su puño que echaba rayos en el pecho de Arbok, toda esa electricidad fue absorbida por su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!-preguntó sobresaltado Blaze.

-¡Ahora lo verás, Cola férrea!-

La cola de Arbok fue cubierta por acero y envuelta en rayos con ella le azotó en la cara a Alakazam, mandandolo a volar.

-¡Lanza mugre!-

El pokémon cobra disparó un rayo burbuja violeta a su oponente, al recibirlo una explosión le cubrió para luego caer al suelo sin su forma Mega.

-¿Quién sigue? ¿Magmortar?, ¿Wailord?, ¿Bisharp?, ¿O tal vez, Regirock?-preguntó Takumi con una mirada escalofriante.

-¡Túuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-gritó furioso, estaba más que furioso. ¡Un simple mocoso se estaba burlando de él!

-Desde nuestra pelea en las Islas Espuma, he estado planeando todas las formas posibles de poder vencerte. ¡Mis pokémon y yo, desde aquel día hemos querido vengarnos!-

Arbok azotó el suelo con su cola en señal de aprobación. Dentro de las pokeball de Takumi, Milotic y Servine le apoyaban, al igual que Dragonair y Gyarados, todos deseaban derrotar al sujeto que casi mata a su entrenador y amigo.

-...-Blaze había comenzado a reírse .-¡¿Piensas que podrás derrotarme con un deseo tan débil?! ¡Sólo eres un mocoso malcriado que nunca debió salir de casa! ¡Por haberte metido en donde nadie te llamó es que estás en ésta situación!-gritó furioso, toda su cordura se esfumó.-¡Mátalos Regirock!-arrojó un pokeball. El pokémon Pico roca apareció frente a su entrenador.

-(Justo como lo planeé).-pensó Takumi con una mirada seria en su rostro.

-¡Fijar blanco y Electrocañón!-

En el pecho de Arbok apareció una marca de blanco de tiro, para que luego Regirock disparara un enorme bola de energía que impactó en la marca. El ataque arrastró a Arbok hasta que fue completamente absorbido por su cuerpo, en su pecho quedó una quemadura humeante.

-¿Estás bien?-

- _"Nada que no pueda manejar"_.-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Otra vez?!-preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Éso no es todo!-estiró su brazo, siendo señal para que Arbok desapareciera de la vista de Regirock.

De un segundo a otro, Arbok se encontraba frente al pokémon golem con su cola lista para realizar el movimiento Cola férrea. De un azote, lastimó la pierna de su oponente provocando que cayera sobre su propia rodilla.

-¡Con la nueva marca podemos imitar varias habilidades que conlleven el tipo trueno!-declaró Takumi en señal de victoria.-Electromotor en esta ocasión.-

Regirock trató de ponerse en pie pero Arbok le dio otro azote con su cola que lo mandó de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Como lo planeamos, es ahora o nunca!-

Arbok lo azotó tres veces en el pecho creando una pequeña fisura. Para luego rociarlo con Lanza mugre en la herida, envenenándolo y finalmente, re matándolo con Carga tóxica.

-¡Lo hicimos!-victoreó.

-¿Realmente?-dijo Blaze con una sonrisa.

La cara de Takumi palideció al ver como Regirock se levantó y golpeó el suelo destrozándolo para luego agarrar una de las rocas que salieron del suelo y ponérselo en la herida. Al hacerlo se había recuperado por completo, inclusive el envenenamiento parecía haber desaparecido.

-¡Arbok otra vez!-

Arbok desapareció y reapareció frente a Regirock, para luego volverlo a azotar en la pierna haciendo que se ponga de rodillas.

-¡Colmillo hielo!-

En la otra pierna sana, Arbok le mordió congelándose la en el acto. Todo lo anterior se volvió a repetir, como si estuvieran enfrentándose a Zapdos otra vez.

-¡Fijar blanco!-ordenó Blaze con una de sus típicas sonrisas demenciales.

En el pecho de Arbok apareció un marca de blanco de tiro.

-¡Electrocañón!-

La esfera de energía se impactó en el pecho de Arbok, arrastrándolo hasta haber absorbido toda la electricidad. Ahora Arbok apenas podía mantenerse de pie, el daño anterior sumado al de ahora lo habían dejado muy mal herido, el humo en la quemadura no paraba de salir.

-Regresa.- Takumi lo devolvió a su pokeball, seguro Arbok se encontraba enojado por ello.-¡Vamos, Milotic!-

El pokémon sirena apareció frente a su entrenador.

-Mala elección, ¡Electrocañón!-

Regirock creó una esfera de energía con sus manos para luego arrojarla hacia Milotic, que lo recibió, al entrar en contacto una explosión la cubrió.

Al desaparecer, se reveló a Milotic intacta y con una esfera luchando por pasar la barrera creada por el Manto espejo. Con un movimiento de Milotic la esfera fue devuelta a su usuario, dándole un fuerte golpe.

-No desperdiciemos tiempo, ¡congélalo todo!-

Milotic comenzó a arrojar el Rayo hielo por todos lados, congelando el suelo y los pies de Regirock.

-¡Es ahora o nunca, Hidrobomba de hielo!-

-¡Electrocañón!-

Regirock le lanzó a su oponente una esfera de energía, que se desvió y cayo a un lado de ella. Milotic disparó su Hidrobomba que se iba congelando de acuerdo como salía, hasta impactarse en el abdomen de su oponente. El cuerpo de Regirock fue completamente congelado, y sus ojos perdieron el brillo que usualmente tenían, demostrando que se encontraba fuera de combate.

-Vas a arrepentirte por ésto.-dijo Blaze con una voz tan fría que Takumi y Milotic podrían haber muerto congelados.-¡Mi pokémon más poderoso, ve!-

Un pokémon con cuatro tentáculos en vez de brazos apareció frente a su entrenador.

-De-De-Deoxys.-tartamudeó, alcanzando a decir el nombre de aquel pokémon. Milotic con sus poderes extrasensoriales al sentir los sentimientos de Deoxys, tomó a Takumi y se lo llevó volando, esta acción sorprendió a Blaze.

-¡Vuelve, maldita sea!-fue corriendo en dirección a donde se fueron, con Deoxys siguiéndole por detrás.

* * *

Con Masamune y Aldini...

Haxorus se encontraba en el suelo quemado por el pokémon que se encontraba encima de él con su pie, Charizard.

-Los has hecho muy bien, pero aquí se acaba la diversión. Espero estés a la altura.-dijo antes de devolver a su pokémon y sacar otra pokeball.-Sobrevive chico... ¡Adelante, Guzzlord!-arrojó una pokeball celeste y azul con ornamentos dorados a su alrededor.

Al tocar suelo se abrió y de ella salió un pokémon de gran tamaño, poseía dos pequeños brazos con tres garras en cada uno, dos minúsculas alas y una cola con una maza de púas en la punta. Además tenía cuatro ojos azules: dos pequeños situados en una pequeña cabeza con cuatro cuernos; y dos un poco más grandes encima de su "barriga" amarilla.

-...-Aldini al verlo no se sintió intimidado, al contrario no parecía una amenaza, sus brazos eran cortos y su tamaño enorme le dificultaría el movimiento por el cual su cola no podría golpear a Charizard.-¡Acércate con cuidado, Envite ígneo!-

Charizard se cubrió de llamas azules y cargó hacia el pokémon desconocido.

Guzzlord rugió, ¿rugió? Se preguntó Aldini, al verlo bien. La parte amarilla de su vientre se abrió revelando que era una enorme boca, de la cual salieron dos enormes y largos brazos con un par de mandíbulas incluidas. ¡Esos brazos en vez de manos tenían dos especies de bocas con filosos colmillos! Con aquellas bocas atrapó a Charizard de sus alas y comenzó a atraerlo hacia él con intenciones de tragarlo con su enorme boca.

-¡Charizard, usa Envite ígneo hasta que te suelte!-ordenó aterrado.

Charizard comenzó a rodear su cuerpo de llamas azules, manteniéndolas hasta que su captor le soltó, arrojándolo al lado de su entrenador. Lo que no parecía ser una amenaza se convirtió en un monstruo que al parecer no le importaba devorar a su pokémon.

Charizard molesto, se levantó, se quedó pensando que podría hacer, su entrenador se había quedado estático debido al miedo que le tenía a su oponente... El pokémon enemigo se cubrió de un aura azulada y salió disparado como una bala directo a su ¿entrenador? Sorprendido, Charizard se puso frente a su entrenador, tratando de frenar el movimiento de su enemigo.

Guzzlord se impactó contra Charizard, que lo frenó con sus manos, frenó tomándolo de sus pequeño brazos. El pokémon Tragaldabas con sus dos bocas extras mordió a su oponente en los hombro, provocando que Charizard chillara de dolor. El chillido de Charizard despertó a Aldini. Pudo ver como su pokémon le protegía, estando frente a él siendo mordido por su oponente que seguía rodeado por el aura azulada, Carga dragón.

-¡Charizard muérdele uno de sus brazos!-ordenó inmediatamente.

Charizard con su boca le clavó sus colmillos en el brazo derecho de Guzzlord. Eso hizo que le soltara el hombro izquierdo, con su brazo libre, liberó su agarre de su oponente, se tiró al suelo e inmediatamente le dio una patada que lo mandó a volar.

-No hay que dejar que tenga tiempo de atacar, ¡Garra dragón!-

Charizard se levantó y fue volando hacia su oponente, sólo para golpearlo con ambas zarpas en su cara. Al ver que el ataque le provocó gran daño, supuso que era un tipo dragón.

-Mala idea, el dejar a Guzzlord en el aire.-dijo Masamune con una sonrisa.-¡Cometa draco!-

Guzzlord arrojó una esfera anaranjada al cielo que se dividió en múltiples comentas que cayeron destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

Charizard puso a Aldini en su lomo para poder comenzar a volar, evadiendo los cometas que se acercaban.

Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de darles, pero con su Puño trueno logró hacerlo pedazos. El pokémon enemigo cayo al suelo, pero no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno... Se levantó y se quedó quieto, esperando órdenes.

-¡Carga dragón!-ordenó Masamune.

El pokémon se elevó al celo con un aura azulada con forma de dragón, y cargó hacia sus oponentes. Charizard notó al pokémon desconocido, tuvo que comenzar a evadir cometas y esquivar a su enemigo que le seguía por detrás. Encima tenía a su entrenador en la espalda, todo estaba en su contra... Sin más que poder hacer, decidió ir por lo más inteligente... ¡Una retirada estratégica! Aumentó su velocidad y se fue... Ésta acción sorprendió al Teniente...

-¡Ve tras ellos!-ordenó a su pokémon.

Otra persecución había comenzado...

* * *

Con Akane y los demás...

Gliscor y Gengar se encontraban en el suelo debilitados, con Scyther encima de ellos...

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó la Teniente decepcionada, esperaba más del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, que supuestamente era mejor que Giovanni.-Será mejor que los acabe de un golpe.-le señaló a Scyther para que los matara.

Antes de que pudiera tocar a Green o a Junko, un Swellow y un ¿Celebi?, golpearon a Scyther en su abdomen, fue golpeado por el Golpe aéreo de Swellow impulsado por el Psíquico de Celebi.

El golpe fue tan poderoso, que habían logrado mandarlo a volar. Una vez cayó al suelo, no se levantó, los combates anteriores tal vez hayan sido los causantes de que se haya terminado debilitando.

-¡Scyther!-fue corriendo hacia su pokémon, se encontraba fuera de combate.-Ya veo, Celebi...-dijo con una sonrisa.-Pensar que uno de nuestros objetivos se mostraría sólo.-dijo mientras veía al pokémon legendario, y a un par de chicas que le mataban con la mirada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a querer matar a alguien?!-gritó enfurecida Tsubasa.

-Un ser como tú debería de desaparecer.-dijo Akira igual de enfurecida.

-¿Y quién me va a hacer desaparecer, ustedes?-preguntó en tono de burla.-¡No me hagan reír, ve Aegislash!-

Un pokémon con forma de espada y un escudo en mano.

-¡Te derrotaremos, Ataque aéreo!-

Swellow se cubrió de aura dorada, y cargó hacia su oponente. Aegislash recibió el ataque pero no recibió daño alguno debido a su forma escudo. Siendo Swellow el único en recibir daño debido al impacto.

-¡Danza espada!-ordenó Akane.

Unas espadas de energía rodearon a Aegislash, para luego ser cubierto por un aura celeste, demostrando su aumento de ataque.

-¡Bola sombra!-ordenó Akira.

Celebi creó un esfera oscura con sus manos y la arrojó, para terminar siendo rebanada por la forma filo de Aegislash.

-¡Danza espada!-

El pokémon Espada real volvió a subir su ataque.

-¡Una combinación, Golpe aéreo!-

-¡Dale más poder con Psíquico!-

Swellow salió disparado a una velocidad vertiginosa, para luego ser impulsado por el Psíquico de Celebi, incrementando su velocidad a Mach 2.

Al impactarse contra la forma escudo de Aegislash, logró mandarlo a volar y sin recibir tanto daño como la vez anterior.

-Nada mal.-elogió Akane.-¡Danza espada!-

El ataque de Aegislash incrementó hacia su máxima capacidad.

-¡Justo lo que estaba esperando, Más psique!-exclamó estadísticas incrementadas de ataque de Aegislash fueron imitadas por Celebi.-¡Relevo!-Al decir esto, Celebi volvió a su pokeball para cambiar de lugar con otro de sus compañeros. -¡Es tu hora, Nidoran!-Una pequeña Nidoran(hembra) apareció en el lugar de Celebi, junto al boost de ataque. Todos los presentes, menos Tsubasa, estaban sorprendidos por la elección. -¡Atracción!-

Nidoran pestañeó uno de sus ojos seductoramente para luego liberar corazones, que se metieron en Aegislash, dejándolo embobado y con un corazón en el ojo.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo sorprendida.

-¡Ataque combinado, Destructor de zorras!-dijeron al mismo tiempo el dúo de chicas, dejando con miradas sorprendidas al resto por aquel nombre.

Nidoran se subió en el lomo de Swellow, yendo directo hacia Aegislash con Ataque aéreo y Garra umbría. El ataque combinado le dio de lleno al pokémon Espada real. Dejándolo en el suelo debilitado.

-¿Tienen que estar bromeando?-dijo molesta por haber perdido contra esas dos.

-Desarrollamos éste movimiento para derrotar a Junko.-dijo Tsubasa.

-Nuestra venganza por el concurso de trajes de baño.-explicó Akira.

-¿Para eso entrenaron tanto?-dijo con una mirada complicada, la nombrada, pero feliz por dentro por el hecho de que llevaran abajo a dos de los pokémon de aquella mujer.

-Son muy divertidas.-dijo Akane con una sonrisa.-¡Ve, Bisharp!-

El pokémon filo apareció frente al dúo de féminas.

-¡Atracción!-ordenó Akira.

-¡Danza espada!- Todos los corazones que rodearon a Bisharp fueron destrozados por sus cuchillas.

-¡Doble equipo!- ordenó Tsubasa.

Swellow creó veinte copias de sí mismo y de Nidoran, debido a que estaba encima de él.

-Movimiento combinado, ¡Desastre!- exclamaron ambas.

Todos los Swellow comenzaron a batir sus alas, creando unas fuertes ráfagas de viento, hasta que Bisharp fue rodeado por un tornado que chispeaba, siendo el movimiento usado, Ciclón.

Por el ojo del tornado, apareció Nidoran con una linda sonrisa, para luego cambiarla a una malvada, acto seguido pateó a Bisharp dos veces, empujándolo a la paredes del tornado, para luego ser arrastrado por éstas.

Swellow entró y se llevó a Nidoran, dejando a Bisharp ser zarandeado hasta que el tornado desapareció.

-¡Guillotina!-ordenó Akane, al parecer quería terminar con un sólo golpe.

-¡Mimético!-ordenó Akira.

Para sorpresa de Akane y de Bisharp, la pequeña Nidoran copió Guillotina, su diminuto cuerno creció hasta igualar el tamaño de las cuchillas de Bisharp, ambos pokémon se dieron, Nidoran le dio en el pecho y Bisharp en el cuello quedando debilitados por el efecto del movimiento fulminante.

-Tuve que haberla visto venir.-dijo Akane con molestia.-Regresa.-regresó al pokémon filo a su pokeball.-Éste será un encuentro legendario.-dijo antes de arrojar una Enteball.

La pokeball al tocar suelo se abrió y salió una masa de energía que se materializó y tomó forma, un pokémon pequeño y delgado como el papel apareció frente a Swellow. Por su forma no suponía una amenaza, pero dio un tajo al aire, dividiendo la tierra en dos, pasando por al lado de Tsubasa.

-Eso fue Espada santa.-dijo Green asombrado del poder de aquel pokémon.

-Nunca vi un pokémon parecido.-dijo Tsubasa sorprendida.

-No es un pokémon de ésta dimensión, es un Ultraente.-explicó Junko.

-¿Otra dimensión? ¿Ultraente? Apuesto que a Takumi le encantaría tenerlo enfrente.-dijo Akira una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Sabes algo más de esa cosa?-Preguntó Tsubasa.

-Se llama Kartana y se supone que es un pokémon del tipo Planta y Acero, y que tiene una habilidad muy poderosa, Ultraimpulso; Al derrotar un oponente su mejor característica aumenta de manera exponencial.

\- Genial se puede hacer más fuerte.-dijo Tsubasa sarcásticamente.

-¡Ve, Squirtle!- Frente a Akira apareció una pequeña tortuga azul.

-¿Squirtle?-preguntaron Green y Junko a mismo tiempo.

-Tengo un plan, por supuesto.-dijo Akira mientras se golpeaba el pecho.

-¡Swellow, usa Ciclón!-

Swellow batió sus alas y creó una ráfaga pero... no necesitó crear el tornado porque la ráfaga de viento se llevó volando a Kartana a lo lejos, desapareciendo de la vista de todos, dejando a todos con cara de poker.

Un silencio sepulcral azotó el lugar...

-¡De-De-Desapareció!-gritó Tsubasa con cara de Jojo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.-dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos, Kartana se encontraba cayendo en picada, ¿Cómo, si no pesa una mierda? No sé, pregúntenle a Satoshi Tajiri.

A una gran velocidad se puso encima de Swellow y con su espada le dio un gran tajo que lo cubrió de una explosión, que al desaparecer se mostró al pokémon volador fuera de combate.

-¡Ni siquiera pude verlo!-dijo Green asombrado de la velocidad de aquel pokémon.

-Ahora es cuando la diversión comienza.-dijo Akane con una sonrisa, fría como el hielo.

¿Qué le deparará a nuestros héroes?

¿Podrán vencer a los Tenientes, que han demostrado ser increíblemente fuertes?

¿Serán asesinados por ellos o serán salvados por la llegada de alguien?

Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

To be continued...


	18. Los mejores de la Nueva Generación part2

En Ciudad Celeste, cerca del Cabo Celeste, varios directivos de la policía Federal como de la Internacional se encontraban enfrentando a varios miembros de la organización criminal, Team Revolution.

-Envíen apoyo al escuadrón Alfa.-ordenó uno de los superiores de la policía Federal.

-Mira que asaltar un Centro Pokémon y causar grandes disturbios en la ciudad.-dijo un sujeto con apariencia de detective.-Nunca entenderé a los criminales.-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.-Me voy.-dijo mientras se marchaba hacia un lugar en particular.

-¿A dónde va, Detective Handsome?-preguntó el sujeto mencionado anteriormente.

-Voy a ver al hijo de un conocido.-dijo mientras se despedía con su mano.

Se encontraba caminando por un bosque quemado...

Se detuvo en seco y comenzó a mirar su videomisor.-¿Debería de hacer una llamada antes?-se preguntó a sí mismo.

* * *

El grupo conformado por Green y las demás chicas, se encontraban huyendo de la Teniente Akane...

-¡Deja de seguirnos!-gritó Akira mientras evadía varios tajos de Kartana.

-¡Les voy a hacer pagar por tal humillación!-gritó Akane mientras les perseguía.

-¡¿Cómo es que terminamos asíiiiiiii?!-gritó Tsubasa con lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos.

Hace 30 minutos...

-Ahora es cuando la diversión comienza.-dijo Akane con una sonrisa, fría como el hielo. Su mirada intimidó al de chicas frente a ella.

-Sal, Ducklett.-Tsubasa liberó a su siguiente pokémon.

El pokémon Ave agua se puso al lado de Squirtle.

-¡Escaldar!-ordenaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hoja aguda!-

Ambos pokémon tipo agua dispararon un corro de agua que soltaba vapor y se fusionaron en el trayecto, Kartana fue directo al chorro de agua con su katana brillando de verde, al entrar en contacto lo fue partiendo en dos hasta llegar a sus oponentes y cortarlos a ambos de un tajo. Sus cuerpos fueron cubiertos por una explosión y quedaron tendidos contra el suelo...

-(Esa fuerza, ¿habrá sido Ultraimpulso?)-Tsubasa se preguntó mentalmente.-(Si ésto sigue así, tendremos que depender de Celebi que no le gusta pelear.¿Qué haría Takumi en ésta situación?)-pensó hasta que una revelación le vino a la mente. "Incluso si todo está perdido, da todo hasta el final".-¡Eso haremos!¡Demos todo lo que tengamos, Tornado!-exclamó con una sonrisa.

Ducklett al sentir la convicción de su ama, se levantó y batió sus alas con todas sus fuerzas, por debajo de Kartana apareció un tornado que lo atrapó y le provocó severos daños.

-¡Eso fue Vendaval!-exclamó Junko sorprendida.

-¡Eres genial Ducklett!-alagó a su pokémon.

Un brillo apareció en el ojo izquierdo del pokémon Ave agua, como si dijera: "¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?".

-Fue un golpe de suerte.-dijo Akane.-¡Hoja aguda!-

El Ultraente cubrió de un aura verde su katana y atacó a su ama, que logró evadirlo pero su falta fue cortada, revelando que llevaba lencería negra.

-¿Negro? Que atrevida.-dijo Akira con un sonrojo aparente, mientras apartaba la mirada al igual que los demás.

-Al parecer, debido a Vendaval Kartana quedó en estado de confusión...-explicó Green tratando de apartar la mirada.

Akane se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas, cubriéndose sus partes bajas, en su cara había un furioso sonrojo...

-¡Los mataré!-gritó tan fuerte, que sacó a Kartana de la confusión.

-Creo que la hicimos enojar.-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Psicocorte!-ordenó Akane.

Kartana se dirigió a Ducklett con su katana cubierta por un aura rosada, antes de que le diera un tajo Squirtle se interpuso entre los dos con su Refugio, recibiendo todo el daño y quedando en el suelo fuera de combate.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo, regresa.-Akira regresó a la pequeña valiente.-¡Sal, Celebi!-

El pokémon Viaje tiempo apareció al lado de Ducklett.

-¡Hoja aguda y Psicocorte!-

La katana izquierda de Kartana fue cubierta de una aura verdosa y la otra de un aura rosada, salió disparado como una bala hacia sus oponentes.

-¡Psíquico!-ordenó Akira.

Kartana fue detenido en seco por el Psíquico de Celebi, su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura rosada que no le permitía moverse.

-¡Es nuestro turno, Escaldar!-ordenó Tsubasa.

Ducklett disparó un corro de agua humeante directo en Kartana, que al finalizar el cuerpo de su oponente fue cubierto en llamas, había sufrido una grave quemadura por el efecto secundario de Escaldar.

-¡Espada santa!-

Kartana logró mover uno de sus brazos y lo cubrió de una aura azulada, para luego mandar un tajo de aire que golpeó a Ducklett, dejándolo fuera de combate. Celebi dejó de usar su Psíquico debido a que se cansó, mantener apresado al otro pokémon legendario debió de ser exhaustivo para él.

-¡Swablu, ve a ayudar!-

El pokémon Ave algodón apareció frente a Tsubasa.

-¡Bola sombra!-

-¡Hoja aguda!-

Celebi creó una esfera oscura y la arrojo hacia su oponente, al llegar a Kartana, la cortó en dos de un tajo con su filosa katana.

-¡Canto mortal!-ordenó Tsubasa, sorprendiendo a la Teniente.

Swablu comenzó a realizar un bello canto, que por alguna razón irritaba a todos los presentes. Una vez termino de cantar se quedó en su lugar con una mirada firme a su oponente.

-¡Maldición, Kartana mátalos!-

El Ultraente hizo que su katana derecha se cubriera de un aura celeste y la izquierda de una rosada, Espada santa y Psicocorte. Salió disparado como una bala directo hacia Swablu, pero fue detenido por una barrera Psíquica creada por Celebi. Para sorpresa de todos, Kartana logró atravesar con su katana izquierda la barrera y de un tajo mandó a volar a Celebi, dejándolo en el suelo muy mal herido. Pero la barrera aún se mantenía en pie, con su Espada santa logró hacerla añicos, dejando a Celebi sorprendido. Con Psicocorte remató a Celebi, dejándolo en el suelo debilitado. Kartana se acercó a Swablu, levantó su brazo derecho e iba a hacerle un tajo pero, ambos pokémon cayeron al suelo de espaldas, Canto mortal había resultado...

-¿Lo... hicimos?-preguntó Tsubasa.

-¡Lo hicimos!-gritó Akira mientras abrazaba a Tsubasa.

-...-la Teniente Akane había comenzado a reír, esto hizo que todos se pusiera alertas.-Es la primera vez que logran vencerme y humillarme.-dijo entre risas.-¡Es por eso que no dejaré que ninguno de ustedes se vaya con vida!-sentenció antes de sacar de su bolsillo un rombo tridimensional amarillo, Green y Junko al verlo quedaron aterrados.-¿Saben lo qué es? Es un revivir, permite recuperar las fuerzas de un pokémon debilitado.-dijo antes de arrojarlo sobre Kartana, al tocar su cuerpo comenzó a hundirse en el, su cuerpo fue cubierto por un brillo, para luego mostrar al pokémon legendario de pie.-¡Mátalos!-

* * *

Actualmente...

Todos los jóvenes se encontraban corriendo por sus vidas, Akane había usado su chaqueta para cubrir su ropa rasgada, siendo perseguidos por la furiosa Teniente.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!-preguntó Akira.

-Correr hasta encontrarnos con los demás.-dijo Junko.

Siguieron corriendo hasta toparse con un Charizard y Aldini, que al verlos se detuvieron.

-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó el rubio.

-¿Cómo piensas que nos fue?-dijo Green sarcásticamente mientras señalaba a Akane.

-Les fue como a mí.-dijo mientras señalaba a Masamune con un enorme pokémon desconocido.

-Estamos jodidos.-dijo Tsubasa mientras lloraba.

De pronto Jimmy y Galvantula aparecieron con Oliver y un Heatran siguiéndoles.

-Hola, ¿Cómo les va?-preguntó Jimmy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Igual que a ti, al parecer.-dijo Green con decepción en su voz.

Por encima de ellos llegó Takumi montado en Milotic, con un Deoxys disparándole esferas de energía que al tocar suelo dejaban enormes cráteres...

-¿Takumi también?-dijo Akira alarmada.

-Veo que les fue como a mí.-dijo el nombrado con una gota en la cabeza.

-Han quedado arrinconados.-dijo Oliver con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué haremos?!-dijo Akira preocupada.

-¡Lo que mejor sabemos hacer, pelear!-dijo Takumi con todas sus energías.

Kartana, Deoxys, Guzzlord y Heatran se pusieron uno al lado del otro, en el orden mencionado.

Charizard, Galvantula y Milotic en el orden mencionado, una de las mayores peleas en el mundo pokémon estaba a punto de comenzar.

-¿No tienen algo para usar?-preguntó Jimmy al notar que el resto no hacía nada.

-Nos quedamos sin pokémon.-dijo Junko simplemente, dejando al trío de chicos, con caras nerviosas.

-Creo poder encargarme de Heatran y el grandote yo sólo.-dijo Takumi con fuego en los ojos, Milotic lucía un poco preocupada, pero no iba a perder, la vida de su entrenador estaba en riesgo.

-Envite ígneo.-ordenó Aldini.

Charizard se cubrió de llamas azules y cargó hacia Kartana.

-¡Onda trueno!-ordenó Jimmy.

Galvantula comenzó a generar unos rayos azulados que fueron directo a Deoxys.

-¡Rayo hielo!-ordenó Takumi.

Milotic comenzó a reunir una bola de energía en su boca, que luego se dividió en varios rayos delgados, que fueron directos hacia Guzzlord y Heatran. Guzzlord parecía haber sido afectado por el rayo hielo pero Heatran no se vio afectado en lo más mínimo, de hecho el rayo no llegó a tocarlo debido a que se evaporó antes de llegar a el.

-Creo que estoy comenzando a odiar el Cuerpo llama.-dijo Takumi con un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

Deoxys fue rodeado por unos rayos azules hasta que se adentraron en su cuerpo. Charizard embistió a Kartana dándole un golpe directo que lo mandó al suelo.

-Aldini-san y Jimmy-san parecen llevar ventaja.-dijo Tsubasa al ver a los pokémon legendarios caer fácilmente.

-Algo huele mal.-dijo Green mirando seriamente a Deoxys.

-¡Bola voltio!- Galvantula creó una esfera amarilla que contenía pequeñas descargas eléctricas para luego apuntársela a su oponente y acto seguido lanzar.

Deoxys cambió de forma, sus brazos se aplanaron y su cabeza fue rodeada por una especie de casco. Con esta forma creó una barrera psíquica que detuvo el ataque.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-preguntó Jimmy de manera indignada.

- **Deoxys, uno de los pokémon tipo psíquico más poderosos. Es un Pokémon muy agresivo pero también bastante inteligente. Tiene como particularidad el poseer 4 formas distintas (ataque, defensa, velocidad y normal) que cambian su aspecto, características y ataques, los cuales también varían según su forma**.-dijo la pokédex de Takumi, estando dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta.- **Tener cuidado con su Psicoataque, es el movimiento de tipo psíquico más poderoso existente.**

-¡Oh, gracias por la información!-dijo Jimmy.

-De nada.-dijo Takumi con una gota en la cabeza.-(Siempre habla en el momento más oportuno).-pensó con gracia.-Dime pokédex, tienes información sobre los demás pokémon.-preguntó.

- **Me llamo Dexter, y sí, tengo información de todos ellos**.-le respondió manera ofendida.- **Heatran está basado en materiales volcánicos. Vive en lo más profundo de los cráteres de volcanes y puede hacer que entren en erupción. Se dice que Heatran tiene el poder de convertirse en magma ardiente para pasar inadvertido durante una erupción. Su cuerpo es de acero puro, aunque en algunos puntos este se ha derretido por el calor corporal y su sangre fluye ardiendo como si fuera magma. Sus pies en forma de cruz le permiten atravesar con facilidad cualquier tipo de material al cavar, además de permitirle un anclaje firme para trepar por techos y paredes. Heatran posee una especie de máscara metálica en la cara para protegerse de los ataques de los oponentes con facilidad; Kartana, es un Ultraente que surgió del ultraumbral. Se dice que no es muy agresivo, pero su afilado cuerpo es un arma realmente peligrosa. Es capaz de cortar en dos al rival que se lance sobre él como si fuera mantequilla. Por otro lado, su fino cuerpo le permite esquivar los ataques con movimientos gráciles. Su elevada defensa y ataque hacen letal a esta criatura, pero son un arma de doble filo, ya que también aumentan su vulnerabilidad tanto al fuego como a la humedad; Guzzlord, también un Ultraente, el apetito de esta bestia apenas conoce límites. Devora por completo cualquier cosa que tenga delante. Según dicen, no solo puede engullir objetos, sino tierras, ríos e incluso los mares. Aun con las cantidades ingentes que esta bestia consume, los rumores apuntan a que no genera desechos, sino que logra convertir todo lo ingerido en energía para subsistir. Existen informes de avistamientos en el pasado en la región de Alola, aunque la Policía Internacional se ha encargado de este asunto bajo la más estricta confidencialidad. Guzzlord se caracteriza por su apetito ilimitado. Tanto es así que, salvo cuando duerme, siempre está comiendo. Utiliza sus dos enormes lenguas retráctiles para capturar y alimentarse de cualquier sustancia, tanto orgánica como inorgánica. Pese a las cantidades desmesuradas de comida que ingiere, nunca se han hallado excrementos suyos, haciendo suponer que transforma absolutamente todo lo que ingiere en energía.** -explicó la pokédex.

-¿Ultraentes?-preguntó Takumi.

- **Son seres provenientes del Ultraespacio, un universo alterno al nuestro.** -explicó seriamente.

-¿Así que además de la dimensión de Arceus, Palkia, Giratina y Dialga, hay un universo entero para ellos?-preguntó anonadado.

- **Me sorprende que sepas de ello.** -dijo en forma de burla.

-Mi madre me habló de ellos, es parte de su investigación.-le respondió mientras forzaba el botón de apagado.

- **¡No lo hagas, no me apagues, podrías romperme!** -suplicó la pokédex.

-¡Sólo hablas cuando se te da la gana!-dijo mientras seguía presionando el botón.

-¡Guzzlord, Carga dragón!-ordenó Masamune.

El enorme pokémon dragón se cubrió de un aura azulada y fue directo hacia Milotic, se estrelló contra ella y le quedó encima, aplastándola y causándole un intenso dolor que le hacía chillar.

-¡Milotic!-gritó Takumi.

-No te distraigas, mocoso.-dijo el Teniente con una mirada severa.-¡Devórala!-

Estando encima de Milotic, sacó sus par de brazos , listos para devorar a su oponente.

-¡Rayo hielo!-ordenó Takumi.

Milotic dejó de aullar de dolor, y disparó el rayo hielo directo a la boca de Guzzlord. La boca del Ultraente fue completamente congelada al igual que sus brazos, se levantó y se separó de Milotic, estaba con sus pequeños brazos en un intento inútil de quitarse el hielo de encima.

-¡Bien hecho Milotic!-

La pokémon sirena estaba sonriendo con pesadez, sentía un intenso dolor en su cuerpo debido al aplastón de su oponente.

-Lluvia ígnea.-ordenó Oliver.

Heatran comenzó a arrojar lanzas de fuego de su cuerpo, varias de ella cayeron en Guzzlord, descongelando su boca. Algunas de ellas golpearon a Milotic causándole algo de daño.

\- _"Maldición"_.-dijo Milotic mientras jadeaba del cansancio.

-Toma un descanso.- dijo Takumi antes de devolverla a su pokeball.

-¿Ya te rindes?-preguntó el Teniente de piel oscura.

-Claro que no, tu sigues, ¡Dragonair!-

El pokémon Dragón apareció frente a Takumi.

-¡Eco metálico!-ordenó Oliver.

Heatran comenzó a arrojar un fuerte sonido hacía sufrir a todos los pokémon presentes, una vez acabó, la defensa especial de todos ellos de redujo a gran medida.

-¡¿Eres idiota?¡ ¡También bajaste mi defensa especial!-dijo molesto Masamune.

-¿Te saqué del congelamiento, no? No te quejes por un pequeño detalle.-dijo Oliver con una sonrisa amarga.

-Tch.-chasqueó la lengua en respuesta.-¡Carga dragón!-

Guzzlord se cubrió de un aura azulada y fue directo hacia Dragonair.

-¡Danza dragón!-

El pokémon Dragón se cubrió de un aura rojiza y comenzó a danzar mientras al mismo tiempo evadía las embestidas de Guzzlord.

-Lluvia ígnea.-ordenó simplemente.

Heatran arrojó una serie de lanzas de fuego que fueron directo a Dragonair.

-(¡Estamos acorralados! Si no se me ocurre en algo pronto, estaremos en serios problemas).-pensó para sus adentros.-¡Ponte sobre Guzzlord!-

Dragonair escuchó y como se lo ordenó Takumi, se puso sobre Guzzlord, el aura que tenía le lastimó seriamente, pero aguantó el sufrimiento y se quedó aferrado a él. Las lanzas de fuego se impactaron en la cabeza de Guzzlord, causando una explosión que rodeó al pokémon y su polizón.

Una nube negra se formó y de ella cayó una enorme figura al suelo, siendo esta figura el Ultraente. Por arriba de la nube salió Dragonair con su cola rodeada por un torbellino, que impactó en la cabeza de un sorprendido Heatran. Una vez vio a su oponente estampado contra el suelo, volvió al lado de su entrenador.

-Nada mal, todos ustedes son muy buenos.-dijo Oliver sinceramente, haciendo caso omiso del estado de su pokémon.-Heatran, levantate.-ordenó fríamente.

El pokémon legendario al oír a su entrenador, se forzó a levantarse, una vez se levantó, salió del agujero en el que se encontraba. Sus piernas le temblaban por la fuerza del impacto.

-(¡Ése hijo de puta!)-pensó Takumi con rabia.

-Tú también.-dijo Masamune a su pokémon.

Guzzlord se levantó con dificultad, pero a diferencia de Heatran, parecía estar en mejor estado.

-¡Psicocorte!-ordenó Akane.

Kartana se levantó dio un tajo al aire, un tajo de energía violeta salió y se impactó en Charizard, mandándolo a estrellarse con Galvantula.

Deoxys mandó una esfera de energía que se impactó en ambos pokémon. Galvantula y Charizard fueron mandados a volar, hasta estrellarse con Dragonair.

Aldini y Jimmy corrieron hacia sus pokémon.

-¡¿Charizard/Dragonair/Galvantula estás bien?!-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- _" Estoy bien, sólo me sorprendieron"_.-respondió Dragonair.

\- _"Sólo me hirieron el espíritu"._ -dijo Charizard.

\- _"Eso fue doloroso"._ -dijo Galvantula.

El trío de pokémon al verse comenzaron a discutir, diciendo: _"¡¿Tontos, por qué me han chocado?!"_ , _"¡¿Yo?! ¡Fue ese lagarto sobre valorado!"_ , _"¡¿Sobre valorado!? ¡Podría aplastarte como a un insecto, artrópodo mal formado!"_ Sus entrenadores trataron de calmarlos, pero fue demasiado tarde, para cuando dejaron de discutir, fueron rodeados por las cuatro leyendas.

-¡Espada santa!-

-¡Psicoataque!-

-¡Lluvia ígnea!-

-¡Cometa draco!-

Kartana hizo que una de sus katanas se cubriera de un aura azulada para luego darle un tajo en el pecho a Charizard.

Deoxys creó una esfera de energía que arrojó y se impactó en la cara de Galvantula.

Heatran arrojó una lluvia de lanzas de fuego que se impactaron en Dragonair.

Guzzlord arrojó una esfera anaranjada al cielo que luego de dividió en varios cometas que se impactaron en los tres pokémon enemigos. Los cuerpos de ellos volaban por el aire, y cuando tocaban suelo, volvían a ser golpeados por otros cometas. Estaban tan heridos que no podían esquivar...

Mientras tanto, unos cometas se dirigían hacía los jóvenes entrenadores...

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Takumi mientras cubría a las chicas con su cuerpo.

Green cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando lo peor...

Aldini y Jimmy estaban tan sorprendidos que no llegaron a reaccionar para sacar a algunos de sus pokémon para poder protegerse.

-¡Lanzallamas!-ordenó una voz adulta.

Un pequeño pokémon canino arrojó un lanzallamas por la boca y un enorme pokémon rojo disparó una potente Hidrobomba, ambos movimientos detuvieron los cometas que se amenazaban con acercase a los jóvenes.

-¡¿Quién es usted?!-preguntó Akane.

-Sólo soy un simple detective de la Policía Internacional.-respondió simplemente.

-Supongo que tendremos que callarte.-dijo Blaze con una sonrisa.

-No vengo sólo para que lo sepan.-dijo mientras se hacia a un lado, mostrando a un sujeto envuelto en una capa roja, pelo largo y azulado con un flequillo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo y a una mujer de pelo lila con un traje negro y una mirada asesina.

-¡¿Él es...?!-dijo sorprendido Oliver.

-El Maestro Pokémon, Tobías y la Dama de la torre de batalla, Anabel.- Blaze lo nombró con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Siempre quise pelear contra la Dama de la Batalla de Frontera.-dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

-...-Anabel les mataba con la mirada, cuando sus ojos se posaron en los Ultraentes, una delgada aura azul la cubrió de pie a cabeza.-¿Cómo se atreven...?-dijo en susurro.

-Parece que la hicieron enfadar.-dijo Tobías con una sonrisa.-Realmente no quisiera pelear, pero dentro de poco voy a tener un importante encuentro, así que... espero que me ayuden a quitarme el estrés.-dijo mientras se masajeaba el hombro derecho.-Ve, Darkrai.-arrojó una pokeball frente a Deoxys.

El pokémon ADN se alejó instintivamente de ella, la pokeball se abrió y un pokémon con apariencia fantasmagórica apareció frente a él.

-¡Spicoataque!-ordenó Blaze.

Deoxys tomó distancia y creo una esfera de energía que luego arrojó.

-Brecha negra.-ordenó Tobías.

Darkrai creo una esfera negra que arrojó y pasó por encima del Spicoataque, hasta impactarse en Deoxys y dejarlo dormido. Mientras que el Psicoataque antes de que se impactara en Darkrai, éste lo tomó entre sus manos y lo aplastó, creando una explosión y dejando sus manos humeando.

-Come sueños.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Darkrai hizo que una figura hecha de sombras parecida a él saliera y se metiera en Deoxys, el pokémon Psíquico se levantó con una convulsión para luego volver a caer al suelo.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Blaze molesto.

-Terminalo con Pulso umbrío.-

Darkrai estiró su brazo y de el salió una haz de energía oscura que se impactó en Deoxys, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Espada santa!- Kartana de repente apareció por detrás de Darkrai, listo para darle un tajo, pero fue detenido por las fauces de un pokémon que salió de la nada... un Raikou.

Con sus fauces en su katana, lo levantó y lo estrelló contra el suelo, para luego ponerse encima de él y con sus dos patas delanteras incapacitó sus katanas.

-Danza lluvia.-ordenó Anabel.

Raikou comenzó a rugir y unas nubes negras se formaron, como si las hubiese llamado.

-¡Kartana libérate!-

Forcejeaba pero no podía hacer nada por el tigre de bengala que tenía encima.

-¡Trueno!-

Raikou volvió a rugir y un trueno cayó del cielo sobre ellos, dejando fuera de combate a Kartana.

* * *

En el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste...

El pokégear de Fausto comenzó a sonar.-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó.-Ya veo, nos retiraremos de inmediato.-dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Que sucedió?-preguntó Kasumi.

-Nos tenemos que ir, alguien molesto sabe que estoy aquí.-dijo aburrido.

-Fácilmente podríamos eliminarlo.-dijo ella.

-No te creas, el que viene es tu hermano, Ryuto.-

-¡¿Ryuto viene para acá?!-exclamó aterrada.

-No te preocupes, nos iremos antes de que llegue.-dijo sin preocupación alguna.-Vamos a la salida.-

Ambos salieron del gimnasio, pero para su sorpresa, el nombrado anteriormente apareció ante ellos, estando montado en un Dragonite.

-Maldito... ¿Qué haces con mi hermana?-preguntó el Maestro Campeón de pelo celeste.

Fausto sonrió ante aquello.-¿No es obvio? La estoy secuestrando...-dijo antes de forzar su agarre sobre la pelinaranja.

-¡Maldito!-exclamó con ira.

-¡Dragonite, atrápalo!-ordenó.

El pokémon Dragón salió disparado hacía el NEET, pero se detuvo al ver un pokémon desconocido aparecer de repente.

-Ya llegaron por nosotros.-dijo con una sonrisa. El misterioso pokémon los tomó de los hombros y desapareció con ellos.

-Ese pokémon...-dijo Ryuto con una mirada seria.

* * *

Con Takumi y los demás...

-Regresa.-dijo Blaze antes de devolver a Deoxys, acción imitada por Akane.

-Suerte que aún tengo mi As bajo la manga.-dijo sin perder su sonrisa característica.

Antes de que Blaze pudiera llamar a su siguiente pokémon, Fausto y Kasumi aparecieron de repente frente a ellos.

-¿Jefe?-preguntó sorprendido Oliver.

-Veo que tienen problemas.-dijo Fausto mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Takumi al verlo, su sangre comenzó a hervir de rabia...

-¡Con que también estabas aquí!-dijo Takumi con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Tiempo sin vernos joven Takumi.-le saludó. Takumi al verlo bien, pudo notar a su hermana siendo sujetada por él.

-¡¿Kasumi-nee?!/¡¿Nee-san?!-exclamaron sorprendidos Takumi y Green al mismo tiempo.

-Nos retiramos.-ordenó Fausto.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Blaze preguntó enfadado.

-Dentro de poco llegará alguien molesto.-dijo simplemente.-Es una orden.-

De mala gana Blaze aceptó, todos los teniente junto a Kasumi y Fausto desaparecieron, debido a la Teletransportación de un pokémon misterioso, que tanto Tobías como Anabel reconocieron.

-¿Ese... fue Mewtwo?-preguntó Tobías absorto.

-Era idéntico...-le respondió Anabel.

-¿Mewtwo?-preguntaron todos menos Handsome.

- **Mewtwo, el pokémon Genético. Un pokémon creado artificialmente mediante el ADN de Mew. Se dice que sus creadores fueron científicos del antiguo Team Rocket.** -dijo Dexter, sus palabras sorprendieron a todos.

-¿Cómo es que tienes esa información?-preguntó Handsome a la pokédex.

- **Soy el mejor pokédex creado hasta ahora. Tengo información de todos los pokémon descubiertos hasta ahora, incluyendo a los que la Policía Internacional mantiene oculto.** -respondió con aires de grandeza.

-...-Handsome se quedó con una mirada oscurecida.-(¡Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con los Profesores Pokémon en su próxima reunión!).-se gritó mentalmente.

-¡Anabel-san! Tiempo sin verla.-dijo Takumi.

-Te dije me llamaras Mamá.-dijo fingiendo enfado.

-Ejejeje, perdón. Mamá.-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí?-preguntó Green.

-Se avisó a la policía que estos sujetos estaban causando problemas y cuando mencionaron al Team Revolution, la Policía Internacional intervino. Teniendo en cuenta que el Centro Pokémon fue atacado, la enfermera a cargo nos dijo de unos chicos que iban al Cabo Celeste a pelear contra ellos.-resumió Handsome.- No fue nada difícil averiguar el resto.-dijo simplemente.

-¡La Policía Internacional es increíble!-dijo Jimmy con estrellas en los ojos.

-Obviamente.-dijo Handsome mientras se golpeaba el pecho.

-¿Por qué vinieron ellos?-preguntó Akira mientras miraba a Tobías y a Anabel.

-Les llamé, como estaban cerca llegaron inmediatamente.-respondió Handsome con una sonrisa.

-Dentro de poco tengo un encuentro de exhibición para la Liga Pokémon, así que estaba de paso.-respondió Tobías.

-Mi gimnasio no queda muy lejos de aquí.-respondió Anabel.

-Que suerte.-dijo Tsubasa con alivio.

-¿Qué les parece si nos vamos?-propuso Handsome.

* * *

Con eso dicho nuestros héroes fueron al CP, donde tuvieron una seria charla con el detective Handsome, no fue nada del otro mundo... sólo les tomó testimonio sobre lo ocurrido.

-Gracias por todo.-dijo Handsome antes de retirarse.

Con la ida del detective, los jóvenes quedaron charlando con Anabel y Tobías, quienes llamaban mucho la atención de los huéspedes del CP, varios chicos pedían autógrafos al Maestro Pokémon y varias chicas consejos de La Dama de la Torre de batalla.

Una vez se calmaron, todos se quedaron juntos en una habitación para conversar.

-Tobías-dono, le tengo una pregunta.-dijo Aldini de manera respetuosa.

-Adelante.-le dijo con una sonrisa. -Mencionó algo de un encuentro importante, ¿Podría saber de qué se trata?-Al preguntar aquello, todos se quedaron prestando atención.

-Mañana tendré un combate amistoso con Ash Ketchum para promocionar la Liga Pokémon de éste año.-respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡¿Mi papá y usted se van a enfrentar?!-preguntó Takumi de manera sobreexcitada.

-¡¿Tu papá?!-preguntaron sorprendidos Jimmy y Aldini al mismo tiempo.

-Así es.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. -¡Será mejor que te prepares, porque mi amorcito barrerá el suelo contigo!-exclamó Anabel.

-¿Amorcito?-preguntó Jimmy.-¿La Dama de la Torre de batalla es tu mamá?-preguntó con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Ella no es mi mamá...-respondió Takumi.

-Así es, su madre es Cynthia en realidad.-explicó Anabel.

-¿Cyn... thia?- Jimmy preguntó lentamente, sudando frío.-¿Puede... que sea... la... Campeona... Cynthia...?-

-...-Anabel y Takumi asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Ya veo, eso explica mucho.-dijo Aldini mientras asentía con la cabeza.-Hace tiempo noté un parentesco entre Ash y Cynthia en ti. Si lo vez bien, se parece mucho a su madre pero cuando pelea adopta las posturas de su padre.-

-Bingo, acertaste.-dijo Anabel con una sonrisa.-Sacó lo mejor de mi amorcito.-

-Que raro... nunca oí de un chisme que dijera que Cynthia tuviera un hijo o que se divorciara.-dijo Jimmy pensativo.

-¿Divorciara?-preguntó Aldini.

-Digo, Anabel-san le dice amorcito a Ketchum, por el cual debe ser su pareja ¿no?-

-Tienes razón.-dijo mientras miraba a Anabel. -No están divorciados.-dijo Anabel mientras sacudía su mano derecha en forma de negación.-Simplemente compartimos al mismo hombre.-

Las caras de sorpresa de ambos jóvenes no tenían precio...

-¡Qué maldito suertudo!-gritó Jimmy mientras se alborotaba el pelo con las manos.-¡Tener a dos bellezas para él sólo!-

-Gracias por el halago.-dijo Anabel con una sonrisa.

-Pero no somos solamente nosotras dos, hay más.-

Lo que dijo hizo que Jimmy comenzara a estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo.

-Sé que no debería importarme pero... ¿Cuántas son?-preguntó Aldini.

-Creo que somos veintiocho.-respondió.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a todos menos a Tobías, a Green y a Takumi.

-¡¿El desgraciado tiene un Harem?!-gritó Jimmy mientras se arrancaba el pelo.-¡¿Cómo puede con tantas?!-

-Está muy bien dotado.-dijo Anabel mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos y la sacudía con vergüenza.

Todos los presentes quedaron helados... y las chicas, menos Anabel, comenzaron a mirar a Takumi, como si pensaran si el también podría haber heredado "eso" de su padre...

-Hump, hump.-Tobías tosió para llamar la atención.-Debo irme, debo prepararme para mi batalla. No quisiera hacer el ridículo.-dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Supongo que yo también me marcho.-dijo Anabel antes de irse, no sin antes despedirse.-Nos vemos.-

Junko se había quedado mirando a Takumi con una mirada de un depredador al asecho (Serena face on).

-(Tengo que comprobarlo).-pensó con una mirada seria.

Antes de que Takumi pudiera reaccionar, Junko se le había tirado encima, sosteniéndole sus manos para que no se moviera.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-preguntó el chico preocupado.

-Tengo algo que comprobar.-dijo antes de bajar una de sus manos al pantalón del chico. Antes de que el chico pudiera gritar, le había bajado los pantalones, dejándolo en bóxer.

-¡No se queden mirando, hagan algo!-rogó el chico por ayuda.

-Creo que me retiro.-dijo Green.

-Yo también.-dijo Aldini.

Ambos se marcharon... Sólo quedaba Jimmy, que se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de irse... -Maldito suertudo...-dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

-¡Ayúdenme!-gritaba mientras trataba que Junko le bajara su última prenda que le protegía de ser visto.

Akira y Tsubasa se quedaron viendo, atentas... Tsubasa se tapaba los ojos con sus manos pero dejaba los dedos abiertos para ver y Akira simplemente estaba centrada en cierta parte de la anatomía del chico...

Sin más preámbulos, Junko de un jalón le había quitado el bóxer al joven chico, revelando lo que tanto estaban esperando...

-Grande...-dijo Tsubasa sonrojada.

-¡Dumbo!- exclamó Akira con los ojos fuera de órbita.

-Jeh.-dijo Junko(inserten la cara de Aqua de Konosuba cuando se la ve a Kazuma).

To be continued...

* * *

Me dieron el turno de la tarde, además de taller y educación física en un horario inhumano. Por el cual no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir.

No se cuanto tarde en escribir el siguiente...

Si me lo piden trataré de poner lemon y claro a los que no les guste, podrán saltárselo ya que no formaría parte de la trama...

Así que.. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	19. ¡La medalla Cascada, pase para la Liga!

En Ciudad Celeste podemos encontrar a tres jóvenes con una mirada vacía en sus rostros...

Estos tres jóvenes compartían un sentimiento en común... Depresión.

En sus mentes sólo había una cosa, sus pokémon siendo apaleados por su propio descuido, una y otra vez, una vez terminaba ese recuerdo, se repetía de nuevo, en un ciclo infinito.

Siguieron con la mirada vacía hasta que amaneció, el sol inundaba sus habitaciones, decidieron salir, para su sorpresa el trío salió al mismo tiempo. Se saludaron y se fueron al comedor, donde una mujer de unos cuarenta años les atendió.

Los chicos se sentaron juntos, sin decirse nada. Su desayuno era simple, pan tostado con jugo de naranja. Ninguno se daba cuenta que los otros estaban en la misma condición, rara vez se miraban.

Un silencio sepulcral invadía el comedor, como era tan temprano ningún otro entrenador estaba despierto o al menos fuera de su habitación, sólo los del servicio.

El silencio se acabó hasta que un grupo de entrenadores entró, uno de ellos señaló al trío de entrenadores.

-¿No son famosos?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-Sí, lo son.-respondió otro mientras sacaba una revista de actualidad.-Son tres de los mejores entrenadores de ésta generación.-dijo asombrado.

-¿Juntos aquí?¡Genial! Iré a retarlos, a ver si quedó como uno de los mejores.-dijo otro de ellos, se dirigió hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban.-Hola, soy Kaito y los reto a una batalla pokémon.-dijo con aires de grandeza. Los tres le miraron, para luego ignorarlo y seguir con su desayuno. -¡No me ignoren! No se crean mucho sólo porque les consideren "decentes".-dijo enojado el tal Kaito.

Takumi se levantó de golpe, asustando a Kaito.-Sígueme.-dijo antes de salir del comedor con el otro chico siguiéndole desde atrás.

Fueron a la zona de entrenamiento, donde ambos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

-¿Uno contra uno, te parece bien?-preguntó Takumi con una voz calmada y serena, pero en el fondo le causó un escalofrío al grupo de entrenadores.

-S-Sí.- tartamudeó.

Aldini y Jimmy se pusieron a ver el combate. Varias personas comenzaron a venir al oír que un entrenador reconocido iba a pelear. Tsubasa, Junko y Akira bajaron a ver que sucedía, ya que no encontraron a Takumi en su habitación. Al ver a Takumi iba a pelear se pusieron al lado de Aldini y Jimmy para poder ver la batalla.

-¡Adelante, Arbok!-dijo Takumi mientras arrojaba la pokeball.

Arbok apareció en medio del campo de batalla.

-¿Un tipo veneno? Esto será fácil.-dijo mientras sacaba la pokeball de su elección.-¡Ve, Gardevoir!-

La pokémon Envolvente apareció frente a su entrenador.

-Tienes el primer movimiento.-dijo Takumi.

-Gracias por eso, ¡Hipnosis!-ordenó con una sonrisa.

Gardevoir comenzó a mover sus manos de forma circular, la derecha a sentido horario y la izquierda a antihorario, esto hizo que Arbok comenzara a tambalearse.

-...-Takumi no dijo nada sólo se quedó mirando.

Una vez Gardevoir dejó de mover sus manos, Arbok cayó dormido.

-¡Bien, ahora Paz mental!- Gardevoir se envolvió de un aura celeste, que subió su ataque especial y defensa especial.

-...-Takumi seguía sin hacer nada, preocupando a sus amigas.

-¡Seducción!-

De Gardevoir salieron unos corazones rosados que con un beso al aire salieron disparado hacia el cuerpo de Arbok, metiéndose en él y reduciéndole mucho la defensa especial.

-¡Psíquico!-

Gardevoir soltó una onda de fuerza psíquica que salió disparado hacia Arbok, que al impactarse en él, salió volando hasta estrellarse contra el muro detrás de Takumi, una enorme cortina de humo fue levantada por el impacto.

-¡Ganamos!-victoreó Kaito.

-¡Cola férrea!-

Por arriba de la cortina de humo salió Arbok, que cayó en picada con su cola cubierta de metal, impactándole en la cabeza a Gardevoir. El golpe hizo que la cabeza de la pokémon Envolvente se estrellara contra el suelo y la tierra se levantara junto con una cortina de humo. Arbok se alejó lentamente hasta volver con su entrenador.

-¡Gardevoir!-gritó Kaito con preocupación.

Una vez se aclaró el humo, Gardevoir se encontraba tirada en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

-Gran trabajo Arbok.-dijo Takumi mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, cosa que aceptó con pena.

-Perdí.-dijo Kaito mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, devolvió a su pokémon a la pokeball.-Fui descuidado.-dijo mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia.

-Sí lo fuiste, demasiado.-dijo Takumi con frialdad.-Nunca des por ganada una batalla hasta que tu rival no pueda continuar.-dijo antes de devolver a Arbok a su pokeball.

Se retiró de la zona de entrenamiento para irse fuera del CP, seguido de sus amigos y compañeros.

-¿Qué haré ahora?-preguntó a nadie en particular.-Sólo me falta una medalla pero se llevaron a mi hermana.-dijo mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Quizá debamos ir a un gimnasio que quede cerca.-propuso Tsubasa.

A lo lejos podía oírse a alguien gritando.-¡Takumi!- Todos miraron hacía el causante de aquel grito/llamado.

-¿Green?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Takumi te tengo buenas y malas noticias.-dijo con una mirada seria.-¿Cuál prefieres oír primero?-

-Las buenas, supongo...-

-El gimnasio ya tiene un nuevo líder.-

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Takumi sorprendido.

-A mi prima Sakura la nombraron líder provisional.-

-¿A ella? Eso es raro.-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-No hubo de otra, sino, iban a elegir a un tercero como nuevo líder.-

Con esta noticia, nuestro grupo de héroes, incluyendo a Jimmy y Aldini, fueron hacía el gimnasio Celeste.

Al llegar a la puerta, entraron y fueron hasta encontrarse con una enorme piscina climatizada. Ahí se encontraba una esbelta rubia nadando junto a un Kingdra y un Cloyster. La rubia se dio cuenta que tenía visita así que fue hasta el barandal para salir de la piscina, al salir, el agua se escurría por su sedosa cabellera , mientras caminaba sus pechos(Probablemente copa E) hacían boing-boing, una subía y a la otra bajaba. El joven Jimmy tenía toda su atención es ese gran par, se podía apreciar que sus ojos seguían sus movimientos(cuando un pecho subía su ojo también, y cuando el otro bajaba su otro ojo también).

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es el pequeño Takumi.-dijo la rubia mientras se detenía frente al grupo.-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, es un gusto volver a verte Sakura.-dijo Takumi mientras le hacía una reverencia.

-A sido un tiempo, mi pequeño sin talento.-dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

Sus palabras asombraron a los presentes, incluyendo a Green.

-¿Sin talento? ¡¿Quién eres para decirle eso a Takumi-kun?!-exclamó enfadada Tsubasa.

-...-La rubia de grandes atributos la miró con una sonrisa fría.-¿Acaso, eres su novia?-

-¿Su-su-su novi-vi-vi-a?-dijo sonroja y sumamente nerviosa.

-Veo que no...-dijo con una sonrisa.-¿Has venido a por la medalla Cascada?-

-Obviamente.-le respondió seriamente.

-Entonces es tuya.-dijo antes de hacer que su Cloyster le diera la medalla, para luego arrojársela a Takumi.

-No la aceptaré a menos que luchemos.-dijo Takumi mientras se la devolvía.

-¿Para qué querría pelear con alguien sin talento?-dijo aburrida.

-¡Sakura! Es un retador, no debes de regalar la medalla así como así.-le repicó Green.

-No me gusta pelear con gente sin talento.-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡¿Qué pasa que siempre andas diciéndole sin talento a Takumi?!-gritó Akira.

-¿No lo sabes? Él es alguien sin talento, para ser un entrenador promedio está bien, pero... está muy por debajo de sus familiares que han tenido mejores inicios.-dijo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-...-Green se quedó estático, analizó todo lo que dijo su prima, tratando de entender a qué se refería. Hasta que se dio cuenta.-Aún así, ha demostrado ser un buen entrenador.-le contradijo.

-¿En serio? Entonces... ¿Has usado a Rhyperior contra él?-

-No, pero aún así, no cambia el hecho de que es uno de los mejores entrenadores que he visto.-dijo un con una gota de sudor bajándole la mejilla.

-Ja, eso no cambia el hecho de que está atascado en la mediocridad.-dijo severamente. Ante aquello Junko estuvo apunto de golpearla, pero fue interceptada Cloyster con su sonrisa característica. -Dejémonos de idioteces. ¿Viniste a pelear, no? Entonces hagámoslo, pero si gano dejarás de ser entrenador y serás mi novio.-Sus palabras sorprendieron a todos.-No, mejor no, serás mi amante, después de todo... la relaciones serias matan la pasión en los hombres.-dijo mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

-Acepto.-dijo firmemente el joven de Pueblo Celestic.

Ambos se posicionaron a extremos contrarios de la piscina, en ella habían algunas plataformas flotantes.

-Dos contra dos. ¿Te parece bien?-

-Sí.-respondió sin dudar.

* * *

El resto del grupo se encontraba al lado de la piscina, observando lo que se estaba a punto de avecinar.

-¿Acaso a Sakura-san le gusta Ketchum...? Me parece cuestionable debido a como lo ha tratado.-dijo Aldini estando cruzado de brazos.

-Tal vez ella...-dijo Jimmy, llamando la atención de todos.-Sea una SS, una Tsundere sádica.-finalizó, provocando que todos se cayeran al estilo anime.

-¡No volveré a prestarte atención!-gritó Green con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Ni yo!-dijo Aldini.

-Pero no se me ocurre otra cosa... digo que le pida ser amantes para sólo insultarlo. ¿No es muy contradictorio?-explicó Jimmy.

-En eso tienes razón... las mujeres son seres muy difíciles de comprender.-dijo Green.

-Mujeres.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Aldini y Jimmy.

-Por alguna razón quiero golpearlos.-dijo Junko apretando su puño derecho.

* * *

Con los peleadores...

-Kingdra te toca.-dijo Sakura.

El pokémon Agua/Dragón se posicionó frente a su entrenadora.

-¡Milotic yo te elijo!-exclamó Takumi mientras arrojaba la pokeball.

Milotic apareció en medio de la piscina.

-¡Danza dragón!-

Kingdra comenzó a nadar a gran velocidad por alrededor de Milotic, cubierto por un aura roja.

-¡Rayo hielo!-

Milotic comenzó a arrojar el Rayo hielo, sin poder atinarle al veloz dragón marino.

-¡Usa Foco energía!-

El pokémon Agua/Dragón se detuvo y comenzó a concentrar energía dentro de él.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, Rayo hielo!-

Milotic le disparó un potente Rayo hielo que dio en el blanco, pero no parecía causarle tanto daño a su oponente.

-Es resistente.-dijo Takumi con una seria mirada.

-¡Cometa draco!-

Kingdra se alejó de Milotic, para luego crear una de energía que arrojó al cielo, dividiéndose en múltiples comentas que se impactaron en su oponente. El primero que le dio la mandó a volar para luego ser golpeado por otros tres cometas.

-¡Milotic!-gritó Takumi preocupado.

-¡Hidrobomba!-

Kingdra arrojó un potente chorro de agua a presión que fue directo hacia su oponente.

-¡Manto espejo!-ordenó Takumi.

Apenas la Hidrobomba estuvo a punto de hacerle contacto, Milotic creó un espejo rosado que devolvió el ataque con el doble de potencia. Kingdra recibió de lleno el contraataque, siendo mandado a volar hacia el otro extremo de la piscina.

-¡Recuperación!-

Milotic se posicionó en la plataforma más cercana a Takumi y comenzó a restaurar parte de su salud.

-¡Danza dragón!-

Kingdra salió disparado como una bala, con su cuerpo envuelto en un aura rojiza. Comenzó a darle vueltas a la piscina sin parar, haciendo gala de su velocidad.

-¡Congela la piscina!-

Una vez vez terminó de recuperarse saltó al aire y comenzó arrojar el Rayo hielo en la superficie del agua, dejándolo todo congelado. Kingdra, siendo muy astuto, saltó en el aire y se posicionó sobre el hielo.

-¡Cometa draco!-

Kingdra volvió a arrojar un cometa al aire que se dividió en múltiples cometas que comenzaron a perforar el hielo, dejando hoyos en donde caían. Milotic se encontraba flotando y evadiendo los cometas.

-¡Hidrobomba!-ordenó Sakura.

-¡Manto espejo!-

Kingdra arrojó un potente chorro de agua que al impactarse se redirigió hacia él, pero aún así siguió disparando, hasta que el espejo se rompió y el ataque golpeó a Milotic. El contraataque golpeó duramente a Kingdra. Ambos pokémon fueron cubiertos por una explosión, una vez se terminó, Milotic se encontraba fuera de combate y Kingdra apenas pudiendo respirar.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, regresa.-Takumi devolvió a Milotic a su pokeball.-¡Arbok, sal ahora!-

El pokémon Cobra apareció frente a su entrenador.

-Kingdra, vamos con Hidrobomba.-

Kingdra disparó su Hidrobomba, pero con menos potencia en comparación a las anteriores...

-¡Cola férrea!-

Arbok partió en dos la Hidrobomba con su cola.

-¡Cometa draco!-ordenó preocupada.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, Colmillo hielo!-

Kingdra comenzó a reunir energía, pero antes de que pudiera liberarla, Arbok apareció frente a él con sus dos colmillos cubiertos de un aura celeste, que al clavarlos en su cuello comenzó a congelarlo hasta que una explosión rodeó a Kingdra, Arbok se alejó para quedar fuera del alcance. Una vez acabó, Kingdra se encontraba tirado en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

-Regresa.-lo devolvió a su pokeball.-Cloyster, es tu hora.-

El pokémon Bivalvo se posicionó frente a su entrenadora.

- **Qué buen espécimen de Cloyster, está muy por encima del promedio. Sus estadísticas son aterradoras. Chico... no tienes ninguna oportunidad.** -dijo la pokédex.

-Eso no lo sabré hasta que lo intente.-dijo Takumi.

- **Créeme, está en muy buen nivel. Su defensa es casi impenetrable, la única manera de ganar que tendrías, sería romper su defensa con el efecto secundario de Cola férrea...** -dijo la pokédex.- **Y no creo que sobrevivas...** -

Sin decir nada, Takumi arrojó a Dexter a la piscina...

-¿Continuamos con la pelea?-preguntó Takumi.

-¡Rompecoraza!-

El caparazón de Cloyster comenzó a agrietarse hasta que se estalló en pedazos, como si una especie de capa se hubiera roto, su caparazón había quedado reluciente y mucho más picudo que antes.

-¡Cola férrea!-

Arbok salió disparado hacia su oponente, una vez llegó, estaba apunto de golpearlo con su cola, pero...

-¡Pedrada!-

Cloyster creó una roca del tamaño de la cabeza de Arbok, que luego arrojó, provocando que su oponente saliera volando hacia atrás, luego arrojó otra seguida que le dio en la cabeza, otras tres seguidas que le dieron en el pecho.

-¡Arbok!-

El pokémon Cobra quedó tendido contra el hielo, con grandes marcas de heridas en el pecho.

-Terminemos con ésto, ¡Canto helado!-

Cloyster comenzó a reunir energía sobre su boca, para luego solidificarlo en una esfera de hielo que arrojó sobre su oponente. Arbok se encontraba en el suelo mirando esa esfera que amenazaba con dejarlo fuera...

-¡Levántate Arbok, tú puedes!-animó Takumi.

¡Arbok se levantó y con sus fauces atrapó el Canto helado! Fue arrastrado por la fuerza del movimiento, pero siendo llevado, comenzó a usar su Colmillo hielo, dándole mayor tamaño al Canto helado, y en el pleno vuelo se lo devolvió a su oponente.

-¡Ve al agua!-

Cloyster para evitar ser golpeado se metió en uno de los hoyos creados por el Cometa draco de Kingdra, logrando evadir el canto helado de gran tamaño. Cuando la esfera de hielo tocó suelo, el hielo se agrietó y pequeños fragmentos quedaron dispersos por toda la piscina.

-¡Arbok envenená el agua!-

La cobra fue a toda velocidad hacia el hoyo más cercano y arrojó un rayo burbuja violeta que comenzó a envenenar el agua.

-¡Carámbano!-

Por debajo de Arbok salieron disparados unos pinches de hielo, que le dieron y lo hicieron retroceder bruscamente.

-¡Arbok! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

\- _"Sí, sólo me sorprendió"_.-dijo mientras jadeaba.

-(Hasta ahora no hemos conectado ni un sólo golpe. ¿Qué hago?).-la mente de Takumi se había envuelto en un lío.

-Si no vas a atacar. Nosotros lo haremos. ¡Pedrada!-

Una lluvia de rocas se avecinaba, amenazando con acabar a Arbok.

-¡Defiéndete con Cola férrea!-

Arbok logró destruir la primera, evadir la segunda y desviar la tercera, pero la cuarta y la quinta le dieron de lleno. Dejándolo tendido contra el suelo.

-¡Éste es el final, Carámbano!-

Cinco lanzas de hielo salieron disparados hacia Arbok...

-¡Lanza mugre!-

Arbok contraatacó con Lanza mugre pero fue en vano, los carámbanos pasaron a través de su movimiento y le dieron en la mandíbula. Una gran explosión envolvió a la cobra, una vez desapareció se encontraba tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

-Takumi... ¿Perdió?- Tsubasa alcanzó a decir sin poder creerlo.

-Ella es muy fuerte.-dijo Junko con una mirada seria.

-Si, no hay duda alguna... ella es muy fuerte.-dijo Aldini algo sorprendido.

Takumi cayó de rodillas y se quedó mirando a Arbok...

-Perdimos por mi culpa...-dijo Takumi.

-Supongo que eso te hace mi amante.-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- _"Cha-bok". "Aún no hemos terminado"._ -

-¿Arbok?-

-¿Aún quiere pelear? Por mi está bien, pero no me haré responsable de lo que le suceda.-dijo Sakura.

-¡Arbok ya perdimos!-exclamó Takumi.-No puedes seguir.-

- _"Entonces pelearé sólo"_.-finalizó.

Sin decir nada más, se abalanzó sobre Cloyster con su cola recubierta de acero.

-¡Pedrada!-

Cloyster arrojó cinco rocas seguidas, en hilera, que se dirigieron hacia su oponente. Una vez estuvieron apunto de darle, Arbok con su cola partió todas de un soló tajo hasta el punto de casi darle un golpe en la cara a Cloyster, sí casi, ya que cerró su caparazón y atrapó su cola. Comenzó a dar vueltas, para luego arrojarlo y hacer que se estrelle contra la orilla de la piscina.

-¡Arbok!-Takumi gritó antes de correr hacia él.-Por favor, ya no sigas.-lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

- _"¿No me lo prometiste? Que sería el número uno"_.-dijo Arbok.

Se levantó y disparó un rayo burbuja violeta.

-¡Pedrada!-

Cloyster arrojó una serie de rocas que atravesaron el ataque del pokémon Cobra y le dieron en la mandíbula.

-...-las palabras de Arbok resonaban en su cabeza.-(Arbok... aún sabiendo que no tenemos ninguna oportunidad...)-

-¿Realmente eres hijo de Ash Ketchum?-dijo Sakura con su pelo tapándole los ojos.

-...-la cabeza de Takumi estalló, comenzó a hacerse la misma pregunta...-(¿Realmente soy su hijo... realmente soy hijo de ellos...?)-la imagen de Cynthia y Ash juntos a su lado apareció en su cabeza.-(¡Éso no tiene nada que ver!)-se gritó Takumi, regresando a sus sentidos.-¡No tiene nada que ver que sea su hijo, soy Takumi Ketchum, y derrotaré a mi padre. Aunque sea lo último que haga!- Sus ojos se tornaron azules, algo que notó la líder de gimnasio.

Arbok se levantó rodeado de un aura azul, al igual que los ojos de su entrenador, sus heridas habían desaparecido...

-¡No vamos a perder!- chasqueó sus dedos, la marca en el pecho de Arbok había cambiado, el escudo rayo se había activado.-¡Cola férrea!-

La cola de Arbok fue cubierta de metal y rayos, salió disparado hacia su oponente.

-...-Sakura tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.-¡Pedrada!-

Cloyster lanzó una serie de rocas, que Arbok destrozó fácilmente con su cola. Al llegar sobre su oponente le dio un fuerte azote que no pudo parar, recibiéndolo en la cara junto a una descarga eléctrica. Una explosión rodeó al pokémon Bivalvo y al mismo tiempo lo mandó a volar.

-¡Carámbano!-

Estando en el aire, arrojó una lluvia de lanzas de hielo sobre Arbok. Que no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, recibiendo múltiples golpes críticos. Una vez dejó de atacar cayó contra el suelo, para luego levantase con un pequeño salto.

-¡Lanza mugre!-

-¡Pedrada!-

Ambos movimientos chocaron, crearon una gran explosión que rodeó a ambos pokémon.

-¡Canto helado!-

-¡Colmillo hielo!-

Cloyster creó una enorme bola de hielo que arrojó sobre su oponente, que lo interceptó con sus fauces, para luego devolvérselo con el doble de tamaño.

-¡Pedrada!-

Cloyster arrojó una serie de rocas que destruyeron la enorme bola de hielo, que al partirse, múltiples fragmentos de hielo y piedra golpearon al pokémon Cobra.

-¡Arbok, Lanza mugre eléctrico!-

Como ordenó su entrenador, disparó un rayo burbuja venenoso cargado con con electricidad.

-¡Pedrada!-

Cloyster creó unas cinco rocas, para luego arrojarlas a su oponente.

El pokémon Bivalvo recibió el Lanza mugre en su cara y el pokémon Cobra recibió la Pedrada en su pecho. Los movimientos al entrar en contacto con sus objetivos, provocaron explosiones que levantaron cortinas de humo que los rodearon. Al desaparecer se reveló a ambos pokémon de pie con humo saliendo de sus cuerpos, ambos oponentes se encontraban mirándose uno al otro, hasta que, Arbok cerró los ojos para luego caer contra el cuelo y quedar con espirales en los ojos. Cloyster quedó mirandolo con su típica sonrisa.

- _"Hacía tiempo que no peleaba contra alguien tan divertido"_.-mencionó Cloyster.

-Gané.-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.-Gran trabajo Cloyster.-dijo antes de devolverlo a su pokeball.

-Luchaste hasta el mismísimo final, no podrías haberlo hecho mejor.-dijo antes de devolver a Arbok a su pokeball.-Perdí.-dijo Takumi con una sonrisa.

-Sí, haz perdido... pero aún así... ésto te pertenece.-dijo Sakura antes de arrojar la medalla Cascada, que Takumi atrapó por reflejo.

-¡Pero si he perdido!-

-No todos pueden conmigo, además aún estas en desarrollo, esperaré hasta ver tu progreso.-dijo simplemente, antes de marcharse, pero se detuvo antes de pasar por la puerta de salida.-Por cierto, no te quiero ver hasta que ganes la liga. Tus oponentes no serán nada fáciles.-dijo mientras miraba a Jimmy y a Aldini.-Será mejor que no pierdas, si quieres ésto.-dijo antes de golpear su nalga derecha y seguir yéndose.

Todos se encontraban sonrojados a excepción de Junko, que se encontraba mirando a Takumi.

-(Su aura se ha vuelto mucho más intensa... ¿éso habrá querido lograr ella?)-pensó extrañada.

El grupo se reunió y salió a comer al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, a invitación de Green.

* * *

Dentro del gimnasio...

-Ya veo, has logrado que fluya. Bien hecho Sakura.-dijo un hombre de pelo medio verde con una bandana roja en la cabeza, se encontraba hablando por un videomisor.

-No fue nada difícil, papá.- le respondió Sakura.

-Aún así no debiste de ser tan duro con el chico que te gusta.-

-No pasa nada, con mi cuerpazo, seguro que he ganado algunos puntos.-

-Tan narcisista como tu madre.-dijo con una gota en la nuca.

-¡¿A quién le dijiste narcisa?!-gritó furiosa una rubia de ojos verdes que apareció de repente por detrás del peliverde, para luego pellizcar sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, mi amor.-pedía piedad para que sus mejillas no fueran arrancadas de su rostro.-Por favor, Daisy, Honey.-

-Está bien, pero que sea la última vez, ¿si?-dijo antes de soltarlo.

-Gracias a Arceus.-dijo mientras se sobaba sus hinchadas mejillas.

-Ojalá algún día sea así con mi querido Takumi.-dijo Sakura con una cara soñadora.

-Espero eso también, no hay nada peor para una madre que tener que consolar a su retoño por problemas amorosos.-dijo Daisy.

-El problema sería que saliera a su padre.-dijo Tracey entre risas.-No hay dudas que terminará con un gran harem al igual que él, jajajajajaja.-

-¡Cállate!-le gritaron ambas féminas, haciendo que él se calle.

-Nos vemos luego, saludos a la familia.-terminó la llamada.-Ahora sólo queda que gane la liga y así poder casarnos. El Maestro Pokémon, Takumi Ketchum y su esposa la bella Afrodita, Sakura Sketchit de Ketchum. No suena nada mal.-dijo antes de irse a su habitación.

* * *

En un restaurante lujoso...

Todos se encuentran almorzando y charlando...

-Ya que tienes todas las medallas, ¿entrarás a la liga, no es verdad?-preguntó Green.

-¡Correcto, ganaré la Liga Añil y derrotaré a Ryuto-nii!-declaró con una sonrisa y una mirada firme.

Todos rieron ante su actitud tan positiva.

-Quien ganará, seré yo.-dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa retadora.

-Charizard y yo los aplastaremos.-dijo Aldini con una sonrisa arrogante.

- **Las posibilidades de que alguno de ustedes gane es menor al 15%.** -dijo la pokédex de Takumi, haciendo que todos miraran de donde vino. Frente a ellos se encontraba Sakura con el dispositivo en sus manos.

-Parece que se te olvidó.-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- **¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme en el fondo de esa piscina?! Soy un arma de destrucción masiva en combates pokémon, gracias mi gran base de datos y estrategias incorporadas.** -el pequeño artilugio parecía bastante molesto.- **Sólo un verdadero idiota no podría apreciarme.** -

-Un segundo, por favor.- Takumi se disculpó con los demás, para luego tomar a Dexter y arrojarlo fuera del restaurante.

Todos los comensales quedaron con gotas bajando por sus nucas, ante lo que acabaron de presenciar.

- **Maldito ingratoooooooo.** -gritó Dexter mientras caía contra el suelo y se escuchaba el ruido de algo quebrándose.

-¿Continuamos con la comida?-preguntó Takumi, a lo cual los otros asintieron con una sonrisa nerviosa. Cabe decir que la actual líder de gimnasio se unió a ellos...

-¿A las finales cuál era la mala noticia?-preguntó Takumi, haciéndole a Green recordar que no le había hablado de ello.

-Ya se me olvidaba, la Liga Añil se pospuso. De aquí a un mes será la apertura.-

-¡¿Qué, por qué?!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Habrá una reunión de emergencia para los líderes de gimnasio y Élite 4. Se hablará sobre el Team Revolution.-

-Como siempre causando problemas...-dijo Junko con un suspiro.

-Para que los reúnan a todos...¿Qué tan grave es?-

-Ninguno de mis colegas lo sabe... pienso que será para buscar a Nee-san pero... que nos vayan a reunir a todos.-

-Se nota que ellos no son cualquier grupo criminal...-dijo Aldini.

-...-En la mente de Takumi, se repetía el episodio de Articuno.-Es probable que hayan hecho algo mucho más horrible que matar...-

La tranquila cena, se había terminado, un aura de preocupación rodeó aquel restaurante...

To be continued...

* * *

 **Admítanlo, todos queremos romper al Dexter de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines (sólo por insultar a Daisy), la de Smosh(por la pronunciación de un puto Mankey, te hace recordar a esas maestras de inglés que te hacen releer treinta veces todo un texto por fallar en una palabra, y encima no te quieren decir en cuál te equivocaste. Para que al final haya sido porque lo pronunciaste como si fuera inglés británico y no yankee *Sollozo*) y la rotomdex (por inculpar a Kiawe de robar el cristal Z, dos puntos ve).**


	20. Encubriendo hechos

Takumi, habiendo obtenido su octava medalla por parte de la esbelta líder de gimnasio Sakura, logró finalmente reunir todas las medallas oficiales de la Liga Pokémon. Permitiéndole dar un gran paso hacia la gran competición.

Actualmente nuestros héroes se encuentran reunidos en el CP para poder ver el inicio de una de las peleas más épicas de la historia, Ash Ketchum vs Tobías.

No sobra decir lo lleno que se encontraba el CP, con cada uno de los jóvenes entrenadores con sus ojos clavados en la pantalla del lugar. Podía oírse a cada chico hablar sobre quien ganaría y con teorías locas incluidas.

En la pantalla podía apreciarse un gran estadio, conocido como la Liga Añil, repleto de gente de todas partes del mundo. En el campo de batalla podía apreciarse a los combatientes.

Todo el mundo cerró la boca al oír al comentarista hablar…

\- ¡Mucho gusto gente, habla Johnson y estoy encantado de poder ser vuestro narrador y presentador en esta gran ocasión! – exclamó el tipo que se encontraba en una cabina con un micrófono.

En medio de unos de los laterales se encontraba el árbitro, que daría comienzo al encuentro en cualquier momento…

\- ¡En lado rojo tenemos a Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y en el lado verde a Tobías de Sinnoh! – presentó a los entrenadores. – ¡Será una batalla triple con límite de diez minutos, recuerden todo vale, como es una batalla de exhibición al término de los diez minutos sino se encuentra un ganador, será un empate! – explicó las reglas. - ¡Que dé comienzo el encuentro! – al decir eso la pantalla del estadio inició un contador.

\- ¡Adelante! – exclamó Tobías, para luego arrojar tres pokébolas.

De ellas salió un trío de Pokémon bastante inusual, los tres perros legendarios aparecieron frente a su entrenador. Raikou, Entei y Suicune, tan majestuosos y atemorizantes como se relata en las leyendas.

Sin sentirse ni un poco intimidado, el héroe más importante del mundo Pokémon…- Yo los elijo. -dijo al momento de arrojar tres de sus pokébolas.

De ellas salieron Goodra, Noivern y Garchomp.

\- ¡El trío de Pokémon legendario de Johto contra un trío de Pokémon dragón! – Exclamó con énfasis el comentarista. – En cuestión de tipos el señor Ketchum lleva la ventaja, pero no se puede olvidar que se enfrenta al trío legendario de Johto. –

-Entei, llamarada a Goodra. Raikou, trueno a Noivern. Suicune, ventisca a Garchomp. – Ordenó Tobías.

El trío de perros legendarios ejecutó sus órdenes al instante.

-Goodra ve al frente, ustedes dos vayan detrás de él. – Ordenó Ash.

Goodra se puso frente a los movimientos de los perros legendarios, con Garchomp y Noivern detrás de él.

Los movimientos impactaron en Goodra, levantado una cortina de humo.

\- ¡Justo en el blanco!- exclamó Johnson. - ¡¿Éste será el fin para Goodra?! –

La cortina de humo se desvaneció revelando a un Goodra de pie con una sonrisa y un aura roja cubriéndole. Antes de que Tobías o el público pudiera reaccionar, Garchomp y Noivern salieron por detrás de Goodra.

De un salto se pusieron por encima de sus oponentes, Garchomp con un pulso dragón y Noivern con garra dragón, golpearon a Raikou y a Entei. (en el orden descrito)

La fuerza de los movimientos fueron tales que ambos Pokémon salieron despedidos para lados opuestos a ellos.

Tobías observó a sus Pokémon y suspiro de alivio al ver que se encontraban bien. – ¡Suicune, Hidrobomba! –

\- ¡Noivern, Estruendo! –

Ambos movimientos chocaron y arrasaron con el suelo del campo de batalla, provocando que varios fragmentos del suelo salieran volando.

\- Raikou, Entei, vayan a través de los escombros. –

Ambos Pokémon comenzaron a saltar de roca en roca, dirigiéndose hacia el Pokémon tiburón del desierto.

\- ¡¿Tienen como objetivo a Garchomp?!- dijo asombrado Johnson.

-Goodra, apoya a Garchomp. – ordenó Ash.

- _"Ahí voy"_ \- gritó Goodra.

Garchomp se defendió con Mordisco, logrando clavar sus fauces en el cuello de Entei, pero una de sus piernas fue apresada por la mandíbula de Raikou.

- _"Maldición"_. - maldijo Garchomp por su descuido.

Goodra llegó y disparó un pulso dragón a la leyenda del trueno, quien se separó del Tiburón del desierto para evitar el ataque.

Garchomp libre, mandó a volar a Entei, quien logró aterrizar de pie con gracia.

Ambos entrenadores se miraron seriamente el uno al otro, ¡en la pantalla sólo quedaba un minuto!

\- ¡Es hora de acabar de una vez con esto, Raikou, Entei, Suicune! ¡Fórmense! - el trío de perros legendarios se agruparon para formar una delta, con Suicune encabezando la formación. - **¡EXPLOSIÓN ELEMENTAL!** –

Entei enfurecido liberó un poderoso Estallido, Raikou con un rugido estruendoso sólo un poderoso Trueno y Suicune liberó un tormentosa Ventisca.

Aquellos movimientos se fusionaron y crearon un poder resplandeciente que amenazaba con destruir todo el estadio.

\- ¡Nosotros tampoco nos daremos por vencidos! **¡Ultimate Blue Dragon!** –

Garchomp se cubrió de un aura azulada, que tomó la forma de un dragón, para luego recibir un par de Pulso dragón de parte de Goodra y Noivern. Fusionándose y dándole dos cabezas más al dragón, ambos Pokémon se metieron dentro del gigantesco dragón.

Estando Noivern en el pecho, Garchomp en la cabeza de en medio y Goodra en la pelvis.

Noivern con mucho esfuerzo utilizó Garra dragón, dándole un par de brazos al dragón.

El gran dragón comenzó a absorber el poder de los tres Pokémon tipo dragón, obteniendo la forma completa de una hidra.

-…- se escuchó como si un micrófono se hubiese caído al suelo, al parecer, del asombro se le cayó a Johnson de las manos.

Antes de que algún espectador pudiera decir algo, el Ultimate Blue Dragon y el Estallido Elemental se impactaron, provocando una explosión que mandó al árbitro a estrellarse con el muro. Los espectadores de las tribunas delanteras salieron volando hacia atrás, alguno agarrándose de los escalones, tratando de evitar salir volando como todos.

Todas las pantallas del mundo se les cortó la señal debido a problemas técnicos… todo televidente… sin decir alguna palabra… esperó.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que la señal volviera, en ese tiempo se podía ver que ambos entrenadores se encontraban de pie en sus respectivos puestos y sus pokémon de pie fatigados, llenos de heridas, y quemaduras.

El árbitro se puso en medio de la cancha. – ¡Los diez minutos se terminaron, y ningún pokémon se encuentra fuera de combate! ¡Por lo cual este encuentro queda como un empate! -declaró como decisión final.

* * *

En el CP de Ciudad Celeste…

-Increíble…- alcanzó a decir Tsubasa. – No importa como lo vea, ellos están en otro nivel. -Dijo anonadada.

-Esos son Maestros Pokémon para ti. -Dijo Akira.

-Se contuvieron…-Dijo Green. – No mostraron todo su poder. -

\- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Casi hacen desaparecer el estadio completo! -Exclamó indignado Jimmy.

-Tiene razón, si mi papá hubiera querido, el estadio Añil no estaría todavía en pie. - Dijo Takumi, recordando una vez en la que su padre y su padrino pelearon seriamente, logrando borrar una isla entera del mapa "accidentalmente".

-…alucinante. – dijo Aldini. – No puedo pensar estar siquiera cerca de su nivel. –

\- ¿Quién podría? Nadie sabe lo que hacen los Maestros Pokémon para llegar a ese nivel, son únicos y pocos en el mundo. Se sabe que hay once de ellos, pero el mismo Ash Ketchum aseguró que hay aún más pero que no les interesa mostrarse ante los demás. – Dijo Junko (Son expertos Bob*inserte meme de los Increíbles aquí*)

\- Aun así, ese es mi objetivo, superar a papá y colocarme en la cima. -declaró Takumi con fuego es sus ojos.

Tanto Junko, Tsubasa como Akira sonrieron ante el coraje de aquel chico.

-Lamento decirte que no será así, quien se convertirá en el mejor Maestro Pokémon seré yo. -declaró Jimmy.

\- ¡No! ¡Ése seré únicamente yo! - Contradijo Takumi.

\- ¡¿Por qué no lo decidimos con una batalla pokémon?! – ofreció Jimmy.

\- Me parece bien. – dijo Takumi aceptando el desafío.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor lo arreglamos en la Liga? Estoy seguro que ahí podremos ver quién de nosotros es el mejor. – dijo Aldini tratando de evitar una confrontación dentro del Centro Pokémon.

\- Me encantará ver eso. -comentó Green con una sonrisa.

\- A mí también. -apoyó Junko.

-Igual nosotras. -dijeron al mismo tiempo Akira y Tsubasa.

\- Está bien. – dijeron Takumi y Jimmy al mismo tiempo mientras volteaban la mirada para otro lado.

En el mundo, toda la población no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera ser un Maestro Pokémon y de vencer a todos con sus compañeros pokémon. Olvidando el hecho de que un grupo de villanos como el Team Revolution existiera…

* * *

Base Central del Team Revolution…

\- Bien hecho Ash Ketchum, muy bien hecho… -dijo un sujeto vestido de una túnica blanca, su capucha no permitía que se le pudiera ver el rostro. -Has distraído a todo el mundo de nosotros… -

\- Ciertamente muy inteligente. -dijo el comandante del Team Revolution, encontrándose al lado del tipo de la túnica. – Utilizó su encuentro con Tobías para que la gente olvidara el ataque en Ciudad Celeste, Porta Vista y Ciudad Fucsia. Es muy astuto. -dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

\- No importa, ya se las verá con nosotros en otra ocasión. Dame un informe de la situación. –

\- El progreso de Takumi Ketchum va como lo planeado, los demás planes están en progreso, la creación de pokémon oscuros va bien, según el profesor Kihara Gensei está cerca de crear a "El pokémon definitivo". Eso es todo. -Informó Fausto.

\- Ya veo, ¿cómo va la copia de Mewtwo? –

\- Estable, aún no obedece todas mis órdenes. Es muy superior a cualquier legendario, pero aún le falta para vencer al original. –

\- Excelente. Procede con la reunión, el profesor Gensei tendrá más trabajo de lo necesario. –

\- ¡A sus órdenes! –

El comandante se despidió formalmente y salió por una puerta automática, dejando sólo al sujeto de la túnica blanca.

\- No falta mucho para obtener el silencio que deseo, una vez lo obtenga podré descansar en paz…-

De pronto, de su rostro oculto salió una sombra, la cual al salir la túnica cayó al suelo como si no hubiera nadie en ella.

\- Tengo que descansar. –

La sombra flotó hasta lo que parecía un hoyo de gusano, presumiblemente un ultraumbral. Entró en él y desapareció.

To be continued…


	21. ¡¿Takumi secuestrado?

Ciudad Celeste, famosa en todo el mundo por sus obras de teatro y espectáculos acuáticos, además de tener uno de los ocho gimnasios oficiales más importantes de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto.

También, conocido por el Cabo Celeste un lugar frecuentado por las jóvenes parejas de enamorados.

Pero… eso no parece importarle a nuestro joven protagonista…

\- ¡Arbok, colmillo hielo! –

\- Swellow, evádelo. –

El pokémon cobra estiró su cola, para apresar al pokémon volador, finalmente mordiéndolo y convirtiéndolo en una estatua de hielo.

\- ¡Swellow! – Tsubasa corrió hacía su pokémon, que fue liberado por la cobra. – Hiciste un gran trabajo, regresa. – el pokémon volador regresó a su pokébola. – Sin duda Arbok es un pokémon muy fuerte. – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, pero aún no es suficiente. Tenemos que volvernos aún más fuertes. – dijo Takumi mientras apretaba su puño derecho.

\- ¡Ahora nos toca a nosotras! – exclamó Akira. – Adelante, Nidoran. –

La versión hembra de Nidoran apareció frente al pokémon cobra.

\- ¡Doble patada! –

La pequeña pokémon nido saltó hacia su oponente para luego encestarle dos patadas en el pecho.

\- ¡Colmillo hielo! –

\- ¡Mimético! –

Arbok y Nidoran se abalanzaron hacia el otro con sus colmillos liberando un poder congelante, Nidoran evadió el ataque de Arbok posicionándose bajo el para luego saltar hacia su capucha y clavarle su colmillo.

El pokémon cobra comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza intentando que su oponente le soltara, siguió hasta que logró liberarse. Su capucha quedó congelada.

\- ¡Con todo, Cola férrea! –

\- ¡Contraataca con Garra Umbría! –

La cola de Arbok se cubrió de una armadura de metal y las garras de Nidoran se cubrieron de un aura siniestra, la pokémon nido saltó encima de Arbok, quien se defendió con su cola, de un solo golpe mandó a volar a la pequeña pokémon, arrojándola al lago del Cabo Celeste.

El cuerpo de ella apareció flotando cara arriba, mostrando sus ojos con espirales.

\- Ay, y habíamos comenzado tan bien. – dijo con un suspiro. – Hiciste un gran trabajo, regresa. – sacó su pokébola y absorbió a la pequeña combatiente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Takumi a su pokémon.

\- _"Siento un poco de frío"._ – respondió Arbok con un deje de gracia. – _"Pero se puede arreglar"._ –

El pokémon cobra disparó un chorro de líquido venenoso al cielo, que luego cayó encima de él y derritió el hielo en consecuencia.

\- El macho. – dijo Takumi en broma. – Hay que volvernos más fuertes, bien, vayamos de "cacería". –

\- ¡¿Aún planeas seguir luchando?! – exclamó exaltada Tsubasa.

\- Obvio, la mejor forma de fortalecerse, es peleando contra todo tipo de oponentes. – respondió decidido. – Bien, nos vemos. – se despidió antes de marcharse.

 **Distrito de compras**

Takumi se encontraba trotando junto a sus pokémon, por una idea que se le había ocurrido. "Si ven mis pokémon van a querer pelear con ellos".

Lo cual había funcionado, varios le retaron y escogían con cual querían enfrentarse. Sin mencionar que nadie quiso enfrentarse al gigantesco Gyarados. Además de la expresión de la gente al ver tal terrorífico espécimen.

Siguió su recorrido, sin notar que cada vez había menos personas a su alrededor. Pero a diferencia de Takumi, Arbok si lo había notada.

\- _"De pronto no hay ningún humano cerca"._ – dijo el pokémon cobra, sólo siendo escuchado por Dragonair.

\- _"Tienes razón"._ – le respondió. – _"Esto es sospechoso"._ –

Cada pokémon del joven entrenador sintió un escalofrío que los hizo ponerse en guardia.

\- **_SOMNÍFERO_**. – dijo una voz gruesa y ronca.

Un enjambre de cinco Butterfree apareció de la nada por encima de ellos, liberando un polvo brillante sobre ellos. Provocando que cayeran dormido al suelo.

\- Gran trabajo mis pequeños. – dijo aquel sujeto de voz gruesa. (Si tuviera que dar una descripción de él sería un tipo de estatura mediana con cara del monstruo Frankenstein) – El jefe estará complacido de llevarle a este mocoso. ¡Confusión! –

Los ojos de los pokémon mariposa comenzaron a brillar para luego cubrir a sus presas con ese mismo brillo, para luego elevarlos por el aire.

Dos de ellos fueron derribados por Aqua cola y cola férrea.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – se preguntó aquel sujeto.

Al ver en frente de él pudo notar dos sacos pieles tiradas en el suelo, para luego darse cuenta de que utilizaron la habilidad muda para salir del estado de sueño.

Arbok saltó encima de ambos Butterfree caídos para congelarlos con su colmillo hielo.

\- ¡Desgraciados! ¡Usen tornado! –

Los tres restantes comenzaron a batir sus alas creando una ráfaga de viento. Arbok se mantuvo aferrado al suelo con su cola enterada.

Mientras que Dragonair comenzó a girar usando Danza dragón, provocando que la ráfaga de viento tomara su sentido de giro, ocasionando un tornado que lo cubrió. Utilizando ese mismo tornado se dirigió hacia sus oponentes, provocando que quedaran atrapados y fueran golpeados por las paredes del tornado.

\- _"Gran trabajo Dragonair"._ – le felicitó Arbok.

\- _"Déjamelos a mí, ese tipo es todo tuyo"._ –

\- _"Te tomaré la palabra"._ –

Sin piedad, Arbok se abalanzó hacía el sujeto con sus colmillos brillando de azul. Con suerte le pudo esquivar, para luego sacar una pokébola bajo su manga.

\- Ve, Ursaring. –

Un enorme pokémon con apariencia de oso apareció frente a su entrenador con un rugido que hizo temblar todo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Ahora quién es tan rudo? ¿Aaah, gusano? ¡Aplástalo con Machada! –

Los brazos de Ursaring fueron envuelto en un brillo destellante, de un salto se posicionó frente a un sorprendido Arbok y luego le encestó un gancho en la mandíbula.

El pokémon cobra fue enviado a volar por los aires, estando a punto de caer de cabeza, reaccionó y cayó a salvo.

\- ¡No lo dejes descansar, Cuchillada! –

Las garras del pokémon Hibernante crecieron y fueron envueltos por un resplandor, se dirigió corriendo hacia Arbok.

En respuesta, Arbok le roció veneno por su boca.

Sin importarle nada, Ursaring se cubrió con sus antebrazos y siguió corriendo mientras pasaba a través del veneno de la cobra.

Con su zarpa derecha cortó a Arbok por la mitad y con la izquierda mandó a volar la parte superior de su cuerpo.

La cola de Arbok quedó tendida bajo los pies de Ursaring, de un segundo a otro, sintió dolor por todo su cuerpo. Burbujas violetas salieron de él, demostrando estar envenenado por el Lanza mugre de Arbok. El cuerpo de Ursaring fue envuelto de un aura rojiza debido a Agallas.

\- Mierda, olvidé que el jefe pidió a todos los pokémon del mocoso vivos. – dijo preocupado el sujeto de voz gruesa. – Igual es un reptil, no creo que muera porque le falte una cola ¿o sí? –

Mientras que Dragonair peleaba contra los Butterfree, pudo observar como partían a su compañero de equipo en dos…

\- _"¡DESGRACIADO!"_ –

Detuvo su danza dragón, provocando que los Butterfree cayeran al suelo aturdidos por tanto giro. Furioso, se cubrió con un aura azulada con forma de dragón y salió disparado hacia el entrenador del pokémon Hibernante.

\- ¡Mierda! – dijo aquel sujeto al ver como estaba a punto de ser arrollado por Dragonair.

Ursaring, muy hábil, se puso frente a su entrenador y detuvo con sus manos a Dragonair usando Machada. Teniéndolo en frente usó Hiperrayo.

Estando tan cerca, al colisionar con Dragonair se creó una explosión que mandó a volar hacia atrás a ambos pokémon.

Dragonair se detuvo en seco y giró su cola, creando un ciclón que atrapó a Ursaring. Sin inmutarse, disparó otro Hiperrayo que destruyó el ciclón.

Sin perder tiempo, Dragonair salió disparado hacia su oponente con Carga dragón. Ursaring al estar recargando por el uso del Hiperrayo, recibió de lleno la embestida del pokémon dragón, saliendo disparado hacia atrás.

El pokémon Hibernante logró detenerse con las garras de sus pies, una vez en posición, utilizó nuevamente el Hiperrayo.

Dragonair en respuesta, lo evadió utilizando Danza dragón. En consecuencia, incrementó su ataque y velocidad, sin detenerse usó Carga dragón y embistió con aún más poder al pokémon Hibernante. Al impactarse una explosión fue provocada levantando una cortina de humo que cubrió a Ursaring.

Dragonair fue para atrás esperando a ver el resultado de su último ataque. De pronto, una esfera de energía salió disparada de la cortina de humo, dándole de lleno al pokémon dragón, el golpe lo mandó volando y dejándolo tirado detrás de la parte superior de Arbok.

La cortina de humo se desvaneció revelando al pokémon Hibernante parado con sus manos juntas y sus brazos extendidos.

\- Buen trabajo Ursaring. – Dijo el entrenador de Ursaring mientras que caminaba y se ubicaba a su lado. – Dale el golpe de gracia. – ordenó con una sonrisa.

Acatando su orden, las garras del pokémon Hibernante se iluminaron y crecieron, sin piedad procedió a intentar acabar con su enemigo.

Dragonair solo podía esperar cómo se acercaba su final… al estar a unos centímetros de su rostro, cerró los ojos… siguió esperando por minutos, aunque para él se sentían como horas… al cansarse de esperar abrió sus ojos, sólo para quedarse sorprendido al ver… ¡A Arbok estrangulando a Ursaring! Pero… ¿¡Estaba unido a su parte inferior!?

Aún sin salir de estupefacción, sus ojos se desviaron automáticamente donde se suponía que debía estar su parte inferior, encontrando lo que buscaba… ¡La cola de Arbok seguía ahí tirada!

\- ¿¡Cómo es esto siquiera posible!? – gritó sorprendido el entrenador de Ursaring. – ¿¡Qué estás haciendo Ursaring!? ¡Quítatelo ahora mismo de encima! –

En un estado de furia, Ursaring trataba desesperadamente de quitarse a Arbok, pero no importa cuanto lo intentara, el desgraciado se había aferrado firmemente a su yugular.

\- _"¡Dragonair, es nuestra oportunidad, ataca!"_ – gritó Arbok a todo pulmón.

Dragonair salió de su estado de confusión y aunque aún tuviera un montón de dudas, decidió obedecer a su compañero. Rodeándose de un aura azulada con forma de dragón, salió volando como una bala, directo a la boca del estómago del enorme pokémon oso. Antes de que se avecinara el golpe fatal, Arbok se zafó de su presa.

Cómo si un camión se lo hubiera llevado por delante, Ursaring salió despedido hacia atrás, derribando el muro de un edificio y quedando enterrado en los escombros.

Tanto Arbok como Dragonair suspiraron de alivio al ver que todo había acabado.

\- ¡Disparo demora! –

Cinco cuerdas de seda los apresaron, dejándoles las bocas tapadas y pegados juntos. Sin previo aviso fueron rodeados por los Butterfree.

-Ursaring, levántate. – ordenó el entrenador del pokémon Hibernante antes de sacar un pequeño octaedro amarillo, para luego romperlo, volviéndose un polvo que voló hasta el cuerpo de Ursaring.

Los escombros estallaron, de ellos salió Ursaring con su característico rugido.

\- Hiperrayo. – dijo lentamente con una sonrisa.

Ursaring disparó un haz de luz de por su boca, el cual se dirigió hacia Arbok y Dragonair, ambos terminaron siendo devorados por el resplandor…

* * *

 **Base del Equipo Revolution, ubicación: bajo Ciudad Azafrán**

Takumi abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que fue dormido en Ciudad Celeste, al abrirlos se encontró con unas rejas frente a él.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó a nadie en particular. Sólo para terminar siendo respondido por un tipo al lado de su jaula.

\- Vaya, vaya. Tiempo sin vernos, chico. – le dijo un tipo alto de pelo corto de verde marino.

-¡Jack! – gritó en la ira y el odio, como si veneno hubiese escupido.

-Veo que aún me recuerdas. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Nunca olvidaré… ¡que por tu culpa estuve encerrado, pudriéndome en esa estúpida celda! –

\- ¡¿Dónde estamos y por qué estamos aquí?! ¡Respóndeme! –

\- No creo que estés en posición de hacer preguntas. – dijo mientras señalaba su cintura, como si quisiera que se fijara en la suya. –

Takumi comenzó a tocar su cinturón, dándose cuenta de que le faltaban sus pokébolas.

\- ¡¿Dónde están?! Mis pokémon, ¡¿Dónde están?! –

\- Te dejaré con esa duda, piérdete en la desesperación. – dijo antes de marcharse con una risa de burla.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN! – Gritó furioso mientras embestía la reja tratando de derribarla. – ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? – dijo cayendo de rodillas.

 **En el laboratorio de la base**

-Interesante, ¿estos son los pokémon del chico? – Dijo un tipo en bata blanca de laboratorio, su pelo era castaño y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, pareciendo a los de un zorro. – Me sorprende que alguien tan joven posea estos magníficos especímenes. –

En una enorme pantalla aparecían los datos de Arbok, Milotic, Dragonair, Servine, Gyarados. Una pequeña máquina escaneaba sus pokébolas y pasaba la información a la pantalla.

\- Vaya, parece ser que la pequeña Servine tiene una anomalía bastante inusual. – dijo el tipo que parecía un científico. – Ya veo, ya veo. Creo poder arreglarlo, ¿me pregunto cuáles serán las consecuencias? – dijo mientras tecleaba y alteraba la información a su gusto. Se detuvo de teclear y se dirigió a otra máquina que tenía un enorme tanque de cristal con un par de enormes disipadores. La máquina poseía un pequeño monitor y panel de control, en el cual comenzó a teclear a gran velocidad configurando la programación lo que parecía ser un complicado software. – Creo que con esto será más que suficiente. – Con decir eso el tanque comenzó a llenarse de un líquido verde transparente.

El científico se dirigió hacia la pokébola de Servine, tomándola y liberándola.

Servine comenzó a mirar a todas partes, cuando sus ojos se enfrentaron con los del científico, le comenzó a gruñir.

\- Vaya, una pequeña luchona. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Iniciar el protocolo de defensa. –

Unos pequeños brazos metálicos comenzaron a salir de las paredes, el piso y el techo. Sin ningún aviso comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Servine. Quién comenzó a correr y a esquivar.

Por más esfuerza que pusiera, Servine terminó atrapada por ellos.

\- Vaya que eres ruda. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Métanla a la capsula. –

Los brazos la llevaron hacia el tanque de cristal, el cual se abrió y se descomprimió, la arrojaron allí dentro sin más dilación. Asustada por estar sumergida, sintió como si se ahogara, hasta que se dio cuenta que podía respirar en ese líquido.

Ignorando ese hecho, intentó romper el cristal, sin ninguna oportunidad, no logró siquiera rayarlo con su hoja aguda.

\- Tranquila, esto te curará. – le dijo con una sonrisa amable pero siniestra.

\- Pero que amable que es Profesor Kihara. – dijo Jack con sarcasmo.

\- Jack-kun. – dijo Kihara Gensei. – ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro invitado? –

\- Muy bien, esperando sumergirse en la desesperación. –

\- No dejes que muera, es muy importante para nuestros planes. Espero lo tengas claro. –

\- Lo sé, lo sé. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, preferiría que me dijeran por qué es tan importante ese mocoso. –

\- Todo a su tiempo, deberías de estar agradecido de ser mi asistente. Eres el único miembro además de mi en el departamento de investigación. –

\- Si, sí. ¿Qué hago ahora? –

\- Ve con el Primer Oficial y tráeme a esta chica. – dijo antes de presionar un botón y que apareciera una foto de Akira en la gran pantalla.

Dada la orden, Jack se retiró y se encontró con el entrenador de Ursaring para su próxima misión.

* * *

 **En las afueras del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste…**

Una oficial Jenny corría a toda velocidad entrando en el gimnasio a la fuerza, topándose con la líder y un tipo alto de pelo celeste atado con una cola de caballo.

\- ¡Líder! y ¿Campeón? – preguntó confundida y sorprendida. – No importa, tenemos problemas. Un joven entrenador desapareció. –

\- ¡¿Cómo que un entrenador desapareció?!- preguntó Sakura.

\- ¿Podría saber como fue que sucedió, que información tienen del chico? – preguntó Ryuto.

\- Si, miren. – en una Tablet les mostró un video en donde un chico rubio trotaba junto a sus pokémon, solo pudieron como entraba en una calle. – Eso es todo, estamos investigando ese lugar. Una vez entró no salió, misteriosamente no había cámaras de seguridad en esa calle. Se ha indagado que pudo haber sido teletransportado por algún pokémon salvaje, ya que el chico no posee ningún pokémon con tal capacidad.

– Takumi… - Susurró preocupada Sakura.

\- ¿Lo conocía? – preguntó la oficial Jenny.

\- Es mi hermanito. – respondió Ryuto mientras apretaba los puños. – ¡¿Primero Kasumi y ahora Takumi?! – gritó molesto, asustando al par de chicas que tenía cerca. - ¿Desde cuándo y cómo se enteraron de que desapareció? –

\- Recibimos un aviso de parte de sus compañeros de viaje, dijeron que no lo habían visto desde hace dos días. –

\- Lléveme a ese lugar. –

\- ¡Si, señor! –

Y así, la oficial Jenny llevó al Campeón y a la líder de gimnasio hacía la escena del "crimen". Podía verse un grupo de oficiales, detectives y peritos caminando por el lugar.

-Es obvio que aquí hubo una pelea. – dijo Sakura mientras observaba el muro derribado de un edificio.

-Entre los escombros encontramos cabellos de Ursaring. – dijo un oficial que se les acerco. – Carl Thompson, detective de la TPI. Mucho gusto, me honra tener al Campeón de Kanto frente a mí. – dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano al peliceleste.

-El placer es mío agente Thompson. – dijo Ryuto mientras estrechaba su mano. – ¿Podría saber por qué asignaron a alguien de la TPI a este caso? – lo dijo de una manera como si estuviera insinuando algo.

\- "Takumi Ketchum, hijo de Ash Ketchum y Cynthia Shirona, y hermano de varios altos cargo de Japón". –dijo como si estuviera leyendo una lista. – ¿Me explico? No quiero ofenderlo señor Campeón, pero es obvio que su padre se ha enterado de todo, además del secuestro de su hermanita Kasumi, por el cual se nos ha asignado a un pequeño grupo de gente selecta para el cargo. Handsome-senpai entre ellos. – le respondió con una sonrisa bastante misteriosa.

-Ya veo, entonces lo dejo en sus manos. – dijo antes de dar una reverencia y marcharse con Sakura siguiéndolo.

Iban caminando por las calles sin decirse ninguna palabra, hasta que Sakura decidió romper el silencio…

-Ese tipo, Thompson, no es de fiar ¿o sí? –

-Ciertamente hay algo raro en él, luego le preguntaré a Handsome-san. –

-Buena idea, pero… ¿Podría saber a dónde nos dirigimos? – preguntó la rubia.

-A ver a una persona que tal vez sepa donde está Takumi. –

Caminaron en dirección al Centro Pokémon.

Al llegar vieron a un montón de personas corriendo, se podía divisar humo en la dirección de donde corrían… ¡el CP se estaba incendiando!

-Hay que darnos prisa. –dijo Ryuto.

\- ¡Sí! –

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar y encontrarse con bomberos intentando apagar el fuego, las llamas provocaron que los vidrios del CP estallaran.

\- ¿Como sucedió esto? – preguntó Ryuto a uno de los bomberos.

\- No lo sabemos, sólo que esto comenzó hace menos de media hora. – respondió apresuradamente mientras le indicaba a su pokémon tipo agua que utilizara Pistola de agua.

Sin decir nada más, el joven Campeón corrió y se adentró en el edificio.

\- ¡Espera chico! – gritó el bombero.

Dentro del CP…

Podía verse como las llamas intentaban consumir las paredes, como las puertas del lugar cedían ante ellas…

Mientras corría por el pasillo, pudo oír la voz de alguien pidiendo auxilio.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Mi pierna está atorada! –

Una vez escuchó eso, corrió en esa dirección para terminar encontrándose a una niña con su pierna enterrada bajo escombros de los que parecía ser parte del techo de la habitación.

\- ¡Enseguida te sacaré! – gritó Ryuto. – ¡Sal, Dragonite! –

Un pokémon con forma de dragón salió de la pokébola arrojada por el joven Campeón.

\- ¡Libérala! –

El pokémon dragón levantó los escombros con sus manos y los arrojó lejos de ella.

\- ¿Puedes caminar? –

La niña intentó levantarse, pero terminó cayéndose y agarrándose la pierna por el dolor.

\- Dragonite, llévatela de aquí. –

El pokémon dragón asintió y tomó a la pequeña en brazos para luego terminar yéndose y dejando a su entrenador atrás.

Ryuto siguió recorriendo el CP intentando ver si aún quedaba alguien, sin encontrar a nadie se rindió y corrió al almacén.

Pudo ver que aún quedaban algunas pokébolas en un estante.

\- Parece que la enfermera Joy pudo sacar todos las que pudo. – dijo agradecido de que sólo quedaran menos de unas veinte.

Tomó las pokébolas y corrió hacia la salida, sólo par ver como el techo se derrumbó y selló la salida.

-Tch, que suerte la mía. – dijo con una sonrisa, recordando a su hermanito Touma, quien poseía una de las peores suertes de la familia.

Salió corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada, la cual también quedó sellada.

-Hoy no es mi día. –dijo irónicamente. – Si esto no funciona estoy muerto, ¡Dragonite! – gritó a todo pulmón.

El pokémon dragón que se encontraba dejando a la pequeña con quienes parecía ser sus padres, escuchó el llamado de su entrenador.

A toda velocidad se dirigió a la entrada y al ver que estaba sellada por escombros, la desbloqueó de una embestida.

Cuando vio a su entrenador estando del otro lado, lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó.

Al salir, los bomberos junto al equipo médico se acercaron al chico para ver su estado, estuvieron asombrados de que pudiera haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo ahí dentro aún habiendo aspirado el humo del incendio.

La enfermera Joy corrió hacia Ryuto, quien le había dado una señal de que se acercara.

\- Tenga. – dijo Ryuto mientras le entregaba las pokébolas que rescató.

\- Muchísimas gracias. – dijo la enfermera mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Gracias por su trabajo, Campeón. – dijo la Oficial Jenny, quien había venido en cuanto le informaron de la situación.

\- ¿La vio a Sakura? –

\- Me pareció que se fue corriendo por allá. –le respondió mientras señalaba al parque de la cuidad. – Se fue una vez dejó a sus pokémon para ayudar a apagar el fuego. –

\- ¿El parque? – se preguntó antes dirigirse para allá.

* * *

 **Parque de Ciudad Celeste, ubicación: centro de la ciudad.**

Al llegar se encontró con Sakura y los amigos de Takumi peleando con varios miembros del Team Revolution.

\- ¡Dragonite, Puño hielo! –

Dragonite salió volando como una bala y mandó a volar de un golpe a un Crobat que se dirigía al Cloyster de Sakura.

-Creí que estarías ocupado salvando gente. – dijo Sakura con tono de burla.

\- No molestes. – dijo con una cara seria, idéntica a la de su tío Lance. – ¿Ellos son los causantes del incendio? –

\- No hace falta que responda ¿o sí? –

\- DESGRACIADOS, ¡¿SABEN A CUANTA GENTE HAN LASTIMADO?! – exclamó estallando en ira.

De pronto un aura rojiza comenzó a envolver a Ryuto, aparentemente no fue notado por nadie, la misma aura que lo rodeaba se dispersó y pasó a envolver a Dragonite.

\- ¡Hiper rayo! –

Dragonite se posicionó, se aferró con sus garras de sus patas al suelo, para luego disparar un potente rayó que barrió con todos los oponentes en el parque.

Una enorme cortina de homo cubrió todo el parque, una vez se disipó, se reveló a todos los pokémon del Team Revolution en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

\- Increíble, acabó con todos en cuestión de segundos. – dijo Aldini.

\- Eso es un Maestro Campeón. – agregó Jimmy.

De pronto comenzó a escucharse la risa de alguien.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! –

Todos los soldados del Team Revolution formaron filas para dejar pasar al tipo riéndose junto a otro tipo siguiéndole por detrás, eran Jack y el cara de Frankenstein.

\- ¡¿Jack?! – exclamó sorprendida Tsubasa.

\- Sigmund. – dijo casi inaudiblemente Junko.

\- ¿Jack? – preguntó Akira.

\- Jack es un entrenador que le causó gran sufrimiento a la Milotic de Takumi, supuestamente fue encerrado por la oficial Jenny por ello. – le explicó mientras miraba con repulsión al tipo que presentaba.

\- Con sólo escuchar eso, se que no me cae bien. – dijo Sakura, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Aldini y Jimmy.

\- Junko, ¿conoces al tipo que está con él? – le preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Sigmund, segundo oficial del Capitán Rocket. – le respondió.

\- Actualmente Primer Oficial, Junko-chan. – le corrigió el ahora revelado Sigmund, al parecer pudo oírle.

\- Me alegro de que aún me recuerdes, bella dama. – dijo Jack con una sonrisa presumida.

-No importa me quienes sean, ¡¿ustedes tienen a Takumi?! – Exigió Ryuto con poca paciencia.

Con una sonrisa arrogante miró al Campeón a los ojos. – ¿Y si es así, que harás al respecto? – dijo Jack.

\- … - Sin paciencia, el peliceleste estalló. – ¡Hiperrayo! –

Dragonite sin replicar, respiró hondo para luego expulsar un potente rayo de energía por su boca.

\- ¡Milotic, protección! – ordenó mientras lanzaba su pokébola.

Milotic salió de la pokébola apareciendo frente a su entrenador, ni bien salió creó un escudo. Tan resistente que pudo detener el avance del Hiperrayo.

\- Tch, ¡Puño trueno! –

Dragonite cubrió su puño derecho con electricidad y salió disparado como una bala hacia la pokémon sirena. A medio camino fue detenido por un pokémon oso que salió de una pokébola arrojada por Sigmund.

Ursaring lo detuvo con un gancho en el estómago, que lo mandó a volar, logrando detenerse a dos metros de él.

\- ¡Charizard, ayuda a Dragonite! – ordenó Aldini.

\- ¡Tú también, Galvantula! – ordenó Jimmy.

Ambos pokémon fueron en dirección hacia Milotic y Ursaring, pero fueron detenidos por el grito de alguien. Sorprendidos miraron al causante.

\- ¡Deténganse! – gritó Ryuto a todo pulmón. – ¡Seré yo quien acabe con ellos! – declaró con una seria mirada. – ¡Déjate llevar por la ira, el gran dragón destruirá todo a su paso! – dijo un tipo de cantico mientras realizaba unas poses. – ¡DRACOALIENTO DEVASTADOR! – exclamó terminando con la pose del dragón.

Una vez finalizado la danza, Dragonite fue envuelto por un halo de energía Z. De su boca salió un enorme dragón de energía de color violeta.

Comenzó a zigzaguear tomando carrera, ganando velocidad, y se dirigió hasta los miembros del Team Revolution.

Una vez el dragón los embistió, creó una explosión que formó una gran nube atómica que cubrió todo el parque.

Una vez terminó, como si un tornado hubiese arrasado con el lugar, se reveló que los chicos habían sido salvados por la protección de Cloyster. Por todas partes del parque se encontraban desparramados los miembros del Team Revolution… pero… sin señales de Jack y Sigmund…

\- Parece ser que se escaparon… - dijo Sakura decepcionada.

\- Eso no importa, ya los encontraremos. – dijo Ryuto calmadamente.

\- Increíble que digas eso cuando te dejaste llevar por la ira y realizaste un movimiento Z tan desastroso como el Dracoaliento devastador. – dijo Sakura con cierto enojo en su voz.

\- No hay que preocuparse por ello, la chica de allí nos llevará con ellos. – mientras señala con su pulgar a Junko que se encontraba detrás de él.

\- ¿Yo? – se preguntó Junko desconcertada.

\- Sabes donde se pueden estar ocultando, ¿No es verdad? –

\- Quizás, no estoy segura. Si Sigmund se encuentra aquí, debe de estar en una de las bases del Capitán Rocket. – dijo mientras se apoyaba su mentón en su puño derecho. – La más cercana sería la de Ciudad Azafrán. – dijo con desconfianza.

\- Genial, entonces iré para allá. –

Cuando comenzó a caminar fue detenido por Sakura debido a que se puso delante de él, bloqueándole el paso.

\- No creas que irás solo. – le dijo con enfado.

\- Esto es asunto mío, no tuyo. –

\- ¿Perdón? Te recuerdo que Takumi es amigo mío. –

\- Dije que no y punto. –

\- Takumi también es nuestro amigo por el cual también iremos. – dijo Tsubasa, quien fue apoyada por los demás.

\- De acuerdo, sólo no hagan nada imprudente. –

\- ¿Lo dice el mismo que causó esto? – dijo Sakura mientras mostraba el estado del parque, un completo cráter con cuerpos tirados por todos lados, cualquiera diría que es escenografía de una película postapocalíptica.

\- Detalles. – dijo Ryuto antes de llamar a la oficial Jenny y contarle lo acontecido.

* * *

 **Ciudad Azafrán, cerca de la base del Team Revolution.**

Había una tienda de campaña tipo militar, en la cual se encontraban reunidos varios miembros de la policía con Alto Rango.

Con la ayuda de la oficial Jenny y sus contactos, varios efectivos de la policía de la ciudad y la TPI se reunieron con Ryuto y los demás.

\- Pensar que podrían establecer un fuerte bajo nuestras narices. – comentó indignado un oficial de alto rango de la policía. – Levo veinte años como intendente, y nunca me enteré de esto. –

\- Eso no importa ahora mismo, sino de la información que tenemos de quienes están ahí. – dijo Thompson, quien fue asignado al caso. – Lean el informe que les di, por favor. –

Cada uno había recibido un informe de la situación, entre esa información había datos sobre Jack y Sigmund, y sobre un tipo llamado Kihara Gensei.

\- Un tipo que se llama así mismo "Magnífico" y el primer oficial de uno de los capitanes de esta estúpida organización. – dijo de manera ofendida uno de los altos cargo. – Sino fuera por los problemas que han causado, me reiría. Parece alguna clase de chiste. –

\- No lo es, señor. Es una situación muy seria, tienen de rehén al hijo menor de la familia Ketchum. – dijo Thompson con una seria mirada.

\- "Familia Ketchum". – dijo el mismo que se reía de la situación. – No son más que un misterio para nosotros, desde que salvaron Japón se creen mucho. – dijo molesto.

\- No sigas, Hashimoto. – dijo el intendente.

\- Permitan que siga, quiero saber su opinión sobre nosotros. – dijo Ryuto, apareciendo de repente por detrás del ahora nombrado Hashimoto, quien casi le da un infarto. – Adelante, le permito seguir hablando. – dijo con una cara sombría, sus ojos parecían haber perdido el brillo, como si la oscuridad en sus ojos quisiera devorar a aquel tipo.

\- Por favor discúlpelo, Campeón. – le rogó el intendente. – No quiso ofenderlo de ningún modo. –

\- Dejaré esto claro, los Ketchum sólo tenemos un deber, y es mantener el equilibrio del mundo. – declaró Ryuto con una voz imponente. – Aquellos que lo perturben… bueno, no creo que sea necesario decir que les ocurrirá. – dijo Ryuto antes de retirarse de la tienda, dejando a todos sudando frío.

Veinte minutos después…

La misión constaba de quince uniformados, diez oficiales antimotines armados con sus escudos y porras correspondientes y veinte miembros de la TPI (sin contar a Thompson).

Los encargados de la misión ya habían decidido el plan de asalto, según lo planeado cada quien tomó su posición y fueron enseguida a la base, guiados por Junko.

Al llegar lo único que encontraron fue un portón de acero en el suelo, a lo que Junko les explicó que la base se encontraba bajo tierra.

Los oficiales liberaron un Magnemite que fue a la puerta, la cual tenía una cerradura eléctrica. Con su perno que sobresalía de su cabeza hackeó la cerradura, abriéndola en el proceso.

Se adentraron en el lugar, tuvieron que bajar por unas escaleras, seguir un largo pasillo hasta ser detenidos por enorme muro metálico, el cual en una esquina cercana había una cámara de seguridad.

\- Tch, ahora saben que estamos aquí. – dijo uno de los efectivos de la policía. – Magnemite, ábrela. –

El pokémon imán se dirigió hacia el muro y buscó donde abrirla, sin encontrar ningún cerrojo.

\- Parece que tendremos que abrirla a la fuerza. – dijo otro de los oficiales. – ¡Escuadrón de asalto, ahora! –

Cuatro oficiales con escudos y porras se pusieron al frente y arrojaron pokébolas, de las cuales salieron dos Machoke, un Machamp y un Machop.

Los cuatro pokémon tipo lucha se dirigieron hacia al muro e intentaron levantarla, sin ningún logro aparente decidieron embestirla para derribarla. Sin siquiera lograr abollarla.

\- ¿De qué está hecho esta puerta? – se preguntó uno de los miembros del escuadrón de asalto.

\- ¿Cómo lo abrimos ahora? – preguntó uno de los oficiales de alto rango.

\- ¿Probamos con explosivos? –

-Tonto, terminaríamos derrumbando el lugar. –

\- Todos, atrás. – ordenó Ryuto, caminó hasta la puerta y la tocó con su mano derecha, deslizó su mano, sintiendo el tacto. – ¿Lonsdaleíta? – se preguntó con una sonrisa. – ¡Que suerte que no esté en su estado puro! – dijo alegrado.

\- ¡¿Lonsdaleíta?! ¡Pero sí es el material más duro conocido en la tierra! – exclamó sorprendido uno de los oficiales. –

\- No del todo cierto, en su estado puro, conocido como Nitruro de Boro, sería imposible de romper hasta para mí. – respondió simplemente. – ¡Sal, Charizard! –

Un enorme dragón anaranjado de dos metros y medio apareció frente a la puerta, la temperatura del lugar ascendió hasta sobrepasar los 30°C.

\- ¡Anillo ígneo! –

Charizard golpeó el suelo, destrozándolo en el acto, y una serie de poderosas llamas viajaron por el suelo hasta salir como pilares de fuego que rodearon el muro.

\- ¡Enfócalas! – ordenó Ryuto.

De alguna manera Charizard manipuló los pilares de fuego para que se acercaran y tocaran el muro. En unos cuantos segundos se pudo apreciar como el muro se fundía lentamente, siguió así hasta que se fundió completamente, dejando un charco de metal fundido en el suelo.

\- Impresionante. – dijo el intendente, sorprendido por el poder de aquel Charizard. - ¡Todos, avancen! – ordenó a sus hombres.

Cada oficial a su mando avanzó, todos preparados para luchar. Ryuto les siguió justo después de devolver al pokémon Llama a su pokébola.

Su caminó se terminó al momento de encontrarse con un cruce con tres entradas.

-Habrá que dividirnos. – sugirió Ryuto al intendente.

-Bien haremos esto, los oficiales de la TPI irán liderados por Thompson a la entrada izquierda, cinco del escuadrón de asalto y ocho uniformados liderados por Hashimoto irán por la derecha, el resto irá con el Campeón y conmigo a la entrada de en medio. – dirigió el intendente, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de todos.

\- Ustedes vendrán con nosotros. – dijo Ryuto a los amigos de su hermanito.

Con eso dicho tomaron caminos separados…

* * *

 **Camino izquierdo**

Thompson iba caminando juntos a sus hombres hasta que ¡fueron atacados por soldados del Team Revolution!

\- ¡Acaben con ellos! – gritó uno de los individuos del lado contrario.

\- ¡Nuestra prioridad es rescatar a Takumi Ketchum, vamos! – ordenó Thompson, provocando que sus subalternos se prepararan para la batalla.

* * *

 **Camino derecho**

\- Tch, ese "Campeoncito" se cree mucho. – dijo Hashimoto a nadie en particular mientras caminaba detrás de todos sus hombres.

Mientras caminaba se chocó con uno de ellos.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Qué demonios sucede! – gritó para luego mirar al frente y encontrarse con más de veinte soldados del Team Revolution. – Tch, así que ya nos dan la bienvenida. ¡Destrúyanlos! – ordenó.

* * *

 **Camino de** **enmedio**

Ryuto y los demás se encontraban caminando con la guardia en alto, hasta que escucharon el sonido de explosiones y golpes a su alrededor.

\- Parece que las cosas se pusieron bastantes picantes por allá. – comentó el intendente con una mirada seria.

\- Creo que lo mismo va a suceder acá. – dijo Ryuto mientras señalaba a dos ciertos individuos.

Jack y Sigmund se encontraban a pocos metros de ellos, solos, sin nadie para respaldarlos…

\- Si que tienen agallas para haber venido solos. – dijo el intendente.

\- Nosotros somos más que suficientes para acabar con todos ustedes. – le respondió de manera arrogante Jack.

\- Eso veremos, ¡Escuadrón de asalto al frente! –

Los oficiales antimotines se pusieron al frente y arrojaron sus pokébolas, liberando un Machamp y cuatro Machoke.

\- Son todos tuyos, Sigmund. El Campeón es mío. – dijo Jack.

\- Como gustes. – respondió Sigmund. – Adelante, Ursaring. –

El pokémon Hibernante apareció frente a él, realizando su característico rugido.

Los Machoke se abalanzaron sobre Ursaring, el cual los eludió y fue hacia Machamp con sus garras brillantes. Una vez se acercó le estampó una cuchillada que lo mandó por los aires provocando que cayera de espaldas y se quedara retorciéndose de dolor.

\- ¡Machoke usa Demolición! –

Los cuatro pokémon Superpoder se dirigieron hacia el pokémon Hibernante con sus puños envueltos en luz.

\- ¡Hiperrayo! – ordenó Sigmund.

Antes de que pudieran acercarse, Ursaring barrió el suelo con su Hiperrayo causando que estallara y mandara a volar a los Machoke.

\- ¡Mierda! – maldijo uno de los antimotines.

Sigmund puso sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y salió corriendo en dirección de los antimotines, una vez se acercó a uno de ellos sacó sus manos, revelando que traía puesto unas nudilleras-navaja.

\- ¡Cuidado esta armado! – advirtió el intendente.

El antimotines reaccionó a tiempo para cubrirse con su escudo, pero la fuerza del cara de gorila fue tan abrumadora que lo mandó contra el piso. Y no terminó ahí, siguió corriendo y con implacable fuerza logró derribar a otro de los antimotines, provocando que chocara contra el escudo de uno de sus compañeros, que lo bajó para auxiliarlo, pero para su mala suerte Sigmund aprovechó el momento para golpearlo en la nariz.

Los dos antimotines restantes fueron con sus porras listo para golpearlo, una vez se acercaron lo intentaron aporrear, pero Sigmund los frenó con sus nudilleras y de un segundo a otro los golpeó con un par de uppercuts en sus mandíbulas, dejándolos inconscientes.

\- ¡Maldición! – dijo uno de los uniformados.

El uniformado se puso al frente y sacó su pistola, y sin advertencia abrió fuego.

\- ¡Bang!; ¡Pam!, ¡Pam! – se escuchó el sonido de los disparos.

Sigmund simplemente corrió hacia él con los brazos cubriéndole la cara, sin sentir ningún balazo, sorprendiendo a sus espectadores.

Una vez se puso frente al oficial, de un puñetazo lo mandó a volar provocando que cayera de cabeza al suelo.

\- ¡Abran fuego! – ordenó el intendente.

Todos los uniformados sacaron sus armas para luego disparar a quemarropa.

Sigmund corrió de frente a ellos sin ningún miedo, como si de un buldócer se tratase se llevó a todos por delante, derribándolos de una sola embestida.

Una vez terminó con ellos, se dirigió hacia el intendente, pero algo lo detuvo…

Ryuto se puso delante del intendente con uno ligero juego de pies, puso pie izquierdo por delante y su pie derecho atrás, se inclinó levemente y mandó su codo derecho para atrás, tomando velocidad mandó puño derecho como un pistón que le perforó el estómago a Sigmund, quien había llegado cerca de el sin precaución alguna. ¡Sin duda alguna Ryuto había apuntado al plexo solar in piedad alguna!

Por el dolor del golpe cayó sobre sus rodillas y se sujetó el área golpeada con ambas manos, el dolor era horrible, le provocaba falta de aire y un ardor inimaginable.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – se preguntó el cara de gorila, una vez recitó esas palabras su camisa voló en pedazos, revelando que llevaba puesto un chaleco blindado y unos protectores de brazos.

\- Como supuse, llevas una protección de Lonsdaleíta. – dijo Ryuto. – Sino fuera por eso, te habría matado. –

\- ¡Ursaring! – gritó antes de levantarse e irse para atrás.

El pokémon Hibernante al escuchar a su entrenador dejó a los pokémon Superpoder tirados en el suelo y se dirigió hacía el.

\- ¡Hiperrayo! – dijo apuntando al Campeón.

Sin retraso apuntó a Ryuto y disparó un haz de energía resplandeciente.

\- ¡Dragonite, Carga dragón! – exclamó antes de arrojar su pokébola.

Una vez la pokébola tocó suelo, Dragonite salió y se cubrió de un aura azulada con forma de dragón y se dirigió hacia el Hiperrayo. Una vez colisionaron una explosión fue ocasionada, creando una cortina de humo que cubrió todo el pasillo en el que se encontraban.

\- ¿Le di? – preguntó Sigmund tratando de ver a través del humo.

\- Ni de cerca. – le respondió Ryuto.

Incluso con el humo, Dragonite supo donde se encontraba Ursaring, así que siguió hasta embestirlo con Carga dragón.

El impacto mandó a volar a Ursaring contra su entrenador, dejándolos inconscientes a ambos.

El humo desapareció al cabo de seis minutos.

-Parece que Sigmund terminó, me toca a mí. – dijo Jack sin ningún sentimiento hacia su compañero derrotado. – ¡Salgan! – exclamó antes de arrojar un par de pokébolas.

De ellas salieron un par de Milotic.

\- ¿Dos contra uno? ¡Acepto el reto! – exclamó Ryuto. – ¡Doble Puño trueno! –

Los puños de Dragonite comenzaron a generar electricidad, una vez fueron envueltos en ella, cargó hacia sus oponentes.

\- ¡Rayo hielo! – ordenó Jack.

Ambas Milotic dispararon una serie de rayos que congelaban lo que tocaban, pero Dragonite fue mucho más veloz, logrando evadir los rayos y acercarse a uno de los Milotic. Una vez frente a él, le encestó un derechazo que lo mandó directo contra el suelo.

\- ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Golpéalo con tu Hidrobomba! –

Estando contra el suelo, alzó su cabeza y le disparó un potente chorro de agua. Dragonite fue arrastrado por la fuerza del movimiento hasta estrellarse contra un muro.

\- ¡Raro hielo, de nuevo! –

Ambos Milotic dispararon unos rayos celestes que impactaron en Dragonite, convirtiéndolo en una estatua de hielo.

\- ¡Oh, no! – dijo el intendente. – Necesitamos tu apoyo, ¡Arcanine! –

Un enorme perro anaranjado con rayas negras apareció frente a los Milotic.

\- Sean más o no, es lo mismo para mí. Milotic, ¡Acua aro! –

Ambos Milotic cerraron los ojos y de la nada empezaron a salir espirales de agua de sus cuerpos, que les restauraron los PS.

\- Ahora van a curarse cada cierto tiempo. – dijo Aldini sorprendido. – Una buena jugada. –

\- ¡Milotic, vayan! –

Ambos Milotic fueron a embestir a sus enemigos.

En el laboratorio de la base

El científico del Team Revolution se encontraba analizando los pokémon que aparecían en pantalla, observando todo lo que ocurría desde la comodidad de su laboratorio.

\- Que magnífico espécimen de Dragonite, necesito tenerlo en mis manos. – dijo con una gran sonrisa, dirigió su mano a un botón cercano y luego de acercó a un micrófono al lado del botón. – Jack, quiero que me traigas a ese Dragonite y si el posible al Celebi que te encargué. – dijo por el micrófono.

Una vez habló se dirigió a área de celdas.

Área de celdas

Takumi se encontraba recostado contra el muro de su celda, con ojos con el brillo perdido, mirando el vacío de ese lugar en el que se encontraba. Pero se volvió para ver por la reja de su celda al escuchar unos pasos acercándose.

\- Hola, pequeño Ketchum. – le saludó el profesor Kihara. – He venido a darte un regalito. – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Detrás de él un agujero se abrió en el espacio, del cual se podían apreciar unos tentáculos saliendo de él.

* * *

 **Camino de enmedio**

\- _**"Jack, quiero que me traigas a ese Dragonite y si el posible al Celebi que te encargué".** _ – se escuchó por un parlante que había por encima del nombrado.

\- ¿Celebi? – se preguntó Sakura la igual que el intendente.

\- La razón por la cual atacaron el Centro Pokémon, fue esa. Querían al Celebi que posee esta niña. – respondió Ryuto mientras señalaba a Akira.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó la señalada, molesta, por cierto.

\- No tengo razones por la cual responder. – le respondió con indiferencia.

\- ¡Hidrobomba! – ordenó Jack.

Ambos Milotic dispararon un potente chorro de agua, que se llevó puesto a Arcanine, dejándolo debilitado.

\- ¡Arcanine! – gritó el intendente antes de correr y auxiliar a su pokémon.

Los Milotic se acercaron y se pusieron a dos metros de ellos, con malas intenciones.

\- ¡Ve, Swellow! –

\- ¡A la carga, Galvantula! –

\- ¡Charizard, sal a ayudar! –

Los tres pokémon aparecieron frente a los Milotic, listos para luchar.

\- ¡Golpe aéreo! –

\- ¡Bola voltio! –

\- ¡Lanzallamas! –

Swellow embistió primero a uno de los Milotic y seguido de él, el lanzallamas lo envolvió. Mientras que el otro Milotic fue atacado por las esferas eléctricas que mandó Galvantula.

\- ¡Ganen distancia, Hidrobomba! –

Los Milotic con tenacidad dispararon potentes chorros de agua ignorando el dolor sufrido al ser atacados, la Hidrobomba forzó a los pokémon retroceder.

\- ¡Envite ígneo! –

\- ¡Golpe aéreo! –

Ambos pokémon voladores ser dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia sus oponentes.

\- ¡Rayo hielo a Swellow, Hidrobomba a Charizard! –

Uno de los Milotic le disparó unos rayos celestes a Swellow y el otro le disparó un potente chorro de agua a Charizard, quienes esquivaron sin problema alguno, hasta embestirlos y mandarlos a volar, rodaron por el piso hasta que se detuvieron.

Una vez Swellow y Charizard tomaron distancia, ambos Milotic fueron envueltos por aros de agua, que les curaron los PS. Permitiéndoles levantarse sin problema alguno.

\- Mientras Acua aro siga activo ellos no van a caer tan fácilmente. – dijo Aldini con cierta molestia en la voz. – Charizard tiene un movimiento que podrá acabar con ellos de un solo golpe, pero necesita tiempo para cargarlo. – les explicó.

\- ¿Necesitas tiempo? Déjamelo a mí. – le respondió Jimmy. – Galvantula, Charizard necesita tiempo, vamos a ayudarlo. –

\- _"Entendido"._ – le respondió Galvantula.

\- Swellow, cuento contigo. – dijo Tsubasa.

- _"A la orden"._ –

Swellow y Galvantula se pusieron por delante de Charizard para cubrirlo

\- ¡Milotic, Rayo hielo! – ordenó Jack. «¿Qué estarán planeando?», pensó.

\- Electrotela. – ordenó Jimmy.

\- ¡Ciclón! – ordenó Tsubasa.

Galvantula arrojó una telaraña electrificada y Swellow batió sus alas creando un tornado con rayos, ambos movimientos colisionaron con los Rayo hielo de Milotic.

Los movimientos se anularon, creando una explosión que levantó una cortina de humo que cubrió a todos los pokémon.

\- ¡Mierda, eso demorará aún más nuestro movimiento! – exclamó Aldini accidentalmente, para luego cubrirse la boca por la idiotez que acaba de decir.

\- ¡Ya veo! Conque eso tramaban, esperaban usar Rayo solar. – dijo divertido Jack. – Lastima para ustedes, ¡Hidrobomba! –

De la cortina de humo salieron un par de Hidrobomba que impactaron en Swellow y Galvantula, llevándoselos puestos hasta hacerlos chocar con una de las paredes de pasillo.

\- ¡Rayo hielo! –

\- ¡Swellow! / ¡Galvantula! – exclamaron preocupados al mismo tempo Tsubasa y Jimmy.

Un par de Rayo hielo impactaron en ellos y los dejaron congelados, convirtiéndolos en un par de estatuas.

\- ¡Acaben con Charizard! –

Ambos Milotic miraron al Pokémon Llama, para luego dispararle un par de Hidrobomba.

\- ¡Ve, Celebi! –

E pokémon legendario Viaje Tiempo apareció frente a su entrenadora, pero no duro mucho tiempo ahí, de un segundo a otro apareció frente a Charizard para cubrirlo con una barrera Psíquica.

\- Tch, así que por fin te dignas a pelear. ¡Mocosa! – gritó Jack molesto.

\- Mejor tarde que nunca. Lo siento Celebi, por obligarte a pelear. –

\- _"No hay problema, siento que si no los detenemos algo malo podría ocurrir con el mundo"._ – le respondió el pequeño Celebi.

\- ¡Ataquen sin cesar hasta romper su barrera Psíquica! –

Siguiendo las ordenes de su entrenador, ambos Milotic comenzaron a disparar poderosos chorros de agua sin cesar, esperando a que cediera la barrera de Celebi.

\- ¡¿Cuánto le falta a Charizard?! – preguntó Akira al ver que Celebi no podría seguir por mucho más tiempo.

-No mucho, el Rayo solar debería de estar casi listo. – le respondió mientras observaba como su pokémon comenzaba a brillar de un color verdoso.

Junto cuando la barrera comenzaba a agrietarse, Charizard le dio un pulgar arriba a su entrenador.

\- ¡Ya está listo! – avisó Aldini.

Celebi dio un salto hacia permitiéndole a Charizard disparar.

\- ¡Ahora, Charizard! –

Un increíble resplandor salió por el hocico de Charizard, que devoró totalmente a ambos Milotic, la explosión ocasionada fue tal que Celebi tuvo que crear una barrera para cubrirlos a todos para que no salieran heridos.

Una vez el resplandor terminó, ambos Milotic se encontraban tirados en el suelo con sus cuerpos humeando.

Jack se encontraba al lado de sus pokémon observándolos con una mirada severa, como si los culpara por perder.

\- Son basura. – dijo en voz baja, pero audible para Ryuto. – ¡Es hora de usar a mi reina! – exclamó antes de arrojar una pokébola.

De ella salió una Milotic hembra, la cual se veía distinta de todos los demás de su especie, era más grande que el promedio y un tipo aura oscura desbordaba de su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Un pokémon oscuro?! Incluso si fuese uno, ¿Por qué podemos ver su aura? Se supone que sólo es visible por el Lector de aura. – dijo el intendente con miedo en su voz.

\- ¡¿Qué les parece mi reina?! ¡Más fuerte y hermosa que cualquier Milotic! – exclamó Jack con enorme felicidad y placer. – y más sanguinaria que cualquier máquina asesina. – dijo esto último una sonrisa siniestra.

Sin siquiera escuchar una orden de su entrenador, Milotic dio un salto sin previo aviso, balanceándose sobre Swellow y enrollándose en él. Al hacerlo el hielo se rompió, liberándolo, pero...

\- ¡Lo está asfixiando! – gritó el intendente.

\- ¡¿Fue a por un pokémon debilitado?! – gritó sorprendido Jimmy.

\- ¡Swellow! – gritó preocupada Tsubasa.

\- ¡Celebi, por favor! –

Celebi utilizó sus poderes psíquicos para alejarla de Swellow, pero una vez se alejó se dirigió hacia él. De un Hielo oscuro intentó congelarlo, pero se cubrió con su barrera psíquica.

Rindiéndose, se detuvo y de un salto se puso por encima de Charizard, estrangulándolo en el acto.

\- ¡Charizard! – gritó preocupado Aldini, hasta que se dio cuenta que es su oportunidad. – ¡Charizard, confío en ti! ¡Envite ígneo! –

Charizard se envolvió de llamas azules, que salieron de su cola, las llamas también envolvieron a Milotic quemándola en el acto. Sin más remedio tuvo que separarse de él.

Una vez se desprendió de él, Charizard tomó distancia por instinto.

\- ¡Rayo solar! – ordenó Aldini.

Charizard disparó un haz de energía a toda potencia.

\- Protección. – dijo Jack con simpleza.

Milotic creó una barrera verde, la cual detuvo el Ray solar sin problema alguno.

\- ¿Charizard, puedes usarlo una vez más? – Aldini le preguntó a Charizard, quien le negó con la cabeza.

- _"Necesito reunir energía solar de nuevo, no es fácil estando tan bajo de la superficie"._ – dijo Charizard con un chasquido de lengua al final.

\- ¡Cola dragón! –

La cola de Milotic se cubrió de un aura verde que luego utilizó para azotar a Charizard de sorpresa, una vez que lo azotó Charizard fue devuelto a su pokébola y reemplazado por Lilligant.

\- ¡¿Fue forzado a cambiar?! – preguntó sorprendido Jimmy.

\- Es el efecto de Cola dragón, obliga al pokémon golpeado a cambiar por otro aleatoriamente. – le respondió Sakura.

Sin esperar, Milotic le disparó un Rayo hielo oscuro a Lilligant, dejándola congelada en el acto. Una vez la dejó congelada saltó encima de ella con Enrosque, quebrando el hielo y asfixiándola.

Una lluvia de carámbanos cayó sobre Milotic obligándola a alejarse de Lilligant. Cloyster apareció frente a Sakura, quien lo había liberado al momento de ver como Milotic intentaba asfixiar a Lilligant.

\- Creo que es hora de usar esto. – dijo Jack mientras sostenía un pequeño cristal Z, totalmente negro que irradiaba un aura de perdición. – ¡Éste es su fin! – declaró con una sonrisa depravada, justo cuando estaba a punto de poner el cristal en su pulsera fue detenido por la voz de su jefe.

 _ **\- "Retírate ahora mismo, es hora de la prueba de un nuevo experimento. Sino quieres quedar en medio, retírate". –**_

\- Justo en la mejor parte. – dijo Jack con decepción en su voz, devolvió sólo a su reina a la pokébola y luego arrojó una bomba de humo.

Jack y Sigmund habían desaparecido una vez que el humo se fue, ambos Milotic fueron abandonados por ellos.

\- ¡Se fueron! – dijo exaltado el intendente.

\- No sólo eso, dejaron a los Milotic a su suerte. – dijo Sakura con desprecio.

\- Que crueles. – dijo Akira con suma tristeza. – ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos y pararlos de una vez por todas! –

\- No creo que tengamos tiempo para ello. – respondió Sakura, al ver como una puerta al final del pasillo era azotada.

En esa misma puerta podían verse formaciones de abolladuras por golpes, cada segundo pasaba, una nueva aparecía hasta que salió volando en dirección a Celebi, quien la detuvo con Psíquico.

De la actual "entrada" podían verse unos tentáculos negros sobresaliendo (apreciablemente ocho de ellos), cada uno parecía tener un ojo que los observaba, como si los analizara y juzgara.

Los ocho tentáculos se estiraron hasta tocar los muros, aferrándose a ellos con firmeza, y retrayéndose, como si algo fuera a acercarse… en poco tiempo una masa oscura apareció frente a nuestros héroes, que dentro de ella había una persona, Takumi se encontraba dentro, con una mirada oscura y vacía.

- _ **¡Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**_ – rugió el chico, como si de un monstruo se tratase.

To be continued…


	22. ¿Snivy?

**Laboratorio de la Base del Equipo Revolution**

Kihara Gensei se encontraba sentado en una silla en su laboratorio, observando y escaneando datos de los que acontecía en su escondite, pero fue interrumpido al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Jack había entrado junto a Sigmund, ambos parecían estar molestos e intrigados.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Sus caras muestran cierto malestar. – dijo el científico, fingiendo ignorancia.

\- ¿Por qué me obligó a retirarme? ¿No quería que probara esto? – dijo mostrando su pulsera junto al cristal Z negro.

-Nada me gustaría más, pero esto me resulta aún más interesante. – dijo antes de mostrarle la pantalla de su laboratorio, un video en vivo de un ser totalmente raro.

\- ¿Es ese chico? – preguntó Sigmund al ver como esa criatura tenía en su interior a Takumi.

-Así es, traje a Nihilego a nuestro mundo e hice que poseyera al joven Ketchum. – le respondió sin escrúpulo alguno. –Quiero sondear que cambios ocurren en sus huéspedes, por lo que leí, incrementan su agresividad, capacidades físicas y mentales, pero en alguien con la capacidad de la manipulación del aura… ¡Quiero verlo! ¡¿Qué sucederá, se volverá tan fuerte como su padre, superará a las leyendas o acaso podrá reinar sobre el mismo Arceus?! –

 _«Ahora veo por qué el Capitán Rocket me pidió que lo mantuviera vigilado_ », pensó Sigmund.

\- ¿Y podría saberse por qué ataca a sus amigos? – preguntó Jack, divertido con la situación actual.

-La ira lo ha segado, sólo piensa en una cosa, matarte. –

\- ¿Por qué a mí? –

\- Le dije que fuiste tú quien lo encerró y le arrebató a sus pokémon, fue la mejor decisión debido al rencor pasado que tiene. –

\- ¡Ja! Qué divertido. –

* * *

Mientras tanto, Takumi se encontraba atacando a sus amigos utilizando sus tentáculos para azotarlos y mandarlos a volar.

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos?!, ¡¿cómo lo detenemos?! – preguntó Tsubasa, asustada de si la situación continúa como va, Takumi resulte lastimado.

-No tengo la menor idea, todos mis hombres están inconscientes y nuestros pokémon no podrán retenerlo por mucho tiempo. –

Era exactamente como decía el Intendente, Takumi se encontraba peleando con el Snorlax de Jimmy y el Charizard de Aldini. Un par de sus tentáculos mantenían el hocico de Charizard cerrado y otro par se encargaban de estrangularlo. Mientras que otros dos pares se encargaban de mantener a raya a Snorlax.

\- ¿Celebi, no puedes hacer algo para ayudarlo? –

El pequeño pokémon Viaje tiempo al escuchar a su entrenadora decidió actuar, cerró sus ojos y con Psíquico manipuló el cuerpo de Takumi para que soltara a Charizard y luego lo alejó elevándolo en el aire para finalmente encerrarlo dentro de una barrera psíquica.

Takumi se encontraba iracundo embistiendo con sus tentáculos tratando de librarse, al no tener chance, gritó: - ¡No me retendrán para siempre! – con eso dicho arrojó un par de pokébolas.

De ellas salieron Milotic y Dragonair, quienes tenían una especie de aura dorada saliendo de sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Pokémon dominantes? – se preguntó Ryuto con una sonrisa.

Ambos atacaron a la barrera con Hidrobomba y Carga dragón, logrando destrozarla sin ningún problema, al romperla causó que Celebi cayera al suelo por una especie de jaqueca producida por la interrupción de sus poderes.

Una vez se libraron, ambos decidieron atacar a Charizard y a Snorlax, ambos quedaron absortos por ver como rompieron la barrera de Celebi por el cual no pudieron defenderse del Rayo hielo de Milotic y Acua cola de Dragonair.

La Acua cola empujó a Charizard contra Snorlax, empapándolos a ambos para luego recibir el Rayo hielo y terminar encerrados en un enorme pilar de hielo.

-Se han vuelto extremadamente fuertes. – dijo Jimmy con un sudor frio bajando por su mejilla.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo, Takumi se abalanzó sobre Tsubasa, quien sólo pudo verlo sorprendida.

-Dragonite, es hora. –

Uno de los bloques de hielo hechos por el dúo de Milotic fue hecho pedazos, Dragonite se libró y a una gran velocidad embistió a Takumi, para luego ir a por él y tomarlo de sus tentáculos.

-Nihilego, salte de su cuerpo o tendré que sacarte por la fuerza. – ordenó Ryuto, el Ultraente no le obedeció, simplemente comenzó a soltar un par de diamantes brillantes dentro del cuerpo de Takumi.

 _«El desgraciado soltó sus neurotoxinas dentro de él», pensó molesto Ryuto. – Takumi, tienes que escucharme. Tienes que librarte de él, no dejes que la ira te posea. –_

-Mira quien lo dice. – dijo Sakura con sarcasmo, Ryuto simplemente le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

-Takumi, recuerda porque luchas, mira a tus pokémon. ¿Sus miradas llenas de odio e ira, no te causan dolor? –

-No es mi culpa, no es mi culpa, ¡NO ES MI CULPA! – gritó furioso antes de ser liberado gracias a Milotic, quien atacó con Rayo hielo por la espalda a Dragonite. – ¡Jack, es el causante de todo, por el cual lo mataré! –

-Bien no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra alternativa. – dijo Ryuto antes de envolverse en un aura rojiza y saltar sobre Takumi.

Una vez sobre la cabeza de Nihilego, metió sus manos e inyectó su aura dentro de él. Por ello, Takumi comenzó a moverse erráticamente y gritar de dolor.

-Esto no es bueno, esta metiendo su aura de dragón dentro de él. – dijo Sakura preocupada. _«_ He escuchado de esto, si le pasas tu aura a otra persona hay un gran riesgo de morir, pero ¿Qué sucederá con Takumi si recibe el aura dragón de Ryuto?», pensó asustada.

\- ¿Qué sucede hermanito, no eres tan especial como dice papá? – dijo Ryuto, sorprendiendo a los demás. – Acaso, ¿no dijiste que lo superarías y que para lograrlo tendrías que derrotarme a mí primero? – dijo con una voz desafiante. – Vamos, ¿Qué pasó con el niño pequeño que me seguía a todos lados para aprender de mí? ¿Aaah? – una vez dijo esto Ryuto salió expulsado para atrás debido a una explosión de luz que liberó Takumi.

Una vez terminó ese resplandor Takumi se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con la respiración agitada y Nihilego al lado de él.

-Es hora de que vuelvas a tu mundo. – dijo Ryuto, Nihilego al escucharlo desapareció.

\- ¡Aghgggggh! – Takumi dio un grito de dolor ahogado.

\- ¡¿Takumi, que te sucede?! – preguntó angustiada Tsubasa antes de correr hacia él, se le acercó y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo.

\- ¡No lo toques! – advirtió Ryuto, deteniendo a Tsubasa. – Retrocede, él está a punto de liberar las neurotoxinas que ese Ultraente le metió cuando lo poseyó. –

Tsubasa le hizo caso y se alejó.

En menos de unos segundos, Takumi comenzó a gritar de dolor y su aura empezó a salirse de su cuerpo, su aura se encontraba con unos diamantes brillantinos. Una vez terminó de salir, Takumi cayó desmayado.

-Su aura expulsó la neurotoxina. – dijo Ryuto.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sakura.

-Mi aura, cuando lo puse dentro de él, su aura comenzó a rechazarla, por el cual al haberse puesto en alerta se dio cuenta que había otra anomalía dentro de él. – le respondió. – Me alegro que ya sea capaz de manifestarlo. –

\- ¡¿No lo sabías?! ¿Y si, no fuera capaz? – preguntó Tsubasa exaltada.

Ryuto no respondió, ignoró a todos y se fue a la entrada que abrió Takumi.

\- ¿Seguimos? – preguntó Ryuto como si nada.

-Me parece bien, ustedes chicos ya recuperaron al chico por el cual puede irse. – dijo el intendente. – Mientras tanto, me encargaré de mis hombres. –

Milotic y Dragonair recobraron el sentido y sus auras doradas desaparecieron, al ver a Takumi corrieron hacia él. Se despertó una vez fue acariciado por sus pokémon.

-No es así, aún no terminamos. – dijo Takumi, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención. – Jack los tiene… a Servine, Gyarados y Arbok. –

-Vaya, te recuperaste rápido hermanito. – le respondió Ryuto.

-Onii-sama – dijo Takumi al ver a su hermano.

-Bien, vamos a salvar a tus pokémon. – dijo Ryuto con una sonrisa.

Laboratorio de la base

-Parece que no salió como lo esperaba. – dijo Jack con tono de burla.

\- Al contrario, ahora se algo interesante sobre los manipuladores del aura. – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¡Vaya suerte la suya! – dijo Jack con ironía.

-Ya es suficiente, vayan a atender a nuestros invitados. Reténgalos hasta que haya terminado – dijo antes de monitorear el estado de Servine. – Muy pronto te convertiré en el espécimen definitivo. –

Jack y Sigmund salieron corriendo, hasta encontrarse con Takumi y los demás.

\- Así que han vuelto. – dijo Ryuto con fastidio.

-Mi reina acabará con ustedes. – dijo Jack antes de arrojar su pokébola.

Milotic oscura apareció frente a su entrenador.

\- ¡Salgan! –

Cinco Butterfree aparecieron frente a Sigmund.

-Milotic y yo nos encargaremos de Jack. – dijo Takumi antes de arrojar una pokébola.

Milotic apareció frente a Takumi soltando brillos.

-Entonces, me quedo con los Butterfree. Dragonite, encárgate de ellos. –

Dragonite de un salto se posicionó frente a ellos.

Ambas Milotic se observaron, la Milotic oscura miraba con desprecio a la otra, sin duda alguna recordaba su pelea anterior con ella.

\- ¡Butterfree, Somnífero! – ordenó Sigmund.

Los cinco pokémon Mariposa batieron sus alas liberando un polvo plateado que amenazaba con dormir a los presentes.

\- ¡Ducklett, Vendaval! –

El Ducklett de Tsubasa apareció batiendo sus alas, un enorme tornado apareció para luego absorber el polvo plateado y luego ir y atrapar a los Butterfree, quienes terminaron siendo embestidos por las paredes del tornado.

\- ¡Celebi, Bola sombra! –

El pokémon Viaje tiempo disparó siete esferas oscuras, que fueron absorbidas por el tornado y ser potenciadas, golpeando y estallando. Luego Vendaval estalló, dejando a los Butterfree debilitados.

-Buena combinación. – dijo Ryuto asombrado, la verdad no lo esperaba.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble chicas! – exclamó Takumi asombrado, el comentario sonrojó a las damas.

-No fue nada. – dijo Tsubasa rascándose la mejilla con vergüenza.

\- ¿Te parece? – preguntó Akira mientras juntaba sus dedos índices.

-… - Ryuto observaba con una sonrisa, era bastante obvio para él que esas dos chicas sentían algo por su hermanito. –No quiero interrumpirlos, pero… Hay una Milotic asesina acercándose. – señalo al frente.

Shadow Milotic (la llamaré así de ahora en adelante) se había cubierto de agua para luego estrellarse contra su contraparte buena.

\- ¡Milotic! – gritó Takumi al ver como su pokémon salió volando por el golpe.

-No te distraigas mocoso. ¡Ignorarme es lo peor que alguien puede hacer! – dijo con ira, Jack.

Milotic tuvo una caída dura contra el suelo, pero aun así se levantó, lista para recuperar a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Bien, no hay que darnos por vencidos! ¡Congélalo todo! –

Milotic comenzó a disparar el Rayo hielo para todos lados, congelando todo a su alrededor: paredes, piso, techo. Y cuando arrojaba un segundo Rayo hielo en las áreas ya congeladas, estalactitas y estalagmitas se formaban, hasta que todo fue cubierto por enormes pilares de hielo.

\- ¡Destruye esos pilares con tu Cola dragón! –

Shadow Milotic comenzó a destruir los pilares de a uno a uno con su cola envuelta en un aura verde.

 _«Sigue así», pensó Takumi con una sonrisa._

Siguió rompiendo pilares, azote tras azote, estoque tras estoque, dejando fragmentos de hielo por todos lados. Cuando terminó de romperlos todos, se cubrió de agua y salió volando como una bala directo a Milotic, quien creó pequeñas murallas de hielo, que fueron barridas por el implacable Aqua Jet de Shadow Milotic.

\- ¡Salta y usa Hidrobomba! –

Milotic esquivó la embestida de su contraparte maligna con un bello salto y estando en el aire atacó por la espalda con su Hidrobomba, una vez conectó la mandó a volar dejándola en medio de todos los fragmentos de hielo.

\- ¡No te dejes vencer, acábalos! – ordenó Jack.

Shadow Milotic se recuperó sin ningún problema y comenzó a reunir energía oscura en un solo punto, una pequeña esfera oscura que crecía mediante más acumulaba.

\- ¡Es ahora o nunca Milotic, azota el suelo con todas tus fuerzas! –

Milotic dio un salto giratorio para luego azotar con cada gramo de poder que tenía, agrietándolo y levantando en el aire cada uno de los fragmentos de hielo esparcidos en el suelo. Que luego comenzaron a caer sobre Shadow Milotic, golpeándola en la cara, cola, lomo, hocico, ninguna parte de su cuerpo se salvó. Los fragmentos que le cayeron en la boca causaron que la cerrara e interrumpiera su carga de energía oscura que se volvió inestable, provocando que estallara en su cara.

\- ¡Maldición! –

\- ¡Lanza de Hielo! –

Con un brillo en los ojos Milotic arrojó un potente chorro de agua en Shadow Milotic, levantándola en el aire por la presión del agua y al mismo tiempo que ejecutaba la Hidrobomba creó una esfera celeste que comenzó a congelar la Hidrobomba, que siguió hasta dejar a Shadow Milotic atravesada por una lanza y encerrada en una estrella de hielo.

-Ganamos. – dijo Takumi antes de ser enrollado por Milotic y ser lamido por ella.

-Ah, aun congelada te vez tan hermosa. – dijo Jack.

-Es tu fin, Jack el magnífico. – dijo el Intendente, quien apareció de improvisto con refuerzos.

\- ¿Quién lo dice? Aún no he terminado. – dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

La enorme estrella de hielo comenzó quebrarse hasta estallar en pedazos revelando a Shadow Milotic completamente bien.

\- Y cómo ven, ¡es hora de mostrarles todo nuestro poder! – exclamó antes de sacar su Cristal Z negro. – ¡Sumérgeme en la desesperación, odio e ira! ¡Conviérteme en poder! ¡Avalancha Oscura! –

El aura oscura que rodeaba a Shadow Milotic creció hasta igualar la segunda liberación del Hydreigon de Fausto y de su boca salió un gigante de oscuridad, que robó toda el aura oscura que Shadow Milotic había juntado, al salir se dirigió a sus enemigos con un gran instinto asesino.

\- Dragonite vamos a detenerlo. – dijo Ryuto, pero cuando Dragonite estaba listo para atacar, Takumi, Tsubasa, Akira, Junko se pusieron al frente con sus pokémon.

\- ¡Gengar, Rayo! – ordenó Junko.

\- ¡Ducklett, Escaldar! – ordenó Tsubasa.

\- ¡Celebi, por favor! – pidió Akira.

\- ¡Milotic, Hidrobomba! – ordenó Takumi.

Gengar soltó una gran descarga eléctrica, Ducklett disparó un potente chorro de agua que emanaba vapor, Celebi creó una gran esfera oscura con sus manos para luego arrojarla y Milotic disparó un gran y potente chorro de agua.

Los movimientos se fusionaron y crearon un enorme tornado de energía que llevaba los colores del arcoíris.

\- ¡Titán de la oscuridad, destrúyelos! – ordenó Jack.

Shadow Milotic pegó un gritó, como si le diera una orden al Titán, al escuchar su grito se detuvo y de su disparó un láser rojo al tornado.

Ambos movimientos entraron en contacto, forcejeando por tomar terreno.

\- ¡Vamos! – gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

El tornado comenzó a tomar terreno lentamente, siguiendo hasta atravesar completamente el láser rojo y devorar al Titán oscuro, el tornado lo envolvió y estalló, creando un enorme resplandor que cubrió toda la Base del Equipo Revolution.

El resplandor desapareció en unos segundos, revelando que el Titán oscuro había sido borrado.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Se supone que este cristal Z me haría invencible! – gritó furioso Jack.

\- Cálmate, Jack. Tenemos que irnos. – dijo Sigmund.

\- ¡No, aún no! ¡Mi reina no perderá, Hielo Oscuro! –

Shadow Milotic comenzó a crear una esfera oscura en su boca.

\- ¡No se los permitiremos Milotic, Rayo hielo! –

Ambas Milotic se atacaron, Milotic con un potente rayo hielo celeste y Shadow Milotic con un rayo hielo de color negro.

Podía observarse como todo se congelaba en el centro de la unión de ambos movimientos, pilares de hielo se levantaban, hielo negro y hielo normal.

\- ¡No te rindas, Milotic! – animó Takumi.

Quien al sentir las palabras de aliento de su entrenador comenzó a utilizar aún más energía, levantando pilares aún más grandes, su rayo hielo comenzaba a atravesar el Hielo oscuro, dejando en su camino pilares de hielo.

\- ¡Ve! – Exclamó Takumi a todo pulmón.

El rayo hielo impactó en la cara de Shadow Milotic, congelándosela, que siguió hasta convertirla en una estatua.

\- ¡Vayan, vayan! – ordenó el intendente.

Sus hombres corrieron hacia Jack y Sigmund para luego derribarlos y esposarlos.

\- ¡Ya son nuestros, ahora vayan por los pokémon del chico! – ordenó el intendente.

* * *

Todos asintieron y corrieron hasta la entrada del laboratorio.

Dragonite derribó la puerta de una embestida.

Entraron y se encontraron con Kihara Gensei.

\- Llegaron en la mejor parte. – dijo con una sonrisa antes de presionar un botón.

El tanque de cristal en donde residía Servine comenzó a burbujear, unos pequeños brazos que sostenían jeringas se le acercaron y le inyectaron cada una de ellas.

La pequeña Servine comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?! – preguntó Takumi iracundo.

\- "Cerrar la puerta a su corazón". – le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Esto no es bueno, Dragonite destruye ese cristal. –

El pokémon dragón fue hacia el tanque en un segundo y lo embistió sin lograr hacerle ningún rasguño, molesto, cubrió su puño derecho con electricidad y le dio varios golpes, sin nada aún.

\- No te molestes, sólo un pokémon que ya haya sobrepasado el nivel cien podría romperlo. –

\- ¿Sobrepasado el nivel cien? – preguntó Aldini desconcertado.

\- Muy pocos entrenadores saben y han podido lograrlo, cuando un pokémon sobrepasa el nivel cien vuelve al nivel uno, pero su fuerza incrementará. – explicó el Intendente. – Sólo los Maestros Pokémon han logrado tal hazaña. –

\- ¡Exacto! Y de entre los presentes, ninguno es un Maestro Pokémon. – dijo Gensei entre carcajadas.

\- No exactamente. – dijo Ryuto con una sonrisa. – ¡Charizard, preséntate a la batalla! – exclamó antes de arrojar su pokébola.

De la pequeña esfera de captura salió un enorme dragón anaranjado de dos metros y medio, al aparecer la temperatura del lugar ascendió drásticamente.

\- Mi compañero sobrepasó el nivel cien hace tiempo. – dijo Ryuto, pero algo de duda se apreciaba en su voz.

-…- El científico estaba impresionado, pero su sonrisa volvió a aparecer al observar detenidamente a ese pokémon. – Aún está en un bajo nivel ¿No es cierto? Puedo decir que aún no llega al nivel veinte. –

\- Tienes razón, pero eso no significa que no podamos. ¡Charizard, destruye el cristal! –

El dragón naranja salió volando como un misil al tanque, para luego atacarlo con sus garras. Aparentes arañazos aparecieron en el cristal.

\- ¡Es imposible, ni siquiera un pokémon superior podría hacerlo! –

\- Nada es imposible para un Ketchum, señor científico. – dijo Ryuto, con genialidad.

Charizard cortando con sus filosas garras, hasta lograr quebrarlo por completo.

\- No importa, ya es demasiado tarde. – dijo Gensei sin perder su sonrisa. – ¡Observen, la genialidad de mi ingenio! –

Como dijo, ya era demasiado tarde, Servine se encontraba suspendida flotando en medio del tanque, su cuerpo se volvió totalmente oscuro, sus colores se oscurecieron, al abrir los ojos, un gran brillo rojo podía observarse.

Con sus lianas, rompió el cristal quebrado y se liberó, al salir un aura ensombrecida salía de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Servine, te encuentras bien? – preguntó antes de correr haca ella, sólo para terminar siendo embestido y salir volando, aunque fue atrapado por Milotic.

\- Perfecto, encárgate de ellos mientras prosigo con Gyarados. – dijo Gensei caminando y pasándole por al lado, hasta situarse en un nuevo taque que apareció con tan sólo presionar un botón. – Necesitaré un tanque más grande para este. – dijo con una gota en la cabeza, al recordar el tamaño de Gyarados.

-Deténgase ahí. – dijo uno de los hombres del intendente. – mueva un solo dedo más y le volaré la cabeza. –

\- ¿A mí? ¿Alguien desarmado? – dijo una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡No se haga el idiota o disparo! –

-…- simplemente le dio una sonrisa.

Servine con su látigo sepa le robó el arma y apuntó al mismo dueño.

Todos los oficiales al ver eso sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron a la pequeña pokémon planta.

\- ¡Intendente dígales a sus hombres que bajen sus armas! – ordenó Ryuto.

\- No lo haré. – se negó a obedecerle. – Ni no detenemos ahora mismo a Kihara Gensei, muchos más pokémon se convertirán en eso. – dijo señalando a Servine. – y peor aún saldrá gente inocente lastimada. –

\- Tontos. – dijo Gensei con una sonrisa.

Servine saltó al aire, para luego recibir disparos de todas direcciones, pero ninguna de las balas le hacían algún daño, ni siquiera la tocaban. Su aura evaporaba las balas, una vez la bala tocaba su aura, desaparecía.

-Los pokémon oscuros son el arma definitiva, nada creado por el hombre puede lastimarlos. Sólo otros pokémon podrían, pero aún así sólo algunos. Aquellos que se hacen llamar leyendas. – dijo con burla el científico. – Servine, te ordeno que los mates. –

Sin objetar, Servine utilizó el arma robada para dispararle en la frente al dueño de la misma, para luego seguir disparando a cada unos de los hombres hasta quedarse sin balas, dejando sólo a tres vivos.

Quince oficiales habían muerto en cuestión de segundos.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, con sus látigos sepa comenzó a ahorcar a uno de ellos hasta matarlo.

Giró a gran velocidad, ocasionado que se creara un tornado de hojas que levantó a los oficiales restantes, los elevó a 3 metros del suelo y luego los dejó caer, uno de ellos cayó de cabeza y se desnucó, el otro cayó de espaldas pero sobrevivió, por el cual lo tomó con su látigo sepa y lo arrojó al tanque de cristal roto, provocando que se le incrustaran fragmentos de cristal en la espalda, no contenta por no haberlo matado, lo azotó repetidas veces contra el suelo hasta que…

Un Rayo hielo le hizo que se detuviera.

\- ¡Milotic, Hidrobomba! –

La pokémon Tierna disparó un potente chorro de agua a Servine, el aura detenía su paso, pero siguió hasta poder penetrarla y mandarla a volar.

\- ¡¿Logró acertarle un golpe?! –

\- Te lo dije, nada es imposible para un Ketchum. –

\- Ya tengo experiencia contra esa aura, cuando me enfrenté a Fausto vi su debilidad. ¡Los ataques contantes! –

Servine se enfureció y disparó un potente haz de luz que se dirigió a Milotic, pero Takumi se puso en frente.

Todos se sorprendieron por tal acción.

El Rayo solar impactó en Takumi, envolviéndolo en una nube de humo, que se disipó y mostró al chico de pie con la ropa rasgada y la diadema de su pelo se había salido. Por ello un mechón de cabello le tapó un ojo, un gran parentesco con su madre era notable, pero le daba una mirada muy agresiva, como si de un gánster se tratase.

\- ¿Lo ves? Servine nunca iría enserio con un amigo. – dijo Takumi con una sonrisa. – ¿No es así? Amiga. –

Servine se quedó parada estando estática, en su mente una revolución se había formado. Su cabeza se había vuelto un lío enorme.

\- Servine, esta no eres tú. ¿No juramos que nos haríamos más fuertes juntos? –

\- _"¡Mientes!"._ – gritó Servine. – _"¡A TI NO TE IMPORTO!" "¡Sólo te importa hacerte más fuerte junto a Arbok!"_ – gritó molesta. – _"Desde que se unió a nuestro equipo, sólo lo usas a él en combate, dejándome siempre para lo último"._ – lágrimas se derramaban de sus mejillas. – _"¡Sólo te importa él!"_ –

\- ¡No es verdad! Todos ustedes son importantes para mí, son mi familia. – le contradijo Takumi. – Siempre te dejo para el final porque se que puedo contar contigo para que soluciones mis equivocaciones, siempre que elijo mal y pierdo, se que puedo contar contigo para que ganes al final. – se le acercó y la abrazó. – Se que siempre podre contar contigo, amiga. – una lágrima se le escapó, cayendo sobre su cabeza.

Una fuerte luz oscura envolvió a Servine, provocando que creciera y se estirara.

\- Tonto, ahora que va a evolucionar la puerta a su corazón se cerrará para siempre. – dijo Gensei con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡No es así! – negó a todo pulmón. – ¡Servine será quien te patee el trasero! –

Servine al escuchar eso, pegó un gran grito y comenzó a forcejear, la luz oscura comenzó a brillar, se había vuelto un resplandor dorado, pero su tamaño se reducía, siendo aún más pequeña de lo que era Servine.

Una vez el resplandor desapareció, una pequeña Snivy azulada con rayas doradas apareció en brazos de Takumi, al verla a los ojos en vez de ser marrones o rojos como deberían al ser un variocolor eran azules como el cielo.

\- ¿Retrocedió en la línea evolutiva? – preguntó Gensei totalmente absorto. – No lo entiendo… –

\- ¡¿Servine se convirtió en Snivy?! – preguntó Tsubasa, extremadamente confundida.

De pronto, un aura verde comenzó a salir de Snivy y sus ojos perdieron todo brillo existente. Se separó de su amigo y se dirigió hacía Gensei.

Se detuvo a medio camino y disparó un potente Rayo solar que sobrepasaba totalmente a los que había arrojado anteriormente con el uso de su habilidad Espesura.

\- ¡Sistema de seguridad anti ataques especiales activado! – exclamó Gensei.

Del suelo comenzaron a salir pequeñas vallas una detrás de otra para frenar el Rayo solar, sólo para terminar perforadas por ello. Al darse cuenta que no servía de nada su sistema de seguridad, se tiró a un lado para esquivarlo.

El Rayo solar siguió hasta destruir la computadora principal del laboratorio.

Se detuvo al quedarse sin energía solar, por el cual salió volando como una bala hacía su objetivo.

\- Iniciar protocolo de defensa. –

Unos pequeños brazos metálicos salieron de los muros paredes y techos para apresar a Snivy, la sujetaron de sus brazos, piernas y cabeza.

Con todas sus fuerzas, forcejeó y logró zafarse, una vez libre comenzó a girar creando un tornado de hojas que cortó y despedazó cada uno de los brazos metálicos.

Antes de que pudiera tocar a Gensei, un Honchkrow apareció de la nada embistiéndola con Ataque aéreo.

De la misma entrada por la cual llegaron, apareció un anciano con la apariencia de "El padrino", exceptuando que llevaba un sombrero y un bastón, detrás de él había unos hombres de gabardina con ametralladoras Shpáguina.

\- Felicitaciones, han logrado lo que muy pocos han logrado… ¡Vencer pokémon oscuros! – dijo el anciano, cuando vio las caras que parecían descolocadas, a excepción de la de Junko quien parecía aterrada, se le fue su sonrisa. – ¿No saben quién soy? – preguntó desconcertado. – Mala mía, me disculpo. Soy el Capitán Rocket del Team Revolution, mucho gusto. –

El Honchkrow se puso en su hombro.

\- ¿Un Capitán? ¿Aquí? – preguntó aterrada Tsubasa.

\- Ryuto entre nosotros podemos contra ellos. – dijo Sakura antes de tomar una de su pokébolas.

\- Me parece bien. – dijo Ryuto dándole una señal a Charizard para que se ponga frente a él.

Snivy se levantó para ver al tipo que usó a su pokémon para golpearla.

Milotic se puso frente a su entrenador para protegerlo, le quedó un mal sabor de boca el haber dejado que lo lastimaran de nuevo.

\- Nada me gustaría más que atenderlos, pero tengo un vuelo que tomar. – dijo antes de chasquear sus dedos.

Honchkrow soltó una densa neblina por su boca, provocando que nadie pudiera ver nada.

\- ¡Charizard! –

El mencionado batió sus alas, esparciendo la niebla hasta que desapareciera. Todos habían desaparecido, incluyendo a Gensei.

\- Se fueron. – dijo el intendente molesto.

* * *

Salieron de la Base una vez que confirmaron que los pokémon de Takumi se encontraban a salvo, al salir encontraron a la policía y paramédicos corriendo por todos lados, atendiendo a los heridos y cargando a los muertos.

\- Thompson-san. – llamó el intendente al verlo. – ¿Cómo están? –

\- Podría decirse que bien, esos tipos con gabardina aparecieron de la nada y un borrón negro nos dejó fuera a todos, sino fuera porque se detuvo para posarse en el hombro de su dueño nunca habría sabido lo que era. – le respondió con un suspiro. – Se me olvidaba, todo el equipo de Hashimoto murió. Ni él se salvó. Aún no sabemos quien o que fue. – dijo con total cansancio.

Flashback

Una vez los refuerzos habían llegado a retirar al equipo de Thompson, el mismo se dirigió al cuarto de las cámaras de seguridad para ver lo sucedido, encontrando algo que lo horrorizó. Takumi Ketchum siendo poseído por un Ultraente, se encontraba golpeando y destrozando a cada uno de los oficiales. En un momento Hashimoto le apuntó con su arma, pero terminó siendo atacado por ácido corrosivo que le arrojó, convirtiéndolo en una masa gelatinosa en el suelo.

El lugar se convirtió en un campo de guerra, cuerpos de los oficiales y de los miembros del Team Revolution esparcidos por todos lados.

Thompson había tomado una decisión, destruir toda evidencia.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

 **10 pm, en el CP de Ciudad Azafrán**

Los chicos decidieron hospedarse ahí después de lo acontecido, Ryuto se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre la "Gran Guerra Mundial", pero fue interrumpido al escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

\- Onii-sama soy yo. –

\- Adelante, está abierta. – le respondió al reconocer la voz de su hermanito.

-No creo que sea bueno que no pongas el cerrojo. – le regañó a su hermano.

\- No creo que haya alguien que se quiera meter conmigo. – le respondió con una seria mirada.

Al segundo ambos comenzaron a reír.

\- ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado a Servine, digo a Snivy? –

\- Primero que nada, no seas tan formal conmigo, somos familia después de todo. Creo que Cynthia de sobre educó. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Segundo, no tengo la menor idea, pero creo saber quien podrá. –

\- Estoy preocupado, desde que salimos, no ha querido comer ni con la ayuda de la enfermera Joy. –

\- La única solución que encuentro es que vayas a Isla Nueva, donde vive papá. Ahí hay un gran científico que podrá ayudarla. ¿Aún recuerdas a Colress? – a lo que Takumi le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. – Sin duda él podrá encontrarle solución. –

\- Pero no se cómo, siempre cambia de ubicación la isla –

\- No te preocupes te llevaré, puedes llevar a tus amigos si quieres. –

\- Muchas gracias, Onii-sama. – dijo antes de darle un abrazo, que le correspondió.

Takumi estaba por irse, pero fue detenido.

\- Aún no te vayas, quiero que tengas esto. – dijo antes de otorgarle el libro que se encontraba leyendo. – Creo que es hora de que sea tuyo. –

\- ¿"Gran Guerra Mundial"? – preguntó.

\- Nunca se lo muestres a nadie y tampoco lo pierdas, es único en el mundo. Es un secreto familiar. – le dijo con una mirada muy seria.

\- Entiendo, lo cuidaré bien. –

En la habitación de Takumi

El joven Ketchum había comenzado a leer el libro que le había regalado su hermano.

\- Escrito por "Alexa". – leyó. – Hace aproximadamente 5 años, Ash Ketchum había desaparecido del mundo… -

2 horas después

\- Y es así como Ash Ketchum, habiéndose manchado las manos con sangre, logró detener la "Gran Guerra Mundial", uniendo a todos los países del mundo y convirtiéndolo en el gran "Mundo Pokémon". Fin. – terminó leyendo, al leerlo quedó asombrado, ahora sabía por qué su padre tenía tantas mujeres y el por qué podía dominar el aura. Y el por qué todos lo respetan y aman. Salvó al mundo dando su vida y alma, pero todo el esfuerzo le fue retribuido.

El comenzó a recordar algo de su niñez, cuando había cumplido 7 años.

Flashback

En el Pueblo Celestic, era el séptimo cumpleaños del pequeño Takumi. Le habían hecho una gran fiesta con todos los niños del pueblo, habían venido varios entes de la Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh, todo el Alto Mando y líderes estaban presentes.

El joven Ketchum se encontraba sentado jugando con un Seviper de madera y un Ursaring de peluche.

\- Gao, gao. – fingía el rugido del pokémon Hibernante. – Seviper golpea con cola veneno y Ursaring se defiende con Sustituto, pero la habilidad de Seviper es allanamiento por el cual golpea a Ursaring de todos modos. –

\- Takumi. – llamó Ash.

\- Ya voy. –

El pequeño se levantó y corrió hacía los brazos de su padre, quien lo alzo en un abrazo.

\- Hijo se que algún día serás alguien muy importante, no sólo porque seas mi hijo sino por ser el de ella. – dijo haciendo mención a su rubia favorita, alguna vez maestra. – Y que en el futuro no tengas que pasar por lo que yo pasé, espero que todo lo que hice los libre de su destino, a tus hermanos, hermanas y a ti. – dijo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.

\- Papá, me estas apretando. – dijo entre risas.

Fin del Flashback

\- Por eso dijo todo eso. – dijo con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla. – Y aún así hay gente que quiere destruir la paz que mi padre creó. – dijo con ira. – Me aseguraré de que todo el sufrimiento por el que pasaste no se vuelva a repetir. Lo juro por mis pokémon. –

To be continued…


	23. Lágrimas de cocodrilo

En las afueras de Ciudad Celeste, Takumi se encontraba paseando junto a Snivy, teniendo su cabeza ocupada con el incidente pasado.

«¿Isla nueva? ¿Hace cuánto que no voy allí?... la última vez, fue durante el Torneo de campeones de hace 3 años.», pensó Takumi. «Y no sabemos aún que le sucedió a Snivy», pensó mientras observaba a su pequeña pokémon, quien al sentir la mirada de su entrenador volteó para verlo y darle una sonrisa. «Pero… ¿Qué habrá sido aquello?», recordando lo que sucedió con Snivy anteriormente, su cuerpo parecía haber sido poseído por un segundo, como si algo la hubiese hecho actuar. «Fue muy diferente a cuando pierde el control debido a Espesura.»

El chico siguió caminado distraídamente hasta que…

¡Bum! ¡Cataplum!

Se llevó puesto un poste de luz, cayendo inconsciente.

Snivy socorrió a su entrenador, lo levantó con sus látigos sepa y se lo iba a llevar en búsqueda de ayuda…

\- Vaya, parece que necesitas ayuda. – dijo un anciano en bastón. – Mi casa no queda muy lejos, si quieres podemos llevarlo allá. –

* * *

Takumi se despertó, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a una niña como de su edad poniéndole un trapo húmedo en la cabeza.

\- ¿Oh, ya despertaste? – preguntó la pequeña. – Parece que te diste un duro golpe. Por suerte mi abuelo te encontró y te trajo. – dijo con una adorable sonrisa.

Takumi trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, tenía algo encima que se lo impedía…

Snivy se encontraba durmiendo en su pecho.

\- Jejeje, no te dejó por ningún segundo. –

\- Así es ella, nunca cambiará. – dijo con nostalgia, se sentía feliz de que siguiera siendo ella. – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo fuera? –

\- Desde que te trajo mi abuelo… 2 horas. – le respondió divertida.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó ofendido.

\- Es la primera vez que escucho de alguien que al chocarse contra un poste de luz queda inconsciente por 2 horas. Mejor dicho, que alguien se lleve puesto un poste de luz. – dijo entre risas.

\- Sobrevivo una pelea con Moltres, Articuno y Zapdos, pero no puedo contra un poste de luz. – dijo con ironía.

\- Vaya, eso suena interesante. – dijo la pequeña. – ¿De verdad lo hiciste? –

\- Sí, pero fue gracias a mis amigos. – dijo mientras acariciaba a Snivy. – Ellos son los mejores. –

\- Se conta que quieres mucho a tus pokémon. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Ya es casi la hora de la cena, ¿quieres que los alimente? –

\- ¿No sería una molestia? Ya han hecho mucho por mí. –

\- No es nada, enserio. –

\- Ya veo, gracias. – dijo con una leve inclinación. – ¡Salgan todos! – dijo antes de arrojar tres pokébolas, excluyó a Gyarados por obvias razones.

La niña se maravilló al ver a Milotic y a Dragonair, un par de pokémon hermosos y divinos, pero al ver a Arbok no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo, tenía una mirada fría y agresiva, como si fuera a comerte por hacer algo indebido.

\- Son increíbles, todos son diferentes a los que vi en libros. Son de diferente color. – dijo maravillada.

\- Así es, y su color no es lo único que los hace grandiosos, sino su fuerza, destreza, habilidad e inteligencia. Son los pokémon más confiables del mundo. – dijo con alarde, sus pokémon no se quedaron atrás, inflaron sus pechos con orgullo.

\- Se nota mucho. – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya, me voy por unos minutos y ya estas coqueteando con mi nieta. – dijo el aciano en bastón, quien entró recién, pero había escuchado la mayor parte de su conversación.

\- ¡No digas locuras abuelo! Sólo estábamos conversando. – dijo con un gran sonrojo aparente.

\- ¡Así es! No es como si me gustara o algo parecido. – dijo excusándose, aunque tenía un terrible sonrojo aparente.

\- Que pena. Y yo que pensaba que llegaría a ser Bisabuelo. – dijo con enorme tristeza fingida.

\- ¡Abuelo! –

\- Es una broma, no te lo tomes tan enserio. – dijo mientras sangraba por los oídos debido al fuerte grito de su nieta. – La cena está lista, ¿podrías ir a poner la mesa? –

\- Enseguida voy abuelo. – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Milotic se puso en alerta, se posicionó frente a Takumi para protegerlo, esta acción confundió a sus compañeros, pero aun así decidieron imitarla.

\- Veo que me reconoces. – dijo el anciano.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Capitán Rocket. – dijo Takumi con desprecio. – ¿Su nieta sabe quién es realmente? –

\- ¿Tú sabes quién es realmente tu padre? – le respondió con otra pregunta. – Vaya pregunta que hago, si ya tienes el libro en tu poder. ¿No es así? –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Se muchas cosas sobre ustedes, cualquier cosa que hagan o les ocurra, me enteraré de ello. – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. – Nada se me escapa. –

\- Ciertamente me da escalofríos. –

\- Dejemos eso de lado. Vayamos a comer. –

Ambos fueron a la mesa, que había preparado la niña.

\- Se que es un poco tarde, pero… Me llamo Takumi y soy de pueblo Celestic. –

\- Jajaja, ciertamente también me olvidé de presentarme. – dijo la niña. – Me llamo Scarlett McMahon, y mi abuelo es Azael McMahon, ambos provenimos de Kanto. – se presentó al igual que presentó a su abuelo.

\- Ya veo, nunca olvidaré sus nombres. – dijo con una sonrisa, pero por un momento desvió su mirada al anciano, a quien miró con una sonrisa burlona.

«Gran jugada, ahora sabe mi verdadero nombre.», pensó divertido. – Dime Takumi, ¿planeas entrar a la Liga Pokémon? Digo, porque vi que ya conseguiste las ocho medallas necesarias para entrar. –

\- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Wow, eso es increíble! –

\- Así es, pienso ganar la Liga Índigo y convertirme en Maestro Pokémon. –

\- ¿Qué es un Maestro Pokémon, abuelo? –

\- Es la mayor clase en la que puede llegar un entrenador. Para ser uno, se debe derrotar a un Maestro Campeón y haber atrapado a todos los pokémon de su región natal, la manera más "sencilla" es derrotar a otro Maestro Pokémon, pero hasta ahora sólo hubo una persona que lo logró. –

\- ¿Quién? –

\- Ash Ketchum. – respondió con una sonrisa. – Nadie nunca pudo derrotar a uno en toda la historia, pero él lo logró y se hizo con el título. –

\- ¡Whoa!, Ash Ketchum debe ser el más fuerte de todos, ¿no es así? –

\- Eso aún no se sabe querida, aún quedan muchos entrenadores por ser probados. – dijo con una sonrisa, dándole una mirada al chico.

\- ¿Y Scarlett? ¿Cuál es tu sueño? – preguntó Takumi.

\- ¿Mi sueño? Ummm, supongo que ser una ama de casa. No tengo una gran meta como todos los demás, yo sólo quiero tener una familia feliz con al menos 3 hijos. – dijo con una sonrisa sincera. – Mi única familia es mi abuelo y mi Bulbasaur. –

\- ¿Tienes un Bulbasaur? – preguntó Takumi con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, es el pokémon que me dio el Profesor Oak, se supone que iniciaría un viaje, pero a las finales me arrepentí. Las batallas nunca me llamaron la atención. –

\- ¿Y por que no come con nosotros? –

\- Bulbasaur ayudó al abuelo con la cocina, por el cual comió antes y se durmió. – dijo con una gota bajando por su nuca. – Velo tu mismo, sal amigo. – dijo antes de abrir desde su mano su pokébola.

Un pequeño Bulbasaur apareció al lado de ella, estaba durmiendo con un moco inflándose y desinflándose.

\- Es bastante mono. – dijo divertido al ver a Bulbasaur.

\- Aunque no lo parezca en buen cocinero. – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La cena concluyó y Takumi se fue con Scarlett a su habitación para conversar, le contó cada cosa que le sucedió en su viaje, excluyendo el hecho de que su abuelo sea uno de los líderes de la organización que casi lo mata un millón de veces.

\- Debe ser increíble viajar por todos lados con tus pokémon y tus "amiguitas". – dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo que no es. – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

TOC, TOC

Se escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta, para luego ser abierta.

\- Scarlett, querida, me dejarías hablar un rato a solas con Takumi. –

\- Sí. – dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

-Se que dentro de poco te irás a Isla Nueva. – le dijo claramente. – Cuando regrese quiero que vengas aquí de nuevo, quiero entrenarte para la Liga Índigo. – le propuso firmemente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo sorprendido. – ¿Por qué lo haría? – preguntó con desconfianza.

\- Obvio que tengo mis razones, a cambio quisiera que en un futuro… destruyas al Team Revolution. –

\- ¿¡Por qué?! No lo entiendo. – dijo completamente desorientado.

\- He vivido por mucho tiempo, y visto muchas cosas… y lo peor que he visto es morir a mi hijo ante mis propios ojos. – dijo con odio hacía el mismo. – Y esta estúpida organización quiere que la guerra vuelva a ocurrir. La guerra que se lo llevó, a él y a su esposa… los padres de Scarlett. – dijo con tristeza. – No puedo confiárselo a nadie más, ni a tu padre, ni a tu hermano. –

\- ¿Por qué yo? –

\- Es el destino, ya que… tu eres la única "anomalía de tiempo" existente. –

\- No entiendo a que te refieres. –

\- Mi organización, no, mi jefe, el jefe de jefes, quiere acabar con toda existencia del multiverso. Ha viajado a cada universo y dimensión existente, buscando la forma de destruirlo todo… hasta que lo halló. El no es de este mundo chico. –

\- ¿Y que es lo que halló en este mundo? –

\- A ti, tu eres la "anomalía de tiempo". No existes en ningún otro mundo, eres único. Eres el único Takumi Ketchum nacido entre la unión de Cynthia Ketchum y Ash Ketchum, en todos los otros mundos ellos tienen una hija llamada Liz. – explicó.

\- Incluso si soy el único, ¿para qué les soy útil? –

\- No lo sé chico, hasta ahí se de la situación. Se que en la organización buscan que te conviertas en miembro de ellos para utilizarte, no se para qué ni por qué. Pero sólo se dos cosas, no hay que permitir que caigas en sus manos y que eres el único que podrá detenerlos. –

\- ¿Por qué he de confiar en ti? ¿Cómo saber que lo que dices es verdad? –

\- Porque se que no permitirías que una guerra como la que ocurrió hace más de 20 años vuelva a ocurrir y se lleve a los padres de muchos otros como le ocurrió a Scarlett. –

\- … -Takumi se quedó callado, ciertamente no creía en nada de lo que decía, pero no iba a permitir que esa guerra vuelva a ocurrir. – Nunca creeré en ti, pero aceptaré. Me volveré tan fuerte que patearé tu trasero, el de Gensei, el de Blaze, el de Fausto, el de todo Capitán y teniente que se me cruce en el camino. –

\- Eso espero. – dijo con una sonrisa.

En el Centro Pokémon

Los amigos de Takumi se encontraban preocupados porque aún no aparecía él.

\- ¿Lo habrán vuelto a secuestrar? – preguntó Tsubasa preocupada y nerviosa, dando vueltas por todo el hall del CP.

\- ¿Y si esta vez sí le hicieron algo? – preguntó asustada Akira.

\- No creo que debamos preocuparnos. – dijo Junko, estando tranquila. – Si es él estará bien, siempre regresa sano y salvo. – dijo mientras recordaba todas las veces en las que se metió en problemas.

\- Tiene razón, si es él estará bien. – apoyó Aldini.

\- No estoy de acuerdo, la última vez dejaron que una criatura extraña lo poseyera. – contradijo Jimmy.

Con eso dicho todos se callaron y se preocuparon aún más.

\- ¿Por qué las caras largas? – preguntó Takumi con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Takumi?! – dijeron todos.

Las chicas corrieron y se tiraron encima de él.

\- Me aplastan. – dijo Takumi un poco preocupado.

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! – preguntó Tsubasa, muy, pero muy molesta.

\- Entrenando con mis pokémon. – mintió.

\- Deberías saber que hay toque de queda para todos los entrenadores menores de 18 años. – dijo Ryuto, quien apareció con la enfermera Joy al lado. – Dale tus pokémon a Joy-san, partiremos en una hora. – dijo antes de caminar para retirarse.

\- ¿No que hay toque de queda? – preguntó Aldini.

\- Exactamente por eso nos iremos a esa hora, nadie nos verá partir. – le respondió antes de desaparecer por las escaleras que van para las habitaciones.

* * *

Una hora después…

Ryuto y compañía se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – preguntó Takumi.

\- En un segundo. –

Un destello de luz ocurrió en el cielo, cuando terminó apareció un pokémon humanoide con varios rasgos felinos, su cuerpo en sí era de color grisáceo, a partir de vientre era de color púrpura hasta el largo de la cola.

\- ¿Mewtwo? – preguntó Aldini asombrado.

\- Justo a tiempo Mewtwo. – dijo Ryuto.

\- _"Los llevaré como lo acordado, aunque no me parezca lo correcto"._ – dijo el pokémon Genético.

\- Bien, llévanos. – dijo Ryuto.

\- ¡Esperen! – dijo Aldini. – No iré con ustedes. –

\- Yo tampoco. – dijo Jimmy.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Takumi con un deje de decepción y tristeza.

\- Dentro de poco será la liga por el cual quiero entrenar, por mi cuenta, fue divertido estar con todos ustedes. – dijo Aldini.

\- Lo mismo digo, tengo que superar mis límites para poder vencerlos. – dijo Jimmy apretando su puño con esmero.

\- Ya veo… ¡Nos veremos en la Liga Índigo! Pero seré yo quien gane. – dijo Takumi.

\- ¡Seré yo! – dijeron Aldini y Jimmy al mismo tiempo.

Los tres comenzaron a reírse.

\- Creo que la mejor despedida… sería con una batalla. – dijo Takumi. – ¿Podemos, Mewtwo? – dijo con ojos suplicantes al pokémon artificial.

Dio un suspiro para luego decir: - _"Está bien, pero que sea rápido". «Tal padre, tal hijo»_ , pensó Mewtwo.

Los tres tomaron distancia.

\- Si me lo permiten seré el árbitro. – dijo Ryuto. – Usarán sólo un pokémon cada uno, tendrán cinco minutos, si en ese tiempo no hay un solo pokémon en pie, se declarará empate. – anunció las reglas. – ¡De su mejor esfuerzo! –

Con eso dicho los tres arrojaron sus pokébolas.

Charizard, Galvantula y Arbok aparecieron.

\- ¡Rayo solar! –

\- ¡Lanza mugre! –

\- ¡Bola voltio! –

El trío de pokémon disparó a quema ropa.

5 minutos después…

Arbok se encontraba respirando pesadamente.

Charizard se encontraba de rodillas.

Galvantula se encontraba pansa al aire intentando quitarse la fatiga.

\- Se acabó el tiempo, como no hubo vencedor, es un empate. – declaró Ryuto.

\- _"Gran pelea"_. – dijo Mewtwo mientras les daba la espalda, estiró sus brazos y sus ojos se volvieron azules.

Un resplandor comenzó a emerger del suelo.

\- ¡No veremos en la liga! – dijo Takumi.

El resplandor envolvió a los chicos y desapareció, juntos a ellos.

\- Vaya forma de irse. – dijo Jimmy.

\- Gracias a eso me dieron ganas de tener un tipo psíquico en mi equipo. – dijo Aldini con una pequeña risilla. – Nos vemos. – se despidió antes de subirse en Charizard. – ¡Hasta el torneo de la liga! – con eso dicho Charizard alzó vuelo.

\- ¡No vemos! – le gritó Jimmy. – Supongo que me iré caminando. – dijo con una gota en su nuca.

* * *

Isla Nueva, ubicación: al sur de Kanto

Una vez envueltos por el resplandor, fueron telenstrapordados al frente de un enorme castillo de la edad media, tan grande como una montaña, tan deslumbrante y hermoso, con un gran número de torres casi incontables y con una gran entrada con un portón inmenso, que parecía imposible de derribar. Con un poco de esfuerzo se podían divisar cuatro enormes torres al norte, sur, este y oeste del castillo.

Cada torre tenía en su punta un enorme cristal flotando encima de ellos, se podía apreciar un tipo de luz emanando de ellos.

\- Wow. – alcanzó a decir Akira.

\- Mas que un hogar, parece una fortaleza. – comentó Junko. – ¿Qué tan grande es? –

\- Son más de seis kilómetros de perímetro, la construcción abarca mas de cincuenta hectáreas. No tiene puntos ciegos y puede albergar más de diez millones de litros de agua dentro de sus cisternas. Tiene quinientas habitaciones, si se tuviera la necesitad, el castillo podría albergar a más de dos mil personas. – respondió Ryuto con cierto énfasis en la parte de no tener puntos ciegos. – Se me olvidaba decirlo, pero el castillo tiene una zona de entrenamiento y de combate en el patio trasero, donde podrían pelear más de cien pokémon sin problema alguno. – recordando algo. – Se me olvidaba, vayan acompañados todo el tiempo, el castillo tiene tantos pasillos que es fácil perderse. –

\- Lo tendremos en cuenta. – dijo Akira con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota tras su nuca.

El portón comenzó a elevarse, hasta que se abrió en su totalidad.

Un grupo de maids aparecieron en la entrada para recibirlos.

Una de ellas caminó hasta ponerse frente al grupo, cabello negro como la noche y una piel tan blanca como la nieve, vestida con el uniforme de una maid y unos ojos de color carmesí. En sí parecía una vampira…

\- Buenas noches, me presento. Me llamo Ekaterina y soy la ama de llaves de la Familia Ketchum. Mucho gusto. –

\- Me llamo Tsubasa, es un placer. –

\- Yo me lamo Akira, un placer. –

\- Yo soy Junko, mucho gusto. –

Las tres se presentaron ante la dama, quien las vio con unos ojos fríos y calculadores.

\- _"Te los encargo"_. – dijo Mewtwo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

En una gran habitación, dentro del castillo

Toc, toc…

Se escuchaba a alguien tocar la puerta.

\- Adelante. – dijo una voz masculina.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una maid.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el hombre.

\- Sus hijos y compañía, han llegado. Señor Ketchum. – le respondió la sirviente de manera educada.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que vendrían mañana a la mañana. – dijo incrédulo. – Hazlos pasar al salón principal, les daremos la bienvenida. Enseguida iré. –

\- Como ordene. – dijo antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta.

\- Querida, levántate. – dijo Ash a una mujer que se encontraba durmiendo en su cama. – Tenemos visitas. –

\- ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? – dijo soñolienta antes de dar un bostezo.

\- Son Takumi y Ryuto. –

\- ¿No llegaban mañana? – preguntó algo cansada. – Bueno, que se le va a hacer. – dijo antes de levantarse, revelando estar completamente desnuda. – ¿Me acompañas a la ducha, Ashy? – preguntó sensualmente.

\- Claro, Serena. – dijo antes de abrazarla por la cintura.

Entraron al cuarto de baño y...

* * *

Salón principal

\- Este salón si que es enorme. – comentó Akira. – Me siento como una hormiga estando aquí. –

\- Por favor tomen asiento, enseguida los recibirá el señor Ketchum. – dijo la ama de llaves.

En medio del gran salón había una mesa muy larga, capaz de tomar a doscientas personas. Todos tomaron asiento y esperaron a que llegara el dueño del castillo.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme. – dijo Ryuto antes de levantarse de su asiento y alejarse de la mesa.

\- ¿Podría saber a dónde se dirige? – preguntó Ekaterina.

\- Tengo algo que hacer, dile a mi padre que lo veré mañana como le dije. – le respondió sin ver hacia atrás. Salió por la entrada y no se le vio más.

\- Debe estar ocupado con asuntos de la Liga. – dijo Takumi.

\- Eso parece. – dijo Ekaterina.

\- Oh, Takumi. Tiempo sin vernos. – dijo Ash estando detrás de él, haciendo que todos volteen a verlo.

\- ¡Papá! – exclamó antes de abrazarlo.

\- También te extrañé, hijo. – dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

\- Hola, Takumi-kun. – dijo Serena, encontrándose vestida con un hermoso vertido y con su clásico peinado que utiliza en los performances.

\- ¡La-la-la-la Reina de Kalos! – alcanzó a decir Akira. – ¿Qué hace aquí la Kalos´s Queen? –

\- Vine a pasar un fin de semana con mi esposo. – le respondió con un sonrojo aparente mientas apoyaba su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¡¿Una de las mujeres mas finas y educadas del mundo está en un harem?! – preguntó Tsubasa completamente aturdida.

\- No creo que sea para tanto. – dijo Serena con una gota tras su nuca. «Me recuerda a mi mamá cuándo se lo conté», dijo en su mente con una risilla.

\- No se sorprendieron tanto cuando les conté de mi mamá. – dijo Takumi con una gota tras su cabeza.

\- Eso y esto son diferentes. Desde niña quise ser como la Reina de Kalos, y ahora la veo como una mujer atada a un hombre que la azota y le hace de todo. – dijo Akira mientras se arrancaba el cabello en medio de los nervios.

\- Estás exagerando. Aunque a veces hacemos esos juegos. – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada con un fuerte sonrojo.

«¿Qué fue lo que acaba de decir?», se dijeron mentalmente ambas chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras sus miradas se encontraban ensombrecidas.

\- ¿Quién quiere comer? – preguntó Ash, intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Con eso dicho apareció un grupo de sirvientas con un carrito lleno de comida.

\- ¡A comer! – exclamó Ash, para que todos comenzaran a engullir la deliciosa comida.

Con la cena finalizada, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Ash**

\- Bien, a dormir. – dijo Ash listo para acostarse, pero Serena le detuvo sujetándolo por el abdomen. – ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confundido a su esposa.

\- Me dieron ganas de jugar. – dijo mientras bajaba sus manos hacia el pantalón de su marido.

\- Sólo dilo y lo tendrás. – dijo Ash con una sonrisa, antes de tomar a su esposa y levantarla para luego arrojarla a la cama. – Te voy a hacer gritar toda la noche. – le susurró al oído.

\- Veamos si puedes. – le retó con una sonrisa socarrona, luego le dio un beso al estilo Kalos.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Todos se "levantaron" con ojeras aparentes, debido a que no pudieron cerrar los ojos en toda la noche debido a los fuertes aullidos que hubo en la noche. Cómo si un Exploud y un Noivern se estuvieran peleando en medio de la oscuridad (debido a que tendrían que enviar altas frecuencias para verse: v)

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso de anoche? – preguntó Takumi con sueño, las chicas no le respondieron porque sabían claramente lo que fue.

\- Dejando eso de lado, que tal si vamos a desayunar. Ekaterina dijo que ya estaba listo. – dijo Tsubasa intentando cambiar el tema.

Esta vez en vez de comer en el Salón principal, fueron a uno más pequeño, con una mesa que tenía espacio para al menos treinta personas.

Ahí se encontraban sentados una pequeña rubia con trencitas y un vestido completamente blanco, un chico de pelo azabache y algunos mechones rubio miel con ojos azules como los de Serena, una morena de pelo verde con ojos de color chocolate, llevaba un overol que le hacía resaltar su enorme escote.

\- Hola a todos. – dijo Takumi al verlos.

\- ¡Takumi-niichan! – dijo la más pequeña antes de dar un salto y abrazarlo.

\- Hola Lusamine-chan. – le dijo antes de devolverle el abrazo.

\- Yo, Takumi. – dijo el azabache. – Me comentaron que vas a entrar a la liga, ya quiero verte pelear. – le dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- André-nii, ganaré sin lugar a dudas. –

\- Eso espero, dale una patada en el culo a nuestro Nii-sama. – dijo la morena. – ¿Y, por cierto, quienes con esas chicas? ¿Tus novias? – preguntó inocentemente.

\- No, son solo mis amigas. – dijo completamente sonrojado y apenado.

\- Soy Lulú, gracias por cuidar de mi hermanito. – se presentó la peliverde.

\- Mucho, gusto. Lulú, y, al contrario, él siempre cuida de nosotras. – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Me encantaría saber quiénes son sus madres. – dijo Junko.

Lulú la miró rara al comienzo, pero luego decidió decirle.

\- Mi mamá es Mallow, una capitana de Alola. – dijo con una sonrisa. – La mamá de André es Serena, creo que ya la conocieron. – dijo con una gota en su cabeza al recordar todo el ruido de anoche. – Y la mamá de Lusamine es Lillie, la actual presidenta de la Fundación Aether. –

\- Sólo ustedes tres viven aquí. – preguntó Akira.

\- Si te refieres a los hijos de papá, sí. Hay otras personas que viven en la isla, de vez en cuando nos visitan y realizamos torneos de combate. –

\- ¿Qué tan grande es la isla? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Creo que lo suficiente para superar a Gran Bretaña. – dijo con duda.

\- ¡¿Tan grande?! – preguntaron las tres sorprendidas.

\- Sip, y papá es el dueño absoluto de la isla, aunque aun no somos una nación, aunque contemos con el capital. – dijo inocentemente.

\- Creo que ya escuché suficiente. – dijo Junko mientras se masajeaba la sien.

\- Si quieren les podemos dar un tur por el lugar, tiene una hermosa costa. – ofreció André.

\- Me parece una idea genial. – dijo Takumi.

* * *

 **En la costa**

Nuestros héroes se encontraban viajando en un Land Rover Defender 110 Game Viewer. Podía verse la hermosa playa que había, como las olas chocaban con las rocas.

\- Es una playa muy hermosa. – dijo Tsubasa. – Creo uno nunca se cansaría de ella. –

\- Exactamente, me encanta relajarme en el mar cuando puedo. – dijo Lulú. – ¿Quieren ir a visitar el pueblo? – preguntó.

\- No me opongo y ¿ustedes? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- No. – respondieron los demás al unísono.

André condujo hasta el pueblo, al llegar fueron recibidos por varias personas.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos. – dijo un anciano encorvado que se mantenía de pie con una ayuda de un bastón. – Las amigas de nuestro pequeño Takumi son más que bienvenidas. –

\- Este pueblo parece estar lleno de ancianos. – dijo Junko.

\- Hey, Junko, no seas mala educada. – le regañó Tsubasa.

\- Tiene razón jovencita, todos los jóvenes se fueron a vivir a las grandes ciudades. – le respondió el anciano. – Nosotros nos quedamos debido a que en este lugar tenemos mucha mejor vitalidad que en cualquier otro lugar. – luego de decir eso dio un salto con voltereta en el aire, para luego aterrizar con su bastón. – ¿Ven? –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron todos sorprendidos, menos los descendientes Ketchum.

\- Se debe al cristal de las torres que rodean al castillo. – dijo Takumi. – Tiene una gran concentración de energía que le da gran vitalidad a la gente y a todos ser vivo que se encuentre en la isla. Gracias a ello hay una gran cosecha todos los años. – explicó.

\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? – preguntó Junko.

\- Deberías de saberlo, tienes algo igual. – dijo André, señalando uno de sus ojos, siendo precisos el cubierto por el parche. – Un tesoro de la época del pueblo del aura. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Por lo que dijo, las chicas miraron a Junko con duda.

Dio un suspiro y les explicó. – Este ojo no es real, es un objeto muy antiguo que le permite a los que no nacieron con la capacidad de sentir el aura el poder percibirlo y manipularlo. Aunque aún no se como hacerlo. – dijo Junko, les mostró su ojo de color ámbar.

\- Es un objeto muy valioso. – dijo el anciano. – No hay muchos de ellos en el mundo. –

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó Akira.

\- Así es jovencita, estos objetos fueron hechos para que los que no conocen los secretos del aura puedan experimentarlo. Cada uno con una habilidad diferente, unos para pelear mano a mano contra pokémon, otros para volar, correr a gran velocidad y otros para hablar y entender el corazón de los pokémon. – explicó. – No se sabe con exactitud como se ven o si existen en realidad, pero algo si es seguro… aquellos que los has utilizados, no lo han hecho para hacer el bien. – dijo el anciano con severidad. – El simple hecho que tenga ese ojo, quiere decir que no fue por algo bueno. ¿O me equivoco? –

\- No lo hace, me lo dieron para poder tener un control sobre los pokémon oscuros. Ellos querían que yo tuviera un control absoluto sobre ellos debido a su habito de atacar todo, incluso a sus entrenadores. –

\- Eso suena horrible. – dijo Akira con tristeza.

\- No importa para que se lo hayan dado, ahora esta de nuestro lado. – dijo Takumi defendiéndola.

\- Vaya novia que se consiguió joven Takumi. – dijo el aciano con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¡No es mi novia! – negó con su cara tan roja como un tomate.

Junko les dio la espalda aparentado frialdad, pero en realidad su cara estaba más roja y ardiente que la lava.

Lulú los miraba con una sonrisa. «Me alegro por ti, Junko-chan», se dijo mentalmente.

El día finalizó y Ryuto aún no había vuelto, cosa que preocupó mucho a su familia debido a lo puntual que es.

A la mañana siguiente…

Un estruendoso rugido se escuchó es toda la isla, alertando a los habitantes.

Takumi y los demás corrieron hacia el patio del castillo para ver lo que sucedía.

Allí pudieron ver a un Charizard y un Dragonite aterrizando…

En el lomo de Dragonite se encontraba Ryuto y en el de Charizard se encontraba… Kasumi.

\- Ya… volví. – dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡¿Nee-san?! – preguntaron todos los hermanos al unísono.

\- ¡Hija! – gritó Ash antes de literalmente volar hacia su querida hija, dándole un fuerte abrazo y empapándola de lágrimas. – ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! ¡Estuve tan preocupado! –

Kasumi se quedó quieta, no supo como reaccionar, se sentía culpable por ver a su padre así. Que tan sólo alcanzó a devolverle el abrazo.

\- También te extrañé, papá. –

To be continued…


End file.
